Une grande amitié
by Syrene-T
Summary: Au début il y avait Thorin et Frérin. Meilleurs amis, meilleurs ennemis, complices et pourtant rivaux, aussi prompts à se taper dessus qu'à se réconcilier. Bref, deux frères. Puis vint Dwalin. Et le cercle fut complet. Du moins pour quelques années.
1. Deux frères

**Note** **: Ayant exploré, et sous différentes facettes, l'enfance de Fili et Kili, cela me démangeait depuis un moment de faire de même pour la jeunesse de Thorin (et** ** **si vous pensiez que la jeunesse d'un prince à Erebor était forcément une existence dorée, vous risquez d'avoir quelques surprises en cours de route)** mais, en même temps, je ne me voyais pas écrire une fic longue là-dessus : à force, j'aurais l'impression d'écrire toujours la même chose. **

**Finalement, l'idée m'est venue : raconter la longue et solide amitié qui lient Thorin, Dwalin et Frérin (en plus, cela faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de parler de lui) : leur rencontre, leur adolescence, l'âge adulte et leurs premières aventures etc, jusqu'à… eh bien… jusqu'à la fin, en fait. Cette fic recouvre donc une très longue part de leur vie. Du même coup forcément, on va perdre quelques personnages en route (snif… ça a été dur, après les avoir vus s'animer sous ma « plume »).**

 **Précision, car on m'a déjà posé cette question : comme je ne m'en sors pas avec l'âge des nains, j'ai converti en années humaines. Au début de cette histoire, Thorin est âgé de 14 ans : comprenez par là qu'il a atteint le développement physique et mental d'un adolescent humain de 14 ans. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée du nombre d'années que cela implique pour un nain… navrée.**

 **Autre précision : il m'est arrivée pour certains dialogues d'utiliser des termes ou expressions qui ne cadrent peut-être pas très bien avec l'univers de la Terre du Milieu et appartiennent plutôt à notre monde et notre époque. La raison en est que je n'ai rien trouvé de plus approprié qui rende exactement l'idée voulue. Il ne doit pas y en avoir tant que ça, mais par-ci, par-là quand même.**

 **Enfin, pour les besoins de l'histoire, j'ai aussi raccourci les différences d'âge existant entre les trois enfants de Thrain.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **PREMIERE PARTIE** **: Thorin et Frérin**

 **Chapitre 1  
**

\- Aïe ! Thorin, non ! Aaïïe ! Arrête, arrête !

Pesant de tout son poids sur son adversaire renversé à terre, Thorin eut un sourire sardonique :

\- Demande-le gentiment.

\- S'il te plaît ! piailla Frérin.

Histoire de bien démontrer sa suprématie, l'aîné attendit encore quelques instants avant de le relâcher, permettant ainsi à son frère de se redresser. Il ne se priva pas pour autant d'arborer un petit air supérieur qui exaspéra son cadet. Frérin se garda pourtant de faire le moindre commentaire, sachant que cela n'aurait eu pour effet que de l'envoyer au sol pour la seconde fois. Il emboîta le pas à son frère en méditant une prochaine vengeance.

L'occasion ne tarda pas à se présenter : les deux jeunes princes s'engagèrent dans l'une des artères principales d'Erebor, leur merveilleuse cité sous la montagne. Cette galerie, comme beaucoup d'autres, était magnifiquement ouvragée du sol au plafond par le talent des meilleurs tailleurs de pierre. De part et d'autre du passage, de majestueuses colonnes se dressaient à intervalles réguliers jusqu'à la voûte. Frérin bouscula soudain rudement son frère aîné tout en tendant traîtreusement le pied devant lui. Déséquilibré dans un premier temps, Thorin trébucha sur l'obstacle et dut tendre les mains pour ne pas s'écraser le nez contre l'une des colonnes. Déjà, Frérin prenait le large.

\- Si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ! rugit l'aîné en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Seul lui répondit le rire insultant de son frère. Lorsqu'il entendit les pas de son poursuivant se rapprocher, ce dernier se glissa derrière l'une des colonnes. Durant un instant les deux garçons se poursuivirent tout autour du massif pilier de pierre, changeant de direction, feintant, repartant, sans que Thorin parvienne à mettre la main sur le fuyard.

\- Trop lent ! Tu es bien trop lent ! Tu ne m'attraperas jamais ! chantonna Frérin.

Il abandonna soudain la colonne de pierre et fonça à nouveau dans la galerie. Il essaya du moins : Thorin l'avait rejoint en deux bonds et à son tour lui faucha les chevilles. Ce fut un beau vol plané. Frérin effectua une sorte de long plongeon, atterrit à plat ventre et glissa sur le sol de marbre impeccablement lisse.

\- Trop empoté ! triompha Thorin.

Puis il fronça les sourcils : Frérin ne se relevait pas, il s'était tout juste soulevé un peu sur ses mains et il gémissait doucement, sans plus esquisser un mouvement.

\- Tu vas rester là toute la journée ? demanda l'aîné d'une voix légèrement inquiète.

\- J'ai... j'ai mal... mon bras...

Inquiet pour de bon cette fois, Thorin s'approcha et se pencha :

\- Lève-toi, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait péremptoire mais qui manquait d'assurance.

Il empoigna le jeune garçon par le bras et tenta de le remettre sur pieds :

\- Tu n'es qu'un bébé à geindre comme ça.

Frérin parut subitement oublier toutes ses (illusoires) douleurs et, se dressant soudain comme un serpent, s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à son frère, l'entraînant à terre. Il voulut en profiter pour se relever et fuir à nouveau mais Thorin le saisit au passage par la cheville. Ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne idée : Frérin trébucha à nouveau mais, cette fois, il alla se cogner assez rudement à la colonne suivante.

\- Aïe !

Thorin s'était remis sur pieds. Il s'approcha : cette fois il savait que ce n'était pas une feinte. Le visage de son jeune frère s'était chiffonné et il se frottait la tête en grimaçant.

\- Fais voir.

Il écarta les cheveux bruns foncés, pas aussi sombres que les siens, et grinça des dents : une belle bosse commençait à se former sur le crâne du garçon.

\- Merde, pensa l'aîné.

\- C'est de ta faute ! accusa Frérin.

\- Si tu tenais sur tes pieds, aussi... répondit Thorin sans grande conviction.

\- Hum ! Hum ! toussota soudain une voix familière. Que faites-vous là, les enfants ? J'espère que vous n'êtes pas _encore_ en train de vous disputer ?

Les deux jeunes princes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'arrivant : poings sur les hanches, l'œil réprobateur, Thror, Roi sous la Montagne, les considérait d'un air dubitatif. Il était seul, sans sa suite habituelle, ce qui était assez rare. Il devait sans doute regagner ses appartements.

\- Euuh... fit Thorin, embarrassé. Je... nous jouions à... enfin, nous jouions, Grand-Père.

Il s'efforça d'arborer un air innocent sous le regard soupçonneux de Thror tandis que Frérin approuvait vigoureusement de la tête :

\- Et j'ai glissé, ajouta-t-il, ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux.

\- Quelque chose me dit, soupira le roi, que votre père n'approuverait pas tellement ce jeu. Je me trompe ?

Thorin se rembrunit et serra les dents : clairement, son père n'apprécierait pas. Et ses fils savaient depuis longtemps qu'il valait mieux éviter d'être cause de son irritation. Thrain estimait que les choses ne se disent qu'une seule fois. En outre, il n'y avait rien qui l'exaspérait davantage qu'avoir l'impression qu'il avait parlé pour rien. Il aimait ses enfants mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se montrer extrêmement sévère envers eux. Tout particulièrement envers l'aîné. A quatorze ans, Thorin était encore assez jeune pour y voir une injustice flagrante (bien qu'au fil du temps il comprenne mieux les raisons de son père, ce sentiment d'injustice ne s'effaça jamais tout à fait de son esprit).

\- Tu es l'héritier du trône, répétait Thrain, ponctuant généralement ses paroles de quelques gifles cuisantes (ou pire). Tu n'es plus un enfant, tu dois apprendre à te conduire en futur roi. Et si tu n'écoutes pas quand je te parle, tu apprendras autrement !

Il était par ailleurs à bout de patience en ce qui concernait le caractère belliqueux de son fils aîné qui fréquemment, bien trop fréquemment, s'empoignait avec d'autres garçons de son âge sous n'importe quel prétexte, qu'il inventait au besoin. Après d'innombrables remontrances qui n'avaient rien changé, Thrain avait désormais tendance à réagir plutôt vivement à chaque récidive dont il était informé, ou qu'il pouvait deviner aux ecchymoses suspectes ou aux vêtements déchirés du garçon. En outre, le prince d'Erebor ne supportait tout simplement pas les perpétuelles querelles de ses deux fils. Dans ce cas-là il les tenait tous deux pour également responsables et chacun des garçons formula donc aussitôt des vœux pour que Thror ne lui raconte rien de ce qu'il subodorait, ou de ce qu'il avait peut-être vu et entendu avant de signaler sa présence. Si leur père ne passait strictement rien à l'aîné, il n'était pas de beaucoup plus indulgent avec le cadet.

\- En fait, déclara soudain Frérin avec une emphase assez peu naturelle, c'est à cause de Thorin.

L'intéressé écarquilla les yeux, estomaqué par l'ampleur de cette trahison. Jamais jusque-là...

\- Vous savez combien il est maladroit, poursuivait Frérin en s'écartant de son frère, tout en lui adressant un regard condescendant, les yeux brillants de malice. Il ne voulait pas mal faire, bien sûr, mais il est toujours si empoté...

Thorin retint fort mal le rugissement de rage qui lui montait aux lèvres et darda un regard assassin sur son jeune frère qui, de son côté, achevait de franchir l'espace le séparant de Thror, sachant bien qu'en sa présence il ne risquait absolument rien. Frérin frotta son crâne avec ostentation et ajouta dans un soupir :

\- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, ce n'est pas sa faute s'il a deux pieds gauches et rien dans la tête.

Le jeune nain jubilait manifestement de l'occasion qui lui était offerte.

\- Frérin ! le gronda Thror.

Le garçon parvint à avoir l'air presque contrit :

\- Excusez-moi, Grand-Père. Puis-je vous accompagner ? ajouta-t-il aussitôt d'un ton dégagé.

Thror lui sourit avec bienveillance :

\- Si tu veux, mon enfant.

\- Tu paieras ça ! jura Thorin, furieux.

Mais ce n'était qu'un vague marmonnement, dont seul Frérin qui le défiait du regard comprit le sens.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda Thror, qui avait entendu son grommellement indistinct.

Thorin rougit :

\- Rien. Enfin je... non, rien, Grand-Père.

Thror remarqua bien l'embarras de son petit-fils, qui détournait les yeux en parlant, mais il ne releva pas et s'éloigna. Il se doutait de ce qui s'était réellement passé mais allons, il faut bien que jeunesse se passe. Et puis tant que cela ne dépassait pas certaines limites, il estimait que ce n'était pas à lui d'éduquer ses petits-enfants. Ils avaient des parents pour ça. Il fit même semblant de ne pas voir Frérin se retourner et adresser, en guise d'adieu, une horrible grimace à son frère aîné. Thorin sentit ses joues s'empourprer, cette fois de colère, mais il n'était rien qu'il puisse faire dans l'immédiat. Grognant tout bas, il remit un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue débraillée et prit à son tour la direction de l'aile royale, en se promettant de faire payer à Frérin ses sarcasmes et sa perfidie.

Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait souvent pu s'imaginer, Thorin aimait sincèrement son frère, lequel le lui rendait bien. Au fond, ils étaient très complices. Mais c'était plus fort qu'eux : ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'asticoter et de se chercher sans cesse. Aussi passaient-ils la majeure partie de leur temps à se chamailler, s'invectiver ou se battre. Lorsqu'ils en venaient aux mains, et rares étaient les jours où cela n'arrivait pas, ils ne cherchaient pas à se faire mal, pas vraiment, bien qu'il soit impossible de dénombrer les hématomes et contusions qu'ils se devaient l'un à l'autre tant ils y mettaient d'ardeur. Et si à ce jeu-là Thorin, plus lourd et plus fort, l'emportait souvent, Frérin ne manquait jamais de se venger d'une autre façon un peu plus tard. Il n'était du reste pas le dernier à ouvrir les hostilités, loin de là. Son jeu favori consistait même à faire enrager son frère aîné par diverses allusions sournoises lorsqu'il était certain que la présence d'un adulte le garantissait de toutes représailles.

Il était parfois arrivé que le jeu, car au fond ce n'était que cela, vienne à déraper. Ainsi, quelques temps plus tôt Frérin avait accueilli son frère, lorsque ce dernier s'était lancé sur lui, d'un coup de genou bien appliqué qui, malencontreusement, l'avait atteint au bas-ventre. En voyant le visage de Thorin perdre toute couleur et en voyant son aîné se plier en deux en hoquetant de douleur, Frérin avait été pris de panique. Et de remords.

\- Excuse-moi ! Excuse-moi !

Affolé, il entourait les épaules de son frère de son bras, tentait maladroitement de l'aider, désolé de lui avoir fait si mal. La douleur, il est vrai, avait mis longtemps à passer. Ce soir-là au dîner, Thrain avait plusieurs fois demandé à son fils aîné s'il était souffrant et pourquoi il était si pâle. Thorin avait vaguement marmonné, dans sa barbe naissante, quelque chose de pas très clair. Il ne se serait pas risqué à mentir ouvertement à son père car, si tous les enfants mentent un jour ou l'autre à leurs parents, le problème c'est que ces derniers finissent presque toujours par les percer à jour. Autant Thorin que Frérin, et même leur petite sœur, avaient des souvenirs forts désagréables en la matière, et leurs expériences leur avaient tenu lieu d'enseignement. A la rigueur, avec Illyssia, leur mère, il était parfois possible de discuter. Avec Thrain, jamais. Ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer.

Or, depuis toujours, il était tacitement entendu entre les deux frères que jamais l'un ne se plaindrait de l'autre à qui que ce soit (d'où la stupeur de Thorin un moment plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait cru un instant que Frérin allait rompre le pacte). Une fois, une fois seulement, Dis, la benjamine, avait vendu la mèche. Elle était encore toute petite et l'avait fait sans malice. Lorsque leur père avait interrogé Frérin sur l'origine des marques qui ornaient son petit museau, la fillette, très fière de savoir quelque chose que son père ignorait, avait lancé de sa petite voix pointue :

\- Ils se sont battus. Thorin et lui. Je les ai vus.

Puis elle s'était tue, saisie par le regard noir que lui adressait son frère. Après cela il avait bien fallu avouer et aucun des deux garçons n'aimait à se souvenir de cette histoire. Un jour viendrait où ils en riraient, comme viendrait un temps où Dis, quand elle les surprendrait à se battre ou à s'insulter, prendrait un air royalement supérieur puis s'éloignerait en secouant sa chevelure, laissant tomber de tout son haut :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes bêtes !

Mais ce temps-là n'était pas encore venu. En attendant, la fillette avait appris à tenir sa langue : ses frères l'avaient tellement sermonnée et l'avait boudée durant si longtemps qu'elle avait bien retenu sa leçon.

000

Histoire d'évacuer sa mauvaise humeur, Thorin décida finalement de ne pas rentrer tout de suite et de faire un petit tour sur les remparts d'Erebor. Il avait le temps, estima-t-il, avant de se préparer pour ses leçons du jour. Non pas qu'il brûle d'envie de s'y rendre : il était à peu près persuadé que Borgor, son précepteur, passait tout son temps libre à imaginer la meilleure manière de lui pourrir l'existence. Thorin avait bien conscience qu'un minimum d'instruction est indispensable à un prince ("Imagines-tu un roi parfaitement inculte ?" lui demandait parfois sa mère lorsqu'il se plaignait), mais il pensait qu'il en savait bien assez. Et surtout, il exécrait Borgor. Il demandait fréquemment à ses parents de lui donner un autre précepteur, mais Thrain se bornait à lui répondre que celui qu'il avait été exactement ce qu'il lui fallait et que c'était à lui, l'élève, de s'adapter. Non l'inverse. Bien loin de soutenir son fils, il ne se privait pas de mettre en garde celui qu'il avait choisi pour l'instruire :

\- Surtout, disait-il à Borgor, ne lui cédez rien et n'hésitez pas à vous montrer ferme. Mon fils a un caractère difficile, aller dans son sens ne lui rendrait pas service.

Le résultat en était que Thorin estimait que son instructeur n'avait aucun égard pour le sang royal. Car s'il y avait une chose qui lui paraissait encore plus injuste que la différence que faisaient ses parents entre lui et le reste de sa fratrie, sous prétexte qu'il était l'aîné, qu'il devait montrer l'exemple, etc, etc, c'était bien celle-ci : qu'on lui rabâche à tout bout de champ « qu'un jour tu seras roi, gnagnagna, gnagnagna… » alors que dans le même temps on lui assurait que sa naissance n'avait strictement aucune valeur !

\- Avoir dans les veines du sang royal ne fera jamais de toi quelqu'un d'honorable, répétaient Thrain et Illyssia à chacun de leurs trois enfants. Ni ne contribuera à faire de toi un nain (une naine) digne de ce nom. Ça, ça ne dépend que de toi, toi seul.

L'adolescent escalada allègrement le grand escalier qui menait aux remparts et inspira à fond l'air pur du matin. C'était le milieu de la matinée et il faisait une radieuse journée d'été. La fraîcheur s'attardait à l'ombre de la montagne mais le soleil brillait dans un ciel d'un bleu pur et mille chants d'oiseaux s'élevaient des arbres et des taillis qui s'étendaient presque jusqu'aux murailles de Dale, la ville des hommes construite à peu de distance d'Erebor.

Sur la route qui reliait le grand portique de la cité des nains à la porte de Dale, Thorin vit des nains, hommes et femmes, allant tranquillement à leurs affaires. Si la richesse d'Erebor était connue et réputée dans toute la Terre du Milieu, la prospérité de Dale et, plus loin, sur le grand lac, celle d'Esgaroth étaient elles aussi renommées. Les nains et les hommes commerçaient beaucoup ensemble, pour leur profit mutuel. Les humains, Thorin le savait, entretenaient également des relations à la fois amicales et commerciales avec les elfes qui vivaient sous les arbres centenaires de Vertbois le Grand, l'immense forêt qui s'étendait sur la rive du lac et bien au-delà. D'ailleurs une antique alliance existait entre la Montagne Solitaire et le royaume sylvestre, bien que les deux peuples évitent de multiplier les contacts : malgré la bonne volonté des uns et des autres, nains et elfes ne sont pas faits pour être amis.

Thorin pensa qu'il aurait adoré, par cette belle journée, aller se promener à cheval. Il passerait d'abord à Dale, acheter l'un de ces succulents petits pâtés dans une échoppe qu'il connaissait, puis il pourrait pousser non pas jusqu'à la forêt, en contournant le lac elle était bien trop éloignée, mais il pourrait tout de même faire une très belle promenade et se gorger de soleil et d'air pur.

Oui, si seulement cela lui avait été possible. Au lieu de quoi il allait devoir s'enfermer plusieurs heures entre quatre murs à écouter Borgor. Quelle corvée ! Oh bien sûr, à quatorze ans, le jeune nain savait que même les adultes ne peuvent se permettre de faire ce qu'ils ont envie de faire comme ça leur chante et au moment où ça leur chante. Il savait aussi qu'un prince, à plus forte raison un roi, croule sous les obligations. Il le savait d'autant mieux que ses parents ne cessaient jamais de le lui seriner sur tous les tons. Mais tout de même, gâcher une journée pareille ! Thorin ne se serait pas risqué à se soustraire à ses propres obligations, cependant : Thrain n'était pas le genre de nain dont on bafoue impunément l'autorité et les directives. Surtout pas son fils aîné. Aussi ce dernier se contenta-t-il de rêver, accoudé aux remparts, le menton appuyé sur le poing, tout en laissant courir son regard sur le paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Thorin éprouvait un attachement profond pour sa montagne, sa cité et tout le pays alentours. Il était toujours heureux de penser qu'il était venu au monde en cet endroit et qu'il y passerait son existence. Lorsqu'il sortait d'Erebor, ou plutôt lorsqu'il y revenait après une longue chevauchée, il éprouvait toujours la même émotion en voyant la Montagne Solitaire se dresser devant lui, altière et imposante. En était-il une plus belle sur tout Arda ? Le jeune prince en doutait. En la contemplant, il sentait son sang battre à l'unisson de ce que les nains appellent "le chant de la terre" et qu'aucun autre peuple ne comprend. Il savait que sa chair était issue de cette roche, que son cœur était inextricablement et à jamais attaché à ces lieux, à tel point que s'il devait un jour les quitter (mais par bonheur il n'y avait absolument aucune raison que cela doive arriver), il le laisserait à jamais derrière lui. Non, il n'y avait aucun autre endroit au monde où il voudrait vivre.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Thorin avait complètement perdu conscience de ce qui l'entourait et du temps qui passait. Il fut ramené à la conscience de l'instant présent par le bruit métallique émis par une lance heurtant le sol : l'un des gardes avait laissé tomber son arme et ses compagnons se moquaient gentiment de lui. Le jeune prince réalisa soudain qu'il était là depuis un bon moment. Bien trop long sans doute. Il allait être en retard. Ouille ! Ennuis à l'horizon ! Il se hâta de quitter les remparts et ce fut cette fois presque en courant qu'il regagna l'aile royale. Aïe, aïe, aïe... c'était malin d'être resté là à rêvasser, vraiment ! Il poussa vivement la porte des appartements qu'il occupait avec ses parents, son frère et sa sœur et entra en trombe, essoufflé par sa course.

\- Tout de même ! laissa tomber sa mère. J'étais sur le point d'envoyer quelqu'un te chercher.

\- Euh, je me suis dépêché, tenta de s'excuser l'adolescent. Je suis désolé, Mère, j'ai juste...

Illyssia ne lui laissa pas le loisir de finir sa phrase :

\- Ne cherche pas d'excuse, tu as suffisamment tardé comme ça. Dépêche-toi.

Elle soupira et ajouta :

\- Avant d'être vraiment en retard.

Ouf, pensa Thorin. Il avait une chance de passer à travers les mailles du filet, cette fois. Il se hâta de se rafraîchir un peu, sa mère resserra elle-même la broche d'argent qui retenait en arrière les cheveux noirs de son fils aîné, désordonnés par sa feinte bagarre avec Frérin, et Thorin repartit sans même reprendre son souffle pour gagner la salle d'études dans laquelle Borgor prodiguait ses leçons à une poignée de jeunes aristocrates. Le précepteur lança au prince héritier un regard sévère lorsqu'il entra, bon dernier, tous les autres étant déjà installés.

\- Puisque Votre Altesse nous a enfin fait l'honneur de nous rejoindre, émit-il d'un ton sec, nous allons peut-être pouvoir commencer.

Aucune considération, je vous dis. S'il y avait une chose que Thorin ne supportait tout simplement pas et qui lui donnait des envies de meurtre, c'était qu'on lui fasse une remarque en public. Et encore, Borgor pouvait être plus acerbe que cela, quand il le voulait.

Le jeune nain ne répondit pas, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Mais il formula mentalement une répartie rien moins que polie, assortie du souhait silencieux de voir Borgor tomber raide mort. Tout cela en se jurant, pour la dix millionième fois au moins, qu'un jour viendrait où il pourrait lui dire à haute et intelligible voix ce qu'il pensait de lui. Un jour où il se ferait un plaisir de lui faire rentrer dans la gorge ses réflexions et ses commentaires aigres-doux. Sans même parler du reste. En attendant cet heureux moment, il se glissa à sa place, juste devant Frérin qui le toisait d'un air narquois, tout à la fois furieux et soulagé : le commentaire de Borgor avait agi sur lui comme une piqûre de frelon, qui allait le démanger longtemps. Il était néanmoins forcé de l'admettre : les choses auraient pu être pires.

 **000000000000**

 **Alors ? Ça fait drôle, n'est-ce pas, de voir Thorin autrement qu'en adulte et en chef. Mais pas d'impatience : l'histoire va précisément nous montrer comment il en arrivera, au fils du temps, au personnage que nous connaissons tous.**


	2. Les enfants de Thrain

La princesse Dis venait tout juste de fêter ses 6 ans. C'était une ravissante fillette, aussi brune que l'étaient tous les siens, dont les boucles soyeuses (elle adorait que sa nourrice les lui brosse longuement chaque jour) formaient des friselis capricieux sur ses épaules. Avec son visage rond, généralement souriant, elle s'attirait systématiquement l'indulgence des adultes, sans même parler de l'attendrissement des naines. Thror, son grand-père, la cajolait tant et plus et l'aurait sans doute gâtée si ses parents ne s'étaient montrés vigilants sur ce sujet. Même Thrain avait du mal à se montrer aussi intransigeant envers elle qu'envers les aînés. Dis pourtant, comme tous les enfants, ne voyait que ce qui pour elle constituait le mauvais côté de la médaille : ses frères, estimait-elle, avaient « toujours le droit de faire beaucoup de choses », alors qu'elle-même devait passer son temps soit avec sa mère, soit avec sa nourrice.

Dis ce matin-là avait assisté à l'arrivée en trombe de Thorin et à son départ tout aussi précipité. A peine la porte se fut-elle refermée derrière lui en claquant que la fillette leva son petit nez vers Illyssia :

\- Mère, quand est-ce que je pourrais aller avec Thorin et Frérin chaque jour pour étudier, moi aussi ? demanda-t-elle.

A vrai dire, l'enfant ne savait pas du tout en quoi cela consistait. Elle savait même que les garçons, eux, n'y prenaient aucun plaisir et s'en seraient volontiers passé. Mais elle aurait voulu « faire comme une grande » et ainsi s'intégrer à leur cercle. Quitte à grogner comme eux et avec eux à ce sujet : cela aussi lui paraissait une attitude de « grande ».

\- Très bientôt, répondit la princesse avec patience. Tu dois juste grandir encore un petit peu.

\- Mais je suis déjà grande !

\- Pas assez. Et tu as d'autres choses à apprendre d'ici là.

D'autres choses… oui mais voilà, ces « autres choses » ne plaisaient guère à la petite princesse. Elle avait éprouvé un choc le jour où sa mère lui avait expliqué que non, jamais elle n'apprendrait le métier des armes comme ses frères.

\- Excepté une chose, avait ajouté Illyssia.

Allant à un petit meuble dont elle gardait toujours la clef sur elle, elle avait montré à sa fille une fine dague réalisée avec tout le savoir-faire des nains. En dépit de la garde incrustée de gemmes, la lame était solide et le fil en était tranchant.

\- Voici l'arme des femmes, avait dit la naine. Je t'enseignerai moi-même comment t'en servir quand tu seras plus grande, comme ma mère me l'a enseigné jadis. Car il ne faut pas se fier à ce que tu vois autour de toi : aujourd'hui nous vivons en paix mais ce monde en réalité est dur et sans pitié et tu dois toi aussi savoir te défendre. Quand tu seras un peu plus âgée, si tu y tiens vraiment tu pourras également apprendre à te servir d'un arc. C'est une arme de précision qui convient à une femme, au contraire des haches et des épées. A condition toutefois de s'entraîner sérieusement, car cela demande énormément de pratique.

L'idée de tirer à l'arc plaisait à Dis. Même si les garçons recevaient un enseignement plus large, plus élaboré et plus complet dans le domaine guerrier, la perspective de fréquenter les terrains d'entraînement comme eux semblait attrayante : la jeune princesse aurait moins l'impression d'être tenue à l'écart de leurs activités. Malgré tout, les paroles de sa mère n'avaient que partiellement rassuré la petite fille. Benjamine de sa fratrie, elle n'avait que ses frères pour modèles et voulait les imiter en tout.

\- Je suis sûre que je pourrais me servir d'une épée ou d'une hache, ou d'un marteau de guerre comme Père, avait-elle répliqué, boudeuse.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de pouvoir ou non. Ni même de savoir. Toute connaissance peut s'acquérir. Il se trouve simplement que ce n'est pas convenable, surtout pas pour une naine de haut rang.

Lorsqu'Illyssia commençait à parler de ce qui était convenables ou non, chacun savait que la discussion était close. Au fil du temps, Dis finirait pas comprendre que la véritable raison pour laquelle une naine qui se respectait pouvait tout au plus pratiquer le tir à l'arc comme loisir, mais rien de plus, était que les femmes sont trop rares parmi les nains pour être exposées sur les champs de bataille. Avec le temps, les générations passant, on avait fini par trouver la seule idée d'une naine maniant la hache ou l'épée comme simplement vulgaire.

Thrain avait tenté d'expliquer cela à sa fille ce soir-là, quand elle avait grimpé sur ses genoux pour lui exprimer sa déconvenue. Faisant mine de tirer sur ses boucles sombres, le prince d'Erebor avait commencé par gronder qu'une fille n'avait pas sa place parmi les guerriers et qu'il ferait beau voir que ce soit la sienne qui commence. Puis, voyant la tristesse de la petite il avait bougonné :

\- Nos femmes sont bien trop jolies pour risquer d'être blessées au combat, Dis. La guerre est le domaine des hommes.

Pour taquiner la fillette, il avait ajouté :

\- Je ne sais même pas si je devrais t'autoriser, d'ici quelques années, à apprendre les arts de la forge comme tous les autres.

Prenant entre ses doigts épais la petite menotte de l'enfant, il avait ajouté :

\- Avec des mains aussi délicates…

Dis avait protesté, les larmes aux yeux à l'idée d'être encore évincée d'un autre domaine auquel ses frères avaient accès, et Thrain avait fini par rire :

\- Bien sûr, tu apprendras. Il y a des choses que n'importe quel nain, mâle ou femelle, doit savoir.

\- Thrain, avait aussitôt grondé Illyssia, qui était très à cheval sur le langage et n'appréciait guère qu'on parle de « mâles et de femelles » quand il s'agissait de son peuple.

\- Pardon, ma chère. Je voulais dire « homme ou femme », naturellement.

Cela n'avait que partiellement consolé Dis cependant.

000

La leçon du jour portait sur l'Eriador, un territoire immense comprenant notamment, expliquait Borgor, ce lieu que l'on appelait la Comté, en marge depuis toujours des autres contrées de la Terre du Milieu. Ses habitants, connus sous le nom de hobbits ou semi hommes en raison de leur taille minuscule, ne vivaient qu'entre eux, ne quittaient pratiquement jamais leurs terres paisibles et verdoyantes et n'étaient jamais impliqués dans les affaires du monde. C'était des êtres casaniers et débonnaires, nullement belliqueux, qui ne demandaient qu'une seule chose : qu'on les laisse vivre en paix.

Thorin soupira d'ennui. Et pourtant il n'était guère attentif ! Toujours aussi furieux de la remarque de Borgor à son arrivée, il ressassait sa hargne depuis.

\- Vieux rat ! pensa-t-il. Si seulement tu pouvais t'étrangler dans tes inepties, je serais bien content.

Durant un instant il imagina avec plaisir le visage détesté virer au bleu ou au violet tandis que d'horribles râles s'échapperaient de la gorge du nain. L'image était singulièrement plaisante. Qu'il crève, tiens ! Et tant mieux si c'était douloureux. Quoique, ce qui serait encore mieux, ce serait que ce soit ridicule. Et qu'il y ait du monde pour le voir, évidemment, la fierté des nains étant infiniment plus sensible que leurs corps. Oui, ce serait bien fait pour lui. Mâchoires serrées et les yeux noirs de rancœur, le garçon commença à extrapoler mentalement sur cette idée. Ce n'était pas là des pensées tendres, loin de là, mais elles lui faisaient du bien. De quel droit ce vieux bouc lui parlait-il ainsi, à la fin ? Il était bien suffisant d'avoir derrière soi des parents qui ne vous laissaient pas une minute de répit (Thorin savait bien qu'il exagérait en pensant cela mais ça lui était égal : il était de trop mauvaise humeur pour faire la part des choses). Zut, à la fin ! Il était en retard, oui, et alors ? Tu parles d'une affaire d'Etat ! Quelques minutes à peine. Cela empêcherait-il le soleil de se lever le lendemain, par hasard ? Non, n'est-ce pas ! Si Thrain ne laissait pas cet épouvantail de Borgor prendre tant de libertés, aussi, les choses seraient différentes.

\- Ouais, songea encore le garçon en coulant un regard furibond vers son professeur, ouais, tu fais le malin, espèce de vieil hibou, parce que mon père te soutient. Mais ça ne durera pas toujours. Un jour il aura autre chose à faire et alors ça lui sera parfaitement égal que tu crèves ou non. Mais moi je n'oublierai rien de toutes ces années, tu peux le croire, et je te rappellerai chaque détail ! Oui, l'un après l'autre.

Thorin laissait dériver ses pensées vers ces perspectives d'avenir qu'il jugeait infiniment plus plaisantes que la leçon qui se déroulait sans qu'il y prête attention lorsque, dans un léger mouvement qu'il fit sans y penser, il remarqua que l'un de ses voisins le considérait d'une manière qui ne lui plut pas. Comme s'il se retenait de sourire ou nourrissait des pensées désobligeantes à son égard. Il est vrai que la colère persistante du jeune prince déformait peut-être les choses, mais il s'en moquait. S'ils ne s'étaient pas trouvés en salle d'étude il aurait aussitôt pris l'imprudent à partie et cela aurait probablement fini encore une fois en bagarre. Oui, encore une fois : Thorin était hélas coutumier du fait. Au grand désespoir de ses parents, un peu dépassés par les événements, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Se contenant à grand-peine, Thorin se contenta de toiser l'autre en retour, et de telle manière que le garçon regarda prudemment ailleurs pour s'absorber dans les paroles de Borgor.

Frérin ne pouvait voir le visage de son frère aîné puisque ce dernier, assis devant lui, lui tournait le dos. Néanmoins il pouvait aisément se l'imaginer. Il avait remarqué le très bref échange entre Thorin et l'un des garçons assis non loin de lui et il se douta de ce qui venait de se passer. Il espéra que son frère n'y penserait plus d'ici la fin de la leçon et qu'il n'irait pas chercher querelle à l'imprudent. Il en serait bien capable. Et cela ne pourrait malheureusement que dégénérer. Encore. Les deux princes avaient au moins une chose en commun : s'ils n'hésitaient pas à se jouer de sales tours l'un à l'autre, voire à se taper dessus sans le moindre remords la plupart du temps, ils étaient toujours solidaires lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'éviter mutuellement des retombées déplaisantes de la part des adultes. Si le danger menaçait ils faisaient front commun, toujours prêts à se soutenir l'un l'autre et à se prêter main forte dans la mesure du possible. Frérin se désolait seulement de ce que Thorin, avec son effroyable caractère, ne l'écoute jamais à temps. Il essayait donc toujours, dans la mesure du possible, d'aller au-devant des difficultés avant qu'elles se présentent. On ne pouvait malheureusement pas dire que son frère aîné lui facilitait la tâche, bien au contraire : en fait il paraissait généralement se précipiter de lui-même au-devant des ennuis.

Frérin était dans sa onzième année. C'était un enfant rieur dont la bonne humeur persistante paraissait à l'épreuve de la plupart des événements. Il était même volontiers taquin. A vrai dire c'était là son plus gros défaut, celui dont sa mère s'efforçait inlassablement de lui faire prendre conscience de manière à ce qu'il puisse s'en corriger. Frérin ne pensait qu'à rire et à plaisanter. Il n'y mettait pas malice mais parlait souvent sans réfléchir, ce qui l'amenait à faire parfois des remarques blessantes, indiscrètes, voire déplacées.

\- Si tu ne surveilles pas ta langue, lui répétait sa mère après l'avoir grondé, un jour elle t'attirera de gros ennuis.

Elle lui avait déjà attiré quelques taloches de son père, en effet, mais quand Frérin était lancé, il ne savait plus s'arrêter. Un peu comme quand Thorin commençait à s'énerver, en fait. Il avait ensuite beaucoup de mal à se calmer, et généralement trop tard.

Le plus jeune des princes s'étonnait souvent de la différence de caractère qui existait entre son frère aîné et les autres membres de la famille. Dis était souriante par nature, un peu capricieuse parfois mais, comme le disait leur mère : "Elle est toute petite, c'est la dernière née et la seule fille et tout le monde lui fait des grâces, il est bien naturel qu'elle fasse des manières. Cela lui passera en grandissant".

Illyssia de son côté était le sang-froid incarné. Jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, jamais un cri, jamais un geste brusque. Il lui arrivait rarement, très rarement, d'asséner une tape sur la main à l'un de ses enfants lorsque l'un d'eux s'exprimait d'une manière qu'elle jugeait grossière, encore fallait-il vraiment que les oreilles sensibles de la princesse aient été offusquées : en temps ordinaire, elle se contentait de reprendre le contrevenant quant à sa manière de s'exprimer en lui demandant de reformuler d'une manière plus convenable. Si bien que pour chacun des trois enfants, recevoir ainsi une tape de leur mère était la plus grande honte qu'ils puissent concevoir. Celui à qui Illyssia disait soudain : « Viens ici, donne-moi ta main » après s'être indignée d'une parole malheureuse souhaitait généralement disparaître en fumée. Un tel rappel à l'ordre n'était nullement douloureux mais le coupable avait alors tellement l'impression d'avoir déchu qu'on ne l'entendait généralement plus parler du tout pendant un très long moment et qu'il cherchait à se faire oublier le plus possible dans les heures qui suivaient.

Quant à Thrain... Thrain, lui, perdait facilement son calme, au contraire de son épouse, et lorsqu'il élevait la voix on avait l'impression que même les murs frémissaient. Pourtant Frérin n'aurait pas eu l'idée de dire que son aîné ressemblait à leur père. Non. En fait, Thorin ne ressemblait à personne.

\- Tu es sûr que tu es mon frère ? lui demandait-il parfois pour le taquiner.

\- Non, répliquait généralement Thorin, toi tu as été adopté. Tu ne le savais pas ?

Plaisanterie mise à part, Frérin demeurait très perplexe sur ce sujet. D'autant que physiquement au contraire, la ressemblance des deux frères sautait aux yeux. Ils n'étaient pas des copies conformes, certes, et jamais on aurait pu confondre l'un avec l'autre, mais tout de même, ils avaient tant de traits communs qu'il était également impossible de ne pas comprendre leur parenté en les voyant.

Tandis que Frérin s'interrogeait sur les mystères de l'hérédité, Thorin, lui, continuait à imaginer Borgor victime de mille situations allant du ridicule au tragique, ne prêtant qu'une oreille des plus distraites à ce que disait le précepteur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire, de la Comté et des lutins qui la peuplaient ! Puisqu'ils ne sortaient jamais de leurs frontières, ne s'occupaient de rien ni de personne et ne savaient même pas se battre, pourquoi en parler ? Revenant quelques instants au moment présent, l'adolescent se dit soudain que tout à ses pensées il avait manqué le moment où Borgor quittait la réalité pour la légende : il assurait à présent que ces "semi hommes" marchaient toujours pieds nus, par tous les temps et quel que soit le terrain, car la plante de leurs pieds était constituée d'un cuir coriace et plus résistant que n'importe quelle semelle. Par ailleurs, les pieds de ces êtres seraient couverts de poils. N'importe quoi. Parmi les élèves, il y eut des rires.

\- Comme les chèvres, dit Frérin à mi-voix.

Borgor lui adressa un regard sévère :

\- Si l'on excepte leur taille et bien que leurs oreilles soient pointues un peu à la manière de celles des elfes, les hobbits se rapprocheraient plutôt des humains, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Des pieds poilus, des oreilles pointues et une taille minuscule, ça ne ressemble pas trop aux humains, remarqua le jeune prince d'un ton joyeux. Bien que je n'aie jamais vu les pieds d'un être humain, ajouta-t-il presque pensivement.

\- Eh bien, rétorqua Borgor avec un regard torve, vous me ferez des recherches sur les hobbits pour demain, Votre Altesse. Vous devriez pouvoir vous documenter à la bibliothèque et vous nous ferez part à tous de ce que vous aurez trouvé. Ce sera sûrement très instructif. Et je suis certain que vous ne l'oublierez plus.

Frérin protesta en vain tandis que Thorin se renfrognait : oh non… si son frère n'avait pas fait de commentaire, on aurait pu espérer ne plus entendre parler de ces… comment ? Hobbits. Alors qu'à présent il allait falloir encore en supporter une tartine le lendemain. Surtout qu'il connaissait Borgor : il ne se contenterait pas d'obliger Frérin à faire l'exposé de ses recherches, il le harcèlerait de questions en tous genres sur le sujet. Cela pouvait durer longtemps. Décidément, Frérin était une source d'ennuis pour lui, à tous les sens du terme. L'adolescent jugeait que ces êtres, ces "semi hommes" tels qu'ils venaient de lui être décrits (pour le peu qu'il en avait entendu, du moins), ne présentaient strictement aucun intérêt. Quant à leur pays, il avait vaguement entendu Borgor dire que sa principale ressource était l'herbe à pipe. Formidable, vraiment, pensa le prince héritier, maussade, en cherchant à ressaisir le fil de son rêve intérieur. Cela l'intéressait d'autant moins qu'il était encore trop jeune pour fumer : Illyssia aurait sans doute eu une attaque si elle avait pu penser que ses fils s'adonnaient déjà à ce genre de plaisir. Elle avait des idées très arrêtées sur ce sujet et estimait que "la fumée", ainsi qu'elle l'appelait, comme alcool, étaient réservées aux nains ayant atteint leur majorité.

Bien entendu, en réalité il était arrivé à plusieurs reprises à Thorin et à son frère, comme sans doute à n'importe quel autre garçon, de tirer subrepticement une ou deux bouffées d'une pipe encore chaude délaissée par leur père ou leur grand-père. Mais pour être sincère, le seul plaisir que Thorin en avait éprouvé était celui de l'interdit transgressé. Cela changerait certes avec l'âge mais pour l'heure... bah !

Quant au tabac de la Comté, Thorin n'avait jamais entendu dire que les nains commerçaient avec ces… au diable ce nom biscornu ! Bref, les bizarres habitants de ce pays. Donc définitivement, en parler n'était qu'une perte de temps.

D'autant plus satisfait de sa conclusion qu'elle plaçait Borgor dans le rôle d'un imbécile aux propos ineptes, le garçon se sentit un peu mieux.

 **000000000000**

 **Plus d'action dans les deux prochains chapitres, ainsi d'ailleurs que les suivants. On verra que même jeune Thorin avait déjà très mauvais caractère et qu'en dépit des apparences la vie à Erebor n'était pas si calme que cela pour un prince au sang vif.**

 **Alors à bientôt.**

 **Oh et j'allais oublier : très bonne année 2017 à tous et à toutes !**


	3. Fausse dispute et vraie bagarre

Thrain ne le disait jamais, le laissait paraître encore moins, mais il était fier de ses trois enfants. Après Thorin et Frérin, "de vrais fils de Durin, chacun dans son genre" pensait-il avec orgueil, tout en prenant un air revêche afin de dissimuler ses pensées, il ne croyait pas pouvoir être davantage comblé par le destin. Et voilà qu'Illyssia avait donné le jour à une fille. Les naissances ne sont déjà pas excessivement nombreuses chez les nains, et personne n'avait jamais été en mesure d'expliquer pourquoi les filles étaient si rares. Certains hasardaient que, peut-être, la raison en serait le tempérament belliqueux des nains : il fallait des garçons, des guerriers pour aller se battre. Mais ce n'était qu'une hypothèse, très controversée par ailleurs, car d'aucuns répondaient avec ironie que pour que naissent des fils, il fallait des femmes. Quoi qu'il en soit, la naissance d'une fille était toujours un événement considérable. Thrain et son épouse en avaient été transportés et Thror avait organisé une fête somptueuse pour commémorer l'événement. Il y avait des siècles qu'aucune princesse n'était venue au monde dans la famille royale.

Quoi qu'il en soit, on aurait fort étonné les trois jeunes nains en leur révélant les pensées de leur père à leur égard : ils avaient généralement l'impression que Thrain trouvait toujours quelque chose à redire à tout ce qu'ils faisaient. Et quand quelque chose n'était pas à son goût, leur père le faisait savoir sans la moindre équivoque.

Aussi, en cette fin d'après-midi, Frérin regardait-il avec inquiétude son frère aîné se prendre de bec avec un autre adolescent. Une fois de plus. Frérin comprenait mal ce besoin constant qu'avait son frère aîné de toujours s'empoigner avec tout le monde pour un oui ou pour un non. Il était batailleur (et un tantinet imbu de lui-même, il fallait bien le reconnaître). Il sautait constamment sur le moindre prétexte (vraiment le moindre) pour se disputer et, pire, se battre avec tout le monde. Enfin, ça revenait au même puisqu'avec lui on pouvait être certain qu'une dispute dégénérait fatalement jusqu'à une bagarre en règle. Et comme il cherchait délibérément l'affrontement, fatalement il le trouvait.

\- Tu serais capable de reprocher aux gens de te faire de l'ombre en passant, rien que pour avoir un prétexte ! le raillait parfois son frère cadet.

\- Et après ? répondait généralement Thorin.

\- Ah ! Ah ! Tu n'as pas l'impression de te prendre toi-même pour le soleil, non ?

\- Va te faire voir.

Exaspéré par ce trait de caractère qu'il combattait depuis toujours, Thrain avait averti son fils aîné à plusieurs reprises qu'il ne le tolèrerait plus. Thorin avait déjà eu pas mal d'ennuis avec ça, mais ça semblait être plus fort que lui.

La plupart du temps, les après-midi des garçons étaient en grande partie occupés à l'apprentissage des armes. La séance du jour venait de se terminer. En sueur après son entraînement, Thorin s'était longuement bassiné le visage avec l'eau de l'un des seaux disposés à cet effet sur les lieux, allant jusqu'à ce mouiller les cheveux pour se rafraîchir. Il n'y avait aucun mal à cela. Mais en se redressant, le jeune prince s'était intentionnellement ébroué de manière à éclabousser un autre jeune nain qui passait près de lui. Ce dernier n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié :

\- Tu ne peux pas faire attention, non ?

Thorin tenait son prétexte et ne s'était pas fait prier pour renchérir. A présent, la querelle commençait à s'envenimer. Frérin ne savait que trop bien comment les choses allaient finir : d'ici un instant, les garçons en viendraient aux mains. Et quel que soit le vainqueur, Thorin en garderait certainement des traces. Le plus jeune des princes secoua la tête avec accablement : son frère était loin, et même très loin d'être sot, mais il ne savait pas se contenir, c'était son plus terrible défaut. Il prenait la mouche pour un rien et l'on pouvait dès lors être sûr que les choses allaient mal tourner. Il arrivait parfois à Thorin de regretter après, mais alors c'était trop tard. Et Frérin détestait voir son aîné avoir des ennuis. Il détestait voir son père le corriger pour son attitude. Frérin avait le cœur tendre. Et puis au fond, il savait bien que tout cela ne résultait pas d'une quelconque méchanceté. D'une part, Thorin ne s'en prenait jamais à plus faible que lui-même (son frère excepté, mais ça c'était naturel, non ?). D'autre part, il avait un tempérament volcanique et ses parents faisaient peser sur lui une telle pression qu'il serait sans doute devenu fou s'il n'avait pas pu se défouler d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'était là le cœur du problème : la manière était mauvaise mais Thorin ne paraissait pas être en mesure d'en trouver une autre.

Voyant que les choses étaient sur le point de dégénérer à nouveau, Frérin tenta d'intervenir avant que les choses se gâtent pour de bon :

\- Arrêtez de vous disputer, commença-t-il en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton conciliant. Ce n'est qu'un peu d'eau.

Puis il s'approcha et poursuivit, assez fort :

\- Thorin, il faut rentrer. Mère nous attend.

Aucun des deux belligérants ne parut l'avoir entendu.

\- Thorin !

Désespéré, Frérin saisit son frère aîné par la manche.

\- Viens avec moi, s'il te plaît. Il faut y aller, maintenant.

Malheureusement, son intervention eut l'effet exactement inverse de celui qu'il escomptait : exaspéré par sa querelle avec le premier des deux princes, l'autre garçon jeta un coup d'œil à Frérin, revint à Thorin et ricana ouvertement :

\- Tu as une bonne d'enfant parfaite, Altesse. Dépêche-toi ou tu seras grondé. Et puis ta petite nourrice de frère va avoir ses nerfs.

Durant quelques secondes, le temps parut se figer. Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de chose à dire à Thorin, dont les yeux s'enflammèrent. Mais cette fois, Frérin ne fut pas en reste : il avait bon caractère, certes… pour un nain. Mais il ne fallait tout de même pas le chercher. S'il était très loin d'être aussi bagarreur que son frère aîné, il n'avait cependant pas pour habitude de se laisser faire par qui que ce soit. Il fut le premier à réagir et se planta résolument devant l'autre garçon, auquel il décocha un regard noir :

\- Tu as quelque chose à redire, toi ?! lança-t-il sèchement. Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais, alors occupes-toi de tes affaires. Compris ? Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'un crétin qui piaille comme un chiot effarouché pour trois gouttes d'eau !

Evidemment, il avait en réalité reçu bien plus que trois gouttes et Thorin l'avait éclaboussé volontairement, mais Frérin était maintenant trop fâché pour se soucier de la réalité.

\- Retourne chez ta mère et fiche-moi la paix, toi, riposta l'adolescent, totalement excédé à présent, en repoussant assez vivement son nouvel interlocuteur. Moi je n'ai pas besoin d'une nourrice !

Frérin lui lança son poing dans la figure et toucha l'autre au menton. Fou de rage, le jeune nain rendit le coup sans chercher à le retenir. Malheureusement, il avait presque quatre ans de plus que son adversaire et mesurait facilement deux têtes de plus que lui, sinon davantage. Sonné par le choc et le nez en sang, Frérin recula de plusieurs pas et tomba à la renverse avant de demeurer assis sur le sol, hébété, sans même penser à étancher le flot d'hémoglobine qui coulait de ses narines. Ce fut le rugissement de rage de son frère aîné qui l'aida à reprendre ses esprits. L'autre garçon n'eut pas le temps de réagir, le prince héritier se jeta sur lui avec fureur et le projeta à terre avant de se laisser tomber sur lui de tout son poids. Son adversaire se débattit en crachant de colère et les deux jeunes nains roulèrent l'un sur l'autre, en une mêlée aussi confuse que furieuse. Thorin prétendait avoir l'exclusivité absolue lorsqu'il s'agissait de se chamailler ou de se battre avec Frérin.

Il finit par l'emporter et se redressa au-dessus de son adversaire qui, étourdi, moulu de coups, demeurait sagement immobile. Le prince rejeta d'un geste impatient les mèches noires qui lui tombaient devant les yeux et scanda, menaçant :

\- La prochaine fois que tu veux te battre, trouve-toi un adversaire de ton âge ! Si tu touches encore à Frérin tu le regretteras. Tu as compris ?

Après un dernier regard d'avertissement, il se détourna et s'approcha de son cadet qui, assis par terre, se tenant à présent le nez à deux mains, avait suivi la bagarre, haletant, jusqu'à son dénouement. Thorin lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et demanda :

\- Ça va ?

Le cadet hocha la tête. Il s'était déjà senti mieux mais ne voulait pas le reconnaître. Il avait mal et sentait son nez enfler comme une énorme tomate entre ses doigts. Il saisit la main tendue et se redressa. Après quoi, il engloba son frère aîné dans un regard critique :

\- Toi par contre… observa-t-il. Il t'a amoché !

\- Quoi ?

\- Regarde-moi ça… regarde ton visage. Quand Père va voir ça…

Thorin il est vrai n'avait pas remporté la victoire sans laisser quelques plumes dans l'aventure : son visage s'ornait à présent d'une longue strie sanguinolente qui courait de sa tempe à sa joue, ses lèvres étaient enflées et des hématomes commençaient à se former ici et là. Il porterait les traces de cette bagarre un certain temps. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas cela qui le préoccupait mais les derniers mots prononcés par Frérin. Oui, quand son père allait voir ça… et s'il apprenait (et il l'apprendrait forcément) que c'était son fils aîné qui une fois de plus avait cherché la bagarre… Thorin préférait ne pas imaginer ce qui lui arriverait alors. Il avait été averti tout récemment encore, en des termes qui ne prêtaient pas à la moindre interprétation, de ce qui se passerait dans le cas où "on" le surprendrait encore à se batailler avec qui que ce soit. Frérin nota son regard soudain inquiet et soupira.

\- Viens, dit-il en le saisissant par le bras et en l'entraînant.

Dès qu'ils furent hors de portée d'oreille de leur adversaire qui les suivait d'un regard plein de rancœur, il précisa :

\- Allons voir Keiri. Elle pourra sûrement t'arranger un peu.

000

Keiri était la guérisseuse officielle de la famille royale, bien que de nombreux nains d'Erebor aient également recours à ses services. C'était une naine alerte, toujours en mouvement, débordant d'énergie et d'activité. Si sa première jeunesse était passée, elle était encore loin de l'âge dit « mûr ». Sa peau était lisse et ferme, ses cheveux touffus, toujours noués à la va-vite d'un morceau d'étoffe « pour qu'ils ne me gênent pas » étaient toujours du même roux flamboyant et ses yeux d'un brun très foncé étaient toujours aussi vifs. Keiri ne s'était jamais mariée et ne le regrettait pas. Elle était bien trop passionnée par ses occupations pour pouvoir en distraire une part de son temps. Thorin, qui ne l'aimait pas, estimait pour sa part qu'il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle soit restée célibataire. Non pas qu'elle soit laide, non, mais il la trouvait insupportable. Quel nain aurait pu supporter une épouse pareille ? se demandait-il. Bien que totalement dévouée à ses patients, Keiri était très malicieuse et n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Elle n'hésitait jamais à dire ce qu'elle pensait, quel que soit celui auquel elle s'adressait. Et bien qu'elle se fasse volontiers complice du prince héritier, dont les visites étaient fréquentes (au grand déplaisir de l'intéressé, qui cependant n'avait pas le choix), pour l'aider à faire disparaitre les traces qui lui auraient valu l'ire paternelle, elle ne se gênait pas non plus pour le taquiner ou se moquer de lui sans méchanceté. Thorin détestait cela et la vouait régulièrement à tous les monstres de Morgoth. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas se passer de son aide.

Après avoir secoué la tête d'un air réprobateur, Keiri fit asseoir les garçons et entreprit de soigner leurs écorchures. Tandis que le plus jeune, nanti d'un linge humide, s'efforçait d'endiguer le flot écarlate qui continuait à goutter de son nez enflé, elle entreprit de nettoyer le visage de l'aîné, qui pestait tant et plus, et appliqua une compresse glacée sur ses lèvres gonflées de manière à leur faire reprendre un volume normal. Agacé, Thorin tenta de l'écarter tandis qu'elle passait un linge mouillé sur la peau fendue de sa joue.

\- Laisse ça, grogna-t-il. Je peux le faire moi-même, je ne suis pas un bébé.

\- Non et vous n'avez pas non plus des yeux au bout des doigts, alors laissez-moi faire. Moi au moins je vois ce que fais.

\- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Tu oses prétendre que je n'y vois pas clair ?! vociféra Thorin, furieux.

\- Je ne connais personne qui puisse voir son propre visage sans user d'un miroir. Cessez de gesticuler, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Elle nettoya méticuleusement l'écorchure et l'observa un instant en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'ai ce qu'il vous faut, dit-elle enfin. Naturellement, je ne pourrais pas faire disparaître totalement cette trace, mais je pense que je peux faire en sorte de l'atténuer. Que l'on ne voit pas du premier coup d'œil que vous vous êtes battu.

Bien que la plupart des nains soient plutôt fiers de leurs cicatrices, Keiri se passionnait pour toutes les techniques permettant de les masquer ou, du moins, de faire en sorte qu'elles soient le moins apparentes possibles. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu raconter que Thranduil, le grand roi des elfes, usait de magie pour présenter au monde un visage de statue alors qu'il était partiellement défiguré, Keiri avait entrepris un voyage jusqu'à VertBois le Grand pour étudier la technique auprès des guérisseurs elfes (il allait de soi qu'elle ne pouvait s'adresser au roi lui-même). Il lui avait malheureusement fallu déchanter : les nains ont de nombreux dons, mais pas celui de la magie. Cette manière de faire resterait à jamais hors de leur portée.

\- Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, grommela cependant Thorin.

Keiri préféra ne pas répondre. Elle appliqua sur le visage de l'adolescent une sorte de pâte blanchâtre et recommanda à son patient de ne pas bouger pendant un petit moment.

\- Et surtout n'y touchez pas, même si ça chatouille, recommanda-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ça pue la pisse de chèvre.

\- J'ignorais que vous étiez en termes aussi étroits avec les chèvres, ironisa Keiri (Thorin rougit de colère à ce sarcasme). Ni que vous étiez si délicat question odorat. Pour répondre à votre question, il s'agit d'un emplâtre entièrement fait à partir de matière végétale. Les chèvres n'ont rien à y voir. Ce que vous sentez c'est l'odeur de la calendula, qui en est le composant principal. Une jolie fleur jaune ou orangée. Et très utile.

Keiri renouvela la compresse sur les lèvres du garçon puis passa au cadet, dont le nez ne saignait pratiquement plus. Elle lui fit respirer une solution astringente et fit ensuite disparaître toutes les taches de sang sur la frimousse de l'enfant, avant de lui recommander de changer rapidement sa chemise souillée s'il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. Elle fit patienter Thorin un long moment avant de retirer l'emplâtre qui séchait sur son visage et se déclara aussi satisfaite que les circonstances le permettaient. Lorsque les deux princes la quittèrent la guérisseuse poussa secrètement un petit soupir, en espérant que Thrain ne leur poserait pas trop de questions et ne regarderait pas ses fils de trop près : elle avait fait de son mieux mais il n'était pas en son pouvoir de faire totalement disparaître les bleus et les écorchures. Même si elle aurait adoré pouvoir le faire.

A quelques pas derrière la porte qu'elle venait de refermer, Thorin et Frérin s'examinaient l'un l'autre d'un air critique :

\- Tu as le nez enflé, dit Thorin.

Pour une fois qu'il n'en était pas responsable, il aurait dû se sentir soulagé. Peut-être l'était-il d'ailleurs réellement mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'éprouver le mécontentement de celui qui constate que l'on a touché à sa propriété privée.

\- Et toi, ça va déjà beaucoup mieux mais… enfin… espérons que Père croira qu'on a récolté tout ça sur les terrains d'entraînement, souhaita Frérin.

C'était là leur seul espoir. A condition que leurs parents ne leur posent pas trop de questions, du moins. Pas très sûrs d'eux-mêmes et un peu inquiets quant à la suite des événements, les deux frères regagnèrent leurs appartements. Ils avaient espéré pouvoir se changer et se donner un coup de peigne, histoire de parfaire les apparences, avant que père ou mère ne puissent les voir mais ils tombèrent sur Illyssia avant d'avoir pu mettre leur projet à exécution. La princesse n'eut qu'à laisser tomber son regard sur eux pour comprendre et rendre caduques toutes leurs espérances :

\- Vous vous êtes encore battus, tous les deux ?!

Elle s'approcha d'un pas vif, sourcils froncés et lèvres pincées, saisit le menton de Thorin entre ses doigts pour l'obliger à tourner la tête et examina la longue égratignure, atténuée tant par le nettoyage que par l'emplâtre de Keiri mais toujours apparente. Quant à la chemise de Frérin, abondamment tachée de sang, elle portait un témoignage éloquent de ce qui était arrivé.

\- Tu n'as pas honte, Thorin ?! siffla la princesse. Tu n'as pas honte de frapper ton petit frère ? Tu me déçois beaucoup, je croyais bien entendu…

\- Ce n'est pas moi ! protesta l'adolescent. Je ne l'ai pas touché.

\- C'est vrai, Mère, se hâta de dire Frérin. Ce n'est pas de notre faute.

Il s'efforça d'adopter ce qu'Illyssia appelait « son regard de velours » et résuma à sa mère ce qui était arrivé, en passant sous silence les parties les plus critiques de l'histoire et en insistant sur celles qu'il savait susceptibles d'obtenir l'indulgence maternelle. Lorsqu'il se tut, la princesse soupira.

\- Vous n'êtes jamais en peine de bonnes excuses, tous les deux, fit-elle d'un ton las. Il n'empêche qu'une fois encore… Thorin, si ton père apprend ça… Il t'a prévenu, n'est-ce pas ?

Oh oui, il l'avait prévenu. Il avait même été parfaitement clair sur le sujet des bagarres. On ne pouvait plus clair. Illyssia soupira à nouveau.

\- Je vais tâcher d'arranger ça. Essayez de vous rendre à peu près présentables, tous les deux. Mais vraiment, Thorin, vraiment… j'aimerais que tu te calmes un peu !

Le jeune nain s'abstint de répondre. Cela valait d'ailleurs sans doute mieux. Soulagé, il se dirigea vers sa chambre tout en ruminant les paroles de sa mère. Se calmer, se calmer… c'était vite dit. Ne devait-il pas se faire respecter ? Ne lui devait-on pas des égards ? Et puis, n'était-il pas un futur guerrier ? Alors quoi ? La vie d'un guerrier ne consiste-t-elle pas précisément à se battre ? Ah, l'existence était bien compliquée. S'il l'avait osé, il aurait bien fait remarquer à ses parents qu'il était absurde de vouloir qu'il apprenne à se battre tout en lui interdisant de le faire… non ? Mais même si c'était là son opinion, il savait qu'il la garderait toujours pour lui. Illyssia n'aurait pas apprécié du tout. Quant à Thrain, si l'un de ses fils avait eu la bêtise de lui dire une telle chose en face, l'imprudent se serait immédiatement vu nanti d'une solide paire de gifles pour prix de son effronterie. De toute manière, Thorin, Frérin et même Dis dans une moindre mesure avaient appris très tôt qu'il valait mieux ne jamais avoir l'air de se plaindre à Thrain : il avait horreur de ça et donnait généralement un motif supplémentaire, immédiat et très concret de protester à celui ou celle qui venait d'émettre qu'il n'était pas pleinement satisfait de son sort. Il lui arrivait de faire preuve d'un peu plus de patience envers sa fille, et malgré tout la fillette avait compris qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop tirer sur la corde.

Illyssia était plus conciliante. Du moins envers Frérin et Dis, estimait Thorin. Quant à lui, elle se bornait habituellement à lui seriner son éternel refrain : « un roi ne doit pas se laisser aller, Thorin. Tu dois être en toute circonstance maître de tes actes et de tes paroles. Un jour, chacune de tes paroles, chacune de tes décisions auront un impact très lourd sur la vie de centaines de nains. Tu n'as pas droit à l'erreur ! ».

Illyssia était une naine de haut rang, très consciente de sa naissance, de sa position et de tout ce que cela impliquait. Elle savait qu'un jour elle serait la reine d'Erebor et régnerait ainsi, aux côtés de son époux, sur les sept familles issues de la lignée de Durin. Elle comprenait l'intransigeance de Thrain envers leur fils aîné. Thorin était si jeune, il ne réalisait pas la puissance de ce royaume qui était le leur. Qui serait le sien. Un jour, une charge écrasante pèserait sur ses épaules et il fallait l'y préparer de bonne heure. Elle comprenait mais, bien souvent, elle en éprouvait de vifs pincements au cœur. Une mère sera toujours une mère.

Elle savait aussi combien son époux aimait ses enfants et n'ignorait pas qu'il prenait souvent sur lui pour se montrer inflexible. Ah, pourquoi fallait-il que Thorin, lui justement, l'aîné, l'héritier, ait ce caractère impossible et cet entêtement forcené ? D'autant qu'il avait aussi des qualités, mais au lieu de les cultiver et de les mettre en avant, il semblait toujours s'ingénier à privilégier avant tout le mauvais côté de sa personnalité. Sa mère le soupçonnait parfois de le faire exprès. Bon cœur et tête de bois ! Mauvais caractère, orgueilleux, batailleur... et pourtant... et pourtant... Oui, Thorin avait quelques excuses. Il n'était pas si loin encore de l'enfance, quoiqu'en dise Thrain. Et déjà on voulait l'enfermer dans le carcan des usages et des obligations. Son père ne tolérait pas de lui le moindre faux pas. Illyssia en reconnaissait la nécessité mais malgré tout, parfois, son cœur de mère saignait. En dépit de ce que lui disait sa raison, la princesse bien souvent ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer d'arrondir les angles, de minimiser les écarts de ses enfants, elle tâchait d'arranger les choses, comme en ce jour.

N'étant pas sotte, elle savait que ses trois enfants doutaient de l'amour de leur père et qu'ils en souffraient. Elle savait aussi que Thrain en était conscient et qu'il en souffrait tout autant, tout en s'interdisant de se montrer plus conciliant, de faire une entorse à ses principes d'éducation.

\- Je ne peux pas me le permettre, soupirait-il. Voilà la malédiction d'une naissance royale. Ils comprendront plus tard.

Illyssia espérait de tout son cœur que cela se passerait ainsi. Elle savait que, secrètement, Thrain espérait voir un jour ses fils et sa fille venir à lui en disant :

\- Nous comprenons ce que vous avez fait pour nous.

\- Puisse-t-il connaître ce bonheur, songeait la princesse, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'en douter.

 **000000000**

 **Et ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, je vous le garantis ! Preuve au prochain chapitre.**


	4. Une escapade qui revient cher

\- Si nous sortions à cheval ? Il est encore tôt. Nous pourrions demander à Drokk et Hargrim de venir avec nous.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Aller prendre l'air et faire une petite chevauchée ne leur ferait pas de mal après les émotions de la journée, estimaient Thorin et Frérin. L'après-midi touchait à peine à sa fin, ils avaient du temps devant eux. Consultée, Illyssia donna son accord :

\- A condition toutefois que vous puissiez passer quelques heures sans vous battre, dit-elle avec fermeté. Je veux vous voir revenir sans nouvelles écorchures ni accrocs à vos vêtements. Est-ce clair ?

Trop heureux d'avoir déjà obtenu qu'elle les couvre vis à vis de Thrain pour la bagarre sur les terrains d'entraînement, les garçons promirent. Drokk et Hargrim étaient deux de leurs compagnons, âgés de douze et treize ans. Ils plaisantaient toujours là-dessus, amusés de constater qu'à eux quatre ils couvraient la période conséquente de quatre années, de onze à quatorze ans. A vrai dire, même si les quatre jeunes nains s'entendaient bien, ils n'étaient pas réellement liés. Thorin n'avait pas de véritable ami : son caractère ombrageux et son orgueil n'étaient pas exactement favorable à ce genre de chose. Quant à Frérin, il s'entendait bien avec presque tout le monde et cela lui suffisait. Son frère lui tenait lieu à la fois de meilleur ami et de meilleur ennemi, il ne cherchait pas plus loin.

Les quatre compères se rendirent aux écuries pour y harnacher leurs poneys. Ils s'apprêtaient à se mettre en selle quand un autre garçon, un peu plus âgé qu'eux, fit son apparition et les voyant prêts à partir s'enquit du but de leur promenade. Ils répondirent qu'ils n'avaient pas encore décidé. L'autre, qui se nommait Hrund, demanda s'il pouvait les accompagner. Eh bien, pourquoi pas ? Sitôt dehors, tout en savourant la caresse du soleil sur leurs visages, les cinq garçons tinrent un bref conciliabule.

\- Si nous allions à Dale ? proposa Hrund.

\- Je préfèrerais aller jusqu'à Ravenhill, dit Frérin.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Thorin alla dans son sens :

\- Moi aussi. Nous pourrons toujours faire un tour à Dale tout à l'heure s'il nous reste du temps.

Drokk et Hargrim ayant eux aussi approuvé l'idée, ils mirent leurs poneys au trot et prirent la direction de la colline sur laquelle se dressaient deux tours de garde. Ravenhill, ainsi appelée car les nombreux corbeaux qui vivaient alentours de la Montagne Solitaire venaient y nicher, paraissait dérisoire à côté de la montagne, mais en fait il fallait une bonne heure pour atteindre le sommet au pas d'un cheval. Un sentier qui n'en finissait plus de se plier et replier sur lui-même, épousant les courbes de la colline, montait jusqu'au sommet, côtoyant à chaque nouveau virage la majestueuse cascade qui dégringolait de là-haut, tout en haut. Le pied de la chute d'eau se perdait dans un nuage d'embruns puis la rivière poursuivait son chemin, plutôt calme, jusqu'au grand lac.

\- Regardez, dit Drokk en tendant le bras.

Au-dessus d'eux, le soleil jouant dans les milliers de gouttes d'eau formait un arc-en-ciel qui paraissait suspendu en travers de la cascade. Les garçons admirèrent un moment le spectacle avant de poursuivre leur chevauchée.

Les deux tours de guet érigées là-haut étaient destinées à surveiller le pays sur une large étendue afin de signaler tout danger s'approchant de Dale et donc, d'Erebor. En réalité, les guetteurs, persuadés que rien ne pouvait menacer un royaume aussi puissant que le leur, étaient assez peu vigilants.

Les garçons les trouvèrent assis au soleil en train de jouer aux dés. L'un d'eux, dont les cheveux et la barbe grisonnaient, reconnut les deux princes et les accueillit en plaisantant :

\- Attention les amis, inspection !

Les autres nains rirent avec lui. Accoutumés à leur attitude détendue, les visiteurs n'y virent pas malice et bavardèrent un moment avec eux. Ils demandèrent ensuite l'autorisation de monter au sommet de la tour afin d'admirer le paysage de là-haut, et s'attardèrent un bon moment sur le parapet d'où la vue en effet était splendide.

Lorsqu'ils redescendirent, ils prirent congés des guetteurs et ré enfourchèrent leurs montures. Une fois qu'ils eurent regagné le pied de la colline, Hrund proposa à nouveau de se rendre à Dale. Ses compagnons estimèrent qu'ils avaient encore le temps (Thorin et Frérin savaient qu'il valait mieux pour eux ne pas être en retard pour le dîner, à plus forte raison un jour où ils avaient déjà quelque chose à se faire pardonner. Même si leur mère avait promis d'arranger les choses). Par jeu ils lancèrent tous leurs chevaux au galop jusqu'aux remparts de la ville. Ils y attachèrent leurs montures et pénétrèrent à pieds dans les rues de Dale, flânant d'un étal à l'autre, saluant ici et là un nain de leur connaissance, car Erebor et la cité humaine entretenaient des relations très étroites et ils ne se passaient pas de jour sans que certains de leurs habitants se rendent les uns à la montagne, les autres en ville, pour y traiter diverses affaires. Certains nains avaient même établis leurs échoppes et leurs logis dans Dale, ce qui ne les empêchait pas d'aller rendre visite à leur famille à Erebor et vice versa.

Les cinq garçons n'avaient aucun but précis et cependant, il apparut assez vite que Hrund semblait extrêmement nerveux. Il piétinait d'impatience chaque fois que l'un de ses compagnons s'arrêtait pour regarder quelque chose ou échanger quelques mots avec un marchand ou un nain de rencontre. L'air de rien mais avec résolution, il prit la tête du groupe et dirigea leurs pas dans une direction bien précise.

Le soleil commençait à descendre derrière les remparts de la cité et peu à peu les commerçants remballaient leurs marchandises. Thorin allait donner le signal du retour quand Hrund s'arrêta brusquement et désigna du doigt une taverne à l'angle de la rue suivante :

\- Eh, les amis ! Si nous entrions un moment là-bas ?

L'humeur folâtre, légère, du petit groupe parut brusquement s'évaporer. Il y eut un silence embarrassé puis Drokk, le premier, arbora un air gêné :

\- Je ne préfère pas, dit-il. Si mes parents apprenaient que je suis entré dans une taverne, ils ne me permettraient plus jamais de venir à Dale.

\- Pareil, répondit Frérin en regardant son frère aîné avec inquiétude.

Sauf que Thrain ne se contenterait pas de leur interdire la ville : il leur flanquerait en prime une sévère correction. Thorin fit la grimace.

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas, admit-il.

\- Oh, voyons ! insista Hrund, presque suppliant tout à coup. Juste un petit moment. Qui le saura ?

\- C'est ridicule, rétorqua Thorin, agacé. De toute façon nous n'avons pas d'argent, qu'irions-nous faire dans une taverne ?

\- Je n'ai jamais vu l'intérieur d'une taverne, fit alors Hargrim d'une petite voix timide.

\- Moi non plus, répliqua Drokk, mais s'il y a des nains là-dedans, nous on nous verra !

\- Et en ce qui nous concerne, Thorin et moi, on nous reconnaîtra tout de suite, ajouta Frérin.

\- Les nains ne sont pas des délateurs, insista Hrund, pourquoi diraient-ils quelque chose ?

\- Ben tiens ! C'est facile de dire ça.

\- Si vous voulez, je vais entrer voir. S'il n'y a aucun nain je reviens vous avertir. D'accord ?

\- Ecoute, on n'a pas envie d'y aller. C'est difficile à comprendre ?

\- Moi j'aimerais bien, dit doucement Hargrim. Nous ne le dirons à personne.

Ils argumentèrent encore un peu. Pas beaucoup, parce que Thorin n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de donner l'impression d'avoir peur. Exception faite de Hrund, il était le plus âgé du groupe. Franchement, de quoi aurait-il l'air s'il tournait les talons comme un lapin peureux parce que : "mon père va me tuer s'il l'apprend" ?!

Bon gré mal gré, les cinq garçons finirent donc par s'approcher et franchir le seuil de l'établissement, Frérin et Drokk ne voulant pas, à leur tour, avoir l'air d'abandonner les autres. L'endroit était bien tenu, il y avait des gens attablés ici et là, certains buvant et discutant avec animation, d'autres occupés à se restaurer bien qu'il soit encore très tôt.

Embarrassés, Thorin, Frérin, Drokk et Hargrim, ce dernier regardant de tous ses yeux (il semblait même un peu déçu, comme s'il s'était attendu à quelque chose d'extraordinaire), demeurèrent debout à l'entrée : c'était définitivement stupide d'être entrés, pensaient-ils, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'asseoir et commander quoi que ce soit, faute d'argent. Après leur avoir jeté un coup d'œil et voyant qu'ils ne paraissaient pas disposés à bouger, la patronne leur lança un sourire avenant :

\- Vous cherchez quelqu'un, jeunes gens ? Ou bien vous voulez qu'on vous serve quelque chose ?

Hrund cependant, qui avait fiévreusement parcouru les lieux du regard, parut soudain se focaliser sur un point précis.

\- Venez, venez, fit-il d'un ton pressant, ignorant la femme mais en poussant les autres en avant. Là-bas. Regardez, ce sont des amis à moi. N'ayez pas peur, ils ne diront rien à personne.

Il semblait tout à coup totalement surexcité et ses yeux brillaient étrangement. Fébrile, il entraîna ses compagnons jusqu'à une table où plusieurs jeunes nains, tous plus âgés que lui, discutaient en mangeant des pâtisseries à l'odeur alléchante.

\- Tiens ! fit Hrund d'un ton faussement désinvolte. Vous êtes ici ? Je passais par hasard avec mes amis... nous pouvons nous asseoir avec vous ?

\- Tiens, Hrund. Et...

Le garçon qui venait de parler regarda Thorin et Frérin avec étonnement avant de sourire et de les saluer d'une légère inclinaison de tête :

\- Prince Thorin, prince Frérin... ce sera un honneur de vous voir vous joindre à nous.

Thorin et Frérin échangèrent un regard : qu'est-ce que tout ça voulait dire ? Ils avaient d'ores et déjà la fâcheuse impression d'avoir été manipulés. Impression qui ne fit que se confirmer dans les minutes qui suivirent. Généreusement, les autres leur offrirent de partager leurs pâtisseries et l'un d'eux héla la serveuse, pour demander "de la bière pour tout le monde".

\- Pas pour moi, merci, fit Thorin d'un ton très sec qui lui attira des regards réprobateurs.

\- Ni moi, murmura Frérin.

\- Ni moi, renchérit Drokk.

Si leurs parents sentaient l'odeur de la bière sur eux, cela ferait du joli ! Déjà que plusieurs personnes dans la salle, et même à leur table, fumaient de l'herbe à pipe… Il fallait espérer que leurs vêtements n'allaient pas empester et que le trajet de retour jusqu'à Erebor suffirait à les aérer. Le temps que la serveuse revienne, la réalité était devenue évidente : parmi la tablée se trouvait une jeune naine brune qui riait constamment. Et Hrund la mangeait littéralement des yeux, rougissant chaque fois qu'elle tournait ses prunelles animées vers lui. Très bien. Très bien. Thorin sentit son humeur virer au noir. Ce crétin de Hrund avait évidemment ça en tête depuis le premier instant. C'était clairement la seule raison qui l'avait poussé à vouloir les accompagner. Se servir d'eux comme "couverture" et faire semblant d'être là par hasard. La moutarde commençait à monter au nez sensible du jeune prince, qui n'appréciait pas du tout que l'on fasse de lui une marionnette. Il se leva.

\- Viens, dit-il en prenant son frère par le bras. On s'en va.

Frérin ne protesta pas et Drokk, manifestement très mal à son aise, se leva lui aussi.

\- Vous partez déjà ? s'étonna l'un des buveurs.

\- Oui, rétorqua Thorin sèchement.

Hrund ne parut même pas les entendre : il n'avait d'yeux que pour la naine et rougissait de plus en plus. Evidemment, lui avait eu ce qu'il voulait. A présent qu'il était installé à la même table que la belle, il n'avait plus besoin de quiconque. Plus besoin de prétexte.

Thorin, Frérin et Drokk n'eurent cependant pas le loisir de s'écarter ne serait-ce que de deux pas : la porte de la taverne venait de s'ouvrir à nouveau, cette fois devant plusieurs nains adultes. Et parmi eux, Borgor ! Dont le regard parut tomber directement sur ses élèves, debout près d'une table à laquelle des garçons plus âgés buvaient de la bière qu'ils accompagnaient de quelques bonnes pipes en compagnie d'une jeune fille. Tout d'abord, le précepteur parut ciller d'incrédulité. Mais tout aussitôt, son visage exprima une telle colère que Thorin et Frérin se sentirent une furieuse envie de se fourrer sous la table ! Malheureusement, il était bien trop tard pour cela. En trois enjambées, Borgor les avait rejoints.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix très dure. Vous n'avez pas honte ?

Il regarda plus particulièrement Frérin :

\- A votre âge ?!

Englobant ensuite les deux frères d'un même regard, plus noir que la tempête, il ajouta, toujours sur le même ton :

\- Rentrez immédiatement à Erebor. Im-mé-dia-te-ment ! Je parlerai à votre père, vous pouvez en être sûrs.

Ni Thorin ni son frère n'en avaient douté un seul instant. Ce n'était même pas la peine de le dire.

\- C'est valable pour toi aussi, gronda Borgor en s'adressant cette fois à Drokk qui paraissait statufié.

Il ne dit rien à Hargrim : ce dernier s'était bel et bien caché sous la table et Borgor ne l'avait pas vu. Raides comme la justice, catastrophés par les conséquences prévisibles de l'aventure, les trois autres garçons quittèrent les lieux sans un mot. Une fois dehors seulement, une fois qu'ils furent certains d'être hors de portée d'yeux et d'oreilles de Borgor, Thorin et Frérin échangèrent un long regard. Les choses n'auraient pas pu tourner plus mal ni être pires. Pris en flagrant délit de désobéissance. Bravo. Ce n'était pas là le genre de chose que Thrain tolérait de ses enfants. Thorin songea que cette fois, quant à lui, il n'échapperait sans doute pas aux coups de lanière. Une perspective qui n'avait strictement rien de réjouissant. Frérin peut-être, mais lui...

\- Viens, rentrons, fit-il d'une voix basse, qui avait un peu de mal à sortir. Mieux vaut ne pas traîner, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

A l'intérieur, Hrund ne s'était aperçu de rien. Il continuait à rougir en couvant des yeux la jeune naine brune.

000

\- Tourne-toi ! ordonna sèchement Thrain.

Thorin frémit, sachant ce qui l'attendait, puis obéit en serrant les dents : il était trop fier pour atermoyer ou même essayer de gagner du temps. Thrain défit sa ceinture et son fils sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge.

Si on lui avait posé la question, le jeune prince aurait affirmé qu'il ne possédait aucune imagination et que c'était très bien ainsi : la réalité lui suffisait amplement et les rêveurs l'exaspéraient. De même que ceux qui voulaient toujours essayer de croire que quelque chose de miraculeux allait brusquement changer le cours de la réalité lorsqu'elle ne leur convenait pas. Foutaises ! Ainsi, les choses s'étaient déroulées exactement comme il le craignait. Au poil près. L'équipée à Dale remontait à la veille. Le seul et dernier espoir des deux jeunes princes lorsqu'ils avaient regagné Erebor était de pouvoir prendre leur précepteur de vitesse et présenter les choses à leurs parents (leur mère de préférence) à leur manière. Lui expliquer qu'ils n'avaient fait qu'entrer et sortir, rien de plus. Cinq minutes ne s'étaient pas écoulées en tout. Mais ils jouaient de malchance : ce soir-là Erebor accueillait des émissaires d'autres clans de nains et il y avait un grand banquet en l'honneur des invités. Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés, leur mère se préparait, assistée de plusieurs de ses suivantes. Thrain était déjà dans la salle du trône, auprès de son propre père, pour accueillir les délégations. Mieux valait ne pas déranger Illyssia, ce n'était vraiment pas le meilleur moment et, surtout, elle n'était pas seule. Parler devant ses dames d'atour, non, ce n'était pas possible : tout Erebor aurait été au courant avant la nuit.

Les deux garçons étaient jugés encore trop jeunes pour participer à ce genre de cérémonie et au repas officiel qui suivrait, ils avaient donc soupé en privé avec Dis et la naine qui avait été leur nourrice à tous les trois. Le repas fut particulièrement silencieux. Thorin et Frérin ressassaient mentalement les événements de l'après-midi et broyaient du noir. Le visage sombre, ils mangèrent à peine : ils avaient la gorge trop serrée pour cela.

\- Frérin, tu me racontes une histoire pour rire ? demanda la benjamine lorsqu'elle fut lasse de n'avoir que sa nourrice pour interlocutrice.

\- Pas ce soir, Dis, répondit l'intéressé d'une voix inhabituellement morne.

\- Oh, mais si !

\- Je n'ai pas envie.

La fillette demeura interloquée : d'habitude Frérin était toujours partant pour jouer avec elle ou la distraire. De ses deux frères, c'était de beaucoup lui qu'elle préférait. Elle commença à protester tandis que la nourrice regardait les deux garçons d'un air soupçonneux :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez, tous les deux ? Vous êtes malades ?

Thorin ne répondit pas du tout, Frérin esquissa seulement un geste négatif.

\- Vous voulez que je vous dise ? Vous avez bien la tête de quelqu'un qui a fait un mauvais coup. Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore imaginé ?

Ils ne répondirent pas davantage. Un mauvais coup, vraiment ! Ce qu'il fallait entendre. En attendant il était inutile de se leurrer : Borgor verrait leur père longtemps avant eux. Ce soir même sans doute. Thrain serait furieux mais comme les agapes se poursuivraient fort avant dans la nuit, il se contiendrait jusqu'au lendemain. Illyssia l'exigerait. Elle n'admettrait pas que l'on tire ses fils du lit pour leur reprocher leur escapade. Hélas le matin viendrait, fatalement, et selon l'expression consacrée, les deux jeunes princes savaient parfaitement qu'ils ne perdraient rien pour attendre. En fait c'était même pire, car ils allaient devoir vivre jusque là avec la perspective de ce qui allait arriver.

Aussi faisaient-ils tous deux grise mine lorsqu'il avait fallu se lever. Ils seraient volontiers restés au lit mais ils savaient que c'était inutile. Au contraire, cela n'aurait fait qu'exaspérer leur père encore davantage. Plus rien ne pouvait changer le cours des choses, ils le savaient.

La famille de Thrain s'était donc retrouvée au petit déjeuner. Insouciante et ignorante des événements, Dis était aussi gaie qu'à l'accoutumée. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle posa une question à sa mère et que cette dernière lui répondit sèchement de se taire tant qu'elle était à table, l'enfant comprit que quelque chose d'inhabituel se produisait. Soucieuse, les sourcils froncés, Illyssia tripotait régulièrement les anneaux d'or qui ornaient sa courte barbe de naine tout en posant sur ses deux fils un regard réprobateur. Quant à Thrain, son expression rébarbative n'augurait strictement rien de bon et les deux garçons retenaient leurs souffles dans l'attente -et la crainte- de l'explosion. Pourtant, songeait Thorin, s'il avait au moins pu s'expliquer…

\- Ecoutez, dit-il soudain, rompant le silence, ça ne s'est pas passé comme vous avez l'air de le croire.

Son père, qui n'avait pas encore prononcé un seul mot depuis qu'il s'était levé, l'avait interrompu d'un ton rien moins qu'engageant tout en le foudroyant du regard :

\- Je ne veux pas d'excuses. Va dans ta chambre, tout de suite. J'ai deux mots à te dire.

\- Mais Père, écoutez-moi. Ce n'est pas...

Le poing de Thrain s'était abattu sur la table si fort que les verres avaient manqué se renverser :

\- Tout de suite !

\- Thrain... avait émis Illyssia.

\- Non, ma chère. Je vous en prie, ne vous en mêlez pas.

Thrain ne tutoyait sa femme que dans l'intimité. Frérin à son tour avait ouvert la bouche mais son père avait coupé court :

\- Toi aussi, va dans ta chambre. J'en finis avec ton frère et j'arrive.

\- Mais...

Furieux, le prince d'Erebor avait levé la main en rugissant :

\- Tu obéis ou je te gifle devant ta mère ?!

Dis de son côté était statufiée. Bouche ouverte, elle regardait alternativement son père et chacun de ses frères, lançant parfois un regard interrogatif à sa mère. Elle n'avait pas osé poser de question : elle savait qu'elle se serait fait gronder et que ses parents lui auraient ordonné de ne pas se mêler des affaires des grands.

A présent, allongé sur le ventre, Thorin s'efforçait de faire le vide dans son esprit tout en ignorant de son mieux les élancements aigus qui lui tenaillaient le dos. Ce n'était pas chose facile. Les marques rouges qui zébraient sa peau le brûlaient comme du feu. "Pour avoir désobéi et avoir entraîné ton frère, qui n'a que 11 ans ! », avait dit Thrain. La sentence était sans appel. Certes, pas une goutte de sang ne perlait sur la peau de l'adolescent : même au plus fort de la colère, Thrain mesurait ses forces. Tu parles d'une consolation !

Deux pièces plus loin, Frérin était en compagnie de sa mère et de sa jeune sœur mais il avait perdu tout entrain. Même son sourire, pourtant tenace, s'était flétri. Le jeune garçon n'avait pas été épargné, bien qu'il ait échappé aux coups de ceinturon. Son père l'avait sévèrement réprimandé et lui avait asséné deux bonnes calottes, puis il l'avait puni en lui interdisant de quitter les appartements royaux pendant trois jours entiers, exception faite des heures consacrées à ses leçons. Il y avait déjà là de quoi ternir la bonne humeur permanente de l'enfant. Que ce soit pour ne plus y penser ou parce qu'il avait vraiment le cœur tendre, que ce soit parce qu'il ne comprenait pas les différences faites entre lui-même et son aîné et que le sentiment d'injustice le taraudait, ou que ce soit encore parce que Thorin et lui-même ayant partagé l'aventure de bout en bout les tout derniers événements lui donnaient l'impression d'une fracture entre eux, une fracture qui le gênait et le mettait mal à l'aise, le jeune prince pour le moment pensait davantage à son frère qu'à lui-même :

\- Pourquoi Père est-il si dur avec lui ? demanda-t-il d'une voix presque basse qui comportait une nuance de reproche. Thorin ne méritait pas cela, Mère. Ce n'était pas sa faute.

Illyssia poussa un léger soupir et passa une main apaisante dans la chevelure brune de son fils cadet.

\- Ton frère sera roi un jour, Frérin, dit-elle. Il n'a pas droit à l'erreur. Il ne doit pas se laisser aller. Un prince héritier ne reçoit pas la même éducation que les autres enfants. Vous devriez le comprendre tous les deux.

\- C'est injuste ! se révolta le jeune prince. Nous n'avons rien fait de mal. Nous sommes seulement entrés. Et on allait repartir quand Borgor est arrivé. Ça n'a pas duré cinq minutes. Mère, nous n'avons rien fait d'autre qu'entrer.

\- Mais vous saviez parfaitement que vous ne deviez pas le faire, répliqua sévèrement Illyssia. Ce genre d'endroit ne convient pas à un prince nain qui n'a pas atteint sa majorité. De toute façon je n'ai pas à te fournir de raisons, mon enfant. Vous ne deviez pas entrer, cela suffit.

Excédé, Frérin secoua violemment la tête :

\- Il n'y avait rien de si terrible là-dedans ! Des gens assis à des tables, qui buvaient, fumaient ou mangeaient, c'est tout. J'aurais compris que Père nous fassent une réflexion mais... mais... pourquoi... ?! Non, ce n'est pas juste, Mère ! Père ne nous a même pas laissé lui expliquer.

\- Parce que vos explications n'y auraient rien changé, assura Illyssia.

En son for intérieur, la princesse pourtant ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son fils avait raison et que Thrain aurait quand même dû les laisser parler. Même si en effet cela ne devait rien changer à terme (bien des décennies plus tard, alors que ni ses parents ni non frère ne seraient plus à ses côtés, Thorin lui aussi se souviendrait de cela. De son sentiment d'amertume. Et jamais les enfants de Dis, privés de père, ne pourraient faire ce reproche à leur oncle : même dans le pire des cas, ce dernier leur permettrait toujours de s'expliquer avant de prendre une décision. Certaines choses vous marquent en profondeur et pour très longtemps).

\- Père n'est pas comme ça avec tout le monde, poursuivit Frérin, toujours aussi ulcéré. Alors pourquoi ?

Le garçon était véritablement indigné. Sa mère eut un sourire un peu triste et répondit très doucement :

\- Un roi n'agit pas comme tout le monde.

Il y eut un très long silence. Sans rien dire, Illyssia continuait à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de son fils, regardant pensivement ses enfants en secouant la tête d'un air las. En tant qu'épouse de l'héritier du trône, la princesse avait des journées bien remplies mais elle savait qu'en cet instant elle devait avant tout se consacrer à son rôle de mère. Thrain était trop bourru, trop renfermé et pas suffisamment patient pour donner à ses enfants les explications dont ils avaient pourtant besoin. En outre, elle savait qu'ils s'exprimaient plus volontiers et plus librement avec elle. Thorin, Frérin et Dis respectaient leur père mais le craignaient trop pour lui parler de ce qui pouvait les préoccuper. Il fallait dire aussi que Thrain ne les encourageait pas, étant donné qu'il considérait généralement ce qui occupait l'esprit de ses héritiers comme des enfantillages sans intérêt.

Frérin était toujours assis près de sa mère mais son sourire n'avait pas reparu et il demeurait silencieux. Même Dis, assise sur le sol, berçait sa poupée d'un air indifférent et parfois, regardant son frère, reniflait un peu, malheureuse parce qu'elle le sentait malheureux. Elle adorait Frérin, qui la faisait rire et avait toujours du temps pour s'occuper d'elle. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui Frérin était triste et ne la regardait même pas. La fillette avait compris que ses frères avaient fait quelque chose de mal et qu'ils avaient été punis ; elle gonfla ses joues rondes et laissa échapper un soupir excédé : ce n'était pas drôle. Tout le monde, même sa mère, paraissait maussade. Et Thorin restait enfermé dans sa chambre, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Bon d'accord, la petite princesse ne s'ennuyait pas vraiment après lui, parce que Thorin, au contraire de Frérin, la houspillait toujours, disait qu'elle l'embêtait et ne voulait jamais jouer avec elle. Mais quand même, quand il était là, eh bien ! D'une part, sa famille lui paraissait complète. D'autre part, elle pouvait se divertir des grimaces qu'il échangeait avec Frérin en prenant garde que ses parents ne le voient pas. De plus, la fillette sentait intuitivement que ce grand frère qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer même si elle n'avait pas vraiment d'atomes crochus avec lui, parce qu'il avait atteint l'âge considérable de quatorze ans (pour Dis cela équivalait presque à l'âge adulte), parce qu'il avait cette démarche de conquérant qui la subjuguait (elle avait tenté de l'imiter mais Illyssia lui avait fait observer, avec une moue désapprobatrice, que ce n'était pas du tout gracieux pour une fille) et aussi parce que quelqu'un qui passait autant de temps avec son cher Frérin était nécessairement une personne importante, bref, elle avait bien compris que son grand frère, donc, était au cœur des pensées d'Illyssia et de Frérin. Décidément, pensait la petite fille, cette journée n'avait rien de folichon.

Dans sa chambre, Thorin de son côté ruminait sa hargne à l'encontre de Borgor qui, au fond, était responsable de tout.

\- Sale traître ! murmura le jeune prince. Vipère ! Un jour je te l'arracherai, ta langue de putain ! Oh que oui, tu verras !

Oui, un jour les rôles seraient inversés, et alors ce sale rat paierait cher pour toutes ces années. Thorin était rancunier et il n'allait pas oublier cet épisode. Et l'autre ahuri, là, ce grand benêt aux yeux de poisson pas frais lorsqu'il regardait cette gourde, à la taverne... ce sombre idiot qui prétendait que les nains ne sont pas des délateurs. Ah non ? Borgor pourrait encore lui en apprendre, à celui-là. On se demandait d'ailleurs bien de quoi il se mêlait, à la fin, Borgor ? Il n'était pas leur père, non ? Encore heureux, d'ailleurs ! Thorin n'avait jamais aimé le précepteur, à présent il le haïssait, et il se mit à échafauder de sombres projets de vengeance à son encontre. Aucun de ses plans n'avait la moindre chance de se réaliser mais cela importait peu : au moins, cela lui occupait l'esprit et lui remonta le moral. Thorin savait que personne ne viendrait le déranger tant que lui-même demeurerait enfermé derrière sa porte close. Pas même sa mère, qui ne viendrait le rappeler à l'ordre que lorsqu'elle ne pourrait plus faire autrement. Jusque-là, ils respecteraient tous son besoin d'isolement. Le savoir avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Dans son état d'esprit actuel Thorin n'aurait pas toléré la moindre intrusion. Il avait besoin d'être seul.

L'adolescent ignorait que tandis qu'il se morfondait de la sorte, un événement capital était en train de se produire. Un événement qui aurait un impact sur toute sa vie future.

 **0000000000000**

 **Eh oui, il nous manquait un protagoniste. Mais ça ne va plus durer.**


	5. L'étranger

**Seconde partie : DWALIN**

Pendant qu'Illyssia s'efforçait de ramener la sérénité parmi ses enfants, un lourd équipage s'arrêtait devant le monumental portail d'Erebor. Plusieurs cavaliers, dont un jeune nain souriant qui s'efforçait de dérider un adolescent à l'air maussade, escortaient le massif chariot dont l'attelage soufflait et peinait tant et plus.

L'un des cavaliers mit pied à terre et dit quelques mots aux sentinelles qui les observaient tous avec curiosité. Aussitôt, une grande effervescence gagna l'ensemble de la garde, les gigantesques portes furent ouvertes et des cris de bienvenus retentirent.

Thrain était de très mauvaise humeur ce jour-là, en raison des scènes déplaisantes qui avaient eu lieu le matin avec ses deux fils, mais son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'on vint lui annoncer la grande nouvelle : le seigneur Fundin et sa famille venaient d'arriver et apparemment, étant donné la quantité de bagages qu'ils apportaient avec eux, ils semblaient vouloir rester. Fundin était un vieil ami de Thrain. Les deux nains ayant de nombreux points communs. Tous deux étaient natifs d'Erebor mais Fundin avait épousé une naine des Monts de Fer et, après avoir séjourné plusieurs décennies sous la Montagne Solitaire où étaient nés leurs deux fils, elle avait émis le désir de retourner auprès de sa famille Cela faisait treize ans qu'ils étaient partis s'installer à la cour de Nain, le seigneur des Monts de Fer. Thrain savait que son ami avait perdu son épouse un an plus tôt. Malgré tout, son retour était pour lui une joie inespérée. Il se précipita aussitôt au-devant des nouveaux venus afin de les accueillir sans tarder. Fundin et lui-même tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et se donnèrent une chaleureuse accolade.

Le prince d'Erebor se tourna ensuite vers les deux jeunes gens qui accompagnaient son ami. Balin, le fils aîné, avait passé une grande partie de son enfance à Erebor et avait toujours regretté d'avoir dû partir pour suivre ses parents. Il regardait autour de lui en souriant dans sa barbe encore courte, heureux, ému de retrouver ces lieux qui l'avaient vu grandir et qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier. Son visage affable et son amabilité formaient un violent contraste avec l'expression renfermée et revêche de son jeune frère. De son très jeune frère, disait-il souvent pour taquiner ce dernier, car les deux garçons avaient une très grande différence d'âge et Dwalin n'était encore qu'un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années. Il était grand et déjà très large d'épaules pour son âge, ses cheveux hirsutes formaient une sorte de crête sur le sommet de son crâne avant de retomber dans son dos et il ne faisait rien pour cacher son déplaisir. Il n'avait que deux ans lorsque sa famille avait quitté Erebor, il avait quant à lui grandi dans les Monts de Fer et il s'y trouvait fort bien. Lorsqu'il avait été question de partir, il avait même été jusqu'à demander à son père s'il ne pourrait pas y rester. Question qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu l'heur de plaire à Fundin. Dwalin se le tenait pour dit et n'avait plus abordé le sujet. Il n'en pensait pas moins. Il pensait surtout qu'il avait quitté son univers familier et tous ses amis, à commencer par Dain, le fils de Nain, avec lequel il était très lié depuis longtemps. Il s'attendait donc à mener à Erebor une existence morne et dépourvue d'intérêt. Nanti d'un exécrable caractère, il était bien déterminé à trouver qu'Erebor et tout ce qui s'y rattachait, de près comme de loin, était stupide, laid, dépourvu d'intérêt et mille fois moins bien qu'en ces lieux qu'il considérait comme sa patrie et son foyer. A commencer par les habitants de la citadelle. Aussi était-il bien certain de ne jamais se refaire d'amis ici, même si cela devait l'amener à périr d'ennuis. Car franchement, qu'attendre de ces bellâtres vaniteux ? Oh, toute sa vie il avait entendu les nains autour de lui se répandre en propos admiratifs à propos d'Erebor, sa splendeur, sa richesse, la puissance de cette citadelle fortifiée par les parois même de la montagne... à vous en donner des nausées !

\- Foutaises, pensait le garçon avec mauvaise humeur.

\- A Erebor, lui avait dit Dain pour le consoler, tu rencontreras mes cousins. Donne-leur le bonjour de ma part.

Mais en lui-même, Dain avait des craintes : connaissant leurs caractères respectifs, il se disait que moins Dwalin et Thorin se verraient, mieux cela vaudrait. Mettre ces deux-là en présence consistait à approcher la flamme de la poudre noire. De toute façon Dwalin n'avait pas répondu, bien déterminé à se moquer comme d'une guigne des cousins. Sérieusement, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Thrain qui lui ouvrait les bras avec un large sourire :

\- Par Durin ! Tu n'étais qu'un bambin la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Quel grand gaillard tu es devenu !

Les pensées qui vinrent à l'esprit de Dwalin n'étaient pas nécessairement très respectueuses mais il s'inclina poliment et salua l'ami de son père avec déférence. Un ami qui, de plus, était le futur roi de la nation naine. D'une part parce que le garçon n'aurait pas voulu faire honte aux siens en faisant preuve d'impolitesse. Ensuite parce que Fundin ne plaisantait vraiment pas sur certains sujets et que le jeune nain avait suffisamment de bon sens pour ne pas chercher les ennuis inutilement. Les ennuis le trouvaient généralement tout seuls, inutile en plus de leur courir après.

000

Thorin et Frérin, malgré la répugnance que cette idée leur inspirait et la rancœur qu'ils éprouvaient l'un comme l'autre envers Borgor, n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix que de se rendre comme chaque jour à la salle d'études pour la leçon quotidienne. Ils ne reparlèrent pas de ce qui était arrivé. C'était inutile. De toute manière, ils avaient su comment les choses tourneraient dès l'instant où ils avaient été surpris à un endroit qu'il leur était interdit de fréquenter.

Aussi moroses l'un que l'autre ils s'assirent à leurs places respectives, lèvres serrées, et jetèrent des regards assassins au précepteur lorsqu'il entra. Aucun d'eux n'écouta grand-chose ce jour-là. Frérin ressassait sa discussion avec Illyssia, Thorin continuait à nourrir des rêves de vengeance. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose, pouvoir se retrouver seul à nouveau. La présence des autres, quels qu'ils soient, l'exaspérait. En outre, sa tunique frottait de manière désagréable sur les meurtrissures de son dos. Définitivement, il n'avait pas la tête à écouter ce vieux singe. Lorsque la leçon se termina, il envisagea un moment d'aller voir Keiri. Elle saurait certainement le soulager. Puis il y renonça : d'abord parce que sans vouloir l'admettre il était mal à l'aise face aux sarcasmes et aux persiflages de la guérisseuse. Ensuite parce que… parce qu'il avait honte d'avouer que son père l'avait battu. Et Keiri était bien trop futée pour ne pas comprendre immédiatement. D'ailleurs, songea Thorin, peut-être refuserait-elle de l'aider : après tout, elle devait obéissance à Thrain et n'était donc sans doute pas supposée atténuer les effets de la correction qu'il avait infligée à son fils. La situation serait définitivement gênante.

Le garçon commença dès lors à se triturer les méninges pour décider si oui ou non il allait essayer de couper aux autres occupations habituelles de la journée. Rien que pour exemple, il n'avait pas très envie de passer du temps sur les terrains d'entraînement aujourd'hui : ses vêtements frotteraient encore plus sur sa peau à vif et cela n'arrangerait pas les choses. Mais quel prétexte invoquer ? Dire qu'il était souffrant l'ennuyait : de quoi aurait-il l'air ? Disparaître purement et simplement n'était ni possible ni seulement envisageable : comme son absence serait fatalement remarquée, elle susciterait des questions. Thorin ne tenait que très médiocrement à avoir une nouvelle « explication » avec son père. Il lui fallait une autorisation quelconque. Peste soit des adultes ! Pourtant, il savait très exactement ce qu'il avait envie de faire : il aurait voulu quitter Erebor, seul, et se rendre dans un coin tranquille près de la rivière. Il pourrait s'y mettre à l'aise, se baigner (l'eau fraîche lui ferait certainement beaucoup de bien) et finir de panser son orgueil blessé. Le maître d'armes se laissait assez facilement convaincre, mais quel prétexte invoquer ? A moins qu'Illyssia accepte de lui accorder quelques heures de liberté ? Hum, peu probable. Sans compter qu'avec elle il était inutile de ruser ou de chercher un faux prétexte, elle saurait tout de suite de quoi il retournait. Les mères sont généralement extrêmement clairvoyantes lorsqu'il s'agit de leur progéniture.

L'heure du déjeuner était arrivée et Thorin en était là de son soliloque intérieur quand Thrain annonça aux siens que son ami Fundin et ses fils étaient de retour à Erebor, pour une durée indéterminée mais qu'il espérait pour sa part très longue. Ils avaient été installés dans les quartiers des nobles et Thror les recevrait tout à l'heure pour leur souhaiter officiellement la bienvenue.

\- J'ai demandé à ce que l'on organise une petite réception ce soir en leur honneur, avec les nobles de la cour. Vous viendrez tous les trois, ajouta-t-il pour ses enfants, je veux vous présenter.

\- Et merde ! pensa Thorin, dont la mauvaise humeur augmenta.

C'était tout ce qui lui manquait, vraiment. Une cérémonie officielle et un repas interminable, avec des gens dont il n'avait strictement rien à faire. Ah vraiment, quelle journée ! Exécrable de bout en bout. Il envia Dis qui, il le savait, ne ferait qu'une très brève apparition en raison de son jeune âge. Sa nourrice l'emmènerait ensuite et elle passerait la soirée au calme, tranquille. Thorin soupira. Il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas se dérober mais c'était la pire nouvelle qu'il pouvait imaginer pour un jour comme celui-ci. Puis il sursauta parce que Thrain venait de lui poser une question. Thorin réalisa que son père lui avait parlé mais qu'il n'avait pas écouté un seul mot, plongé qu'il était dans ses pensées.

\- Que... ? Comment ? fit-il. Excusez-moi, j'étais distrait. Je n'ai pas entendu.

\- Je disais que son fils cadet avait approximativement ton âge, répéta Thrain, agacé. Il va sans doute se sentir seul ici, au début. J'aimerais que tu lui fasses visiter Erebor et que tu l'aides à prendre ses marques. Fundin est un très bon ami, je tiens à ce que vous fassiez des efforts vis-à-vis de ses enfants.

Mentalement, Thorin envoya les nouveaux venus à Morgoth et se renfrogna encore davantage. Et ça continuait. Voilà qu'à présent on voulait qu'il joue les nourrices pour un crétin quelconque venu des Monts de Fer. Magnifique. A part lui, Thorin se dit qu'il n'en ferait rien. Thrain ne le saurait pas et ça en resterait là. Non mais des fois.

Ses bonnes résolutions ne purent cependant pas lui éviter la corvée de la soirée. Comme prévu, Thrain présenta ses trois enfants à Fundin. Une fois qu'il l'eut salué, Thorin se désintéressa de ce qui se disait autour de lui. Mais il ne put faire autrement qu'être présenté à Dwalin, qui sans qu'il s'en doute nourrissait exactement les mêmes pensées que lui. Les deux garçons se jaugèrent du regard et éprouvèrent instantanément la même antipathie l'un pour l'autre. Thorin était plutôt grand pour un nain, mais le nouveau venu l'était presque davantage et lorsque tous deux seraient adultes il le dépasserait probablement en carrure. Dwalin arborait des yeux farouches sous d'épais sourcils et le jeune prince jugea grotesque sa crête de cheveux dressés. Définitivement, il décida que moins il verrait cet individu et mieux cela vaudrait. Qu'il découvre Erebor tout seul et qu'il s'y perde, tiens. Bon débarras. Les profondeurs de la montagne constituaient une sorte de labyrinthe imparfaitement aménagé, s'y égarer était très facile, surtout si l'on y pénétrait pour la première fois.

\- En fait, qu'il aille où il veut pourvu qu'il reste en dehors de mon chemin, se dit Thorin.

000

Hélas, le sort lui était réellement contraire, ces temps-ci. Il s'en aperçut très vite quand, à son grand désagrément, il constata que Dwalin avait été admis au rang des élèves de Borgor. Mahal savait pourtant que Thorin aurait très volontiers abandonné sa propre place au nouveau venu pour se dispenser lui-même de ces leçons si cela lui avait été possible. Au lieu de cela, il devait supporter en plus du reste la présence de cet importun dont la vue seule lui donnait des aigreurs d'estomac !

En ce premier jour d'ailleurs (premier jour pour Dwalin, du moins), les choses tournèrent encore une fois au plus mal. Décidément, Thorin était dans une mauvaise passe. Ce matin-là, Borgor (puisse le cul lui peler !) avait donné à ses élèves un long questionnaire destiné à vérifier ce qu'ils avaient retenus de leurs leçons. Il fallait répondre, si possible en commentant, par écrit, sur un parchemin vierge. Déjà, on pouvait dire que la journée commençait bien : Thorin avait horreur d'écrire. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours détesté manier la plume. Il était un prince, un futur guerrier, pas un scribe. Au diable ces gribouillages assommants. De toute manière un roi n'a pas besoin d'écrire, non ? Il ne manque pas de gens pour le faire à sa place et sa seule tâche consiste à leur dicter ce qu'ils doivent coucher sur le parchemin, avant d'y apposer son sceau et sa signature. C'était donc définitivement inutile.

Tâchant de ravaler sa mauvaise humeur, Thorin écrivait donc, traçant ses runes à contrecœur en s'efforçant d'éviter les pâtés d'encre (sa spécialité. Mais qui n'était guère du goût de Borgor). Quelque chose heurta ses cheveux. Il leva un œil, ne vit rien et continua à écrire.

Un instant plus tard, quelque chose lui frappa légèrement la joue avant de retomber sur la table avec un petit bruit ténu : un minuscule morceau de bois, tout juste un éclat. Sourcils froncés, Thorin se retourna vers son frère, assis derrière lui (auparavant ils étaient toujours côte à côte mais le précepteur les avait séparés car ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se donner des coups de pieds, de se pousser, bref de continuer à s'asticoter sans arrêt par tous les moyens). Frérin paraissait lui aussi absorbé par ses écritures. Lorsque Thorin se retourna, il leva la tête d'un air interrogateur.

\- A quoi tu joues ? gronda l'aîné à voix basse.

\- Moi ?

\- Te fiche pas de moi !

\- Vos Altesses ont quelque chose à nous communiquer ? Ou bien ont-Elles déjà terminé ? ronfla la voix sonore de Borgor.

Les deux garçons marmonnèrent un "non" peu convaincu et chacun se replongea dans son travail. Il se passa trois ou quatre minutes dans un silence que ne rompait que le crissement des plumes et puis, pour la troisième fois, un mince copeau de bois frôla le visage de Thorin et tomba ensuite sur son parchemin. C'en était trop ! Laissant une fois de plus libre court à son emportement, le prince héritier s'empara de son flacon d'encre, se retourna avec vivacité et jeta le récipient au visage de son frère.

\- Aïe… ptdeuh... fit Frérin.

Ou quelque chose d'approchant. Le flacon l'avait assez rudement frappé au front, avant que le liquide n'en jaillisse et ne se répande sur son visage, son parchemin qui était désormais bon à jeter, ses vêtements et même le sol.

Thorin, dont les yeux étincelaient, regretta spontanément son geste devant l'expression déconfite de son jeune frère, dont le visage éclaboussé ruisselait à présent de longues rigoles noires qui ensuite coulaient dans son cou et sur ses genoux. Le garçon sentit sa colère retomber brusquement. Reprenant ainsi son sang-froid, il eut le temps de se dire que là, vraiment, il allait avoir de gros ennuis. Il ne se trompait pas. Son mouvement d'humeur coûta extrêmement cher à l'adolescent. Borgor prit très mal la chose.

Thrain aussi.

 **000000000000000000**

 **Eh oui, qu'il cherche les ennuis ou que les ennuis lui tombent dessus, Thorin traverse une sale période. Et ça ne va pas forcément s'arranger dans les deux chapitres à venir. Mais courage : la lumière est au bout du tunnel.**


	6. Une mauvaise journée

\- Comment t'appelles-tu, mon garçon ?

\- Dwalin, fils de Fundin.

La réponse n'avait été qu'un grognement. Dwalin et son frère roulaient les "r" à la manière des nains des Monts de Fer, de manière moins prononcée toutefois que Nain et les siens. Quoi qu'il en soit, Skolm, le maître d'armes d'Erebor, ne s'offusqua pas de la mauvaise humeur manifeste de son nouvel élève. Il connaissait les adolescents.

\- Prends ton épée, Dwalin fils de Fundin. Je suppose que tu as déjà commencé à apprendre le métier des armes...

\- Evidemment !

La mauvaise humeur de Dwalin se colora d'une soudaine nostalgie. Il repensait à ses passes d'armes avec Dain, dans les Monts de Fer, et sa gorge se serra. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi avait-il fallu que son père décide de revenir s'installer ici ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pu rester chez lui, auprès de ses amis, comme il l'aurait tant souhaité ? Balin avait tenté de le consoler, lui disant qu'il savait ce que son jeune frère éprouvait car il avait vécu la même chose lorsqu'à l'inverse sa famille avait quitté Erebor treize ans plus tôt.

\- Et tu vois, finalement je suis revenu, avait-il dit en souriant affectueusement à son cadet. Tu retourneras un jour dans les Monts de Fer, si tel est ton désir.

\- Mais quand ? Dans cinquante ans ?

Balin était la patience même. Autrefois il s'était fait une raison. Dwalin au contraire ne voyait pas comment, lui, il allait pouvoir attendre. Après quelques passes d'armes destinées à évaluer le niveau de son nouvel élève, Skolm prit sa décision.

\- Tu feras équipe avec Thorin.

Dwalin cligna légèrement des yeux, puis son visage se ferma encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, ce qui représentait un assez bel exploit. Quant à Thorin, il voulut dans un premier temps se persuader qu'il avait mal entendu.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un nouveau partenaire ! jeta-t-il sèchement.

\- Vous voudrez bien me laisser en juger, répliqua Skolm. A moins que vous vouliez prendre ma place ?

Thorin se demanda sérieusement pourquoi le sort s'acharnait ainsi contre lui depuis quelques temps. Quel Valar avait-il donc offensé ? Ou alors, son père avait manigancé tout ça derrière son dos pour le punir davantage de ses récents écarts de conduite ? Mais non, c'était ridicule. Thorin y aurait plus volontiers vu la patte de Borgor, et même là il devait s'avouer que ce n'était que sa mauvaise humeur qui lui suggérait de telles idées. N'empêche, une telle accumulation de déveine et de contrariétés en si peu de temps avait vraiment de quoi vous coller le bourdon !

L'entraînement commença. Non sans dépit, Thorin et Dwalin durent s'avouer qu'ils étaient en effet sensiblement de la même force et que l'adresse de l'un ne le cédait en rien à celle de l'autre. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer leur méchante humeur réciproque. Lorsque Thorin parvint à parer un coup assez vicieux, il ne put s'empêcher de décocher un regard triomphant à son adversaire.

\- Tu n'es qu'un singe savant auquel on a appris à faire des grimaces sur commande ! grinça Dwalin à voix basse.

C'était là des paroles dangereuses, il le savait : si d'une manière ou d'une autre elles parvenaient aux oreilles de Fundin, ce dernier les lui ferait amèrement regretter. Un peu tard, Dwalin se demanda si son adversaire était du genre à les répéter pour s'en plaindre. Il était prêt à penser que oui. Ce garçon, ce _prince_ , semblait si infatué de lui-même... Difficile de croire qu'il était le cousin de Dain. Franchement, les deux ne se ressemblaient en rien, estimait Dwalin. Cependant, Thorin dont les joues avaient rougi de colère répliqua sur le même ton :

\- Mieux vaut être un singe _savant_ qu'un arriéré de ton espèce !

Ce fut au tour de Dwalin de rougir de colère. Il décida de changer de tactique. Son adversaire avait manifestement le sens de la répartie, il fallait trouver autre chose. Brusquement il recula d'un pas, changea la position de sa main sur son épée puis lança son bras en avant... et écrasa le pommeau de son arme sur le visage de son adversaire. Pris par surprise par cette attaque totalement inattendue, Thorin n'avait pas pu l'éviter.

\- Moi en tous cas, lança Dwalin tandis le jeune prince titubait, étourdi par le choc, je ne me bats pas à coups de flacon d'encre comme un marmot de deux ans !

Thorin n'avait pas vraiment récupéré mais les paroles de son adversaire agirent sur lui comme une piqûre de guêpe : l'affaire de l'encre était trop récente et lui avait valu un fameux retour de bâton (il ne s'était pas encore acquitté de la punition que lui avait infligé Borgor, d'ailleurs). En outre, c'était une affaire privée entre Frérin et lui. Dwalin était bien le dernier être vivant au monde dont il tolérerait les commentaires à ce sujet. Fou de rage et bien qu'encore étourdi par le coup qu'il venait de recevoir, Thorin se jeta sur son partenaire, qui quant à lui l'attendait de pied ferme. Cela menaçait de dégénérer en un pugilat en règle quand Skolm intervint pour les séparer. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil au visage de Thorin et secoua la tête d'un air mécontent.

\- Ce n'était pas une mauvaise attaque, laissa-t-il tomber en regardant Dwalin d'un air sévère. Mais tu aurais pu y aller moins fort. Ce n'est qu'un entraînement. Dorénavant, fais attention. Compris ? Aucun de mes élèves n'a encore jamais été sérieusement blessé ici et je ne tolèrerai pas que cela arrive à cause de toi.

Ainsi rappelé à l'ordre, le jeune nain marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents mais déjà le maître d'armes continuait :

\- A présent, viens par là. Tu vas faire équipe avec Gav pour le reste de la séance, cela vous permettra, à Thorin et toi, de vous calmer.

De se calmer ? Thorin était trop énervé et trop furieux pour cela et à partir de là il fut incapable de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Il ne rêvait plus que d'écrabouiller Dwalin comme une mouche importune. Ce qui lui valut une nouvelle blessure, car il fit un mouvement maladroit qui le plaça sur le chemin de l'épée adverse. Les armes servant à l'entraînement étaient certes émoussées mais cela demeurait de l'acier et la chair se fendit sur son passage.

Thorin en rendit Dwalin responsable, dans la mesure où il considérait que c'était sa faute s'il était si distrait. Décidément, ce nouveau venu lui tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs. Mais alors vraiment sérieusement ! L'intervention de Skolm lui faisant remarquer que conserver son sang-froid et repousser toute émotion parasite au cours d'un combat était indispensable et constituait même la base de ce que l'on enseigne aux futurs guerriers ne contribua pas du tout à améliorer son état d'esprit.

000

Assis torse nu sur un tabouret dans l'antre terriblement encombré de Keiri, Thorin était d'une humeur massacrante. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

La naine se tenait derrière lui et s'efforçait de recoudre la profonde entaille dont s'ornait à présent l'épaule du jeune prince. Ce dernier tressaillit lorsque la pointe de l'aiguille perça sa peau mais il ne dit rien… trois points de suture plus loin, il tourna brusquement la tête :

\- Aïe ! Fais donc attention, femme ! Ce n'est pas une aiguille à larder que tu tiens !

\- Le principe est le même, riposta la guérisseuse sans lever les yeux de sa tâche. Que vous êtes grognon ! Cessez de gigoter comme ça si vous voulez que la cicatrice ne soit pas trop apparente.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? C'est sous les vêtements, de toute façon.

\- Votre future épouse pourrait avoir une autre opinion, observa malicieusement la naine. Et au lieu de vous agiter, gardez cette compresse sur votre visage. C'est une zone apparente et c'est dans un avenir très proche que votre père pourrait trouver à redire aux marques que vous portez.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si cet abruti m'a flanqué son pommeau dans la figure !

\- Non, en effet, admit Keiri. Mais vous avez si souvent tendance à porter des traces de bagarre…

Thorin se hâta d'obéir en appuyant à nouveau le linge humide contre son visage et se tint tranquille. Thrain ne disait jamais rien à propos des bleus ou écorchures que ses fils pouvaient glaner sur le terrain d'entraînement. N'empêche, cette enquiquineuse de Keiri avait raison : en voyant son fils revenir le visage marbré de bleu ou de noir, Thrain risquait de penser qu'il s'était à nouveau empoigné avec un autre garçon. Ce qui était d'ailleurs la vérité. Thorin espérait que le maître d'armes ne parlerait pas de son empoignade avec Dwalin. Mieux valait que son père ne pose pas trop de questions, en fait.

Cette constatation n'empêcha pas le blessé de formuler en pensée mille injures à l'encontre de la guérisseuse et surtout de son aiguille, dont la pointe aiguë lui criblait l'épaule de mille coups d'épingle. Il était déjà assez vexé d'avoir récolté cette coupure ! Par la faute de ce détestable fils de Fundin, enrageait-il, car si ce dernier ne l'avait pas provoqué auparavant, rien de tel ne serait arrivé. Aïe… nom d'un chien, chaque point de suture paraissait plus douloureux que le précédent. Thorin se prit à haïr autant cette maudite aiguille que le fil dont il sentait le passage à travers son épiderme fendu. Il serra les dents tandis que l'opération se poursuivait et poussa un discret soupir de soulagement lorsque Keiri eut terminé de recoudre la plaie : il avait l'épaule en feu. Il voulut se lever mais la naine l'en empêcha et le fit rasseoir.

\- Pas si vite.

\- Ce n'est pas terminé ? grogna le jeune prince.

Keiri ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, s'éloigna, revint avec un linge humide et propre. Thorin se tendit malgré lui lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de la guérisseuse se poser à nouveau sur son épaule. Une seconde plus tard il sauta sur place, lorsqu'elle appliqua le tissu contre sa peau :

\- C'est froid ! glapit-il. Tu pourrais prévenir !

\- Oh là là, quelle petite nature. Restez donc tranquille un instant.

Elle essuya avec douceur le sang qui avait coulé sur la peau du jeune nain, avant et pendant qu'elle recousait les lèvres de la plaie.

\- Restez assis encore une seconde, dit-elle. Puisqu'il faut tout vous dire, je vais encore mettre une préparation cicatrisante sur cette blessure.

Thorin fit la moue :

\- Ce n'est pas la peine.

\- Ça ne pique pas, lui lança-t-elle, volontairement moqueuse. N'ayez pas peur.

Le garçon sauta sur ses pieds et se tourna vers elle, suprêmement offensé, le rouge aux joues :

\- Je n'ai PAS peur ! protesta-t-il avec véhémence. Ne m'insulte pas, femme !

Keiri pouffa de rire :

\- Allons, allons ! Si vous vous agitez comme ça vous allez rouvrir la blessure. Asseyez-vous.

\- Ça ira très bien comme ça !

\- Vous êtes venu me voir pour que je vous soigne, oui ou non ?

Thorin lui jeta un regard noir mais consentit à se rasseoir : il avait vraiment besoin d'elle. Il préférait souffrir un peu maintenant plutôt que d'avoir à raconter à Thrain ce qui était arrivé et pourquoi.

Keiri tamponna délicatement la blessure avec une compresse propre trempée dans une macération d'herbes et la laissa en place quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que la cicatrice toute fraîche cesse de saigner.

\- Revenez me voir demain, dit-elle. Je préfère garder un œil sur cette coupure jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement guérie. Il ne faudrait pas que ça s'infecte. J'espère pouvoir retirer les fils d'ici quelques jours.

Thorin soupira, exaspéré.

\- Et évitez les grands gestes, conclut-elle. Il faut laisser la chair se refermer.

Elle contourna son patient pour se retrouver en face de lui, écarta la compresse qu'il tenait toujours contre son visage et l'examina d'un œil critique.

\- Ça devrait aller, dit-elle enfin.

000

Frérin, qui avait assisté aux déboires de son frère aîné sur le terrain d'entraînement, fut rassuré de le voir revenir après sa visite à la guérisseuse. Son état ne paraissait pas trop critique. Leurs parents verraient évidemment la marque sur son visage, bien qu'elle soit un peu atténuée, mais il suffirait de dire la vérité : elle était due à un coup reçu à l'entraînement. Quoique, pensa Frérin, Thorin devait fulminer : le choc devait avoir atteint bien plus que sa tête, mais aussi son orgueil. Frérin jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'épaule de son frère : sous les vêtements déchirés et le léger pansement mis en place, la blessure recousue était rouge et très enflée. Les points de suture de Keiri tranchaient de manière sinistre sur la couleur de la peau et Frérin sentit ses entrailles remuer de manière désagréable : ce n'était pas très beau à voir, il fallait bien l'avouer. Sale journée, vraiment.

\- Ça va ? demanda le prince cadet, se voulant pour une fois conciliant. Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

\- Non, ça va, grinça Thorin. Mais cet abruti me payera ça, je te le jure. C'était un coup totalement déloyal et en plus porté en traître ! Je lui revaudrai ça.

Il poussa un soupir excédé et laissa enfin libre court à sa mauvaise humeur :

\- J'en ai plus qu'assez de voir sa sale tête partout depuis qu'il est arrivé ! Je ne peux pas le sentir ! Si seulement il se perdait, ou qu'il se noyait, ou qu'il retourne dans les Monts de Fer ! N'importe quoi pourvu que je n'aie plus besoin de le croiser à chaque pas que je fais.

\- Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Il ne dit presque rien.

\- Sûrement parce qu'il est trop bête pour ça. Il ne m'a rien fait, je ne l'aime pas, c'est tout !

Frérin ne put s'empêcher de renchérir sur un ton malicieux :

\- De toute façon tu n'aimes personne, alors ça ne change rien. En tous cas tu as reçu un sacré gnon dans la figure. Avec lui tu as intérêt à ne jamais te battre, parce que tu te ferais écraser.

Vlan ! Thorin était si excédé que son poing partit tout seul, et avec bien plus de force qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il atteignit son frère juste sous la pommette et le jeune garçon recula de deux pas sous la violence du coup.

\- Ça ne va pas, non ?! cracha-t-il.

Soudain furieux, il se jeta sur son frère aîné et le déséquilibra d'un croche-pied avant de se laisser tomber sur lui de tout son poids et de lui lancer un coup de poing dans l'épaule (celle qui n'était pas blessée, tout de même. Et au moins, ça ne laissait pas de trace trop visible).

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme ?! tonna une voix familière dans son dos.

Déjà, la lourde main de Thrain s'abattait sur lui, l'empoignant par le col et le relevant dans le même mouvement, comme s'il n'avait pas pesé plus qu'une poupée de chiffon.

\- J'en ai assez de vos disputes ! tonna le prince en secouant son fils sans ménagement.

Il s'arrêta soudain pour regarder sa joue cramoisie.

\- C'est ton frère qui t'a fait ça ?

\- Il ne l'a pas fait exprès, Père, murmura Frérin en baissant les yeux.

Thorin, qui se relevait tout juste, faillit retomber sur les fesses lorsque la gifle paternelle claqua sur sa joue. Thrain avait toujours eu la main leste. Sa seconde gifle eut pour effet de rendre la joue droite de Frérin aussi rouge que la gauche l'était déjà.

\- Si vous voulez vous battre je vais vous aider, moi ! Que je vous y reprenne et vous vous en repentirez ! L'un comme l'autre !

Le prince d'Erebor acheva sa diatribe en foudroyant chacun des garçons du regard et quitta la pièce comme il y était entré : en coup de vent. Demeurés seuls, les deux frères poussèrent, à l'unisson, un soupir de soulagement. Quand Thrain commençait à s'énerver, sa proximité était… paralysante. Machinalement, Thorin frotta sa joue encore chaude.

\- Idiot ! grogna Frérin. C'est ta faute !

\- Oh, ça va !

Là-dessus, Thorin soupira à nouveau : il venait de se souvenir qu'il avait encore une corvée particulièrement désagréable à accomplir.


	7. La bagarre

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Frérin était sorti et Illyssia se tenait avec son fils aîné et sa fille dans le petit salon qui composait la pièce principale des appartements qu'occupait la famille royale (exception faite de Thror qui avait ses propres appartements, comme il se doit).

La princesse était assise au clavecin et une lente mélodie naissait sous ses doigts, baignant la pièce d'une atmosphère paisible et harmonieuse. Assise sur un siège bas, Dis s'essayait à broder mais il était aisé de voir, à sa moue boudeuse, qu'elle n'appréciait pas tellement ce à quoi elle était occupée.

Quant à Thorin, l'air plus renfrogné que jamais, il était assis à une table d'angle et s'efforçait de s'acquitter de la punition que lui avait infligée Borgor après qu'il ait jeté un flacon d'encre au visage de son frère. A savoir recopier des pages et des pages d'inepties auxquelles il ne prêtait aucune attention, écrivant mécaniquement en souhaitant seulement parvenir au bout de ce qu'il faisait, bien malgré lui d'ailleurs.

Il reconnaissait bien là l'esprit retors et mesquin de son précepteur ; ce dernier n'ignorait pas à quel point le jeune prince détestait écrire. Borgor n'aurait pas osé porter la main sur lui, pensait Thorin, mais à la limite, il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas préféré ? Au moins ç'aurait été tout de suite terminé. Mais finalement, non. Rien qu'évoquer cette éventualité le fit bouillir de vindicte.

\- Si cette vermine ose me toucher un jour, se dit-il, moi ou Frérin, je le tue ! Et Père dira ce qu'il voudra.

Passe pour Thrain, après tout c'était son père et Thorin acceptait son autorité comme une chose naturelle. Mais l'autre vieux rat… définitivement non. Ce n'était pas là vantardise d'adolescent : le garçon avait déjà bien du mal comme ça à accepter la férule de Borgor. Il ne s'y pliait, plutôt mal que bien, que parce que Thrain était derrière le précepteur. Mais il y avait des limites. Des limites qu'en aucun cas il ne tolérerait de voir dépassées. Il ne pourrait tout simplement pas, pas plus qu'il ne pourrait respirer sous l'eau. De toute façon, bien qu'il l'ignore, ses parents eux non plus n'auraient pas accepté que les choses aillent si loin : Thorin et Frérin demeuraient des princes royaux. Et cela, en dépit des apparences, même Borgor se devait de le garder à l'esprit.

Thorin soupira. En attendant, il lui fallait tout de même s'acquitter de cette immonde corvée et il lui semblait qu'il n'en verrait jamais la fin. Ecrire, pouah ! Y avait-il quelque chose de pire au monde ? Le garçon se souvenait qu'un jour, quelques années plus tôt (il n'avait alors que dix ans), il avait soudoyé l'un de ses compagnons pour qu'il écrive à sa place. Comme en ce jour, son précepteur avait exigé qu'il recopie toute une page avant la prochaine leçon, sous prétexte qu'il avait gâché le parchemin sur lequel il était supposé le faire ce jour-là. Quel pensum ! Thorin avait offert à Dorn un sifflet en argent qu'il possédait pour que ce dernier se charge de la corvée. Hélas, Borgor n'avait pas été dupe et les petits nains avaient été punis tous les deux.

\- J'aime pas broder ! fit alors Dis de sa voix pointue en levant le nez vers sa mère.

\- Non, rectifia la princesse sans cesser de jouer, tu n'aimes pas apprendre, c'est différent.

La moue de la fillette s'allongea :

\- Ça sert à rien, de broder.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de pleurnicher, répondit Illyssia. Essaie plutôt d'avancer ton ouvrage.

\- Mais j'aime pas faire ça !

\- Dis, on dit « je n'aime pas », pas « j'aime pas ». Exprime-toi correctement, je te prie. Comme il sied à une princesse.

\- Je-n'aime-pas-faire-ça ! répéta la fillette en détachant chaque mot.

\- Et moi je n'aime pas écrire, intervint Thorin dans un grognement. Tais-toi, tu me déranges.

Il considérait les jeunes enfants, y compris sa sœur, comme des créatures insupportables et bruyantes dont l'unique raison d'exister paraissait être d'empoisonner le monde. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas la patience dont les adultes pouvaient faire preuve à leur égard. Lorsque Dis l'exaspérait au point qu'il émettait ces opinions à voix haute, sa mère lui faisait remarquer qu'il avait été tout petit lui aussi, et qu'il n'était alors pas mieux que les autres. Cela ne faisait qu'irriter davantage encore l'adolescent, qui continuait alors d'émettre ses opinions désagréables en pensée. En pensée seulement : sa mère n'aurait pas toléré qu'il se montre effronté en sa présence.

\- Tu l'as bien mérité, Thorin, répondit Illyssia au même instant, ses doigts courant toujours sur les touches de son instrument.

Le jeune nain réprima un soupir exaspéré, que sa mère n'aurait pas apprécié non plus : il estimait qu'il avait suffisamment entendu parler de cette lamentable histoire. Borgor, Thrain, sa mère, tout le monde s'y était mis. Car la princesse elle non plus n'avait pas été très contente d'apprendre ce qui était arrivé. Pas contente du tout en réalité, et elle l'avait clairement fait savoir, précisant à son fils aîné qu'elle "attendait vraiment mieux de lui". Et allez donc. Oui bon, pensait Thorin, il avait eu tort. D'accord. Mais aussi, si Frérin ne s'était pas amusé à lui lancer des débris de bois, hein ? Au fond c'était lui le vrai responsable. Sauf que voilà, les deux frères étaient les seuls à le savoir. Ou presque. Car Thorin n'avait pas révélé la raison de son mouvement de colère. Ça ne se faisait pas. Il s'était borné à répondre, lorsqu'on le lui avait demandé, que « Frérin l'énervait ». De toute manière la vérité n'aurait rien changé, il en était persuadé. Il savait aussi que si Frérin avait pu minimiser les choses, il l'aurait fait. Sauf qu'il lui était assez difficile de cacher son visage et ses vêtements ruisselants d'encre noire. Quand bien même il l'aurait pu, cela n'aurait servi à rien puisque Borgor et tous ses élèves avaient été témoins des faits. N'empêche.

\- J'en ai assez ! ragea l'adolescent. J'en ai assez d'être : "le prince héritier" ! J'en ai assez de ne jamais pouvoir rien dire ni faire sans qu'on me fasse des réflexions. Et sans que Père me le reproche.

\- Tu n'y peux rien changer, observa Illyssia, impavide, sans lever le nez. Un jour tu seras roi. Ton père agit en conséquence, Thorin.

Le garçon se renfrogna mais n'osa pas livrer à sa mère le fond de sa pensée : il savait qu'il se serait fait sévèrement tancer. Au même moment, Dis qui était bien plus occupée à suivre la conversation qu'à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle tenait en main fit un faux mouvement et se piqua le doigt avec son aiguille. Elle poussa un glapissement aigu et Illyssia se tourna aussitôt vers elle :

\- Montre-moi ça, dit-elle en se levant et en saisissant la main de la fillette. Tu ne peux donc pas faire attention à ce que tu fais ?

Elle appela une servante qui fit un léger pansement à la jeune princesse. Celle-ci plissait son petit museau d'un air fâché, mécontente de la remarque de sa mère.

\- Quand je serai grande, dit-elle, si j'ai une fille je l'obligerais pas à broder, d'abord !

\- Non, ironisa Illyssia, tu lui apprendras à briquer les sols, je suppose ?

\- Mes enfants, ils feront tout ce qu'ils voudront, s'entêta la fillette.

Sa mère rit doucement :

\- C'est ce que disent tous les enfants, justement.

\- Et s'ils sont aussi assommants que toi, ajouta Thorin d'un ton sec, troublé à nouveau dans sa concentration, ils seront tout juste bons à noyer.

Dis lui lança un regard indigné :

\- On noie pas les enfants ! répliqua-t-elle, poings sur les hanches. Et d'abord, mes enfants à moi seront sûrement mieux que les tiens.

\- Moi j'en aurais pas, comme ça y'a pas de risque.

Thorin n'envisageait pas son avenir d'adulte gâché par d'insupportables marmots. Il estimait qu'il avait d'ores et déjà donné en devant supporter Frérin et Dis. Selon lui, être l'aîné avait bien plus de désavantages que d'agréments et avait tout pour vous dégoûter à tout jamais d'avoir des enfants plus tard.

\- Avoir une descendance, intervint Illyssia d'un ton calme, en retournant s'asseoir au clavecin, est l'un des premiers devoirs d'un roi.

Dis tira la langue à son frère pour appuyer la réflexion de sa mère et ce dernier répondit par un regard assassin. Il avait horreur de ça, que ses parents lui rabâchent à tout instant, au moindre prétexte, les devoirs et les obligations d'un roi. Sa plume suspendue au bout de ses doigts et gouttant sur le parchemin sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, il laissa un instant son esprit dériver vers une si pénible obligation : avoir des héritiers ? C'était bien là un aspect de la royauté qui lui déplaisait considérablement. Eh bien ! S'il fallait en passer par là, décida-t-il, ses futurs enfants auraient intérêt à ne pas l'embêter. Pas question d'avoir dans les jambes de sales gamins trop gâtés comme l'était sa sœur, par exemple (c'était du moins son point de vue). Oh que non, alors ! Il aurait tôt fait de les dresser et de leur apprendre à se tenir tranquilles et surtout, très loin de lui de manière à n'avoir pas à les supporter. Voilà tout.

Satisfait d'avoir trouvé une solution satisfaisante à ce problème épineux, le futur roi pencha à nouveau le nez vers son parchemin et constata, avec horreur, que l'encre avait coulé sur une partie du texte. Encore ! Décidément ! Jurant tout bas, il froissa son parchemin avec rage et en tira un autre vers lui, maudissant les adultes en général et son précepteur en particulier.

Au bout d'un moment on entendit un bruit de pas et Frérin fit son apparition. Dis en fut enchantée et, lâchant enfin cet ouvrage qui l'ennuyait tant, elle trottina à la rencontre de son frère dont elle sollicita aussitôt l'attention exclusive. Frérin ne la repoussait jamais lui, aussi était-il bien naturel qu'il soit son préféré. Car si Thorin était excédé par sa sœur et ce qu'il appelait "ses caprices", celle-ci de son côté le jugeait "toujours de mauvaise humeur et pas gentil du tout". Si à cette époque on leur avait dit à tous deux que durant des années ils se soutiendraient l'un l'autre dans la débâcle, ils ne l'auraient tout simplement pas cru -pas plus que Thorin à cette époque n'aurait pu croire qu'un jour viendrait où il chérirait les enfants de sa sœur plus que tout être au monde, où cela ne le dérangerait absolument pas de les avoir presque constamment dans les jambes et où il inventerait ses propres règles d'éducation, tant il se sentirait incapable de leur appliquer celles qu'il avait lui-même connues.

Mais ce temps-là était encore bien loin et Thorin de toute manière était à cent mille lieues de l'imaginer. Voyant à quoi son frère aîné était occupé, Frérin lui lança un regard moqueur que l'intéressé ne vit d'ailleurs pas, car il avait le nez penché sur son parchemin. En présence de sa mère, Frérin se garda bien de dire quoi que ce soit et entreprit plutôt de jouer très sagement avec Dis. Indulgente, Illyssia les laissa faire. La fillette avait encore bien du temps pour apprendre à broder. A son âge on ne pouvait exiger d'elle de longues périodes de concentration.

Au bout d'un moment, la princesse d'Erebor se leva et quitta la pièce, laissant ses trois enfants seuls. Dès que le bruit de ses pas eut décru, Dis jugea le moment opportun pour exiger une représentation privée dont elle serait la spectatrice :

\- Frérin, fit-elle, fais Borgor.

\- Encore ?

\- Oui, oui !

C'était un jeu entre eux. Souvent (à condition toutefois qu'il n'y ait pas un seul adulte dans les parages, bien entendu), pour faire rire sa petite sœur Frérin imitait son professeur en roulant des yeux, en prenant une grosse voix, en faisant des grimaces et en contrefaisant sa démarche et ses mimiques. Dis riait comme une petite folle et en redemandait toujours. Thorin prophétisait qu'elle ne rirait plus autant le jour où elle serait jugée assez âgée pour rejoindre les élèves du précepteur mais la fillette avait tellement l'habitude de voir tout le monde s'adoucir devant sa bouille qu'elle ne redoutait pas l'épreuve à venir. Même si elle savait aussi que Borgor n'était pas commode, loin de là.

\- Moi, quand je pourrais étudier avec lui, assurait-elle, je serai toujours sage et je serai jamais grondée ou punie.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra, grinçait Thorin.

Frérin prit quelques instants pour se mettre en condition puis il se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large : la présence de son grand frère allait lui permettre d'en rajouter une couche, pour la plus grande joie de Dis :

\- Vous tracez vos runes comme pourrait le faire un cochon, Votre Altesse ! tonna le jeune prince en sortant le ventre, comme s'il portait une bedaine imaginaire, et en enchaînant les grimaces tout en se penchant sur le travail de Thorin. Vous recopierez toute cette page pour demain et proprement ! Ah ! Ah ! Vous avez oublié ce que je vous ai dit hier à propos des guerres entre les nains et les elfes ! Eh bien ! Vous resterez ici une heure de plus et je vous ferai répéter cette leçon. Vous resterez tous les jours s'il le faut, jusqu'à ce que cela soit enfin entré dans votre cervelle.

\- Plus vrai que nature, persifla Thorin sans lever les yeux. Tu finiras par ressembler tout à fait à ce vieux bouc. Il y a déjà quelque chose.

\- Mais moi j'aurais une vraie barbe, assura Frérin, les yeux pétillants. Pas comme lui.

\- Elle est comment, sa barbe ? demanda Dis, qui connaissait la réponse par cœur mais ne se lassait pas de l'entendre.

\- On dirait la queue d'une vieille vache trempée dans la pisse de rat.

\- Et encore, assura Thorin en levant le nez. C'est encore lui faire de l'honneur de le dire comme ça.

La fillette, elle, fit semblant de pousser les hauts cris, comme toujours :

\- Tu as dit un vilain mot !

Alors Frérin la prit dans ses bras, comme toujours, avec ce sourire irrésistible qui lui était propre, et dit doucement :

\- Ce sera notre secret, sœurette.

Dis sourit, ravie, et exigea que Frérin poursuive sa pantomime. Le garçon se redressa et frappa brusquement, de ses deux index tendus, sur la table à laquelle son frère écrivait :

\- Je vous ai vu cligner de l'oeil, Votre Altesse. Vous pouvez être sûr que j'en parlerai à votre père. Un prince ne doit pas cligner de l'oeil !

Dis se tordit de rire mais Thorin leva la tête, les yeux flamboyants : non seulement il n'oublierait jamais que Borgor les avait dénoncés le jour où il les avait surpris à la taverne mais encore l'humour de Frérin lui tapait sur les nerfs :

\- Si tu renverses quelque chose, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, je te fais avaler mon parchemin ! Compris ?

\- Après l'encre le parchemin ? le défia Frérin.

Pourtant, il s'écarta de la table. Ce n'était pas à cause de la menace mais parce qu'au fond, lui aussi se jugeait en partie responsable de ce qui était arrivé. Il savait pourtant que Thorin réagissait toujours vivement et il s'était sévèrement reproché à lui-même de l'avoir provoqué une fois de plus. Il l'avait même avoué à Illyssia, qui l'avait réprimandé mais avait cependant déclaré que cela n'excusait pas le geste de l'aîné. Quoi qu'il en soit, Frérin ne voulait pas que son frère ait davantage d'embêtements. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il soit obligé de recommencer ce qu'il avait fait.

Thorin de son côté serra les dents. Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû se laisser emporter, ce n'était pas le moment de recommencer, merci, cette malheureuse histoire lui avait déjà coûté assez cher. Mais ce n'était pas une raison non plus pour le harceler sans arrêt.

000

Les trois jours suivants s'écoulèrent sans aucun incident notable. Et puis, alors qu'il déambulait tranquillement dans les galeries d'Erebor, Thorin croisa Dwalin qui arrivait en face de lui avec son air perpétuellement renfrogné. Il n'était pas dans le caractère des deux garçons de faire semblant de rien. Ils s'arrêtèrent en même temps et se toisèrent l'un l'autre avec la plus grande antipathie. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours et ils n'avaient pas à faire semblant.

\- Tu te crois malin, hein ? siffla Thorin entre ses dents.

\- Plus que toi, en tous cas, riposta l'autre sur le même ton. Et moi au moins je n'ai pas besoin d'un titre de prince pour me faire respecter.

Thorin vit rouge !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un titre quelconque pour te flanquer une raclée ! vociféra-t-il en se ruant sur l'insolent.

Dès le premier instant il comprit que cette fois il avait à faire à forte partie. En fait, avant même d'avoir pu engager l'affrontement il éprouva soudain la sensation que l'un des murs s'était jeté sur lui : Dwalin venait de l'accueillir d'un coup de tête qui lui fendit les lèvres et manqua de fort peu lui briser le nez. Thorin vit des étoiles et, sonné, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba. Il tendit instinctivement le bras en arrière pour amortir sa chute et sentit son poignet craquer tandis que la douleur irradiait jusque dans son épaule. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Il lança une ruade qui atteignit Dwalin au genou. Le jeune nain poussa un cri de douleur et sa jambe plia sous son poids. Thorin qui entre-temps s'était relevé se jeta sur lui, fou de rage. Il lui fallut admettre dès les premières secondes que Dwalin n'avait pas peur des coups, ni à titre de donneur, ni à titre de receveur et, qu'à l'évidence, il se fichait comme d'une guigne que son adversaire ait ou non du sang royal dans les veines. Par ailleurs, si son coup de tête avait surpris le jeune prince dans un premier temps, il s'avérait que le fils cadet de Fundin jouait aussi très efficacement de ses poings. Thorin n'était pas en reste mais très vite, la fureur aidant, le combat perdit toute espèce de méthode. Frappant et vociférant, les deux adversaires finirent par tomber tous les deux et la mêlée se poursuivit sur le sol, encore plus furieuse qu'auparavant. Les deux adversaires se rouèrent mutuellement de coups, comme deux bêtes sauvages prises de fureur, grognant, s'injuriant et cognant à qui mieux mieux. Thorin ne pouvait se servir que de son seul bras valide mais il le faisait avec une vigueur décuplée par la rage.

Vint un moment où, haletants, les deux garçons s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre uniquement parce qu'il leur fallait reprendre leur souffle. Leurs vêtements étaient déchirés, leurs visages tuméfiés, leurs poings saignaient aux jointures mais leurs yeux brasillaient encore de fureur tandis que le bruit de leurs respirations emballées emplissait le silence.

\- Est-ce que… tu… abandonnes ? demanda Thorin dès qu'il put aligner deux mots.

\- Tu peux touj… toujours att… ttendre ! souffla Dwalin.

\- Sale préten… tieux !

\- Tu t'es... regardé avant de… parler ?!

\- T'étais déjà moche avant, mais quand j'aurais fini, même ton père ne te re…connaîtra… pas !

\- Si tu voyais ta bobine ! Tu vas faire peur à tes… sujets… petite princ… esse !

Etouffant de rage, Thorin renonça à reprendre son souffle et se jeta à nouveau sur Dwalin. Il y eut de nouveaux cris en tous genres et peut-être les deux forcenés auraient-ils continué jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux reste inconscient sur le sol si, attirés par le bruit, quelques adultes n'étaient soudain accouru. On sépara les garçons à grand peine, car en cet instant ils éprouvaient une telle haine l'un pour l'autre que plus rien d'autre ne comptait, qu'ils ne voyaient ni n'entendaient plus rien ni plus personne. Il fallut les entraîner de force, chacun de son côté, et encore s'injurièrent-ils l'un l'autre tant qu'ils furent à portée de voix. Force fut de constater à cette occasion qu'aucun ne le cédait à l'autre ni pour le vocabulaire, ni pour l'imagination en matière d'insultes colorées !

Ils continuèrent d'ailleurs à vitupérer même lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue et d'oreilles l'un de l'autre. En fait, ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce que chacun d'eux soit remis à son père respectif.

Ce qui valut à chacun d'entendre crier plus fort que lui et... de recevoir quelques claques supplémentaires. Les nains ne sont pas tendres, quand ils sont en colère.


	8. Le début d'une amitié

Thorin passa une très mauvaise nuit. Il avait mal partout. Il n'y avait pas une seule partie de son corps qui ne soit douloureuse et chaque mouvement provoquait un nouvel élancement. Son poignet avait quasiment triplé de volume. Sa mère l'avait cependant envoyé voir Keiri la veille. Thorin s'en serait passé car le franc parler de la guérisseuse l'horripilait, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Lorsqu'il était entré, la naine avait brutalement écarquillé les yeux :

\- Puissants Valars ! Que vous est-il arrivé ?!

\- Je crois que j'ai le bras cassé, avait brièvement répondu le jeune prince.

\- Le bras seulement ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle avait soupiré :

\- Déshabillez-vous, je vais regarder tout ça.

\- Pas la peine, avait grogné Thorin.

Certes, la douleur lancinante qui lui poignait le corps, notamment les côtes, aurait bien mérité d'être atténuée, mais il était incapable de lever les bras et de retirer sa tunique déchirée. Tout simplement incapable. Il pouvait à peine remuer et son bras droit, qu'il s'efforçait de maintenir contre lui en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas gémir à chaque mouvement, lui faisait horriblement mal. Or, il se refusait à admettre tout cela devant Keiri. Celle-ci dut comprendre où se situait le problème et ne commit pas l'erreur de proposer son aide : elle savait que le garçon en aurait été humilié et, malgré ses piques moqueuses, elle prenait toujours soin de ne pas blesser ses patients, même moralement : son but à elle, n'est-ce pas, c'était de les soigner, pas l'inverse.

\- Asseyez-vous et si vous ne voulez pas retirer cette tunique, relevez-la, dit-elle d'un ton badin, tout en s'affairant à chercher du matériel.

Thorin n'était pas plus en capacité de soulever ses vêtements que de les ôter et, lorsqu'il se fut assis en silence, lèvres serrées, la guérisseuse fit exprès de croire que c'était volontaire de sa part :

\- Si vous croyez que je peux voir quelque chose de cette manière. Ah là là, on ne peut pas dire que vous soyez de bonne volonté.

Thorin n'avait pas protesté. Il préférait qu'elle le croit de mauvaise volonté plutôt que trop diminué pour effectuer un geste aussi simple. Mais après avoir elle-même retroussé doucement la tunique du garçon, la femme avait laissé fuser cette fois une exclamation stupéfaite, sinon horrifiée, en découvrant l'état de son thorax :

\- Mahal ! Vous vous êtes battu avec un troll ?!

\- Ouais, avait grondé Thorin, qui éprouva une certaine satisfaction en imaginant Dwalin sous les traits grossiers d'un troll.

S'approchant de son patient, Keiri l'avait examiné d'un œil critique avant de poser ses doigts sur ses côtes :

\- Ici… et ici…

Thorin avait tressailli violemment à chacun des contacts, pourtant légers.

\- Eprouvez-vous du mal à respirer ?

\- Non.

\- C'est ce que nous allons voir. Inspirez à fond, lentement.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Ne discutez pas. Je n'ai pas que cela à faire, vous savez ?

\- Cesse de me donner des ordres, femme. Je ne suis pas ton laquais.

Il en aurait fallu bien davantage pour démonter Keiri, qui l'avait toisé d'un œil sévère :

\- Ici, l'avait-elle tancé, même le roi fait ce que je dis. Si cela ne vous convient pas, trouvez donc quelqu'un d'autre pour vous soigner.

Elle avait totalement ignoré le bougonnement peu aimable de Thorin, laissant à entendre que trouver « quelqu'un d'autre » ne serait pas difficile. De mauvaise grâce, le jeune prince avait cependant obtempéré et empli d'air ses poumons, tout en pestant silencieusement contre la naine qui, estimait-il, s'ingéniait à lui rendre chacune de ses visites aussi désagréable que possible.

\- Vous n'avez pas de côtes brisées, avait enfin dit la guérisseuse. En revanche je pense qu'elles sont fêlées, en trois endroits au moins.

Elle avait ensuite soulevé le bras quasi inerte et l'avait palpé avec douceur, faisant mine de ne pas remarquer que Thorin se mordait furieusement les lèvres et enfonçait les ongles de sa main valide dans sa cuisse pour ne pas crier.

\- Le poignet est cassé, par contre.

Regardant le jeune nain bien en face, d'un ton grave qui ne lui était pas habituel elle avait demandé :

\- Qui donc vous a mis dans cet état ?

\- Je me suis cassé le poignet en tombant, maugréa Thorin, ce qui était la stricte vérité, tout en éludant à nouveau le reste de la réponse.

Il se fichait pas mal de savoir que tout Erebor serait bientôt au courant. Il n'avait pas envie de donner de détails, surtout pas à Keiri. Tournant autour de lui en le détaillant d'un œil critique (Thorin faillit lui demander si elle le prenait pour un bœuf au marché mais finalement tint sa langue), Keiri s'arrêta derrière son patient, secouant la tête d'un air réprobateur. Rien ne lui échappait jamais, ce qui était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Thorin était mal à l'aise en sa présence. Avec douceur, elle souleva la chevelure noire pour examiner, à la base du cou, une marque rouge vif. Sans faire de commentaire, elle tira ensuite sur le côté la tunique relevé jusqu'aux épaules et soupira.

\- J'ai l'impression que les bras ne valent pas mieux, observa-t-elle. Et vous avez rouvert votre blessure à l'épaule. Je vous avais pourtant recommandé de faire attention. Mais regardez-vous ! Vous êtes couvert de bleus ! De gros vilains bleus, qui seront encore pires demain. On voit bien que ce n'est pas dû à un choc minime. On croirait que vous êtes passé sous les marteaux de la forge...

Thorin grinça des dents. Il n'était pas près de pouvoir à nouveau manier un marteau : même s'il avait pu le faire de la main gauche, il n'aurait pu maintenir son ouvrage. Non, il fallait deux mains valides pour faire ça. Tous les jeunes nains, quel que soit leur sexe ou leur rang, apprennent très tôt à travailler le métal. Dommage. C'était l'une des rares choses que Thorin appréciait dans l'enseignement qui lui était dispensé.

\- ... ou que vous avez été tabassé à coups de gourdin, ajouta Keiri dans l'espoir de susciter une explication qui ne vint pas.

Thorin garda le silence, espérant seulement que Dwalin était en aussi mauvais état que lui. Ce qui était probable, car il n'avait vraiment rien fait pour le ménager. Il formula ensuite des vœux pour que ce détestable individu n'apparaisse pas ici tant que lui-même y serait. Il l'avait vraiment assez vu !

Keiri lui avait bandé le poignet bien serré, mis le bras en écharpe, recousu à nouveau la plaie de l'épaule dont il avait fait sauté les fils et avait soigné ses multiples contusions de son mieux. Si cela avait soulagé la douleur, les soins apportés ne l'avait cependant pas fait disparaître, loin de là, et la nuit avait été pénible.

Les vœux de Thorin avaient toutefois été exaucés puisqu'il n'avait pas revu Dwalin. Ce dernier avait pourtant bel et bien bénéficié lui aussi des soins de Keiri, qui pour sa part avait compris en le voyant ce qui était arrivé. Thorin était parti depuis dix minutes peut-être et pour la naine ce fut une révélation que de voir son adversaire arriver clopin-clopant. Un rude adversaire, manifestement. Dont l'état cependant n'avait rien à envier à celui du prince. Dwalin lui aussi avait du mal à bouger les bras. Blasée, Keiri ne lui demanda rien sinon de s'asseoir. Lorsqu'elle releva ses vêtements comme elle l'avait fait pour Thorin, elle soupira en silence.

000

Au matin, Illyssia s'interrogea à voix haute sur l'éventualité de laisser son fils aîné se reposer toute la journée. Thrain répliqua que même si à l'évidence, avec son bras cassé, il ne pourrait plus fréquenter ni la forge ni les terrains d'entraînement pendant un moment, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il n'aille pas en salle d'études suivre les leçons de Borgor.

\- Je ne sais pas, fit la princesse, dubitative. Il ne semble pas très bien portant.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour se dérober à ses devoirs, ma chère.

\- Bon, capitula Illyssia d'un ton glacial. Il pourra se reposer cet après-midi.

Mais sa voix était si cinglante et son regard si sombre que Thrain attendit que les garçons soient sortis et qu'il n'y ait plus personne à proximité pour soupirer :

\- Tu m'en veux encore.

Les deux époux avaient eu une violente dispute la veille au soir, au cours de laquelle la princesse avait vigoureusement reproché à son mari " de porter des œillères, d'être incapable d'adapter ses réactions en fonction des événements et de ne jamais essayer de comprendre ses enfants".

\- As-tu seulement demandé à ton fils les raisons de cette bagarre ? avait-elle vociféré. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas simplement lui _parler_ ?! C'est valable pour Frérin et Dis, d'ailleurs.

\- Parlons-en de cette bagarre. Justement. Il faut absolument que Thorin perde cette habitude détestable de se battre avec tous les garçons de son âge pour un oui ou pour un non.

\- Ce n'est pas la bonne méthode. Tout ce que tu réussis à faire, c'est éloigner tes enfants de toi. Et je répète ce que je viens de dire : il avait peut-être de bonnes raisons. Mais le lui as-tu seulement demandé ? Non. Ce n'est pas parce que Fundin est ton ami que tu dois prendre le parti de son fils contre le tien !

\- Tu es comme toutes les mères, tu es indulgente. Tu pars du principe que tes enfants ont toujours raison. Moi je ne peux pas me permettre...

\- A d'autres ! Si une fois, une fois dans ta vie tu déroges à tes principes, crois-tu vraiment déchoir pour cela ?

\- Je ne peux pas déroger à mes principes. Thorin sait qu'il ne doit pas se laisser aller.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir s'il l'a fait puisque tu n'as rien demandé !

Pendant que ses parents finissaient de régler leurs comptes, Thorin s'acheminait sans enthousiasme vers la salle d'études. Frérin était parti devant en claironnant d'un ton moqueur que son frère n'avançait pas plus vite qu'un vieillard. Ce n'était pas faux, songeait Thorin avec humeur. Il éprouvait la même impression. Il était presque arrivé lorsque soudain Dwalin surgit d'un couloir adjacent, allant dans la même direction que lui et clopinant tout autant. Comme la veille, les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent et se mesurèrent du regard.

\- Tu veux encore te battre ? demanda Thorin avec hauteur.

Mais lui-même n'avait pu donner à sa voix toute la conviction nécessaire : la vérité était qu'il n'avait aucune envie de remettre ça.

\- Non, admit Dwalin, non sans une certaine réticence.

Durant un moment, ils s'observèrent en silence. Tous deux portaient des stigmates de leur affrontement : Thorin ne pouvait toujours pas ouvrir l'œil gauche et portait le bras en écharpe. La bouche de Dwalin ressemblait à de la marmelade de fruits, sa joue était anormalement enflée et un pansement lui entourait la tête. D'une manière générale, leurs visages à tous deux évoquaient plutôt de la viande crue, assez sauvagement charcutée, que les traits d'un être vivant. Sans parler bien sûr de leurs mains enflées et douloureuses à force d'avoir cogné comme des sourds, l'un comme l'autre, ainsi que des hématomes, écorchures, contusions et douleurs diverses que chacun ne sentait encore que trop bien.

Dwalin paraissait hésiter.

\- Je voulais te dire, commença-t-il. Je… avant que les autres interviennent… enfin... tu sais, j'étais en colère mais... honnêtement, je n'en pouvais plus... si ça avait duré encore un moment... eh bien...

Dwalin était embarrassé et s'emmêlait la langue dans les mots mais Thorin s'en aperçut à peine. Etait-ce de l'osmose ? Il comprit parfaitement où voulait en venir son interlocuteur. Quant à Dwalin, il eut soudain l'intuition qu'il était inutile qu'il poursuive ses laborieuses explications : le message était passé, il en avait la certitude. Les deux garçons se regardèrent avec une certaine surprise puis Thorin parut sur le point de sourire (ce qu'il n'aurait pas fait car ses lèvres fendues, même si elles étaient moins abîmées que celles de son adversaire de la veille, demeuraient extrêmement sensibles et prêtes à se rouvrir) :

\- Pareil, avoua-t-il.

Il hésita à son tour et finalement demanda :

\- Où as-tu appris à frapper comme ça ? Je parle de ton coup de tête. C'était incroyable. Je veux dire, jamais je n'étais tombé comme ça avec un seul coup.

Il y avait une note d'admiration dans la voix de Thorin et Dwalin n'y fut pas insensible.

\- C'est un de mes amis des Monts de Fer qui m'a appris. On s'est entraînés ensemble.

Il fit une pause.

\- Avec des protections quand même, sinon on se serait sans doute assommés mutuellement.

Et Dwalin poussa un très discret soupir de nostalgie en pensant à Dain. Tout cela paraissait loin aujourd'hui, et le vide laissé par l'absence de son ami était, certains jours, pénible à supporter.

\- Je n'avais encore jamais rencontré un autre garçon qui cogne comme toi et qui résiste aussi longtemps, fit Thorin.

Machinalement, Dwalin voulut sourire en retour mais n'émit qu'une grimace, tout en gémissant de douleur tant sa bouche éclatée était encore douloureuse.

\- Moi non plus, admit-il. Je regrette de t'avoir dit que tu avais besoin de ton titre de prince pour te faire respecter. Je sais maintenant que c'est faux.

Thorin haussa les épaules mais tout aussitôt réprima mal un rictus, car ce geste avait éveillé son corps endolori.

\- Mes parents pensent que je dois apprendre à me débrouiller seul, dit-il. Personne ne fait beaucoup d'histoire avec moi, tu sais. Ni avec mon frère, d'ailleurs.

\- Ils ont vu que tu te débrouillais, alors, voulut plaisanter Dwalin.

Le visage de Thorin s'assombrit aussitôt, le garçon se remémorant la manière dont l'affaire s'était terminée.

\- Pas vraiment, marmonna-t-il. Mon père n'a... eh bien, il n'a pas très bien pris la chose.

\- Le mien non plus, confia Dwalin.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent à nouveau, une petite lueur de sympathie au fond des yeux.

\- Il est très sévère ? demanda Thorin

Dwalin détourna les yeux sans répondre.

\- Je vois, murmura le jeune prince. Comme le mien.

Il hésita encore un instant, luttant contre sa fierté, puis laissa fuser :

\- Je m'excuse. C'est moi qui ai provoqué cette bagarre.

C'était la première fois de son existence qu'il présentait des excuses à quelqu'un d'autre que ceux auxquels il devait, par naissance, le respect, à savoir ses parents et son grand-père. Peut-être parce qu'inconsciemment, il reconnaissait Dwalin comme son égal. Dwalin qui pour toute réaction haussa ses épaules carrées, déjà si massives pour un adolescent :

\- Ça devait arriver. Entre nous deux, ça ne pouvait pas rater.

\- Probablement pas.

\- J'aurais très bien pu la déclencher aussi. Pas la peine d'en faire un plat… petite princesse, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça, répondit calmement Thorin, et je te casse les dents.

\- Tu m'en as déjà cassées deux, grommela Dwalin.

\- Et toi tu m'as fêlé plusieurs côtes, si tu veux le savoir.

\- Ah oui, je suis content de le savoir ! assura Dwalin en ricanant.

Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans leurs propos respectifs. En fait, leurs regards riaient. Leurs regards seulement : leurs visages étaient beaucoup trop abîmés pour leur permettre beaucoup d'expressions faciales.

\- Alors ? fit Thorin. Egalité ?

Dwalin lui tendit spontanément la main et le jeune prince la serra aussitôt. Ils demeurèrent un instant face à face, sans parler, se fixant droit dans les yeux, puis Thorin laissa tomber sur un ton de regret :

\- Toi je ne sais pas, mais moi je dois y aller. J'ai eu assez d'ennuis comme ça ces derniers temps.

\- Tu as pourtant l'air du genre de garçon qui les cherche, les ennuis, observa Dwalin d'un ton neutre.

\- Ce ne serait pas toi qui me chercherais, là ? laissa tomber Thorin sur le ton de l'avertissement.

\- Là non, mais je peux encore le faire.

A nouveau ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux durant quelques secondes, puis ils esquissèrent tous deux un sourire qui s'acheva pour chacun en une grimace douloureuse. Sans plus rien dire, ils se dirigèrent de concert vers la salle d'études, boitillant l'un et l'autre à qui mieux mieux, et se glissèrent à leurs places respectives en ignorant de leur mieux les regards des autres. Evidemment, tout Erebor commentait l'événement depuis la veille et Borgor n'ignorait rien de ce qui était arrivé. Il commença sa leçon du jour par des commentaires assez déplaisants sur "les gros bras sans cervelle qui s'imaginent que la force résout tout", cela en jetant des coups d'œil appuyés aux deux blessés.

Aucun des deux n'apprécia et même Frérin sentit la colère bouillonner en lui : de quel droit ce vieil hibou parlait-il ainsi à son frère, à la fin ? Cela ne le regardait pas !

Borgor termina sa diatribe en disant à Thorin que puisqu'il ne pouvait pas écrire avec son bras en écharpe, il espérait au moins qu'il écouterait avec attention.

\- Car quoi que vous en pensiez, Votre Altesse, vous avez grand besoin d'acquérir des connaissances utiles, acheva-t-il.

Le jeune prince l'aurait volontiers étranglé !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve, ce nain ! grommela Dwalin à la fin de la leçon. Avec ses fines allusions et ses commentaires.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul, bougonna Thorin. J'avais une furieuse envie de lui enfoncer ma plume dans l'œil.

\- Ou ailleurs.

Les deux garçons pouffèrent de rire et échangèrent un regard complice.

\- Eh bien ! fit brusquement Frérin en surgissant entre eux avec un sourire ironique. Vous êtes réconciliés, vous deux ?

\- De quoi je me mêle ? grogna Thorin pour le principe.

Pourtant, au fil des jours qui suivirent sa sympathie pour Dwalin ne fit que croître et réciproquement. Pour rien au monde les deux garçons n'auraient à nouveau voulu se battre l'un contre l'autre, même s'ils avaient été en état de le faire : ils étaient tous deux plutôt guéris de l'envie de s'empoigner avec qui que ce soit. Tout le monde le remarqua dans les temps qui suivirent. Thrain et Fundin s'en félicitèrent mutuellement, se disant qu'après tout cette mémorable mêlée avait eu du bon. Même vis à vis de Frérin, Thorin se montrait moins enclin à riposter à chaque nouvelle provocation. Le plus jeune des princes s'en aperçut et ne put s'empêcher de faire quelques commentaires bien choisis à ce sujet. Il y gagna une marque écarlate au bras, laquelle persista durant plusieurs jours : Thorin l'avait pincé si fort, refusant de le lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce, que Frérin se jura bien de se montrer un peu plus prudent à l'avenir. Son frère aîné s'était un peu calmé, certes. Cela ne signifiait pas que tout était permis désormais.

Quoi qu'il en soit, concernant Thorin et Dwalin, puisqu'ils ne voulaient plus s'affronter il ne leur restait plus qu'à s'ignorer totalement ou au contraire à se rapprocher. De jour en jour toutefois, ils furent pareillement surpris de réaliser à quel point ils se ressemblaient. Dwalin n'avait pas vraiment meilleur caractère que Thorin et tous deux avaient très souvent le même avis ou la même opinion sur les choses ou les gens. Une camaraderie bourrue naquit entre eux. Aucun n'était du genre sentimental et aucun ne voulait donner l'impression qu'il cédait quoi que ce soit. Ainsi, ils pouvaient très bien s'insulter et se traiter de tous les noms pendant quelques minutes pour rire ensuite tous les deux sans la moindre rancœur. Frérin avait un peu de mal à comprendre cette curieuse relation mais il finit par s'y habituer. De fil en aiguille, les trois garçons furent bientôt inséparables. Ils formaient une sorte de triangle amical, dont Thorin et Dwalin constituaient la base, une base toujours plus solide à mesure que passaient les jours, et Frérin la pointe.

Lorsque les deux aînés furent à nouveau en état de s'entraîner au combat, ce fut tout naturellement cette fois qu'ils décidèrent de faire équipe. Skolm les regarda d'un air soupçonneux puis, voyant qu'ils ne paraissaient pas vouloir à nouveau s'entre-égorger, il les laissa faire. Toutefois, ce jour-là les plus âgés ne restèrent pas longtemps par deux : le maître d'arme leur fit faire des équipes de trois. A tour de rôle, chaque garçon devait s'efforcer de se défendre contre les deux autres réunis. Car, expliqua Skolm, "dans un vrai combat, vous aurez rarement un seul adversaire et vos ennemis n'attendront pas poliment que vous en ayez terminé avec l'un d'entre eux pour vous tomber dessus".

Frérin qui à quelques distances de là s'entraînait au lancer de hache s'arrêta, fasciné, pour regarder les grands pratiquer ce nouveau type de combat. Jusqu'à ce que Skolm le rappelle sévèrement à l'ordre et lui demande s'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire ?

Lorsque la séance prit fin, les garçons ruisselants de sueur se dirigèrent d'un commun accord vers les salles d'eau. Les nains ne sont pas un peuple pudique. Ils vivent en trop grand nombre dans des espaces trop restreints pour cela. Tout au plus se bornent-ils à séparer les salles d'eau des hommes de celles des femmes, mais ils n'éprouvent aucune gêne à se mettre nus en présence d'autres représentants du même sexe qu'eux. Les garçons se dévêtirent en bavardant et, lorsqu'ils se furent dépouillés de leurs vêtements, Frérin eut un hoquet de stupeur :

\- C'est quand vous vous êtes battus que vous vous êtes arrangés comme ça ?! demanda-t-il, estomaqué.

Il n'avait encore vu que leurs visages. La vérité était que leurs corps ne valaient pas mieux. Tous deux étaient couverts de bleus, plus ou moins sombres, plus ou moins conséquents, qui commençaient à peine à s'estomper.

\- Ouais, grognèrent-ils ensemble.

\- Vous êtes dans un bel état ! souffla encore Frérin, atterré.

Les deux aînés de répondirent pas.

000

\- Tu sembles être devenu très ami avec le fils de Fundin, fit observer Thrain ce jour-là, lors du déjeuner, en regardant son fils aîné.

\- Moui, marmonna Thorin.

Il n'était pas du genre expansif. Il n'avait pas le caractère solaire de son frère, qui parlait volontiers de tout et de rien, y compris de lui-même. Au fond de lui, Thorin considérait Dwalin comme son meilleur ami, peut-être même le seul véritable ami qu'il ait jamais eu jusqu'à ce jour et il savait que la réciproque était vrai. Mais le formuler, même dans le secret de son esprit, ne lui serait pas venu à l'idée. C'était comme ça et chacun savait à quoi s'en tenir. Inutile de s'étendre là-dessus.

\- C'est bien, disait cependant Thrain. Je suis content que vous ayez pu sympathiser.

\- Moi aussi je l'aime bien, babilla Frérin. Il est amusant. Il fait un peu ours comme ça, au début, mais en fait il est très drôle quand il veut.

Le jeune prince jeta un coup d'œil espiègle à son frère aîné et ajouta, certain de l'impunité en présence de ses parents :

\- Ce n'est pas comme toi. Tu es vraiment un ours mais en plus tu n'es pas drôle.

\- Ça c'est vrai ! intervint Dis pour participer.

\- Tais-toi donc ! la rabroua Thorin sèchement. Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles. Comme d'habitude d'ailleurs. Tu jacasses comme une pie et tu n'as pas plus de cervelle.

Le petit visage de la fillette se chiffonna aussitôt.

\- C'est pas vrai ! se plaignit-elle d'un ton larmoyant. Je suis pas une pie.

\- Ça suffit, intervint Illyssia. Cessez de vous disputer. Frérin, tu n'as pas besoin de toujours taquiner ton frère à tous propos. Toi non plus tu n'es pas drôle. Et toi Dis, Thorin n'a pas tort, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles et tu ferais mieux de ne pas te mêler de leurs disputes. Surtout si c'est pour parler comme un bébé qui ne sait toujours pas dire « Ce _n'es_ t pas vrai » ou je _ne_ suis pas ».

La princesse lança un coup d'œil réprobateur à son fils aîné avant d'ajouter :

\- Même s'il aurait pu le dire un peu plus gentiment. Thorin, on ne parle comme ça à sa petite sœur.

Plus personne ne pipa mot durant un instant. Thrain, dont l'expression courroucée pouvait laisser présager un proche éclat, garda pour lui les paroles qu'il avait été sur le point de prononcer et sourit à son épouse. Malgré tant d'années de mariage, c'était encore et toujours pour lui une source d'émerveillement : le calme qu'Illyssia conservait en toutes circonstances et sa manière de ramener les choses à leur juste place en quelques mots bien choisis, sans jamais élever le ton. Définitivement, une très grande dame.

\- Elle aurait fait une diplomate exceptionnelle, pensa Thrain avec tendresse. Le jour où elle sera reine, elle gagnera tous les cœurs à la cause d'Erebor. Qui pourrait résister à une telle femme ?

\- Puis-je me lever de table, Mère ? demanda Thorin au même instant.

\- Et moi ? fit aussitôt Frérin.

\- Oui, répondit la princesse, mais n'en profitez pas pour recommencer à vous chamailler.

\- Non, assura l'aîné. C'est promis, Mère.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, Frérin sur ses talons. Dis aussitôt sauta de sa chaise et courut derrière eux :

\- Attendez-moi !

\- Tu ne viens pas, répliqua fermement Thorin. Nous sortons à cheval et nous ne pouvons pas t'emmener.

\- Dis, intervint Illyssia. Je ne t'ai pas entendu demander la permission de quitter la table. Et ton frère a raison : tu es trop petite pour les accompagner.

000

Il faisait très chaud ce jour-là. Après avoir chevauché un peu sous un soleil de plomb, Thorin, Dwalin et Frérin décidèrent d'aller se baigner. Ils gagnèrent une anse paisible de la rivière qui, beaucoup plus loin, allait se jeter dans le Grand Lac, attachèrent leurs poneys à l'ombre et après s'être dévêtus se plongèrent avec délices dans les eaux calmes et fraîches.

\- Je parie que je nage plus vite que vous ! pérora Frérin. Le premier à l'autre rive, d'accord ?

Le jeune prince nageait comme un poisson, en surface ou sous l'eau, indifféremment. Il savait qu'il tenait là une excellente opportunité de l'emporter sur les deux autres, d'ordinaires plus forts ou plus habiles que lui du fait de leur différence d'âge, et il n'avait pas envie de la laisser passer : une telle occasion était trop rare.

\- Minute, grogna Thorin. On peut se rafraîchir un peu, non ?

\- Ah, ah ! Tu dis ça parce que tu sais que tu ne pourras pas me rattraper !

Puis, d'un ton volontairement insultant, il se tourna vers leur ami :

\- Au fait, tu sais nager, Dwalin ?

\- Sûrement mieux que toi, persifla l'autre.

Ce en quoi il s'avançait d'ailleurs un peu : des trois, Frérin était vraiment le meilleur nageur. Les garçons se baignèrent longuement, faisant la course, plongeant et chahutant allègrement, avant de décider d'aller se sécher au soleil.

Tandis qu'ils reprenaient pieds sur la berge, ni Thorin ni Dwalin ne virent le sourire espiègle du cadet. En revanche, le premier reçut soudain une douche dont il se serait bien passé : une masse molle et compacte qui lui arriva brusquement en plein visage. Le rire de son frère retentit à ses oreilles avant même qu'il ait pu essuyer ses yeux et ainsi constater qu'il était couvert de vase. Frérin en avait ramassé une grosse poignée dans le lit meuble de la rivière avant de la lui lancer. Indépendamment de « l'odeur de grenouille » qui émanait de la matière brunâtre qui lui dégoulinait à présent sur les épaules et la poitrine, Thorin n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé que l'on plaisante à ses dépens.

\- Attends un peu… commença-t-il, menaçant, en faisant un pas vers son frère.

\- Ça convient très bien à ton genre de beauté, ricana Dwalin au même instant. En fait ça t'avantage. Ça fait cache-misère.

Il ne rit pas longtemps toutefois, car la deuxième poignée de vase fut pour lui et, comme il était tourné vers Thorin, elle l'atteignit derrière la tête avant de s'écouler paresseusement le long de son dos.

\- Ça tuera peut-être tes puces, ironisa Thorin à son tour. Pauvres bêtes, mieux vaut les achever de toute façon, sinon elles mourront empoisonnées.

Frérin se tordit de rire. Il adorait ces échanges de fausses invectives entre les deux autres garçons, maintenant qu'il tenait pour acquis que ce n'était que pour rire et que cela ne risquait plus de finir en empoignade et échanges de horions. Les deux compères avaient tous deux la langue agile, l'esprit vif et l'imagination colorée. Leurs échanges étaient savoureux, estimait Frérin. Tandis qu'il riait en se délectant des injures qu'échangeaient les deux autres, il ne prit cependant pas garde que tout en continuant à se décocher leurs piques les plus acérées Thorin et Dwalin, insidieusement, sournoisement, se rapprochaient de lui l'air de rien. Dès que Frérin fut à leur portée, ils bondirent soudain ensemble et empoignèrent le jeune garçon chacun par un bras.

\- A ton avis Dwalin, quelle punition mérite cet insolent ? demanda gravement le premier.

Le second fit mine de réfléchir :

\- Hmmm… J'hésite entre le noyer dans l'eau ou dans la vase.

Et totalement indifférents aux vives protestations de Frérin qui se débattait sans succès, les deux grands l'entraînèrent à nouveau dans la rivière avant de lui plonger la tête sous la surface de l'eau. Ils ne l'y maintinrent que quelques secondes avant de le relâcher, le laissant se redresser et respirer, et le regardèrent d'un air narquois tandis qu'il s'ébrouait en vitupérant :

\- Vous n'avez pas honte, espèce de lâches ?! Vous mettre à deux contre un ?

\- Pas du tout, assura tranquillement Thorin.

\- C'était l'objet de la dernière leçon de Skolm, renchérit Dwalin.

\- Et tu devrais le savoir, vu que tu n'as pas arrêté de nous regarder.

\- Tu avais l'air d'un canard qui a gobé une grenouille trop grosse pour lui.

Furieux, Frérin jeta un bon paquet d'eau à la figure de son frère et de son ami. Qui évidemment ripostèrent aussitôt. La « lutte » se poursuivit durant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que les rires se mêlent au bruit des éclaboussures et que, hilares, tous trois en aient assez et regagnent à nouveau la berge, sans nouvel incident. Ruisselants, ils tordirent leurs cheveux puis s'étendirent sur le sol, les yeux mi-clos, savourant la quiétude de cette chaude journée d'été.

\- On devrait revenir demain, dit Frérin, émoustillé par cette perspective.

\- Faut voir, répondit paresseusement Thorin.

Dwalin soupira, mais c'était un soupir d'aise :

\- Dire que j'étais persuadé que je m'ennuierais à mourir à Erebor, fit-il.

Sérieux pour une fois, Thorin lui jeta un coup d'œil :

\- Ce ne doit pas être facile, admit-il, de quitter l'endroit où l'on a toujours vécu.

\- Non. Je n'avais pas envie de venir. Et Balin a connu la même chose. Lui il n'avait pas envie d'aller dans les Monts de Fer il y a treize ans. Si mes deux parents avaient appartenu au même clan, ça ne serait sans doute pas arrivé.

Il y eut un silence.

\- Tu regrettes les Monts de Fer ? demanda soudain Thorin avec sa brusquerie coutumière.

Dwalin haussa les épaules :

\- Je commence à m'y faire. Même si Dain me manque toujours.

\- Dain ? Le fils de Nain ?

Dwalin opina.

\- Nous étions très amis, fit-il sobrement.

\- Mais c'est mon cousin, répondit Thorin, un peu étonné.

\- Je le sais.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez amis. J'aime bien Dain. Ils viennent parfois nous rendre visite, et parfois nous allons les voir. C'est drôle que je ne t'aie jamais vu là-bas.

\- Ouais, c'est bizarre. Je ne me souviens pas non plus t'avoir déjà vu avant.

\- En même temps, je ne suis allé que trois fois dans les Monts de Fer. Ce n'est pas la porte à côté.

\- Moi je n'y suis allé qu'une fois, dit Frérin sur un ton de regret. Quand j'ai été assez grand pour faire le voyage, c'est mal tombé, j'ai été malade. Mère a refusé de me laisser voyager comme ça.

Ils continuèrent à parler un moment de Dain et Dwalin raconta à ses nouveaux amis quelques anecdotes à propos de leurs aventures ou mésaventures communes lors des dernières années.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai, demanda Frérin, que dans les Monts de Fer ils n'ont pas de chevaux mais des sangliers domestiques qui leur servent de montures ? Je n'en ai vu aucun, quand j'y suis allé.

\- Non, il y a des chevaux, mais assez peu. C'est à cause du pays : très montagneux, très rocailleux. Presque pas praticable pour les chevaux. C'est pourquoi on chevauche plutôt des béliers ou des cochons. Les béliers sont agiles et peuvent monter partout, emprunter n'importe quel sentier. Les cochons sont stables. Comme ils sont près du sol, ils tombent difficilement. Mais personnellement je ne les ai jamais beaucoup appréciés.

Par association d'esprit, Frérin renchérit :

\- Le roi des elfes, lui, il monte un élan gigantesque. Mais il est le seul. Je n'ai jamais vu aucun des siens avec une telle monture.

\- Il y a des elfes dans le coin ? demanda Dwalin, un peu étonné.

\- Sous Vertbois le Grand, répondit Thorin. De l'autre côté du lac s'étend le royaume sylvestre. Il existe une alliance entre Erebor et Vertbois, et il arrive que Thror et Thranduil se rencontrent pour discuter de je ne sais quoi. Mais je n'ai encore jamais été jusqu'à la forêt. Des délégations diplomatiques s'y rendent parfois.

La conversation se poursuivit paisiblement. Peut-être y avait-il quelque chose dans l'air car, deux jours à peine après ce paisible après-midi, Thorin annonça à Dwalin une grande nouvelle : Nain et les siens étaient annoncés et attendus dans les deux à trois prochaines semaines, pour un court séjour à Erebor.

\- Dain sera avec eux, je pense, ajouta le jeune prince.

Dwalin fut doublement heureux de cette nouvelle : non seulement il était enchanté à l'idée de revoir son ami d'enfance mais encore, et Thorin était bien de son avis, à eux trois, quatre en comptant Frérin, ils allaient sûrement s'amuser comme des fous.


	9. Histoires de sangliers

**TROISIEME PARTIE : DAIN FILS DE NAIN**

Thorin et Dwalin trouvèrent le temps interminable durant la quinzaine qui suivit. Chaque journée, chaque heure même leur semblait se traîner interminablement et, chaque soir, ils essayaient de se consoler en se disant :

\- Peut-être seront-ils là demain.

Ils faisaient mille projets pour le moment où leur trio deviendrait momentanément un quatuor, bien que Frérin soit certes content de la nouveauté que promettait cette visite mais nullement aussi impatient que ses aînés. Aussi ne se fit-il pas faute de les taquiner tant et plus à ce sujet.

\- Non mais regardez-vous, se moquait-il. Vous tirez la langue comme des chiens devant un os à moelle ! Bientôt vous allez vous mettre à baver d'impatience.

\- Si tu continues comme ça, menaçait Thorin, excédé, tu ne viendras pas avec nous quand ils seront là.

\- J'irai où je voudrais, non mais !

En lui-même, Frérin se faisait cependant à nouveau la réflexion que depuis la grande bagarre qui l'avait opposé à Dwalin son frère supportait plus aisément ses sarcasmes. Le jeune garçon en était à la fois content et un peu déçu : cela lui évitait certes quelques bourrades et autres représailles de circonstance mais, d'un autre côté, ce n'était plus aussi amusant qu'auparavant. Il avait toujours adoré faire enrager son frère aîné. Thorin démarrait si bien au quart de tour ! Enfin, ça c'était avant.

\- Ma parole, je crois que tu deviens adulte, lui dit-il un jour, dépité par son manque de réaction. Ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Tu n'as qu'à aller jouer avec Dis, rétorqua Thorin. Je suis sûr qu'elle serait ravie que tu joues à la poupée avec elle.

Les joues du jeune garçon rougirent de colère :

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne t'occupes jamais d'elle... commença-t-il.

\- Et pourquoi je devrais m'occuper d'elle ? Je ne suis pas sa nourrice, que je sache. Toi par contre, tu pourrais sûrement la remplacer.

\- Eh bien moi en tous les cas, Dis m'adore ! ragea Frérin. On ne peut pas en dire autant de toi.

Thorin se rembrunit. Dis lui tapait sur les nerfs, c'était entendu, mais c'était quand même sa sœur. S'entendre dire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas lui était désagréable.

\- Tout le monde n'a pas forcément envie de perdre son temps avec une petite enquiquineuse de son genre, répliqua-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Elle serait plus gentille avec toi si tu ne la rembarrais pas sans arrêt.

Thorin estimait que la conversation avait assez duré. Il affecta un air dédaigneux et tourna le dos à son frère avant de s'éloigner. Décidément, pensa Frérin, mécontent, les choses étaient en train de changer.

Il oublia toutes ses réflexions lorsque Nain et sa suite arrivèrent enfin à Erebor. Un grand banquet avait été prévu en leur honneur et les cuisines débordèrent d'activité ce jour-là, pendant que Thror accueillait chaleureusement son neveu. Thorin faisait généralement la grimace lors des réceptions officielles auxquelles on l'obligeait à assister mais, cette fois, c'était différent. C'était la famille, après tout. Ne voyant pas Dain auprès des siens, il craignit un moment que pour une raison ou pour une autre ce dernier ne soit pas venu. Quelle déception ! Enfin il repéra la tignasse flamboyante de son cousin et lui adressa un grand sourire ainsi qu'un petit signe de la main. Dain se hâta de le rejoindre.

\- Eh, cousin ! s'exclama-t-il avec son fort accent des Monts de Fer. Comment va ?

\- Et toi ? Je suis content de te voir. Ça fait longtemps.

\- Oui, presque trois ans.

Les deux garçons se donnèrent l'accolade puis, politesse oblige, Dain s'en fut saluer le Roi sous la Montagne, Thrain et Illyssia. Thorin et son frère se devaient quant à eux également aux saluts officiels. Ils s'en acquittèrent aussi vite que la politesse le leur permettait et, enfin, les adolescents purent s'éloigner ensemble.

\- Il y a ici quelqu'un qui a hâte de te voir, tu sais, dit Thorin avec un clin d'œil. Quelqu'un à qui tu as beaucoup manqué.

\- Dwalin ?

\- Tout juste.

\- Oh, pas tant que ça, assura à ce moment une voix familière et faussement désinvolte.

Dwalin avait attendu un peu à l'écart et, venant à leur rencontre, avait entendu les derniers mots prononcés. Dain sourit :

\- Moi, tu me manques beaucoup, dit-il. Ça fait un sacré vide depuis que vous êtes partis.

Dwalin se laissa enfin aller à sourire, un grand sourire heureux qui éclaira ses yeux sombres.

\- Je n'avais pas envie de partir, tu le sais bien, répliqua-t-il d'un ton bourru en serrant les bras de son ami entre ses pognes d'ours. Mais finalement ça s'est mieux passé que ce que je craignais.

Ils continuèrent à bavarder à bâton rompu, s'échangeant les nouvelles tant de leurs familles respectives et de leurs connaissances réciproques que des derniers événements.

\- Et tu sais, fit Dain, soudain très excité, l'une de nos meilleures truies reproductrices a eu une magnifique portée. Mon père m'a autorisé à choisir un des petits. Une petite femelle. J'ai commencé à l'apprivoiser. Elle est encore trop jeune pour commencer le dressage. Elle sera fantastique, tu verras !

\- Ouais, sûrement, grogna poliment Dwalin.

Dain éclata de rire :

\- J'oubliais. Tu n'as jamais su voir les qualités des sangliers domestiques.

\- Ils puent.

\- Oh ben tiens, parce que les chevaux ne puent pas, peut-être ? Et les béliers, donc !

\- Et ce sont des têtes de cochon. Ils m'énervent.

\- Tsss !

Soudain, un peu gêné par l'enthousiasme dont il venait de faire preuve devant les autres, Dain adressa un sourire d'excuse à ses cousins. Il paraissait sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose quand Frérin intervint :

\- J'aimerais bien monter vos sangliers. Ce doit être très différent des chevaux.

\- Rien à voir, confirma Dain avec un immense sourire. Si vous voulez les monter, je demanderais à mon père. Je ne pense pas qu'il dira non.

Thorin hésita, tenté et réticent à la fois. Les nains d'Erebor n'élevaient pas de sangliers domestiques et pour lui, comme pour son frère, ces derniers représentaient une nouveauté. Il aurait volontiers souscrit à la proposition de son cadet. A ceci près que...

\- Je ne crois pas que ça amuse Dwalin, objecta-t-il.

Ils avaient projeté des activités communes après tout, il n'allait pas laisser tomber son meilleur ami comme ça.

\- Oh, allez-y, répliqua l'intéressé. Ça ne me dérange pas, moi. Je vous regarderai. Ça promet d'être épique.

\- Non, on ne va pas te laisser de côté. Si tu n'en as pas envie, on fera autre chose.

Même Frérin, quoique déçu, approuva. Mais Dwalin arbora l'expression matoise d'un chat qui se pourlèche à l'avance :

\- J'insiste : montez les sangliers tous les trois. Je suis sûr de bien rigoler.

Il décocha un coup d'œil moqueur à son ami et ajouta :

\- Thorin, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror, à dos de sanglier domestique ! Tout un programme.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? se rebiffa Dain.

\- Oh, rien, rien.

Thorin lança une bourrade à son ami. Dain regarda les deux garçons l'un après l'autre et, l'air un peu étonné, il changea brusquement de sujet de conversation :

\- Alors comme ça vous avez sympathisé, vous deux ? J'aurais pu jurer que vous alliez plutôt vous sauter à la gorge.

\- On l'a fait.

\- Ah, quand même.

\- Naturellement, ajouta Dwalin en redressant les épaules, j'ai gagné. Tu aurais dû voir ça. Je lui ai laissé la vie sauve parce que c'est le petit-fils du roi des nains, c'est tout. Et puis je savais que c'était ton cousin, je ne voulais pas te priver d'un parent.

\- Quelle générosité, répondit Dain, faussement admiratif.

\- N'est-ce pas ?

\- Ah bon ? fit Thorin en arborant un air pensif très bien imité. Quand tu es étalé par terre la tête en trois morceaux, ça veut dire que tu fais preuve de générosité ? Tu aurais dû me le dire. Moi je croyais que tu étais presque mort.

Dain, qui se souvenait parfaitement du caractère explosif de son cousin, comprit alors que l'amitié entre ses deux-là était réellement profonde. Même de son propre frère, Thorin autrefois n'aurait que très difficilement toléré de tels propos. Car si cela amusait Frérin de provoquer son aîné, le jeu était à sens unique. Tandis que Thorin et Dwalin paraissaient, d'un commun accord, cacher leurs sentiments réciproques derrière des propos volontairement insultants dont aucun d'eux ne tenait compte.

\- Ah ! Ah ! se mit cependant à rire le jeune nain aux cheveux roux, car il savait qu'aucun des deux autres n'aurait aimé l'entendre énoncer ses pensées à voix haute. J'aurais voulu voir ça. Je veux bien une démonstration.

\- Oh non ! firent Thorin et Dwalin en chœur, dans un bel élan de sincérité.

\- Il ne faut pas abuser de sa force, ajouta sentencieusement Dwalin.

\- Il faut laisser leurs illusions aux enfants gâtés, répondit Thorin. Sinon ils deviennent insupportables.

Dwalin à son tour lui lança une bourrade et le jeune prince lui offrit un sourire tout en dents.

\- Et je dois les supporter toute la journée ! soupira Frérin d'un ton faussement plaintif en roulant exagérément des yeux. Ils n'arrêtent pas !

Dain les regarda tour à tour, définitivement surpris, puis ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

000

Ce furent de beaux jours pour les quatre garçons que ceux qui suivirent. Du fait de la présence de leurs cousins à Erebor, Thrain et Illyssia avaient donné licence à leurs deux fils de déserter tant la salle d'études que les terrains d'entrainement, de manière à ne pas laisser Dain tout seul. Fundin avait fait de même : il connaissait la profonde amitié de Dwalin pour Dain et savait bien que son plus jeune fils avait dû souffrir de la séparation, de même que de l'établissement de sa famille à Erebor. Même si Thrain et lui-même se réjouissaient l'un et l'autre de la bonne entente de leurs enfants respectifs, chacun assurant que le fils de l'autre avait une excellente influence sur le sien, Fundin ne pouvait décemment pas priver son garçon de passer du temps avec son ami d'enfance, sachant qu'il se passerait peut-être à nouveau plusieurs années avant qu'ils puissent se revoir.

Quelle aubaine ! Inutile de dire qu'aucun des jeunes gens ne se l'était fait dire deux fois. C'était tout simplement divin, à l'heure habituelle des leçons de Borgor, de pouvoir s'ébattre en liberté et se livrer à des activités ô combien plus agréables !

Ainsi, ils consacrèrent en effet l'une de ces matinées à monter les sangliers des Monts de Fer. Comme prévu, Dwalin se refusa catégoriquement à les imiter. Et comme il l'avait lui-même préconisé, il ne s'ennuya pas un seul instant car il ne se priva pas de les abreuver de quolibets et de sarcasmes. Thorin ne manqua pas de lui répondre. Dain riait tellement de les entendre qu'il faillit plusieurs fois glisser à bas de sa propre monture et Frérin, qui évidemment exagérait volontairement mais n'aurait pas donné sa place pour un empire, faisait exprès de se plaindre en jurant qu'il n'en pouvait plus de "toutes vos idioties". Vint un moment pourtant où entre deux fou rires Dain se rapprocha de lui :

\- Dis donc, cousin, fit-il de sa voix rocailleuse, ils sont toujours comme ça, ces deux-là ?

\- Oui, toujours, dit Frérin en souriant.

\- A les entendre, on jurerait qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à s'entre-égorger.

\- Je sais.

Il y eut un silence.

\- Ton frère a changé, ajouta soudain Dain d'un ton plus sérieux.

\- Oui, soupira Frérin.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir ?

\- Oh si. Mais comment dire ? Ça fait drôle. Et puis il... ne réagit plus comme avant, depuis qu'il connait Dwalin. Ou plutôt depuis le jour où ils ont vraiment failli s'entretuer. D'un côté je suis content, parce que Thorin s'attire moins d'ennuis du même coup. Pour tout dire, ça fait un moment que Père n'a plus rien à lui reprocher, c'est dire s'il s'est assagi. Mais...

Frérin plissa le nez :

\- Ce n'est plus aussi drôle qu'avant quand même.

\- Drôle ?!

Comprenant ce que signifiaient le ton désapprobateur et les sourcils froncés de son cousin, le jeune prince répliqua précipitamment :

\- Non, non ! Je te jure que je n'ai jamais trouvé drôle que Thorin ait des ennuis. C'est juste entre nous, tu vois. Maintenant il n'y a plus de plaisir à l'embêter. Il ne réagit plus du tout comme avant, ou à peine.

\- Ah.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous comploter vous deux ? lança au même instant Thorin, qui essayait tant bien que mal de diriger sa monture (c'était vrai que ces fichues bêtes avaient une tête de cochon ! Elles paraissaient sans arrêt s'ingénier à faire le contraire de ce qu'on leur demandait).

\- Ils trouvent, comme moi, que tu as fière allure ! cria Dwalin. Si tu te voyais !

\- Tu crois que tu as l'air malin, à nous suivre à pieds ? Je crois que tu as peur de ces bêtes, en fait.

\- Exact. J'ai peur de puer comme un goret.

Dwalin n'avait pas entièrement tort sur ce dernier point. Le soir venu, Thrain et surtout Illyssia ne purent s'empêcher de froncer le nez quand leurs fils rentrèrent.

\- Allez prendre un bain, ordonna la princesse. Dépêchez-vous, il sera bientôt l'heure de dîner. Et surtout, enfilez des vêtements propres. Je ne veux pas vous voir passer à table dans cette tenue : vos vêtements répandent une odeur qui n'a rien d'appétissant.

Dès que les garçons furent sortis, Thrain se tourna vers son épouse :

\- Ils empestent. Ils se sont roulés dans le lisier ou quoi ?

\- Je pense surtout que c'est question d'habitude. Très honnêtement, lorsque quelqu'un a passé la journée à cheval il répand également une odeur très forte. Nous y sommes plus accoutumés, voilà tout.

Thrain ne répondit pas mais sa mine s'allongea : il avait très bien compris ce que voulait dire Illyssia, car il avait passé la journée à cheval avec Nain. Grommelant tout bas, il prit à son tour le chemin des salles d'eau. Les femmes, tout de même ! Arrivé sur place, il découvrit Thorin et Frérin occupés à se chamailler en des termes que leur mère n'aurait pas du tout approuvés. Il en fit la remarque en bougonnant puis houspilla ses fils pour qu'ils se dépêchent. Mais les deux frères trouvèrent qu'il semblait plus détendu qu'en temps ordinaire. Pour lui aussi la visite des nains des Monts de Fer avait assoupli le protocole habituel.

\- Vous paraissez de bonne humeur, Père, observa l'aîné, un peu surpris.

\- Quoi ? De bonne humeur ? De quoi je me mêle ?

Mais finalement, Thrain sourit :

\- Enfin, peut-être un peu, finalement.

Comme s'il regrettait déjà de l'avoir admis, il fronça ses épais sourcils et ajouta en ronchonnant :

\- Vous êtes encore là ? Je croyais vous avoir dit de vous dépêcher. Votre mère vous attend.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous réunis autour de la table pour le repas du soir, chacun évoqua rapidement les événements de la journée et, soudain, Dis proclama :

\- Moi aussi je veux monter les sangliers des Monts de Fer.

Un grand silence couronna cette sortie.

\- Non, décréta finalement Thorin. Ils te mangeraient.

La fillette lui lança un regard noir :

\- Ils me mangeront pas, tu dis n'importe quoi.

Frérin regarda son frère d'un air réprobateur et sourit à sa petite sœur :

\- Il faudrait demander à Dain s'il veut bien nous prêter sa monture.

\- Elle est trop petite, intervint Illyssia. J'ai toujours entendu dire que ces bêtes étaient imprévisibles et pouvaient se montrer dangereuses.

\- Je resterai avec elle, Mère, promit Frérin. Je pourrais même monter avec elle. Et puis Dain sera avec nous, il les connait bien. Il ne pourra rien arriver à Dis.

Thorin leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir excédé. Qui fut interrompu par la tape que son père lui asséna soudain derrière la tête :

\- Tu as bientôt fini, oui ? gronda le prince d'Erebor.

\- Thrain, pas à table ! intervint aussitôt Illyssia. Thorin, ton père a raison sur un point, tu pourrais être un peu plus gentil avec ta sœur.

Dis profita de ce que ses parents ne la regardaient pas pour tirer la langue à son frère aîné. "Bien fait" articula-t-elle silencieusement. Frérin, qui avait vu sa mimique, pouffa de rire mais se calma sous le regard réprobateur de sa mère. Quant à Thorin, vexé, il ne prononça plus un mot jusqu'à la fin du repas et affecta de ne plus regarder personne. Dès qu'il eut obtenu la permission de quitter la table, il s'éloigna et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

\- Je me demande si son caractère s'améliorera un jour, soupira Illyssia. Ce garçon me désespère, parfois.

\- Je vais lui parler, lança Thrain, que rien ne contrariait davantage que des discussions oiseuses à table. Il faudra bien qu'un jour ou l'autre il finisse par se calmer.

Illyssia regarda son mari d'un air significatif ; elle ne souhaitait pas parler devant Dis et Frérin mais Thrain comprit le message : "Laisse-le tranquille, tu as dit ce que tu avais à dire, ça suffit comme ça ". Le prince d'Erebor gagna son fauteuil sans un mot et sa femme en profita pour changer de sujet de conversation :

\- Thrain, que penses-tu ? Tu crois que Dis peut monter les sangliers ?

\- Oh, Père, dites oui ! s'écria la fillette en se précipitant vers l'intéressé et en lui adressant un sourire enjôleur. S'il vous plaît ! Thorin et Frérin l'ont bien fait, eux. Je ne suis encore jamais montée sur un sanglier. Et puis on ne me laisse jamais sortir, moi.

C'était faux, bien sûr, sa nourrice emmenait régulièrement la fillette en promenade, mais Frérin n'attendit pas que quelqu'un en fasse la réflexion et approuva aussitôt :

\- Je ferai bien attention à elle, Père. Il ne lui arrivera rien. C'est très facile.

\- Eh bien soit, grogna Thrain, se détendant un peu.

Il regarda sa fille et ajouta, d'un ton volontairement grincheux :

\- Mais ça veut dire que tu devras prendre un bain toi aussi après. Compris ?

Dis était aux anges. Trop contente d'avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, elle hocha affirmativement la tête puis sauta au cou de son père, puis de son frère. Heureusement qu'elle avait Frérin, pensait-elle. Lui au moins était toujours gentil avec elle.

000

\- Tu n'as pas peur ?

\- Non j'ai pas peur.

\- Tu veux que je monte avec toi ?

\- Non ! Toute seule !

\- Très bien, très bien, dit Frérin en riant. Ne te fâche pas. Tu peux y aller, Dain.

L'interpellé tenait le sanglier par les guides, comme on tiendrait un cheval par la bride. Il avança et l'animal le suivit docilement. Il avait choisi le plus calme de tous ceux que les siens avaient amenés avec eux. Frérin suivit en se tenant sur le côté, sans quitter sa jeune sœur des yeux. Pour la circonstance, Dis avait abandonné ses robes et enfilé un pantalon. Son petit visage rayonnait tant elle était heureuse de se livrer aux mêmes activités que les garçons. Pour Frérin la chose allait de soi, ce ne fut que longtemps plus tard qu'il réalisa que Dain ne devait pas s'être beaucoup amusé au cours de cette matinée et qu'il aurait sans doute préféré se joindre à Thorin et Dwalin. Ceux-ci brillaient par leur absence : Thorin avait catégoriquement refusé de se joindre à son frère et à sa sœur et Dwalin, qui de toute manière n'avait aucune envie non plus de faire de la garde d'enfant, n'avait pas voulu le laisser seul.

Frérin était lui-même un peu fâché contre son frère, et donc pas mécontent de son absence. Thorin aurait pu faire un effort, estimait-il. Vraiment, quel caractère ! C'était bien peu de chose et cela faisait tellement plaisir à Dis. Frérin espérait seulement que son frère ne ferait pas la tête trop longtemps. Il en était bien capable et cela gâcherait ce qui restait du séjour des nains des Monts de Fer.

Il fut rassuré au cours de l'après-midi. Dis avait été à nouveau confiée à sa nourrice et les quatre garçons purent se retrouver entre eux. En revanche, même Frérin fut vite lassé, dans les jours qui suivirent, par les exigences de sa jeune sœur : la fillette était tellement enchantée par son expérience avec les sangliers domestiques qu'elle voulait à présent, à toute force, un porcelet bien à elle qu'elle pourrait apprivoiser et monter une fois qu'il serait grand. Elle ne parlait plus que de cela, sans arrêt, à toute heure du jour, et harcelait son père pour qu'il se procure l'animal dont elle rêvait. Thorin ne se fit pas faute de faire remarquer à son frère que tout était de sa faute, lui qui avait encouragé la fillette. Ensuite, ce qui devait arriver arriva : excédé, Thrain se fâcha, déclara qu'Erebor n'élevait pas de sangliers domestiques et que cela ne changerait pas, puis il imposa silence à sa fille. Dis était encore petite, mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas comprendre quand les choses tournaient vraiment à l'orage. N'empêche, ce fut pour elle un gros chagrin.

 **00000000000000000000**

 **La prochaine fois, il sera question des secrets d'Erebor et nos joyeux lurons se livreront à des activités nettement plus musclées. Après quoi, il y aura un dernier chapitre sur l'adolescence de nos héros. Eh oui, le temps passe, les gens vieillissent et les choses évoluent.**


	10. La course

Thorin leva haut sa torche, faisant courir des reflets mouvants sur les parois de pierre brute.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas aller plus loin, dit-il.

A chaque inspiration, l'air froid se condensait en vapeur devant le visage des jeunes nains ; ils étaient très loin sous la montagne, sans doute au tout dernier niveau. Ils avaient descendu d'innombrables marches, suivi d'innombrables galeries, de moins en moins travaillées, qui toutes descendaient vers les profondeurs de la terre. Ici la roche était à peine équarrie, personne n'avait pris la peine de la tailler comme les nains savent le faire. Et cela faisait bien longtemps que les quatre garçons étaient seuls : il devait être rare que les habitants d'Erebor s'aventurent en ces lieux, passablement lugubres d'ailleurs. Mais Dain et Dwalin, qui n'en avaient jamais eu l'occasion, avaient exprimé l'envie de visiter les profondeurs d'Erebor. Les lieux n'étant pas éclairés, ils s'étaient tous quatre munis de torches. Et à présent, un peu oppressés tant par le silence que par l'atmosphère confinée et sinistre des lieux, ils regardaient de tous leurs yeux l'ouverture noire qui béait dans la paroi et devant laquelle Thorin venait de s'arrêter en prévenant que le voyage s'arrêtait là. Il n'aurait d'ailleurs pas eu besoin de le dire : le pourtour de l'ouverture était badigeonné de rouge, comme un sanglant avertissement, et d'énormes runes, également tracées en rouge, s'étalaient à hauteur d'yeux :

 **PAR ORDRE DU ROI**

 **ET SOUS PEINE DE MORT**

 **DEFENSE ABSOLUE DE FRANCHIR CE PORCHE**

\- J'avais entendu parler des secrets d'Erebor mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça, dit enfin Dain en s'efforçant de donner un ton jovial à sa voix.

Dwalin s'était approché de l'ouverture et, tendant le cou, s'efforçait de percer les ténèbres du regard.

\- Je me demande ce qu'il y a là-dedans, fit-il.

Ce fut Frérin qui répondit, d'un ton qu'il aurait voulu ferme mais qui manquait clairement d'assurance :

\- Des fantômes de gobelins suceurs de sang. Ecarte-toi, Dwalin. Ça vaut mieux. Un puissant sortilège les empêche de sortir mais quiconque franchirait le seuil se trouverait à leur merci et n'aurait plus la possibilité de ressortir.

\- Pardon ? fit Dain.

Il regarda Frérin qui contrairement à son habitude ne souriait plus, puis Thorin.

\- Tu crois aux fantômes, cousin ? demanda-t-il.

\- Peut-être, murmura le jeune prince d'un air mystérieux.

Dain et Dwalin se regardèrent, perplexes : cette réponse ressemblait bien peu à Thorin. Ce dernier d'ailleurs parut vouloir changer délibérément de sujet :

\- Il vaut mieux remonter. Ça va nous prendre du temps et on pourrait se demander où nous sommes passés.

Il regarda Frérin d'un air entendu et ajouta :

\- D'ailleurs je préférerais qu'on ne nous trouve pas ici. Nous ne faisons rien d'interdit, je sais, mais bien que certains affirment que les nains ne sont pas des délateurs, on pourrait prétendre que nous avons voulu pénétrer dans les tunnels défendus. Et là, nous aurions vraiment de gros, gros ennuis. Et c'est encore peu de le dire.

\- Qui serait assez bête pour vouloir y entrer ? murmura Frérin.

Il était visiblement très mal à l'aise et jetait fréquemment des regards inquiets vers l'ouverture noire. Il enchaîna aussitôt :

\- Tu as raison, allons-nous-en. J'ai très envie de prendre l'air après tout ça.

A nouveau, Dwalin et Dain échangèrent un regard. Quel était donc ce mystère ? Se promettant de revenir ultérieurement sur le sujet, ils suivirent les deux autres vers la surface et, de fait, tous quatre se sentirent soulagés en sortant de la montagne sous le soleil. Les nains ont beau être accoutumés aux profondeurs de la terre, cette "visite" avait laissé aux garçons un sentiment pénible.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

\- Moi je sais. Dwalin a une technique de lutte incroyable...

Thorin, le regard rieur, se tourna vers son ami en portant ostensiblement la main à sa bouche comme s'il avait reçu un coup.

\- ... il m'a dit que vous vous entraîniez ensemble, dans les Monts de Fer. Vous nous feriez une démonstration ? Et j'avoue que j'aimerais bien essayer.

Une lueur d'intérêt brilla pareillement dans les yeux de Dain et Frérin : ils éprouvaient tous le besoin de se dépenser physiquement après leur plongée dans les bas-fonds de la montagne.

\- De quelle technique tu parles ? s'enquit le premier.

\- Coup de tête, répondit laconiquement Dwalin, qui avait tout de suite compris.

\- Ah ! Oui, si vous voulez. Mais il faut des protections.

\- Je veux bien le croire, fit Thorin en riant. Ça fait mal sinon, je le sais d'expérience.

\- Pas seulement. Un coup de tête bien asséné peut tuer. Il faut se montrer aussi prudent qu'en s'entrainant avec une arme.

L'impression de malaise qu'ils ressentaient tous les quatre s'évanouit tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient en bavardant vers les terrains d'entrainement. Se protéger prit du temps et se fit au milieu des rires : Dwalin et Dain commencèrent par entourer leurs crânes respectifs de chiffons avant d'enfiler, tant bien que mal, des heaumes par-dessus (pas facile à faire sans que les protections de tissu ne vous glissent sur les yeux).

\- Là ils vont vraiment se faire mal, s'inquiéta Frérin. Un coup de heaume dans la figure…

\- Ils savent ce qu'ils font, répliqua Thorin.

Bientôt ils ne furent plus les seuls à regarder les deux garçons lutter l'un contre l'autre. Cette technique était inconnue à Erebor et plusieurs nains adultes vinrent faire cercle autour des adolescents. Le bruit du métal s'entrechoquant était presque assourdissant. Au début, beaucoup riaient de voir faire les deux adversaires :

\- A quoi vous jouez, les enfants ? demanda quelqu'un, hilare. Regardez-moi ça, on dirait deux coqs de combat !

Lorsque l'un des combattants se retrouva soudain à terre, les rires cessèrent. Le vainqueur tendit la main pour aider l'autre à se relever puis ils retirèrent leurs heaumes.

\- Alors ? fit Dain en se tournant vers ses cousins. Vous voulez essayer ?

Ils voulaient. On recommença à se protéger soigneusement, puis ont fit des équipes de deux : Thorin et Dwalin, qui étaient quasiment de la même taille, Dain, plus petit et plus trapu, avec Frérin.

\- Essaie de ne pas lui casser le nez, marmonna Thorin, un peu inquiet pour son jeune frère. Ça ferait encore des histoires.

\- Je ferai attention.

Il y eut d'abord de longues explications. Puis des démonstrations visant à décortiquer chaque mouvement. Enfin, on passa à la phase pratique. En moins d'une minute, Thorin comme Frérin se retrouvèrent à terre, passablement sonnés.

\- Aïe...

\- Ouille, ma tête.

Ils essayèrent encore et encore pendant plus d'une heure, jusqu'à ce que les deux frères en aient assez de se retrouver sur les fesses à tout bout de champ et qu'ils commencent à être vraiment endoloris. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parvenait à acquérir la technique.

\- Stop ! dit Frérin le premier en levant la main. Ouille, assez. Moi j'arrête. J'ai l'impression que ma tête sonne comme une cloche.

\- Je suis d'accord, fit Thorin d'une voix assourdie par le heaume de métal. J'en ai assez aussi. Dwalin et Dain sont invincibles à ce jeu-là.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous débarrassés de leur équipement, Frérin ayant retrouvé son sourire proposa :

\- Si nous faisions plutôt un tournoi de tir à l'arc ? Là au moins les chances sont égales.

\- J'aimerais autant pas, grogna Dwalin. Mais si ça vous amuse, je compterais les points.

\- Ah oui, j'oubliais, renchérit Dain en riant. Tu détestes toujours autant le tir à l'arc, hein ?

\- Ouais. Ça m'énerve.

\- D'abord les sangliers, maintenant le tir à l'arc, protesta Frérin d'une voix plaintive. Je comprends que tu t'entendes si bien avec Thorin : tu n'aimes rien !

\- Dwalin a déjà fait un effort pour les sangliers, intervint Thorin. On ne va pas toujours faire des choses qu'il n'aime pas. Allons plutôt faire un tour à cheval. Avec toute cette ferraille entrechoquée mes oreilles sonnent comme un gong. Ça nous fera du bien.

La proposition fut adoptée à l'unanimité. Pourtant, un nouveau problème ne tarda pas à se poser :

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- A Dale ?

A peine cette suggestion faite, Thorin et Frérin échangèrent un regard embarrassé : depuis l'histoire de la taverne, Thrain, comme prévu, leur avait interdit de retourner en ville.

\- Euh... fit enfin le cadet, gêné, tandis que ses joues rosissaient. Thorin et moi on... on n'est pas supposé passer les portes de Dale.

Tout en disant cela, le jeune garçon priait pour que son frère aîné ne décide pas de passer outre une fois de plus, par pure bravade. Or, Thorin n'en avait aucune intention : il n'était pas assez bête pour se lancer dans une opération à hauts risques dont somme toute il ne retirerait rien. Depuis l'arrivée de Dain il passait des journées merveilleuses avec son frère et ses amis, alors il n'allait pas tout gâcher pour le seul plaisir, puéril, de faire un pied de nez à Thrain. Pied de nez qu'il risquait de payer cher si une fois encore la chose parvenait aux oreilles de son père. Sérieusement, le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle.

Dwalin et Dain n'insistèrent pas : à l'attitude réservée des deux frères, ils avaient plus ou moins compris de quoi il retournait. Ayant tous deux à leur actif des expériences similaires, qu'ils n'avaient pas forcément envie de partager avec autrui, ils comprenaient leur silence.

\- Mais, dit soudain Frérin sur un ton joyeux, ses yeux s'éclairant soudain, Père ne nous a jamais interdit de seulement approcher la ville. Si nous faisions la course jusqu'aux murailles ?

Très excité par cette idée, il n'attendit pas la réponse et lança brusquement son poney au galop. Les autres sourirent et l'imitèrent, toujours prêts à se mesurer amicalement les uns aux autres.

Ventres à terre, les chevaux dévoraient la distance. Peu à peu, Thorin et Dwalin dépassèrent Frérin malgré son avance. Ils luttèrent un instant coude à coude puis, tandis que les murailles de Dale approchaient, Dwalin parvint à se décaler légèrement vers l'avant. Le but était proche et sa monture avait une tête d'avance. Déjà le garçon tendait le bras pour toucher la muraille en signe de victoire, tout en faisant virer son poney afin qu'il ne se cabre pas devant l'obstacle. Thorin avait beau talonner sa propre monture, celle-ci se maintenait à mi-hauteur de celle de son ami. Le prince héritier n'aimait pas perdre. Jugeant la situation perdue, il se dressa sur ses étriers et, au mépris de toutes les règles, plongea en avant. Il heurta Dwalin de tout son poids et le fit basculer de selle à l'instant même où il allait effleurer des doigts le mur de Dale. La chute fut plutôt rude. Inextricablement emmêlés, les deux adolescents roulèrent dans l'herbe, l'un par-dessus l'autre, le long de la pente qu'ils avaient gravi au galop tandis que Frérin et Dain, inquiets, arrêtaient leurs chevaux.

\- Thorin ? Thorin ! Dwalin ! cria le premier en voyant l'amas de membres immobiles quelques mètres en contrebas de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Lâchant les rênes de son poney, il se précipita à toutes jambes. Dain le suivit, un peu anxieux lui aussi.

\- Thorin ?

Frérin s'arrêta net, stupéfait, en arrivant à la hauteur du duo et en percevant alors le bruit le plus incongru, le plus insolite, le dernier son au monde qu'il s'attendait à entendre : des gloussements de rire.

\- Sale tricheur !

\- Sombre abruti !

Dwalin et Thorin s'insultaient à mi-voix, sans cesser de rire.

\- Tu as de la purée de troll arriéré dans la tête !

\- Quand on ne sait pas tenir à cheval on reste avec les vieillards, pauvre cloche !

Et de glousser derechef.

\- Hé ! fit Frérin, un peu vexé de s'être inquiété pour rien, en lançant un coup de pied (pas trop fort) dans l'épaule de son frère. Si vous n'êtes pas morts, relevez-vous. Vous n'avez pas l'air malins, je vous assure.

Puis il glapit de stupeur quand deux mains (toutes deux n'avaient pas le même propriétaire) le saisirent par les chevilles et tirèrent brusquement. Surpris, le jeune prince tomba assis sur les fesses.

\- Idiots ! cria-t-il en se jetant sur les deux autres et en lançant quelques coups de poing au hasard.

La mêlée cette fois fut courte et les trois belligérants ne tardèrent pas à s'asseoir, un peu contusionnés mais arborant tous le même sourire. Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, Thorin et Dwalin, poings sur les hanches, se toisèrent un instant, faisant mine de se mesurer du regard mais sans grand succès, car leurs yeux riaient :

\- Comment un abruti de ton espèce a-t-il vécu si longtemps ? lança Dwalin.

\- C'est toi qui pose cette question ? Bizarre. Je me suis posée la même à ton sujet il y a longtemps.

\- Un jour, assura son ami, tu en crèveras de ta bêtise ! Sois sûr que je serai là pour le voir. Et que je te rirai au nez. Et j'espère que ce sera long, en plus. Très long et très lent.

Thorin sourit :

\- Et douloureux de préférence ?

\- Evidemment, répliqua Dwalin en lui rendant son sourire.

\- J'en ai autant à ton service, au cas où tu en douterais.

\- Comme si je ne le savais pas.

\- Hum, hum ! fit quelqu'un.

Presque en même temps, Thorin, Frérin et Dwalin découvrirent Dain qui, debout à quelques pas, tenant son poney par la bride, les regardait d'un air moqueur.

\- On ne s'ennuie pas, chez vous, observa-t-il d'un air mi-figue, mi-raisin. Mais vous savez quoi ? Je ne sais pas qui a gagné la course cette fois, en revanche je peux vous dire d'avance qui sera le premier à Erebor.

Là-dessus, avec une agilité impressionnante il sauta en selle et talonna sa monture. Un grand cri chassa les trois autres poneys devant lui et il galopa vers la montagne, riant à son tour à gorge déployée.

\- Ah, le salopard ! fit Dwalin.

Thorin le toisa avec une feinte hauteur :

\- Tu te rends comptes que c'est entièrement de ta faute ?

L'autre ouvrit des yeux ronds :

\- De MA faute ?! Tu ne manques pas d'air !

Le jeune prince lui lança une bourrade amicale, qui lui fut rendue.

\- En attendant, ronchonna Frérin, il ne nous reste plus qu'à rentrer à pieds.

Ils marchèrent durant quelques minutes puis le plus jeune des garçons émit encore, plein d'espoir :

\- Je pense que c'est moi qui aie gagné la course. Je suis sûr que j'aurais pu toucher le mur avant Dain.

\- Personne n'a gagné, répliqua Dwalin.

\- Si, dit Thorin en souriant, celui de nous quatre qui était en tête.

\- Ce n'est pas juste ! protesta Frérin. Vous deux, vous êtes tombés de cheval. Vous êtes éliminés.

\- J'ai sauté de cheval, rectifia son frère aîné, je ne suis pas tombé.

\- Et moi, quelqu'un m'a désarçonné en traître, renchérit Dwalin. Ça ne compte pas.

Frérin se renfrogna et bougonna entre ses dents quelque chose à propos de la mauvaise foi et des "gens qui veulent toujours avoir raison" puis il lâcha brusquement :

\- Vous avez de la chance d'être tombés sur l'herbe. Sur des cailloux ça aurait fait très mal.

\- Tu es bête ou quoi ? répliqua Thorin en lui lançant un regard de dérision. Si nous n'avions pas été sur l'herbe je n'aurais pas sauté. Tu crois que j'avais envie de nous tuer ?

Frérin lui lança un regard espiègle :

\- C'est Père qui vous aurait tués, je crois.

Thorin hocha la tête :

\- Probable.

Thorin et Dwalin avaient tous deux appris depuis longtemps à tomber sans se blesser et les seules traces de l'aventure se bornaient à quelques bleus sans grande importance que personne ne verrait, car ils étaient dissimulés sous leurs vêtements. Les garçons se sourirent tous les trois, complices, et poursuivirent leur chemin. Ils retrouvèrent Dain à peu de distance d'Erebor. Dain qui les attendait, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- Et alors ? fit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

\- Qu'on te revaudra ça ? suggéra Thorin.

\- Ingrat ! On dit : "Merci Dain, de nous avoir attendus". Vous auriez eu l'air fins si vous étiez rentrés à pieds dans Erebor. Vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Peuh !

Ils remontèrent tous en selle. Quelques mètres plus loin, Dwalin arrêtait sa monture en constatant qu'elle boitait et mettait pied à terre. Thorin et Dain ne s'étaient aperçus de rien et ils continuèrent à avancer, jusqu'à ce que Frérin, qui s'était arrêté, les hèle de loin :

\- Attendez !

Dwalin examinait les sabots de son poney, l'un après l'autre. Thorin et Dain attendirent.

\- Je suis un peu jaloux, cousin, avoua soudain le second.

\- Jaloux ? répéta Thorin, sincèrement surpris. Mais de quoi ?

\- Dwalin... ça fait longtemps qu'on est amis, lui et moi. Mais il y a entre vous deux quelque chose de plus.

\- Il t'apprécie toujours beaucoup, assura Thorin. Demande à Frérin : il nous a parlé de toi un après-midi entier.

Dain eut un mouvement d'impatience :

\- Je sais qu'il m'apprécie et la réciproque est vraie. Je pense qu'il aime bien Frérin aussi, comme le petit frère qu'il n'a pas. Ça le change d'être le cadet chez lui. Mais lui et toi... vous êtes plus liés que ne le seraient deux frères jumeaux.

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop, fit le jeune prince, un peu désarçonné. Nous sommes amis, bien sûr, mais...

\- Aucune importance, coupa Dain en souriant. En fait, même si je suis un peu jaloux je suis aussi content pour vous. Je craignais que Dwalin s'ennuie à Erebor.

Son sourire s'élargit puis il ajouta :

\- Mais je crois que si j'espérais que Dwalin revienne vivre un jour dans les Monts de Fer, c'est raté.

\- Il sera bien forcé de suivre sa famille si elle décide de partir, soupira Thorin.

\- Ce qui à mon avis a très peu de chance d'arriver. Une fois qu'il sera adulte, Dwalin ira où il voudra, bien sûr. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'il préfèrera rester auprès de toi.

Thorin éprouva secrètement un pincement au cœur à l'idée que Dwalin puisse décider un jour de quitter Erebor. Il n'en laissa cependant rien paraître et ajouta, sincère :

\- Je ne sais pas, Dain. Son frère aîné a l'âge de faire ce qu'il veut mais il n'est pas resté dans les Monts de Fer pour autant.

Dain haussa les épaules :

\- Balin a passé son enfance à Erebor. Il a toujours eu envie de revenir, tout le monde le sait. Lui non plus ne repartira plus, tu peux en être sûr. Même s'il a d'autres raisons.

Thorin n'avait que peu rencontré Balin jusque-là et à part quelques saluts polis de part et d'autre, il n'avait jamais parlé avec lui : ce nain était trop âgé pour se mêler aux activités des adolescents, qui eux-mêmes le voyaient comme un adulte et ne s'intéressaient pas à lui. Thorin savait, par Dwalin, que Balin étudiait la diplomatie (je vous demande un peu !) et il savait aussi que le jeune nain passait autant de temps à la bibliothèque que sur les terrains d'entraînement. Une épée à la main, il était très bon. Cela intriguait beaucoup le fils aîné de Thrain, qui avait du mal à concevoir que l'on soit à la fois un guerrier et un érudit. Quoi qu'il en soit, en ce jour il éprouva pour la première fois un élan de sympathie pour Balin, ignorant encore que dans l'avenir, lorsque lui-même aurait atteint l'âge adulte, le frère de son meilleur ami deviendrait l'un de ses proches. Dans l'immédiat, il savait seulement que quelqu'un qui aimait Erebor était forcément quelqu'un selon son cœur.

 **000000000000**

 **Terribles, ces garçons, pas vrai ? Oh, et si vous vous demandez ce qui peut bien se cacher dans les "tunnels défendus", pas d'inquiétude : vous en saurez plus là-dessus au prochain chapitre.**

 **Moi en attendant, je fais mille bisous à mes revieweuses StillMyself et Queen Puduhepa** , **dont j'ai grand plaisir à lire les commentaires à chaque chapitre. Cette fic est très atypique, je suis tellement contente de vos retours !**


	11. Ce n'est qu'un au-revoir

Nain et les siens passèrent trois semaines à Erebor. Trois semaines qui pour les quatre garçons, devenus inséparables, passèrent comme un rêve.

La veille du départ ils firent de leur mieux pour ne pas évoquer la séparation à venir mais ils avaient tous du vague à l'âme. Le soir venu, un dernier grand banquet rassembla la famille royale, les notables d'Erebor ainsi que les nains des Monts de Fer. Thorin, Frérin, Dwalin et Dain y assistaient avec leurs familles. Soudain, après toutes ces heures passées à faire semblant, ils avaient tous la gorge serrée. Ils mangèrent sans appétit et demeurèrent si silencieux que leurs parents respectifs ne purent manquer de le remarquer et d'en comprendre les raisons. Illyssia murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de son mari, qui soudain toussota :

\- Les garçons ont peut-être envie de passer une dernière soirée ensemble, fit-il. Nos conversations doivent les ennuyer.

Fundin et Nain ayant approuvé, les quatre amis s'éclipsèrent, soulagés. Mais le cœur n'y était plus et ils se contentèrent de se promener le long des remparts, s'efforçant toujours de ne pas parler du lendemain alors qu'ils ne pouvaient penser qu'à ça. Au bout d'un certain temps, une servante vint dire à Frérin que sa mère voulait qu'il aille se coucher.

\- Pourquoi moi ? protesta le jeune garçon. Je veux rester avec les autres !

\- Son Altesse a été formelle, répliqua la naine. Elle dit qu'à votre âge il est temps de vous coucher. Demain vous devrez reprendre vos habitudes et vos leçons.

\- Je ne suis plus un bébé, quand même !

Frérin n'était pas du tout décidé à obéir mais Thorin finit par le convaincre en lui disant à mi-voix :

\- Vas-y avant que Père doive venir te chercher. Tu sais que ça vaut mieux.

Frérin finit donc par obtempérer, furieux, et ne se priva pas de vitupérer et faire connaître son déplaisir haut et fort à tout le monde. Il s'en priva d'autant moins que ses parents étaient encore à table et ne pouvaient donc pas l'entendre.

Demeurés seuls, les trois grands soupirèrent et demeurèrent un long moment silencieux. Il leur semblait que leur quatuor, désormais réduit à un trio, résumait bien la situation. Dès le lendemain ils seraient séparés. Thorin plaignait silencieusement Dain qui se retrouverait seul. Lui au moins aurait toujours Dwalin. Et Frérin, bien sûr.

Pour lutter contre la morosité qui menaçait de leur gâcher ces derniers moments passés ensemble, Dain s'enquit soudain :

\- Dis-moi, cousin. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a exactement dans ces souterrains interdits que tu nous as montrés l'autre jour ? Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu ajoutes foi à cette histoire de fantômes.

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit Thorin. C'est une histoire que l'on raconte aux enfants pour les dissuader d'entrer là-dedans. Mais mon père m'a fait jurer de ne jamais en parler à Frérin ou à Dis. En tous cas, pas avant qu'ils soient plus âgés.

\- Ah, je comprends mieux.

Dain et Dwalin avaient les yeux brillants de curiosité. Pourtant, le jeune prince hésitait.

\- Si tu n'as pas le droit d'en parler, ça ne fait rien, dit soudain le second. Seuls les membres de la famille royale doivent être au courant, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je suppose qu'à vous deux je peux le dire. Mais promettez de ne jamais en parler, surtout pas devant les plus jeunes.

Les deux garçons promirent avec empressement.

\- Et vous me jurez que jamais vous ne tenterez d'y aller ? insista Thorin.

Le visage des deux autres exprima, en même temps, la même expression indignée :

\- Tu crois qu'on enfreindrait un ordre royal ? Tu nous prends pour des sans-loi ?

\- Non, admit leur ami.

Il parut réfléchir un instant à la manière d'aborder les choses puis commença :

\- L'avertissement est clair, n'est-ce pas ? Il est interdit d'entrer sous peine de mort. Et c'est vrai. Il n'y a pas de fantômes buveurs de sang, évidemment, mais le danger est réel. Il se trouve que ces tunnels sont habités. Par quelqu'un qui n'aime pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout les visites. Au point d'attaquer férocement n'importe qui pénétrerait dans son domaine.

Dwalin et Dain eurent l'air sceptiques.

\- Tu veux vraiment nous faire avaler ça ?

\- Tu nous prends pour des idiots !

\- Pas du tout. Je l'ai vu.

\- Mais quoi ? Un prisonnier ? s'enquit Dain.

\- Un reclus.

Les deux autres étaient de plus en plus étonnés.

\- Bon eh bien raconte, à la fin, s'impatienta Dwalin. Ne nous oblige pas à t'arracher les mots.

\- Sous la torture ? plaisanta Thorin.

\- Ouais, affirma l'autre. Dain s'occupera de t'immobiliser. Moi je te ferai parler. Et avec plaisir. Ça fait longtemps que j'attends ça.

Dain arbora aussitôt un air faussement vertueux :

\- Oh que non, dit-il d'un ton volontairement réprobateur. Tu oublies de qui il s'agit. Le petit-fils du Roi sous la Montagne. Je ne veux pas être mêlé à ça.

\- Froussard !

\- Et puis c'est mon cousin quand même. Tu ne voudrais pas que je porte la main sur un parent.

Dain souriait et Dwalin soupira ostensiblement.

\- Bon, fit Thorin, légèrement impatienté à son tour, vous voulez que je vous raconte ou vous continuez à dire des bêtises ?

\- Non, non, vas-y. On t'écoute.

\- Au fond c'est tout simple. Il s'appelle Grom. Il vit tout au fond des galeries dont vous avez vu l'entrée. Il pourrait sortir mais il ne le fait pas, il a trop peur. Mon père m'a expliqué que c'était sa peur qui le rendait dangereux. C'est pourquoi il est interdit d'entrer : Grom tuerait très certainement celui qui le ferait.

\- C'est un fou ?

\- Presque. La torture lui a fait perdre l'esprit.

\- Tu sais que tu commences à me faire peur ? fit Dain, qui ne souriait plus.

\- Ça c'est passé il y a quelques années, poursuivit Thorin. Grom avait à peu près notre âge quand il est parti chasser avec son père. Leur chasse les avait entraînés trop loin pour leur permettre de rentrer le soir même. Ils ont dû camper dans la forêt. Malheureusement, ils ont été attaqués et capturés par des orcs nomades. Ces bêtes immondes les ont torturés pour le plaisir, durant des heures, et finalement laissés pour morts.

Dwalin étouffa un juron. Le visage de Dain était soudain très grave.

\- Quand on les a retrouvés, il n'y avait plus grand chose à faire. Gork, le père de Grom, est mort de ses blessures sur le chemin du retour. Quant à son fils il a survécu, si l'on peut dire. Il a eu la langue tranchée et les coups reçus lui ont dévié la colonne vertébrale, ce qui non seulement l'a rendu bossu mais encore l'oblige à porter sa tête penchée sur le côté. Il n'a pratiquement plus de visage. D'un côté on voit les os de sa mâchoire car il n'a plus de chair et son nez a été fendu en deux. Il est horrible à voir, je vous assure, même si ce n'est pas sa faute. Depuis cette aventure il n'a plus tous ses esprits. Jamais il n'a pu reprendre le cours d'une vie normale. Voilà pourquoi il vit en reclus loin de tous. Mon grand-père, Thror, a fait en sorte que personne n'aille le déranger en interdisant formellement à tous l'entrée des tunnels. Seuls ses cousins viennent lui rendre visite tous les jours, pour lui parler et surtout lui apporter tout ce dont il a besoin pour vivre : du bois pour son feu, de la nourriture, des vêtements, des ustensiles... enfin tout. Il les reconnaît, mais ils sont les seuls à pouvoir l'approcher.

Il y eut un long silence.

\- Dis-moi, Thorin, fit enfin Dain, tu ne nous dis pas tout, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Si, répondit l'intéressé, surpris, en se tournant vers lui, je vous ai tout dit. Vous connaissez toute l'histoire.

\- L'histoire de Grom, oui. Mais toi, tu l'as vu de près. Tu nous l'as même décrit. Tu es donc entré dans ces tunnels et tu en es ressorti vivant. Avoue !

\- Ça s'appelle se trahir soi-même, observa Dwalin qui, accoudé aux remparts, paraissait s'absorber dans la contemplation de la nuit qui les environnait.

Dain de son côté observa soudain ses ongles avec ostentation :

\- Tu as eu bien tort de nous livrer un tel secret, mon cher cousin. Maintenant tu es à notre merci. A ton avis Dwalin, que ferait son père s'il apprenait qu'il est entré là-dedans ?

\- Il lui inculquerait à coups de ceinture ce que valent les ordres, répondit Dwalin. En tous cas, c'est ce que mon père à moi ferait.

Thorin les regarda avec hauteur :

\- Je suis terrifié, laissa-t-il tomber d'une voix condescendante.

\- Ça se voit, pouffa Dain. Encore une minute et tu tomberas à genoux pour nous supplier.

\- Je voudrais voir ça, fit Dwalin d'un air rêveur.

\- Dans tes rêves, abruti, répliqua Thorin. Plutôt crever, tiens ! De toute façon mon père est déjà au courant, alors vous perdez votre temps.

Il laissa les deux autres mariner un moment et l'interroger en vain du regard avant de poursuivre :

\- En fait je ne suis au courant que depuis quelques mois à peine. Evidemment, j'avais comme tout le monde entendu parler des souterrains interdits et on m'avait raconté l'histoire des fantômes de gobelins suceurs de sang. Et puis, ce qui est arrivé c'est que j'ai surpris une conversation que je n'étais pas supposé entendre. Les cousins de Grom parlaient de lui à Thror. Après leur départ, j'ai demandé à mon grand-père ce que cela voulait dire et il m'a tout raconté. Peut-être qu'il craignait que comme vous je ne prenne pas l'histoire au sérieux. Alors il a demandé à Brogar, Dagmar, Dwimbar et Hargar de m'emmener avec eux. Mon père a été d'accord mais il m'a interdit d'en parler à Frérin et Dis. Et cette fois, conclut le jeune prince, vous savez tout. A ceci près que Grom a plutôt mal réagi à ma présence. Sans les autres il se serait jeté sur moi.

Le regard du garçon se fit grave :

\- Je vous assure qu'il y a de bonnes raisons pour que personne ne doive aller là-bas. Frérin a beau s'en défendre, il croit encore à l'histoire des fantômes. Et ça vaut mieux comme ça. Il est assez fou pour vouloir se rendre compte par lui-même s'il savait la vérité. Et il en mourrait, parce que Grom le tuerait.

Thorin soupira :

\- Et même en supposant qu'il puisse en réchapper, mon père apprendrait forcément qu'il y est allé et il le fouetterait pour sa désobéissance. Jurez-moi que vous ne direz jamais rien.

Impressionnés malgré eux par le récit qu'ils venaient d'entendre, Dwalin et Dain ne répondirent pas tout de suite. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient même perdu le goût des plaisanteries faciles et des quolibets.

\- On a déjà promis, dit enfin Dwalin d'une voix sobre. Ne t'inquiète pas. On ne dira jamais rien. Ça me ferait mal qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Frérin.

\- Pas autant qu'à lui, murmura Dain.

Cette horrible histoire avait au moins eu le mérite de les distraire tous du départ des nains des Monts de Fer le lendemain.

Bien des décennies plus tard, Thorin raconta à nouveau l'histoire du reclus de la Montagne Solitaire à ses neveux. A cette occasion, il comprit la nécessité du conte grandiloquent des "fantômes de gobelins suceurs de sang" inventés par les parents nains du temps d'Erebor : nul doute que Fili et Kili, intrépides (et écervelés, ajoutait leur oncle) comme ils l'étaient n'auraient pas pu résister à l'envie d'aller voir de près si l'affaire s'était déroulée de leur temps et qu'ils aient connu la vérité. Comme Frérin l'aurait sans doute fait lui aussi dans les mêmes circonstances. En tous cas, les deux fils de Dis furent eux aussi très impressionnés et très touchés par cette histoire. Ils firent de Grom l'un des personnages de leurs jeux d'enfants pendant longtemps. A ceci près que comme ils avaient bon cœur et que le pathétique destin du malheureux les avait beaucoup émus, ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour inventer une fin heureuse à leurs aventures imaginaires.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ? demandèrent-ils une fois à Thorin.

\- Il s'est éteint quelques années avant l'attaque de Smaug. Personne ne sait exactement de quoi. Sans doute des suites de ses blessures. Un matin ses cousins l'ont trouvé mort. J'ai souvent pensé que c'était mieux ainsi : s'il avait vécu jusqu'à ce que le dragon prenne la montagne, ce malheureux serait sans doute mort de faim dans son antre. Ou alors il aurait fini par se risquer à sortir et il aurait été victime de la bête.

\- Moi, si j'avais été roi, devait s'écrier fougueusement Fili, je ne l'aurais pas obligé à vivre si loin sous terre, tout seul ! Je lui aurais donné une belle chambre, où on l'aurait laissé tranquille et où on aurait pu s'occuper de lui.

\- Ses cousins lui avaient aménagé une chambre au fond des galeries. Il y avait une cheminée, un lit, une table, des tapis, des ustensiles de cuisine. Il ne vivait pas comme une bête dans une caverne. Au début, Brogar, Dagmar, Dwimbar et Hargar ont essayé de le garder avec eux, comme tu le suggères, Fili. Mais il ne supportait pas la proximité des autres nains. Grom ne pouvait plus parler mais il entendait très bien. Les bruits de voix, les bruits de pas, tous les bruits de la vie en fait, le rendaient fou de terreur. Et là, il devenait dangereux. Il y a eu des incidents et le pire a été évité de justesse. S'il avait fini par tuer quelqu'un, il aurait fallu l'enfermer pour de bon ou le chasser d'Erebor. Et que serait-il alors devenu, je te le demande ?

000

Ce n'était toutefois pas à l'avenir, dont il n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais imaginé ce qu'il allait être, que Thorin pensait le lendemain matin, alors que Nain et sa suite faisaient leurs adieux à leurs parents d'Erebor. Il y eu des embrassades et des accolades, des promesses de se revoir "bientôt", cette fois dans les Monts de Fer. Sachant toutefois que la précédente rencontre remontait à trois ans en arrière, ce "bientôt" ne consola pas vraiment les quatre amis, contraints de se séparer.

\- Tu vas nous manquer, Dain, soupira Thorin.

\- Beaucoup, assura Frérin.

\- On se reverra, cousins, répondit l'intéressé avec son inimitable accent. Je penserai à vous.

\- Et nous à toi.

Les nains ne sont pas des êtres très sentimentaux. L'essentiel avait été dit. Silencieusement, Dwalin et Dain se serrèrent mutuellement les poignets, sans ajouter une parole. Et ce fut au moment où ils se séparaient que Nain se tourna soudain vers Fundin :

\- Dis-moi mon ami, et si tu nous confiais Dwalin pendant quelques temps ? Il serait sans doute heureux de revoir les Monts de Fer et de retrouver ses amis. Je le renverrai à Erebor avant l'hiver, avec une escorte. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Thorin et Frérin se statufièrent sur le champ. Ils ne s'étaient vraiment pas attendus à cela. C'était déjà assez pénible de voir partir Dain et de penser qu'ils allaient devoir retourner à la routine (rien que pour exemple, Illyssia leur avait donné la permission d'assister au départ de leurs hôtes mais en précisant qu'ils devraient se rendre en salle d'études tout de suite après. Et allez donc. Retrouver cet épouvantail de Borgor, voilà exactement ce qu'il leur fallait pour leur remonter le moral, vraiment !).

Après un instant d'hésitation, Fundin se tourna, l'air interrogateur, vers Dwalin qui se tenait lui aussi raide comme un piquet.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'en aller ? protesta Frérin au mépris de toutes les règles de la politesse. Et me laisser seul avec lui ! ajouta-t-il en désignant son frère aîné.

\- Frérin ! gronda aussitôt Thrain en fronçant ses épais sourcils.

Thorin de son côté retenait son souffle en attendant la réponse de son ami. Il savait bien que Dwalin regrettait les Monts de Fer, mais la perspective de passer plusieurs mois sans lui était pénible. Comme tous les regards convergeaient vers lui dans l'attente de sa réponse, Dwalin se décida enfin :

\- Je vous remercie, seigneur Nain, grogna-t-il avec son habituel air ronchon. Mais ma place est auprès de ma famille.

Frérin ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à sautiller sur place d'un air réjoui en arborant un immense sourire. Voyant que leur père le regardait et semblait assez mécontent de le voir se donner ainsi en spectacle, Thorin lui lança discrètement un coup de coude pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Lui-même était enchanté de la réponse de son ami, et néanmoins, allez savoir pourquoi, un peu triste. Pour Dwalin, peut-être. Ou pour Dain. Ou les deux.

Enfin, le convoi des Monts de Fer s'ébranla. Thorin poussa son frère de côté et, au moment où le jeune garçon allait protester, l'aîné lui désigna, d'un léger mouvement de tête, leur père qui tout en discutant avec deux de ses amis leur lançait par instant des regards lourds de futures mises au point. Il n'avait apparemment pas trop apprécié les interventions de Frérin.

Ce dernier n'insista pas et, flanqué de son frère et de Dwalin, monta sur les remparts pour suivre longuement des yeux leurs hôtes qui s'éloignaient, jusqu'à ce que le dernier ait disparu derrière l'épaule de la colline. Alors ils soupirèrent à l'unisson.

\- Bon, fit le plus jeune. Je crois bien qu'il faut que nous y allions. Borgor va piquer une crise si nous sommes tous en retard. Vous venez ?

\- On te suit, répondit nonchalamment Thorin. Vas-y.

Son frère lui lança un regard soupçonneux :

\- Et pourquoi je devrais y aller seul ?

\- Parce que tu sembles pressé, voilà pourquoi. On te rejoint dans une minute.

Mécontent, Frérin s'éloigna. Il avait la fâcheuse certitude que les deux grands avaient des choses à se dire et ne voulaient pas qu'il les entende. Ce qui est toujours déplaisant. En effet, dès qu'il fut certain que son jeune frère ne risquait plus de saisir leurs paroles, Thorin demanda à mi-voix, le regard toujours fixé sur l'endroit où avaient disparu leurs hôtes :

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas parti avec eux ? Je croyais que les Monts de Fer te manquaient. Et Dain aurait été enchanté, j'en suis sûr.

Il y eut un instant de silence puis, se détournant des remparts pour se diriger vers les escaliers, Dwalin répondit :

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit des épées ? Qu'une bonne lame ne peut servir deux maîtres. C'est même pour ça qu'on les enterre ensemble. Pour les gens c'est un peu pareil : on ne peut pas vivre à deux endroits à la fois. Maintenant je vis à Erebor, c'est comme ça. Je n'ai pas choisi mais c'est comme ça.

Plus tard, Thorin réalisa que ce jour-là Dwalin avait bel et bien fait un choix. Un choix qui n'aurait rien de passager. Pour l'heure, il se mordilla longuement les lèvres : par nature autant que par éducation, il n'avait pas l'habitude de livrer ses sentiments. Finalement, alors que Dwalin atteignait les premières marches, il se décida :

\- Je suis content que tu sois resté.

 **00000000**

 **Et c'est aussi avec ce chapitre que nos héros vont quitter l'adolescence. Nous les retrouverons pour les prochaines parties à l'âge adulte.**


	12. Plusieurs décennies plus tard

**Et voilà, nos loulous ont maintenant bien grandi et ont laissé l'adolescence derrière eux. Aussi, leur relation doit changer également et prendre sa forme définitive. Un petit clin d'œil à Chiara Cadrich (si tu es encore là, Chiara) dans ce chapitre. Tu le reconnaitras tout de suite.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **0000000000000000000**

 **QUATRIEME PARTIE : AVENTURES DE JEUNESSE**

Les muscles tendus, prêts à toute alternative, les deux adversaires s'observèrent un instant, guettant la faille, la seconde d'inattention qui pourrait leur donner l'opportunité d'attaquer. Chacun connaissait le style de combat de l'autre mais c'était justement cela qui les obligeait à modifier fréquemment leur manière de faire, à tenter d'utiliser de nouvelles attaques ou de nouvelles parades.

Tous deux étaient protégés par des armures bien ajustées et, comme il est d'usage, leurs armes, spécialement destinées aux entraînements, étaient émoussées. Mentalement, chacun dressa très rapidement la liste des avantages de son adversaire : l'épée conférait à Thorin une allonge supplémentaire et il lui suffisait d'une mince ouverture pour que sa lame perce les défenses de son adversaire. En revanche, la hache avait pour elle la puissance de frappe, surtout entre les mains de Dwalin. Un bras imprudemment tendu, même prolongé d'une épée, risquait fort d'être tranché. Pas à l'entraînement et pas avec une armure, bien sûr, mais Skolm leur avait répété maintes et maintes fois de faire comme si.

\- Parce que si vous n'y croyez pas, avait-il coutume de dire, alors vous ne donnerez pas le meilleur de vous-même.

Cela faisait des années maintenant que ni Thorin ni Dwalin n'avaient plus besoin de professeur, ni pour les armes ni pour quoi que ce soit, mais ce qui leur avait été enseigné, ils ne l'avaient pas oublié. Quoique jeunes, ils avaient atteint l'âge adulte. De peu, mais tout de même.

Ils connaissaient également leurs propres avantages, à exploiter au mieux dans un combat : Thorin était rapide et très agile (moins que Frérin, mais quand même), bien qu'en l'occurrence le port de l'armure le ralentisse et le prive de sa souplesse. Dwalin avait la force d'un ours et une excellente technique, mise au point depuis des années, pour balayer son adversaire et le projeter à terre.

\- Ce n'est pas très régulier, disait parfois Skolm, du temps où les deux jeunes nains suivaient encore ses leçons, mais si cela peut te sauver la vie... Je l'ai toujours dit, au combat il n'y a plus de règle, seule compte la victoire et donc la nécessité de terrasser l'adversaire. La manière de se battre évolue et change d'une bataille à l'autre, d'un adversaire à l'autre, en fonction des circonstances.

D'ordinaire, Thorin et Dwalin s'affrontaient sur le terrain d'entraînement avec les mêmes armes mais ce jour-là, pour changer, ils avaient décidé de garder chacun celle qui avait sa préférence. La hache siffla soudain dans l'air :

\- Gare à tes oreilles, grogna Dwalin.

\- Occupe-toi plutôt de ta bedaine, si tu ne veux pas que je la transperce.

Les têtes des combattants étaient bien protégées elles aussi par des casques, leurs oreilles ne risquaient donc rien. Et Dwalin n'avait pas de bedaine : il avait le ventre plat et musclé d'un guerrier. Mais c'était là la manière habituelle de communiquer des deux jeunes gens. Sur le terrain d'entraînement du moins, car le reste du temps cela ne les amusait plus guère. Parfois, rarement, il leur arrivait encore de s'invectiver "pour rire" mais cela devenait de plus en plus rare.

Ils plongèrent en même temps et esquivèrent chacun le coup qui lui était destiné. Pas de beaucoup : le tranchant émoussé de la hache avait frôlé le pectoral de l'armure de Thorin dont l'épée, jamais affûtée, avait rayé le côté de celle de Dwalin.

Comme dans un étrange ballet, les deux jeunes nains continuèrent à tourner l'un autour de l'autre, portant des coups et parant ou esquivant ceux de l'adversaire, avec une étrange grâce malgré leur pesant équipement. Leurs corps parfaitement entraînés semblaient presque se mouvoir seuls. Plusieurs nains présents sur les lieux interrompirent leurs propres occupations pour les regarder. Thorin était un excellent combattant, quant à Dwalin, c'était une véritable machine de guerre... Soudain, il y eut un strident crissement de métal, suivi d'un grand silence stupéfait : engagés jusqu'à l'épaule, comme imbriqués d'un dans l'autre, les deux amis venaient de porter le coup final. Et quel coup ! La lame de la hache reposait contre le cou du prince héritier, dont l'épée était fermement appuyée contre le ventre de son adversaire. Sans leurs armures et leurs armes dépourvues de pointes et de tranchant...

\- Ça alors ! fit enfin l'un des spectateurs.

\- Egalité. Dans un vrai combat, ils seraient morts tous les deux et au même moment... c'est incroyable !

\- Impressionnant !

\- Je n'avais encore jamais vu ça.

Lentement, les deux combattants se séparèrent. La même lueur de sincère admiration dansait dans leurs yeux.

\- Bravo, dit Thorin avec chaleur. Tu m'as épaté.

\- Pas autant que toi, répliqua Dwalin. Je ne l'aurais pas cru si je ne l'avais pas vu.

\- Nous voilà morts tous les deux ! gloussa le prince.

\- C'est bête, quand même, pouffa son ami.

Ils échangèrent une chaude poignée de mains et, trempés de sueur, se dirigèrent vers l'armurerie jouxtant les terrains d'entraînement, où ils s'aidèrent mutuellement à se dépouiller de leurs armures.

\- Pfff, je n'en peux plus ! Un bon bain me ferait du bien. Je pue comme un bouc.

\- Tu l'as dit, répliqua affectueusement Thorin. Et tu n'es pas le seul. Qu'est-ce qu'on transpire avec toute cette ferraille !

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers les salles d'eau, tout en commentant leur affrontement et la manière dont ils s'y étaient pris pour en arriver là.

\- Un jour, dit Thorin, nous livrerons de vraies batailles contre de vrais ennemis.

\- Alors nous combattrons ensemble, côte à côte, et non plus l'un contre l'autre.

\- Et un jour nous tomberons ensemble sur le même champ de bataille.

\- Ça me va. Toujours ensemble, jusqu'au bout.

Pourtant, en dépit de leurs paroles ils étaient tous deux conscients que le temps où ils étaient quasiment inséparables du matin au soir s'effilochait de plus en plus. Thorin n'avait peut-être plus besoin de précepteur ou de maître d'armes, mais de nombreux autres devoirs s'accumulaient sur ses épaules de prince héritier. Ainsi, sitôt qu'il serait lavé et vêtu de frais, il savait qu'il devrait se rendre dans la salle du trône dans laquelle une délégation humaine était attendue. Cela ne l'enthousiasmait guère, car rester debout des heures à côté du trône de Thror n'avait franchement rien de folichon et, en outre, la plupart du temps les audiences étaient totalement inintéressantes. Sans compter que là comme au conseil royal, auquel il était également tenu d'assister, il n'avait pas la parole. Pas encore. Bien trop jeune pour cela. Autrefois cela l'aurait prodigieusement exaspéré, bien que son père lui en ait expliqué les raisons au départ : pour le moment il était là non seulement parce qu'il était un personnage officiel, mais aussi pour apprendre son futur métier de roi. Thorin l'avait bien compris. Il n'était plus un adolescent fougueux, il savait qu'un monarque a bien plus d'obligations que de loisirs. Tout comme il savait ce qu'impliquait son rang. Même si ce n'était pas drôle. Le temps de la révolte était passé.

\- Il faut que j'aille me changer, dit-il un peu plus tard en soupirant. Je ne peux pas assister aux audiences dans cette tenue débraillée.

\- Comment se porte ta mère ? demanda Dwalin à brûle-pourpoint.

Le visage de Thorin se rembrunit. Depuis quelques temps, Illyssia n'était pas en très grande forme. Ses traits étaient tirés et son visage anormalement pâle. Ses enfants lui avaient demandé à plusieurs reprises ce qui n'allait pas et elle répondait invariablement qu'elle se sentait fatiguée. Fatiguée… Thorin se doutait bien qu'il y avait davantage que cela, d'autant qu'il avait plusieurs fois surpris le regard inquiet que Thrain posait sur sa compagne, mais il ne savait pas comment aborder ce sujet. Si la princesse ne voulait rien dire, elle ne dirait rien.

Le jeune prince s'en alla donc enfiler une tenue appropriée puis se rendit dans la salle du trône. La séance lui parut interminable. Il avait des fourmis dans les jambes à force de ne pas bouger et il ne parvint absolument pas à suivre les débats, sa pensée s'évadant constamment vers d'autres sujets. Lorsqu'enfin la délégation se retira, Thorin sentit le soulagement l'envahir, nuancé d'une légère pointe d'appréhension : Thror avait de plus en plus souvent coutume de lui demander, lorsque les délégataires ou requérants s'étaient retirés, ce qu'il en pensait. Il l'écoutait en silence puis lui exposait les choses d'un point de vue politique. Thorin espérait qu'il échapperait à cela ce jour-là, car il n'avait rien écouté et n'avait donc rien à dire. Heureusement, Thror paraissait absorbé par sa discussion avec Thrain.

\- Puis-je me retirer, Grand-Père ? demanda poliment le jeune nain.

En privé, il avait toujours l'autorisation de l'appeler « Grand-Père » et non « Monseigneur » ou « Votre Majesté ». Il fallait seulement prendre garde à ne pas laisser fourcher sa langue en public.

\- Mais c'est idiot ! s'était plaint Frérin quelques années plus tôt. Tout le monde sait que le roi est notre grand-père, non ? Et quand Père sera roi, ce sera encore pire. C'est ridicule.

\- Pas tant que ça, non. Chaque décision ou apparition du roi est officielle. Il faut donc que tout le soit également. Le roi est le roi. Il n'est plus ni père ni rien d'autre.

Mais Frérin n'entendait pas ce genre de choses et ne s'y pliait que de mauvaise grâce.

\- Tu t'imagines peut-être que si un jour tu deviens roi je t'appellerais autrement que par ton nom ? avait-il protesté.

Thorin devait admettre que là, son frère avait marqué un point. Il ne l'imaginait pas non plus lui parler de manière « officielle » un jour. En même temps, il se passerait des décennies entières avant que l'on en soit là, alors à quoi bon se casser la tête avec ça ?

Le vieux roi tourna la tête vers lui :

\- Oui mon enfant, bien sûr, fit-il distraitement.

Et il retourna à sa conversation.

Thorin aurait bien aimé en revanche que Thror cesse de l'appeler « mon enfant ». Il estimait avoir passé l'âge. Néanmoins il ne se fit pas dire deux fois qu'il pouvait disposer et se hâta de s'éclipser. De retour dans les appartements familiaux, il les trouva vides. Il se demanda si Illyssia n'était pas allée s'allonger, ce qui lui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment. Il hésita un peu à aller frapper à la porte de sa chambre, mi amusé, mi agacé en réalisant que bien qu'il soit presque adulte la chambre de ses parents conservait pour lui son aura de sanctuaire inviolable.

Après réflexion il décida de s'abstenir : sa mère avait laissé échapper à plusieurs reprises que depuis quelques temps elle avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Si elle s'était endormie, il ne fallait pas l'éveiller.

Frérin et Dis brillaient eux aussi par leur absence. Thorin enfila une tenue moins protocolaire et plus agréable et se rendit sur les remparts. Un garde lui dit qu'il avait vu son frère et sa sœur sortir à cheval. De guerre lasse, Thorin se mit en quête de Dwalin, qu'il trouva sans difficulté, et lui proposa d'aller passer la soirée à Dale.

Ce fut une bonne soirée. Une longue soirée, aussi : la nuit était tombée depuis un certain temps quand deux jeunes nains sérieusement éméchés prirent le chemin du retour, tanguant et titubant parfois dangereusement. Ils avaient laissé leurs poneys près des remparts et y arrivaient plus ou moins péniblement quand Dwalin se laissa glissa à terre, le dos calé contre le mur, et ferma les yeux.

\- B-ouge-toi un peu, sac à vin ! grogna Thorin, qui chancelait sur ses jambes. S'agit de rentrer av… ant l'aube…

\- La f-f-f-erme… tu m'donnes mal à la tête…

Impatienté, Thorin voulut lancer un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son ami. Un juron retentit dans l'air pur de la nuit : trop saoul pour viser correctement, il avait frappé le mur et serrait sa main blessée dans celle qui demeurait valide en égrenant tout un chapelet d'injures.

\- C'est ta faute ! accusa-t-il ensuite.

\- Nan… c'est pas ma faute si tu… v-v-vois pas clair…

La voix de Dwalin était de plus en plus pâteuse. Thorin cette fois lui lança un coup de pied et faillit tomber, le mouvement ayant suffi à le déséquilibrer :

\- Lève-toi. Il faut vraiment rentrer.

\- P-pouuurqu...quoi faire ? marmonna Dwalin. J'suis bien, là.

\- Pour dormir, abruti.

Complètement saoul, Dwalin n'avait plus conscience de ce qu'il disait lorsqu'il répondit :

\- Si c'est p-p-p-our dormir avec ta s-s-ssœur, j'veux bien...

\- Salopard ! jura Thorin en lui lançant un nouveau coup de pied, bien plus fort. Je te tranche la tête si t-tu... si tu... si tu manques d'respect à ma sœur !

\- Qui te dit qu'elle serait contre ?

Thorin jura à nouveau comme un charretier.

\- Oh, tais-toi... tu peux donc pas t'taire ?

\- Je croyais que...

Thorin dut s'interrompre car il chancelait tellement qu'il avait failli tomber. Ayant laborieusement repris son équilibre, il poursuivit :

\- J-j-e croyyyaaais que... tu courtisais cette f-f-f-ille... Isti… Istia… ché pu…

\- Elle est g-gentille, marmonna Dwalin d'une voix pâteuse. Mais... mai-mai-mai...

Thorin eut un rire aviné :

\- Tu t'prends pour une chèvre ?

\- Istya... c'est pas elle que j'veux.

\- T'oses dire ça ?! J-je croyais qu'elle t'avait ouv-v-ert son lit ?

\- Vouaaaye... elle est gentille, j'te dis. Elle est... elle est... elle est...

Dwalin s'efforça vaguement de s'exprimer d'un geste, son cerveau embrumé d'alcool étant incapable de trouver les mots adéquats.

\- Maaaaaiiiiiss... c'est pas la fille qui... la fille que... la fille qui m'fait rêver, acheva-t-il.

Il y eut un silence. Dwalin s'était endormi, adossé au mur. Thorin regardait le ciel noir de la nuit en luttant contre l'écœurant mouvement de balançoire folle qui lui paraissait l'emporter. Finalement, il lança à nouveau un coup de pied à son ami, qui sursauta faiblement et rouvrit les yeux :

\- Salaud... Si t'essayes de rentrer dans l'lit d'ma sœur, fit-il d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant mais que sa langue gourde rendait seulement difficile, si tu fais ça... je... je...

\- Mais t'es fou ! J'ferais jamais ça... pas avec Dis, voyons... Pas elle... elle c'est... c'est... enfin, elle, c'est... oh et puis… ça t'regarde pas !

\- Quoi ?! s'indigna Thorin. Comment ça, ça me regarde pas ? C'est ma sœur, quand même !

\- Crève, à la fin ! marmonna Dwalin. Tu me fatigues.

\- Crève toi-même !

Thorin s'apprêtait à une diatribe bien sentie mais, comme dans le même moment il lui sembla que le mur se penchait vers lui et qu'il se sentit tournis au point de manquer tomber, il préféra finalement s'abstenir.

\- Bon, hé ! finit-il par dire lorsqu'il se sentit un peu plus stable sur ses jambes. Tu te lèves, gros sac, ou je rentre sans toi ?

Dwalin finit par faire un effort. Mais il dut s'appuyer de tout son poids contre le mur pour parvenir à se mettre sur ses pieds et à se trainer à la suite de son ami. Parvenir jusqu'à Erebor leur prit du temps et ne fut pas facile du tout, mais ils finirent par y arriver. Après quoi, chacun s'achemina péniblement vers son lit respectif. Ils savaient tous deux que bien qu'on ne puisse plus les considérer comme des enfants et donc les réprimander comme tels, leurs parents respectifs ne seraient pas forcément très contents de les voir dans un tel état. Aussi tous deux se couchèrent-ils en espérant que les effets de l'ivresse auraient disparu au matin. Thorin eut l'impression de tomber de très haut lorsqu'il s'avachit sur son lit et, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, il eut encore le temps d'éprouver un certain sentiment de culpabilité : il n'aurait vraiment pas dû boire autant, se dit-il. Ce n'était pas le moment de contrarier Illyssia et avec son œil d'aigle, son œil infaillible de mère, elle se rendrait sûrement compte de quelque chose.

\- Faut que je me lève tôt, pensa-t-il vaguement. Que je prenne un bain et que je m'arrange un peu. Elle croira peut-être que je suis seulement rentré tard et que je suis fatigué…

Il s'endormit comme une masse avant d'avoir pu réfléchir plus avant et, les brumes de l'alcool aidant, il dormit comme une souche jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit semblable à celui du tonnerre ne le tire péniblement de l'inconscience. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que quelqu'un frappait à la porte de sa chambre : il avait plutôt l'impression que l'on jouait du tambour avec sa tête. La veille au soir (ou cette nuit très tôt ?), après s'être partiellement dévêtu, Thorin s'était affalé sur son lit et était demeuré étendu sur le ventre depuis, un bras pendant le long du lit et les doigts effleurant le sol. Lorsqu'il souleva ses paupières, avec un effort qui lui parut colossal, puis qu'il tourna péniblement la tête vers la porte, un élancement douloureux lui vrilla le crâne. Ses mâchoires lui parurent collées l'une à l'autre avec de la glu, sans quoi il aurait demandé que l'on cesse de taper comme ça, chaque coup augmentant la migraine qui lui martelait les tempes. Avant qu'il ait pu vraiment émerger et trouver la force de parler, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Thrain bondit dans la pièce :

\- Tu es devenu sourd ?!

Il considéra son fils aîné d'un œil noir et dut comprendre ce qu'il en était, à en juger par le regard totalement dépourvu d'indulgence qu'il lui jeta.

\- Debout ! jeta-t-il ensuite d'un ton âpre. Tout de suite !

Thorin avait l'impression que sa langue s'était épaissie et que sa voix s'était réfugiée très, très loin de son séjour normal, qu'il devait aller la chercher à une distance considérable de ses cordes vocales.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? parvint-il à articuler.

Il lui semblait mâcher du cuir bouilli.

\- Ta mère… commença sévèrement Thrain.

Mais sa voix vacilla brusquement et son visage s'altéra :

\- ... va très mal.

Cela dégrisa immédiatement le jeune prince. Il se redressa d'un seul coup, ignorant la douleur qui lui transperçait à nouveau le crâne, brusquement inquiet et refoulant bien loin de lui les derniers vestiges de l'ivresse.

\- Tâche de te rendre à peu près présentable ! lâcha encore Thrain avant de sortir en coup de vent.

Thorin fit en effet de son mieux pour se rendre présentable en un temps record, puis il se précipita auprès des siens. Illyssia était manifestement au plus mal et Keiri, ainsi qu'Oïn, son apprenti depuis déjà plusieurs années, étaient à ses côtés. La guérisseuse paraissait très grave. Oïn et elle échangèrent un regard qui n'échappa pas à Thorin puis, voyant toute la famille rassemblée, ils se retirèrent en assurant qu'ils reviendraient dans la matinée.

La princesse était très pâle, son nez était pincé et ses lèvres paraissaient desséchées. Pourtant, ses mains semblaient avoir enflé et froissaient nerveusement les draps, dans une sorte de geste compulsif.

Dis, devenue une gracieuse jeune fille, retenait manifestement ses larmes tandis que Frérin, qui la tenait par les épaules, s'efforçait de la réconforter en la serrant contre lui. Illyssia promena un regard las sur les visages qui l'entouraient puis elle tenta de sourire. Ce ne fut qu'un rictus.

Thorin eut soudain la brutale certitude que sa mère se mourait. Si brutale en vérité que cette découverte lui coupa le souffle et le laissa sans voix. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Ces questions même, que son esprit évoquait vaguement, ne lui paraissaient avoir aucune substance. Aucune réalité. Comme un bruit que l'on perçoit mais sur lequel on ne parvient pas à se fixer.

Illyssia ne semblait plus en mesure de parler. Ni de sourire d'ailleurs. Seul son regard, bien que terne, reflétait encore toute la tendresse qu'elle éprouvait pour chacun d'eux, chaque fois qu'il se posait sur l'un des visages qui l'entouraient.

Au fil des heures qui s'écoulaient, ses proches virent peu à peu, avec épouvante, ses ongles bleuir, ses extrémités devenir froides et sa respiration de plus en plus embarrassée.

Illyssia, princesse d'Erebor, s'éteignit quelques jours plus tard entourée de tous les siens, bien qu'elle n'en soit plus consciente.

Thrain fit manifestement un effort colossal pour ouvrir la bouche, expliquant en quelques mots très brefs à ses enfants anéantis que leur mère était malade depuis des années. Un mal lent et insidieux contre lequel Keiri avait lutté en vain. Illyssia savait depuis longtemps que le mal finirait par l'emporter. Elle s'était battue âprement, espérant qu'il lui laisserait suffisamment de temps pour finir d'élever ses enfants, mais elle n'ignorait pas qu'elle était en sursis.

Ce fut un coup terrible pour Thorin, Frérin et Dis. Personne ne perd sa mère sans en être ébranlé. Thorin ne se doutait pas que ce n'était là que le premier drame d'une longue série et sans doute était-ce mieux ainsi : si les mortels devaient savoir à l'avance ce qui les attend, ils auraient bien du mal à trouver le courage d'affronter leur destinée.

Les funérailles furent somptueuses ; elles furent celles de la reine qu'Illyssia aurait du être un jour. La Montagne Solitaire était pavoisée de noir, tant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Nain et les siens étaient venus en toute hâte et il n'était pas jusqu'à la plus humble des domestiques qui n'essuyait une larme de temps en temps.

Aucun "étranger" n'était jamais convié à de telles cérémonies. Les nains n'aiment pas partager leur chagrin. Mais les cors de Dale sonnèrent ce jour-là à l'heure de la cérémonie. Girion, le seigneur de la ville, tenait à témoigner sa sympathie à ses voisins endeuillés. Thranduil, le roi des elfes, envoya également, quelques jours plus tard, un messager à Erebor, porteur de quelques mots polis assurant que le peuple sylvestre compatissait à la peine de la famille royale et du peuple d'Erebor tout entier. Thranduil était un politicien retors mais, cette fois, il était sincère : il avait lui-même perdu son épouse adorée et seule la pensée qu'il se devait à son fils unique, la certitude que la défunte ne lui aurait jamais pardonné d'abandonner leur enfant, l'avait retenu de se donner la mort sur le champ pour rejoindre sa bien-aimée. La perspective de l'immortalité est bien amère lorsqu'on réalise que l'on fera le chemin tout seul. Certes, le hautain roi des elfes considérait les nains comme des rustres, sinon des barbares, et pensait parfois qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment de sentiments. Ne dit-on pas que le cœur des nains est aussi dur que la roche ? N'empêche : outre la politesse qu'il devait à ses alliés et bien qu'en cette circonstance il ne puisse se défendre d'une certaine jalousie (même s'ils souffraient de cette perte, les nains ne souffriraient que durant leur courte vie de mortels, au contraire de lui), il était réellement sensible à la perte d'une épouse et d'une mère, quelle que soit la race à laquelle elle appartenait.

Quelques heures après la cérémonie, complètement désœuvré, Thorin tomba par hasard sur son père, figé devant une fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le lointain. Thrain parut soudain terriblement vieilli à son fils aîné, bien que ce dernier ne le voit que de profil. Sentant son désarroi derrière son visage de marbre, pour la première fois de sa vie le jeune prince oublia soudain le censeur sévère qu'il connaissait : il lui semblait soudain percevoir chez Thrain la même fragilité, la même faiblesse qu'il ressentait en lui-même. Tout à coup, il souhaita avoir d'autres rapports avec son père que ceux qu'ils avaient toujours eus tous les deux. Il aurait aimé s'approcher de lui, lui dire quelque chose... peut-être même... eh bien, comme Dwalin tout à l'heure, après la cérémonie : son ami s'était approché de lui et, sans un mot, lui avait serré le bras en signe de réconfort et d'amitié. Oui, Thorin aurait soudain aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose de ce genre.

Depuis toujours, il avait été habitué à garder ses émotions sous le boisseau : un prince, lui disait-on, à plus forte raison un roi ne montre pas ce qu'il ressent et garde pour lui ses sentiments. Un roi doit garder la tête froide en toutes circonstances, quoi qu'il advienne.

Ses parents le reprenaient depuis l'enfance s'il semblait se laisser aller à quelque exubérance. A force, c'était devenu une seconde nature. Il hésita donc à parler et, quand finalement il se décida, ce fut avec une certaine hésitation :

\- Ce va être difficile pour nous tous de continuer sans elle, dit-il. Mais je voulais vous dire, Père, que vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi.

Puis, embarrassé, presque gêné d'avoir prononcé ces paroles, il tourna les talons pour s'en aller. Mais en lui-même il se jura solennellement que si un jour il avait des enfants, il ferait tout pour qu'il n'y ait pas entre lui et eux la même distance qui existait entre son propre père et lui-même. Non, s'il avait des enfants il prendrait sur lui, s'efforcerait de juguler son impatience et de faire en sorte qu'ils puissent échanger sans gêne ni contrainte. Qu'ils puissent se confier à lui et lui faire part de leurs sentiments. Il ferait en sorte de ne pas mettre de barrières entre eux.

\- Je sais.

Thorin tourna la tête : Thrain s'était détourné de la fenêtre et le regardait. Malgré l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui-même, son visage était ravagé de chagrin. L'émotion rendait ses yeux étrangement brillants et le jeune nain comprit que cela n'avait rien à voir avec la mort d'Illyssia et le poids de ce deuil.

\- Je sais que je peux compter sur toi, reformula lentement Thrain, d'une voix légèrement chevrotante. Je le sais.

L'espace d'un court, bien trop court instant, les barrières parurent s'abaisser, le père et le fils se sentirent plus proches l'un de l'autre qu'ils l'avaient jamais été. Ils eurent tous deux envie de parler, de dire bien des choses qu'ils gardaient par devers eux depuis des années. L'un hésita, l'autre chercha vainement ses mots. Le moment opportun disparut comme éclate une bulle de savon et l'occasion disparut à jamais.

Longtemps, bien longtemps plus tard, entre les murs sinistres de la prison qui allait lui faire perdre l'esprit, Thrain regretterait cent fois, mille fois, cent mille fois de n'avoir jamais dit à ses enfants en général et à son aîné en particulier ce qu'ils étaient vraiment pour lui et combien il était fier d'eux.

Trop tard.

Beaucoup trop tard.

000

Lorsque Thorin quitta son père ce jour-là, ce jour qui malgré tout avait été un tournant entre eux, il tomba sur Frérin qui, avec douceur et gentillesse, était en train de réconforter une naine éplorée.

Thorin la reconnut tout de suite : c'était la femme de chambre de sa mère. Qui sanglotait désespérément. Elle ne se rendait apparemment même pas compte que le prince cadet, ce séduisant jeune nain à la voix aussi câline que mesurée, ce jeune nain que toutes les filles à marier suivaient su regard où qu'il passe était penché sur elle et murmurait des mots gentils. Frérin n'avait donné son cœur à personne et papillonnait de-ci, de-là, de l'une à l'autre, mais il était compatissant de nature. Et la pauvre Hunni avait en ce jour autant de chagrin que la famille de sa défunte maîtresse.

\- La… la princesse a toujours été si... si bonne pour moi, sanglotait-t-elle. O Mahal, pourquoi ?! Pourquoi elle ? J'avais plaisir à la servir. Elle me racontait parfois ses affaires. Elle me traitait comme une amie. Je l'aimais tant !

\- Nous la pleurons tous, murmura Frérin de sa voix mélodieuse et chaude. Tout Erebor est en deuil.

Le bruit des pas de Thorin les interrompit et la servante enfouie son visage dans ses mains, craignant une réflexion déplaisante. Thorin n'était pas méchant, ça tout le monde le savait, mais il était si... si froid ! Au contraire de son frère et de sa sœur, d'ailleurs.

Mais Thorin passa sans s'arrêter. La femme de chambre constata que Frérin suivait longuement son frère des yeux et soupirait. Elle se demanda bien pourquoi, mais elle avait trop de peine pour s'y attarder longtemps.

Les pensées de Thorin étaient plus amères encore que son cadet le supposait. Lui, il se sentait incapable de consoler qui que ce soit. Pas même sa jeune sœur, qui en aurait pourtant certainement eu besoin. Son cœur hurlait de douleur mais... en cet instant, il envia vraiment Frérin, qui savait toujours se mettre à la portée de tous. Lui, il ne savait pas. Il n'avait jamais su. Cette pensée le rendit soudain irritable et il fut presque sur le point de chercher querelle au premier qu'il rencontrerait, comme lorsqu'il était adolescent. Non, allons, ce n'était pas une solution, il vaudrait mieux… Soudain, Thorin étouffa. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Erebor lui parut hostile. Il devait s'en aller d'ici, il avait besoin d'air. Il lui fallait voir autre chose et oublier pendant un temps. Le prince fit aussitôt demi-tour. Il retourna aux appartements familiaux. Frérin et la fille avaient disparu. Par contre, Thrain se tenait toujours devant sa fenêtre, raide comme une statue. Thorin fut presque sûr d'avoir entendu un sanglot étouffé. Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué, gagna sa chambre, empaqueta rapidement quelques affaires et repartit du même pas.

\- Père, je m'en vais, dit-il brièvement au passage. Je pars en voyage. Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps.

Il sortit sans attendre de réponse. Il avait beau être adulte, théoriquement il aurait dû solliciter une permission. Celle de son père ou au moins celle de Thror, roi sous la montagne. Or il n'en avait aucune intention. Thrain le comprit mais son aîné était déjà loin lorsqu'il murmura :

\- A bientôt, mon fils.

avant d'essuyer les larmes qui venaient de s'échapper de ses yeux.

Pourtant, malgré son chagrin Thorin ne se sentait pas capable de partir sans prévenir aussi son meilleur ami. Ce dernier prit la chose sans grande émotion apparente.

\- Je suis venu te dire que je pars, grogna Thorin. Je ne sais pas encore quand je reviendrais.

Il aurait sans doute eu beaucoup d'autres choses à dire mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Ça ne venait pas. Heureusement, Dwalin était tout comme lui et le comprenait à demi-mots.

\- Tu vas au nord ou au sud ? demanda-t-il d'un air indifférent.

\- Sais pas encore.

Thorin était déjà à la porte quand Dwalin dit tranquillement :

\- Moi j'ai toujours eu envie d'aller voir à l'ouest ce qui se passe. On parle tellement des Monts Brumeux, et je ne les ai jamais vus. Si tu vas par-là, je pars avec toi.

Thorin fit brutalement volte-face :

\- Je pars seul et je ne sais pas où je vais ! jeta-t-il d'un ton rogue.

\- Pas la peine de le prendre comme ça. J'avais justement envie de voir du pays. Mais vas-y, fous le camp. Je te rattraperai toujours.

Thorin, soudain, eut l'impression que c'était la montagne tout entière qui pesait sur ses épaules.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de te sentir obligé de venir avec moi, murmura-t-il, soudain un peu honteux de la manière dont il venait de rabrouer son ami. J'ai juste besoin de... j'ai besoin d'air.

\- Je ne vais pas te parler de ce que tu n'as pas envie d'entendre, si c'est à ça que tu pense, grogna Dwalin qui était en train de rassembler ses affaires. Si ça t'emmerde je ne parlerai même pas du tout. Mais il se trouve que justement j'avais envie de bouger un peu.

\- Je t'attends aux écuries, alors, répondit Thorin en souriant presque malgré lui.

\- Va te faire pousser une vraie barbe ! Je ne te demande rien et surtout pas de m'attendre.

Thorin ne releva pas. Quant à Dwalin, une fois son baluchon fait, après avoir prévenu son frère aîné (il n'avait pas envie de passer une heure à discuter avec Fundin), il se mit en quête de Frérin et lui dit en deux mots ce qui se passait.

\- J'étais sûr qu'il ne t'avait rien dit, grogna-t-il en voyant l'expression chavirée du jeune prince.

\- Il part comme ça, maintenant ! Ma mère a été rendue à la pierre il y a quelques heures à peine et lui il s'en va sans un mot. Il nous laisse tous les trois, Dis, notre père et moi. Sans même un au revoir !

\- Eh !

Dwalin donna une claque amicale sur l'épaule de son ami :

\- Je vais avec lui, d'accord ? Il est bouleversé, tu le sais bien. Et tu sais bien que ce n'est pas sa manière d'être que de pleurer avec vous. Hein ? Toi, tu sauras consoler Dis et ton père. Lui, il ne peut pas. Et avec sa tête de pioche, il ne voudrait même pas que tu essaies de le réconforter lui. Tu saisis ?

Frérin baissa la tête. Lorsqu'il la releva, ses yeux étaient un peu trop brillants.

\- Je suis parfois jaloux, Dwalin, murmura-t-il. Tu comprends mon frère tellement mieux que moi... Pourtant, nous avons grandi ensemble lui et moi.

\- Thorin et moi, on est pareils, grogna Dwalin, un peu ému sans vouloir le laisser paraître. Toi tu es... autrement. Et c'est très bien comme ça. Tu sais très bien que c'est de toi dont ta famille a besoin maintenant. Parce que toi, tu... eh ben... tu sais parler... tu comprends les gens... enfin, voilà, conclut un peu rudement le jeune guerrier en se détournant.

Pourtant, il fit volte-face avant même d'avoir atteint la porte :

\- Tu sais Frérin, je voudrais que tu dises à ta sœur que... ben que... enfin tu vois, je voudrais pas qu'elle croit que je comprends pas que... si je pars, c'est pas parce que ça ne m'intéresse pas. Non, j'ai perdu ma mère moi aussi, alors je sais... euuh...

Dwalin avait raison sur un point : Frérin était suffisamment sensible pour saisir sans difficulté les sentiments de ceux qui l'entouraient. Rasséréné, il sourit soudain :

\- Sauve-toi, dit-il d'un ton calme. Je dirais tout ça à Dis. Veille sur mon frère.

\- Evidemment, grogna Dwalin, soulagé, en s'en allant pour de bon.

En portant son paquetage vers l'écurie, Dwalin eut soudain une sorte de révélation : ouais, le petit Frérin, qu'il appréciait d'ailleurs sincèrement même si leur lien n'était pas aussi fort que celui qui le liait à son frère aîné, avait encore une fois mis le doigt exactement au bon emplacement. Ce jour-là, Dwalin comprit une chose : Thorin était son meilleur ami, ça il le savait déjà. Pour bien des raisons, y compris son caractère, l'aîné de Thrain ne se livrait jamais. A quiconque. Et lui, il était né pour le suivre en toutes circonstances et le soutenir quoi qu'il arrive. Même au péril de sa vie. Tel était leur destin à tous les deux.


	13. Une rencontre, 1ère partie

Laissant derrière eux Erebor endeuillé, dont les longues bannières noires flottaient tristement au vent, Thorin et Dwalin contournèrent le grand lac jusqu'aux arbres centenaires de VertBois le Grand et s'engagèrent sur la large route qui traversait toute la forêt.

L'alliance qui liait le peuple sylvestre à Erebor leur servait de sauvegarde : tant qu'ils ne feraient que traverser la forêt sans porter atteinte à son peuple, ils n'auraient rien à craindre. Il était d'ailleurs peu probable que les elfes se montrent, même s'il était certain qu'ils sauraient très vite que deux nains chevauchaient sous leur couvert. Mais cela, c'était fréquent. Les gens d'Erebor voyageaient souvent pour affaire et traverser la forêt était tout de même plus pratique que la contourner : VertBois était tellement étendue qu'en faire le tour prenait des semaines de voyage. Thorin et Dwalin n'étaient certes pas pressés, à vrai dire ils avaient pris la route des elfes presque par habitude, mais quelle importance puisque cela ne portait pas à conséquence ?

En effet, durant les dix jours qu'il leur fallut pour traverser, ils ne virent pas le bout d'une oreille pointue, bien qu'à plusieurs reprises ils aient senti des regards peser sur eux. Peu importait : ils étaient en paix avec ces gens et ne craignaient rien, l'inverse étant également vrai. Ils prirent soin cependant de ne casser aucune branche lorsqu'ils bivouaquaient le soir, n'utilisant que du bois mort pour leur feu, et s'abstinrent de chasser. Ils avaient emporté suffisamment de vivre pour franchir cette étape sans avoir besoin de se fournir en gibier et tout le monde sait que les elfes n'aiment pas que l'on touche à leurs arbres. Quant au gibier, ma foi... les nains savaient que le peuple sylvestre entretenait avec le peuple animal d'étranges liens. On racontait que la plupart d'entre eux étaient végétariens. Certains apparemment consommaient parfois de la venaison mais, dans l'ignorance où ils étaient de savoir quelles espèces étaient chères ou non au cœur des "Oreilles Pointues", les deux nains préféraient éviter de tuer quoi que ce soit tant qu'ils étaient sur leurs terres. Thorin après tout était le petit-fils du Roi sous la Montagne, il devait être le premier à respecter les termes de l'alliance qui liait les deux peuples. Apparemment, ceux qui les observaient sans se montrer le comprirent et au bout de quelques jours les deux voyageurs cessèrent de se sentir régulièrement épiés.

\- Pas très peuplée, cette forêt, plaisanta Dwalin un soir.

Les deux amis parlaient très peu. Ils s'étaient toujours compris à demi-mot mais ce fut durant ce voyage qu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils se comprenaient même sans parler. Ils se connaissaient si bien et se ressemblaient tant qu'ils savaient presque toujours ce que l'autre pensait ou ce qu'il allait faire. Toutefois, il régnait une telle solitude (apparente) et un tel silence dans cette forêt que parfois les deux jeunes nains en étaient mal à l'aise et qu'ils appréciaient alors d'entendre le son de leurs voix.

\- Non, admit Thorin, il est assez difficile d'imaginer que plusieurs centaines d'elfes, des milliers peut-être, vivent ici. On ne les voit pas et on ne voit même aucune trace d'eux.

\- Peut-être qu'on verra le lutin, plaisanta Dwalin.

Thorin qui était occupée à tourner une cuillère dans leur repas du soir ne répondit pas mais il sourit. C'était une légende bien connue : outre les elfes dont c'était le royaume, on racontait qu'un curieux personnage vivait dans cette forêt. On l'appelait souvent "le lutin" mais il avait plusieurs noms. On affirmait qu'il ressemblait à un humain de petite taille, qu'il était vêtu de loques et qu'il parlait dans leur propre langue à tous les animaux de la forêt. Il était parait-il toujours environné d'oiseaux et se déplaçait sur un traîneau que tiraient ses amis (certains disaient des aigles, d'autres des lapins, certains affirmaient que c'étaient deux grands loups et d'autres rumeurs encore affirmaient qu'on avait souvent vu "le lutin" flanqué d'un ours gigantesque.

Tout cela faisait sourire les deux voyageurs, qui n'avaient rien contre les légendes même s'ils avaient passé l'âge d'y croire. Il n'y a pas de mal à raconter des histoires. Pas plus qu'à écrire des chansons ou à faire de la musique. C'est la nourriture de l'âme, après tout.

Ils respirèrent tout de même plus librement lorsqu'enfin ils sortirent du couvert : le sous-bois leur avait paru souvent oppressant, par moment ils avaient même éprouvé la sensation que l'air se raréfiait. Ils savaient que ce n'était que leur imagination qui travaillait mais ils gonflèrent leurs poumons avec joie en arrivant dans la plaine.

A présent que VertBois se trouvait derrière eux, ils pouvaient voir au loin, comme une formidable barrière naturelle, les hauts sommets des Monts Brumeux qui barraient tout l'horizon.

Un nain sera toujours attiré par la montagne, aussi, comme de toute manière ils n'avaient aucun but précis, ce fut dans cette direction qu'ils dirigèrent leurs montures. Dwalin se gardait bien de faire la moindre allusion à Erebor et à ceux qu'ils y avaient laissés. Encore moins à Illyssia. Il savait que Thorin avait besoin de faire son deuil à sa manière. Cela prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait. Un jour il déciderait de rentrer. Cela pouvait prendre des semaines, voire des mois, mais quand il choisirait de prendre le chemin du retour, il serait en paix avec lui-même et heureux de retrouver les siens. S'il avait dû rester sur place, Dwalin savait que les relations de son ami avec sa propre famille auraient vite dégénéré. Thrain et Frérin devaient le savoir aussi. Non décidément, c'était mieux ainsi pour tout le monde.

Ils ignoraient tous les deux que jamais plus à l'avenir Thorin ne pourrait se permettre de s'éloigner pour cacher son chagrin et que, dans le futur, il devrait prendre sur lui, encore et encore, parce qu'il aurait alors bien trop de responsabilités pour s'échapper ainsi durant quelques temps. S'ils l'avaient su, ils n'en auraient que profité davantage encore de cette escapade.

Thorin de son côté, sans le dire, appréciait vraiment la présence silencieuse de son ami. Dwalin était parfait. Il respectait son désir de ne pas parler et pourtant, quand il sentait que le silence s'épaississait de manière néfaste, que cela allait trop loin et qu'il était temps de distraire le jeune prince de pensées qui prenaient un tour trop morose, il savait faire une réflexion ou une plaisanterie qui tombait toujours pile. Oui, Dwalin était vraiment l'ami que tout le monde voudrait avoir, pensait Thorin. Il était reconnaissant à son compagnon de sa présence et de la manière dont il gérait les choses. Il ne le dit jamais. Entre eux c'était inutile. Pourtant, au fil des jours Thorin sortit peu à peu de son mutisme. Il avait encore mal mais il parvenait mieux, à présent, à tenir le chagrin à l'écart.

Et puis un jour que rien apparemment ne semblait devoir différencier des autres, les deux nains firent une rencontre imprévue, autant d'ailleurs qu'inattendue, qui pour un temps détourna définitivement leurs pensées d'Erebor et de la mort d'Illyssia.

Ce jour-là, dans le courant de la journée, Thorin et Dwalin s'enfoncèrent dans une nouvelle forêt (infiniment moins étendue que VertBois), poussant jusque sur les pentes des Monts Brumeux cependant. Ils n'avaient aucune arrière-pensée et plaisantaient entre eux, heureux de "sentir" la montagne toute proche.

Ils ignoraient évidemment qu'à quelques kilomètres de là, une adolescente amaigrie, couverte de haillons, tenaillée par la peur, entrait elle aussi sous le couvert en boitant péniblement. Elle était seule et n'avait guère le cœur à plaisanter, la malheureuse. Pourtant elle faillit pleurer de joie en voyant se refermer la voûte des arbres au-dessus de sa tête : enfin, pensait-elle, enfin ! Ici elle pourrait mourir en paix. C'était tout ce qu'elle demandait désormais.

000

Hors d'haleine et trébuchant à chaque pas, la jeune fille atteignit le couvert des arbres et s'y jeta plus qu'autre chose. Après avoir lancé un bref coup d'œil derrière elle pour s'assurer que ses poursuivants n'étaient pas en vue, elle s'accorda un bref instant de repos, le dos appuyé au tronc rugueux d'un arbre. Oh, quel soulagement elle éprouva alors ! Rien que revoir les arbres, entendre le doux bruit des ramures bercées par la brise et les mille crissements, frémissements, craquements de la forêt, sur lesquels dominait le chant des oiseaux… sentir à nouveau l'odeur de l'humus et des feuilles vertes, retrouver la douce ombre verte et mouvante des grands arbres, et la terre riche sous ses pieds nus, dont les orteils s'enfonçaient voluptueusement dans le sol nourricier… si elle n'avait pas été si faible et si affamée, si la peur et la douleur ne l'avaient pas assaillie de toutes parts, si son âme n'avait pas été emplie de chagrin et de honte, elle se serait sentie revivre. N'importe. Elle était heureuse d'avoir retrouvé la forêt. Et plus jamais, plus jamais elle ne voulait en sortir. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait désormais, c'était pouvoir s'étendre sous ces frais ombrages et laisser le peu de vie qui demeurait en elle s'évanouir doucement. Ce serait doux. Ce serait paisible. Ce serait...

Soudain, elle jeta un regard terrifié en arrière : et s'ils arrivaient avant ? S'ils la reprenaient alors qu'elle respirait encore ? Soudain, la peur un instant apaisée reprit ses droits sur elle. Elle lança un nouveau regard en arrière mais sa vue se brouillait. Alors, toujours trébuchante, la malheureuse s'élança droit devant elle, boitant plus que jamais. A mesure que les heures s'étaient écoulées, la douleur que lui occasionnait sa blessure à la cuisse s'était engourdie. Ou peut-être que sa terreur et sa détermination à fuir la lui avaient presque fait oublier. Cela avait beaucoup saigné au début mais heureusement, l'artère fémorale n'était pas touchée. Terrifiée à l'idée d'être reprise, l'adolescente n'avait pas osé s'arrêter, même pas pour poser un bandage de fortune. Fuir, voilà la seule chose qui la préoccupait. Et mieux valait se vider de son sang que retomber entre "leurs" mains. Ils ne devaient pas être très loin. En outre ils avaient des chevaux, eux. De pauvres bêtes mal soignées et chétives, certes, mais plus rapides qu'elle néanmoins. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste là. Tout en titubant entre les arbres et en se glissant sous les taillis, elle éprouva la sensation que la forêt tout entière s'employait à la rassurer de son doux murmure éternel :

\- Viens, repose-toi en mon sein, enfant des verts royaumes. Nul ne peut retrouver une elfe dans la forêt. Tu es sauvée. Ils ne te reprendront pas.

Et peu à peu, pas après pas, ce murmure la tranquillisa, la berça, fit retomber sa peur. Elle était de retour sous les grands arbres. Le cauchemar était terminé.

Elle finit par s'arrêter à nouveau. Ses jambes tremblaient de fatigue et la douleur la taraudait. Elle fut heureuse de reconnaître des hampes végétales prometteuses à ses côtés et, faiblement, du bout des doigts, elle parvint à creuser le sol et à déterrer des bulbes comestibles qu'elle grignota. Puis elle s'accorda une longue pause. Certes, elle avait échappé à ses tourmenteurs. Certes, elle était parvenue à retrouver la forêt. Mais tout son être à présent lui criait qu'elle n'irait pas plus loin.

\- Qu'importe, songea-t-elle. Je suis enfin chez moi. Je préfère mourir ici que là-bas.

La paix l'envahit. Elle demeura un long moment immobile et le chant éternel de la forêt la berça, la consola, emplit son âme dolente. Au bout d'un moment elle reconnut, pas très loin, le chant limpide d'un ruisseau. Elle résolut de se traîner encore jusque-là. Elle boirait une dernière fois l'eau claire, pure et fraîche, et puis elle ferait comme elle l'avait espéré : elle s'étendrait sous les grands arbres et laisserait son âme s'envoler.

Péniblement, réprimant ses gémissements de douleur, elle rampa plus qu'autre chose jusqu'au ruisseau. Ce dernier chantonnait entre ses rives, insoucieux des détresses du monde. Elle y entra, plongea avec délice ses mains abîmées, ses chevilles et ses poignets écorchés par les liens dans l'eau froide. Merci, ô Valars, merci pour ça ! Puis elle but quelques gorgées qui lui parurent délicieuses. Levant les yeux, il lui sembla que l'autre berge, avec ses grands arbres majestueux, serait adéquate pour s'éteindre et retourner au grand tout. Péniblement, elle voulut traverser l'eau vive qui caressait sa peau. Mais soudain sa tête tourna, le monde entier prit une gîte épouvantable. La fugitive trembla, chancela, et la nuit s'abattit d'un seul coup.

Elle n'était pas encore morte pourtant, car du plus profond de son inconscience elle fit un effroyable cauchemar. Cela commença part des voix rudes, toutes proches. Toute voix est rude aux oreilles délicates des elfes. Tous les autres peuples sont tellement... grossiers à côté d'eux. Ils ne savent pas parler, ils ne sont pas capables d'émettre ces sonorités douces et fluides qui sont le propre du véritable langage. Non, ils aboient, ils grognent, ils jacassent, ils hennissent... Ces voix lui déchirèrent l'âme. Eux ! Ses ravisseurs l'avaient rejointe. Oh non, oh non !

\- Que je meure ! supplia-t-elle intérieurement. Que je meure maintenant ! Pitié !

\- Regarde ! entendit-elle. Tu vois ce que je vois ?

\- Par Durin !

\- Est-ce qu'elle est morte ?

Des pas lourds, tellement lourds faisant gicler l'eau pure du ruisseau... elle pouvait imaginer la boue soulevée par leurs pieds brutaux troubler l'onde... des mains grossières sur elle, encore...

\- C'est une elfe. Elle respire.

\- Elle est blessée.

\- Elle est même moribonde, si tu veux mon avis.

Elle aurait voulu que ses paupières soient scellées pour l'éternité, pour ne plus jamais "les" voir, mais il lui restait encore un peu de courage. Suffisamment pour que ses yeux se posent sur les faces penchées vers elle.

Un faible cri s'étrangla dans sa gorge rétrécie et elle perdit connaissance pour de bon, en souhaitant ne plus jamais s'éveiller.

000

Péniblement, la jeune fille souleva ses paupières. Il lui fallut un moment pour se souvenir des derniers événements. Le ruisseau. Ses forces qui l'avaient abandonnée. Les nains. Douce Varda, reine des étoiles... les nains ! Elle se souvenait de leurs visages, qui lui avaient paru terribles, de leurs yeux, durs comme la pierre. Tout cela lui revenait avec les apparences du cauchemar.

Tremblante de peur, elle parcourut du regard ce qui l'entourait. Un feu pétillait, haut et clair. Des voix rudes parvenaient à ses oreilles. Ils étaient là. Elle faillit gémir de terreur et de détresse et se retint de justesse. Le cauchemar n'aurait donc jamais de fin ? Oh, pourquoi n'était-elle pas morte ! Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas noyée ! Bien sûr, le ruisseau n'avait pas plus de quinze centimètres de profondeur et elle avait dû tomber sur le dos... pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il ainsi contre elle ? O Valars, pitié... qu'ai-je fait pour mériter tout cela ? Je n'en supporterai pas plus. Pitié, laissez-moi mourir. Ne me laissez pas endurer encore !

Elle ne pouvait savoir ce qui était arrivé après qu'elle se soit évanouie ; de la perplexité des deux nains, plutôt embarrassés :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- Elle est en piètre état, je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé. Regarde ses jambes. Et ses poignets. On l'a maltraitée, elle ne s'est pas fait ça toute seule. Qui a bien pu brutaliser une elfe ? Et avoir été assez idiot pour la laisser filer ensuite ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

Un silence.

\- Elle n'est pas très grande. Si ça se trouve, elle n'est pas adulte.

\- Avec les elfes, c'est difficile à dire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est sale ! On dirait qu'elle ne s'est pas lavée depuis des mois. Et ses vêtements ? Des loques !

\- On l'a peut-être empêchée de se laver. Cette fille a eu des malheurs, ça me semble évident.

\- On la laisse là ?

Un échange de regards, plus embarrassés que jamais :

\- Elle n'en a plus pour longtemps, si on la laisse. Bien sûr ce n'est qu'une elfe, mais...

\- ... nous ne sommes pas en guerre.

A nouveau, leurs regards s'étaient croisés.

\- Allons, on ne va quand même pas la laisser crever comme ça. Ce ne serait pas très glorieux. Pas très digne non plus.

\- Tu as raison : ou bien on l'achève ou bien on essaie de l'aider. Mais on ne peut pas l'abandonner.

Réflexion.

\- Soit, voyons si nous pouvons l'aider.

Rien de tout cela n'avait laissé la moindre trace dans l'esprit épuisé de Dorraël. Comme tout paraissait calme dans l'immédiat, elle se calma un peu et sa première surprise fut de constater qu'ils ne l'avaient pas attachée. Ses chevilles et ses poignets, écorchés d'avoir été si longtemps entravés, étaient restés libres. Il est vrai qu'elle était si faible... elle n'avait aucune chance de leur échapper. Elle ne pensait même pas pouvoir se remettre sur ses pieds. Si elle avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens, certes... n'importe quel elfe peut disparaître comme un courant d'air, le temps d'un soupir. Mais pas elle. Pas dans son état actuel.

Elle réalisa qu'une couverture de selle avait été roulée sous sa tête. Une autre couverture, qui à ses narines d'elfe sentait terriblement fort, la recouvrait jusqu'au cou. Ils attendaient sans doute qu'elle ait repris ses sens pour la violenter, comme les orcs et les hommes avant eux.

Dorraël ferma les yeux. Elle était à bout. Comme s'ils avaient pu entendre ses pensées, elle "sentit" que l'un de ses nouveaux ennemis regardait dans sa direction.

\- Je crois qu'elle est revenue à elle, observa une voix.

Elle entendit quelqu'un se lever puis approcher et elle sut que tout allait recommencer. Elle réprima un sanglot.

\- Vous m'entendez ? demanda, en langue commune, la voix la plus grave qu'elle ait jamais entendu.

Elle jugea pourtant que celui qui parlait devait être jeune et se surprit à se demander si sa voix descendrait encore d'une ou deux octaves dans les décennies à venir, lorsqu'il prendrait de l'âge. A part cela, elle n'avait pas vraiment compris les mots. Et pour tout dire elle s'en moquait.

\- Tuez-moi vite ! implora-t-elle dans un souffle. Je vous en supplie. Ne me faites pas souffrir.

Elle avait assez souffert pour toute son existence, y compris une existence d'elfe, c'est à dire infiniment longue.

Le nain qui s'était approché se pencha vers elle et repoussa la couverture qui la recouvrait. Elle n'avait plus la force de se débattre. Ni même de supplier. Elle attendit que les mains rudes s'appesantissent sur elle, encore. Peut-être que si elle ne disait rien ils ne la frapperaient pas pour le simple plaisir. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'espérer, sans pourtant y croire : les orcs bien sûr, eh bien... il n'y a rien de bon à attendre des orcs, n'importe quel enfant le sait en Terre du Milieu. En revanche, après ce qu'elle avait subi de la part de ces hommes, ces renégats, dans cette horrible vieille grange désaffectée, sale et nauséabonde qui leur servait de repaire, elle songeait que les nains ne pouvaient qu'être pires. C'était des êtres très durs, qui pouvaient se montrer cruels. C'était en tous les cas ce que disaient les siens. On racontait que même envers leurs enfants, oui leurs propres enfants, qu'ils élevaient très rudement, ils ne savaient faire preuve d'aucune tendresse. Et si celui qui se tenait près d'elle lui faisait peur, son compagnon l'effrayait encore plus, avec son visage de brute et ses cheveux dressés en une crête hirsute. L'une de ses mains, qui tenait un morceau de viande dégoulinant de jus dans lequel il mordait régulièrement, était vivement éclairée par le feu, ce qui mettait en relief les tatouages barbares dont elle était couverte. Ce nain évoquait à l'adolescente une sorte d'animal sauvage, fantastique et terrifiant. La fièvre et la peur, sans doute, déformaient sa vision des choses mais, à ce stade, elle n'en était pas franchement consciente. Elle se demanda si ces deux-là avaient également joué leur tour aux dés, comme ses précédents tourmenteurs, ou bien s'il y avait une hiérarchie entre eux ? Mais au fond quelle importance… cela hélas ne changerait rien à son calvaire. Dorraël ferma les yeux, espérant de toutes ses forces expirantes que la fin viendrait rapidement.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé ? insista la voix.

Bien qu'infiniment affaiblie elle était, comme tous les elfes, sensible aux vibrations qui émanaient de l'univers tout entier. Passée la première frayeur, il lui parut que tout était calme alentours et qu'aucune malignité, aucune hostilité n'imprégnait l'air.

Timidement, la jeune fille rouvrit les yeux. Elle vit d'abord des pupilles bleues fixées sur elle et sa sensibilité y décela une souffrance récente. A part ça, elle avait eu raison. Il était jeune. De toute façon, qui ne le serait pas à côté d'un elfe immortel ?

\- N'ayez pas peur, reprit le nain d'un ton assez bourru. Vous n'avez rien à craindre. Pouvez-vous avaler quelque chose ?

\- Je crois, souffla t-elle machinalement. J'ai très soif.

\- Dwalin, fit le nain en se retournant.

Un moment plus tard, celui qui se tenait près d'elle lui soulevait les épaules et portait un bol à ses lèvres. L'odeur l'écœura : c'était du bouillon, certes, mais du bouillon de viande. Ils avaient dû...

\- Buvez.

La voix était ferme, mais pas menaçante. Dorraël était assoiffée. Elle ferma les yeux, s'efforça d'oublier sa répugnance et but le liquide brûlant. Cela lui fit un bien immense. La chaleur se répandit dans tout son être et il lui sembla que sa faiblesse cédait un peu du terrain.

\- Buvez tout.

Elle obéit comme une enfant et vida le bol jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

\- C'est bien, fit le nain.

Durant un instant, elle eut un sursaut de terreur : que lui avait-il fait boire ? Du poison ? Une drogue ? Mais elle était presque à l'agonie, ils n'avaient pas besoin de la droguer pour faire d'elle, ma foi, ce que bon leur semblerait. Et s'ils avaient voulu la tuer, quel besoin auraient-ils eu de l'empoisonner ? Sa vie vacillait péniblement, comme une chandelle sur le point de s'éteindre, alors qu'eux étaient des guerriers pleins de jeunesse, de force et de fougue. Non, c'était absurde.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda-t-elle cependant.

\- Du bouillon bien chaud. Si vous en avez la force, il faudrait manger un peu.

\- De... la viande ?

\- Oui. Avec des herbes pour parfumer.

\- Je ne pourrais pas, souffla-t-elle. Ou alors juste le bouillon, et même comme ça...

\- Non.

Le nain fixait sur elle un regard exempt de concession :

\- Vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces. Vous devez manger un peu de viande.

Elle pensa d'abord qu'il s'agissait là d'une nouvelle torture, d'un genre nouveau. Alors que machinalement, tant était ancrée en elle la répugnance absolue à consommer une matière carnée, elle songeait, prise de panique, que sa résistance allait sans doute être le prélude aux brutalités.

\- Soyez raisonnable, insista le nain sans hausser le ton. Je ne veux pas vous forcer, alors considérez que c'est un remède dont votre corps a impérativement besoin. Vous voulez survivre et vous remettre, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce nain ne paraissait décidément pas méchant et l'esprit enfiévré de Dorraël battait tristement la campagne, dans un monde qui ne ressemblait plus à l'image qu'elle s'en était toujours fait.

\- Je ne la garderai pas, protesta-t-elle encore, d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Essayez.

\- Non, s'il vous plaît. Je ne veux pas.

\- Essayez, insista le nain.

Son compagnon s'approcha à nouveau, avec un morceau tendre et juteux qui fut promptement débité en petits morceaux. La blessée s'était plus ou moins attendue à ce qu'il lui enfonce la nourriture de force dans la gorge mais, apparemment, ils avaient décidé d'employer la douceur et la persuasion.

\- Allons, avalez, reprit le premier avec autorité. Ne respirez pas si ça peut vous aider. Il faut vous nourrir. Demain tout cela ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Ce ne fut pas sa peur, toujours présente, qui la convainquit de céder : le bouillon l'avait revigorée et elle sentait renaître son courage. Non, ce fut la conviction que ces nains cherchaient sincèrement à l'aider. C'était là, vraisemblablement, le seul moyen qu'ils connaissaient. Ils n'étaient ni des elfes ni des guérisseurs mais ils faisaient de leur mieux. Cela faisait bien longtemps que plus personne n'avait eut une attitude aussi cordiale, mieux aussi bienfaisante envers Dorraël, alors elle se força. Pour ne pas les désobliger. Presque par reconnaissance. Ils la nourrirent comme une toute jeune enfant, sans la brusquer, et bien qu'elle réprime plusieurs fois des hauts le cœur, elle parvint à avaler tout ce qu'ils lui donnèrent.

\- Ça suffit comme ça, dit enfin le premier. Elle devient verte. Laissons-la digérer.

\- Tu es une vraie mère poule, gloussa le second nain, hilare. Tu devrais avoir des mioches. Je te vois très bien en train de leur donner la becquée : "une cuillérée pour papa..."

\- Cesse de ricaner bêtement. Si tu n'as rien de plus intelligent à dire…

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis en train de dorloter une elfe, je te ferais remarquer.

\- Tu es trop moche, tu lui ferais peur.

\- Tandis que ton charme royal est supposé la rassurer, sans doute ?

\- Mais tu vas la fermer, oui ?!

Le nain remonta soigneusement la couverture sur le corps maigre et meurtri et ajouta, cette fois pour la blessée :

\- Essayez de dormir, à présent. Nous veillerons sur vous.

Elle le regarda avec le plus grand sérieux. Il était sincère, elle le sentait. Il ne comptait pas abuser d'elle ni la torturer. Comment était-ce possible ? Frissonnante, elle décida d'en avoir le cœur net :

\- Votre peuple et le mien sont ennemis, souffla-t-elle.

\- Toutes les guerres amènent leur lot d'atrocités, convint le nain. Aucune armée n'est innocente et aucune vie ne compte, ni celle des femmes, ni celle des enfants. Mais nous sommes en paix avec les Verts Royaumes.

Il y eut un petit silence et il ajouta :

\- Je suis Thorin, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror, roi sous la Montagne Solitaire. Sur mon honneur, je jure que vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi. Ni de mon ami.

Elle le crut. On l'avait certes toujours mise en garde contre les nains mais on lui avait toujours dit également qu'il s'agissait d'un peuple extrêmement fier. Trop fier sans doute pour se parjurer. Elle parut pourtant méditer un instant sur ces paroles puis regarda son interlocuteur bien en face avant de demander :

\- Vous ne me considérez donc pas comme votre esclave ?

\- Je n'ai nul besoin d'esclave, murmura Thorin. Et c'est une pratique indigne.

\- Votre prisonnière ?

\- Non.

\- Alors pourquoi...

\- Il faut dormir. Nous parlerons demain.

 **000000000000**

 **Je tiens à le préciser au cas où : c'est une aventure de jeunesse, certes, mais il n'y aura aucune romance à la clef. Nada. En revanche, nos deux héros ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines. Baston et problèmes à l'horizon !  
**


	14. Une rencontre, 2ème partie

\- Thorin, dit Dwalin à mi-voix.

Le ton était impérieux. Le jeune prince, endormi près du feu, ouvrit les yeux, tout de suite lucide. Le sentiment du danger l'envahit aussitôt. Dwalin, qui avait pris le premier tour de garde ce soir-là, était assis de l'autre côté du foyer.

\- On a de la compagnie, dit-il à voix basse. Il y a du monde qui approche.

Sous sa couverture, Thorin referma sa main sur la garde de son épée, qu'il avait déposée à ses côtés. Il vit que Dwalin avait déjà saisi sa hache de guerre et la tenait contre lui, prêt à bondir. Ensuite il les entendit. Des pas furtifs dans les taillis autour de leur camp. Une chose était certaine, ce n'était pas des elfes : ces derniers se déplacent aussi silencieusement qu'un souffle d'air sur les feuilles.

\- Il faut protéger la fille, chuchota-t-il.

\- Pourquoi s'en prendrait-on à elle ? Elle est à moitié morte.

\- On ne sait jamais.

Si c'était des orcs qui approchaient, ils tueraient la jeune elfe pour le principe, parce qu'ils tuent tout ce qui respire. Et la malheureuse ne risquait pas de pouvoir se défendre. Si Thorin et Dwalin avaient été plus expérimentés, ils ne seraient pas restés là à attendre que leurs mystérieux « visiteurs » sortent du couvert. Bien au contraire, ils se seraient rapidement éloignés du feu, auprès duquel ils faisaient de fort belles cibles. Mais ils étaient jeunes et n'avaient encore jamais livré de vrais combats. Ils n'y pensèrent pas. Et heureusement pour eux, les nouveaux venus ne possédaient ni arcs, ni lances. Thorin se redressa, son épée à la main, et interpella les ténèbres alentours :

\- Qui est là ? Montrez- vous !

Il y eut un instant de silence et d'immobilité puis une voix faussement doucereuse se fit entendre :

\- Nous n'avons aucune mauvaise intention, seigneur nain.

\- Montrez-vous, exigea à nouveau Thorin.

Ils furent deux à sortir du couvert. Des humains. Crasseux et loqueteux mais bardés d'armes dont ils savaient certainement se servir. Le premier d'entre eux arborait un faux sourire qui se voulait conciliant et qui allait fort mal à son visage mangé de barbe, aux traits durs et rusés.

Son compagnon ne cherchait même pas à faire semblant, il était manifestement prêt à se ruer sur les deux nains et à les occire sans discuter. Ces deux-là, comprit Thorin, devaient penser que deux jeunes gens comme Dwalin et lui ne représentaient aucun danger particulier pour leur petite troupe. Car il savait déjà qu'ils étaient plus que deux : il était peut-être jeune, il n'était pas sourd ! Il avait parfaitement entendu des bruits de pas tout alentours de leur camp.

\- Nous n'avons aucune mauvaise intention, répéta l'homme d'un ton mielleux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? interrogea Thorin d'un ton rogue.

Le sourire de façade de l'autre vacilla un instant mais il se força à le conserver avant de poursuivre :

\- Nous voudrions récupérer ce qui nous appartient. Je suis sûr que vous n'y verrez aucun inconvénient. Ensuite nous repartirons.

\- Ce qui vous appartient ? répéta Thorin, perplexe. Mais encore ?

L'homme désigna du menton la jeune elfe étendue sous sa couverture :

\- Cette femelle.

De plus en plus surpris, Thorin tourna la tête. Il rencontra le regard terrifié de la jeune fille, qui s'était éveillée au bruit des voix. Terrifié et suppliant.

\- C'est une elfe, fit Thorin en se tournant à nouveau vers l'humain. Quel rapport a-t-elle avec vous ?

L'homme cette fois eut bien du mal à ne pas laisser clairement paraître son mécontentement :

\- Elle nous a été vendue, répondit-il sèchement. Elle est à nous.

Avant que son interlocuteur puisse répondre, il ajouta :

\- Si vous vous êtes amusés avec elle, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je suis partageur. Mais maintenant je voudrais reprendre mon bien. Les nains ne passent pas pour apprécier les elfes, alors cela n'a aucune importance pour vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Thorin avait déjà pris sa décision. Certes, il n'appréciait pas spécialement les elfes. C'était dans son sang. Cela étant, il n'avait rien contre eux non plus et bien que la jeune fille appartienne à un autre clan que celui de Verbois-le-Grand, Thorin estimait qu'il devait respecter l'alliance existant entre Thror et Thranduil. En outre, il s'était engagé envers la malheureuse. Il lui avait promis que Dwalin et lui-même veilleraient sur elle. De toute manière, il n'aimait pas du tout la manière de parler de l'humain : "cette femelle" « mon bien », « elle m'a été vendue »….. En outre, le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé avait remué quelque chose en lui.

\- Je l'ai trouvée, répliqua-t-il brièvement. Maintenant elle est à moi et j'en ferai ce que bon me semblera.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il fondit sur les deux hommes l'épée haute. Il entendit les branches remuer, des pas se précipiter et les armes s'entrechoquer : Dwalin s'occupait des autres, ceux qui étaient cachés sous les arbres.

Le combat fut violent mais très bref. Les hommes ne s'étaient apparemment pas attendus à une telle résistance. Ils étaient cinq en tout. L'un d'eux, le premier à être apparu après que Thorin ait engagé le combat, n'avait jamais eu le loisir de s'approcher du feu : Dwalin lui avait lancé sa hache, qui lui avait ouvert le crâne en deux.

\- Et maintenant ? avait sifflé l'un de ses compagnons en se ruant sur le nain. Tu n'as plus rien !

Erreur. Dwalin avait encore son épée à la ceinture. Il ne la dégaina toutefois pas immédiatement : le brigand mourut sans comprendre comment lorsque la tête du jeune guerrier percuta la sienne. Les os des nains sont terriblement durs et épais, leur crâne semblable à un rocher et Dwalin avait passé sa vie entière à travailler sa technique.

Ayant ainsi défait deux de leurs ennemis, il dégaina enfin son épée. Il apparut d'ailleurs qu'il s'en servait fort bien. Thorin de son côté avait bénéficié de l'effet de surprise en se jetant sur les deux premiers inconnus. Le premier n'avait pas eu le temps de saisir une arme avant de tomber transpercé. Deux contre trois, la partie était égale. Dwalin faisait face à deux adversaires en même temps mais Thorin fut rapidement vainqueur du sien et se précipita à la rescousse.

\- Toujours ensemble, hein ? cria-t-il gaiement par-dessus le bruit du combat.

\- Toujours, jusqu'au dernier souffle !

Les deux derniers humains s'avérèrent assez coriaces. Le combat se poursuivit un certain temps. Pourtant, la victoire demeura aux nains lorsque l'un de leurs agresseurs tomba à genoux, les yeux révulsés, en essayant de retenir ses entrailles qui glissaient hors de son ventre ouvert et que le dernier rompit soudain l'engagement pour s'enfuir dans la nuit.

Dwalin acheva le blessé puis, le souffle court, les deux jeunes nains se regardèrent. Ils portaient tous deux plusieurs entailles sans gravité, même si Dwalin avait le sourcil et le cuir chevelu fendu en deux par un vilain coup de lame qui lui laisserait sans aucun doute une cicatrice perpétuelle. Pourtant, tous deux souriaient. La même fierté brillait au fond de leurs yeux.

\- Le baptême du sang, dit enfin Dwalin d'un ton guilleret.

\- Oui… et ensemble tous les deux. Je veux dire : rien que nous deux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je préfère ça à une bataille rangée.

\- Moi aussi, admit Dwalin. Pour une première fois, c'était mieux comme ça.

Il récupéra sa hache et la regarda d'un air songeur :

\- Je vais m'en procurer une deuxième, dit-il. Deux, ce sera mieux. Si j'en avais eu deux, j'aurais pu un tuer un autre tout de suite. Et s'ils avaient été plus nombreux, ça aurait pu faire toute la différence. Ouais, c'est ce que je vais faire. Deux haches.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Toujours aussi gais, ils nettoyèrent et pansèrent leurs coupures en plaisantant et en s'abreuvant tous deux de quolibets, comme au bon vieux temps, avant de se souvenir de la jeune elfe. Or, celle-ci s'était évanouie. Après s'être assurés qu'elle respirait régulièrement, ils l'enveloppèrent soigneusement de la couverture qu'ils avaient déposée sur elle et se résolurent à attendre.

\- Tu crois que c'est vrai, ce qu'ils ont dit ? demanda Dwalin, sourcils froncés. Quelqu'un la leur a vendue ? Qui pourrait faire une chose pareille ?

\- Nous le lui demanderons quand elle reviendra à elle. Je pense que ces hommes avaient surtout peur qu'elle rejoigne son peuple : si ce sont eux qui lui ont fait du mal, ce qui est probable, ils ne devaient pas trop tenir à ce qu'elle puisse le raconter aux siens.

\- Je croyais les hommes en bons termes avec les elfes, pourtant, fit encore Dwalin, songeur.

\- Oui, moi aussi. Tout ça est assez étrange. Espérons que demain elle pourra nous éclairer.

En attendant ce moment, ils tirèrent les cadavres à l'écart et Dwalin examina curieusement les mains de l'un d'entre eux.

\- Intéressant, fit-il à mi-voix.

\- Quoi ? fit Thorin.

\- Regarde ça.

L'homme portait un curieux équipement sur ses mains, une sorte de gant de métal articulé, laissant cependant paraître la peau mais la protégeant en partie tout en renforçant, à n'en pas douter, la puissance d'un coup porté, par exemple.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Aucune idée mais ça me plaît bien.

Dwalin entreprit de dépouiller le cadavre de l'un de ses "gants" d'un genre nouveau.

\- Que veux-tu faire avec ça ? demanda Thorin. C'est fait pour la main d'un homme. Tu ne pourras pas l'utiliser. Nos os sont trop épais par rapport aux leurs.

\- Je veux avoir le modèle. Quand nous rentrerons, je demanderais à un forgeron de m'en faire une paire sur mesure.

Thorin sourit :

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, fit-il.

Une fois le terrain déblayé, les deux amis reprirent le cours de leur nuit interrompue.

\- Je finis mon tour de garde, fit Dwalin. Rendors-toi. Je te réveillerai tout à l'heure.

\- Je suis déjà réveillé. Essaie de dormir un peu, je vais prendre la veille.

En réalité, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait plus sommeil. Ils se rassirent donc près du feu, leurs armes à portée de main, et bavardèrent paisiblement jusqu'à ce que leur protégée reprenne connaissance.

Jamais Dorraël n'aurait imaginé éprouver un jour du soulagement en voyant des nains à ses côtés. Tel fut pourtant le premier sentiment qui se répandit dans son âme inquiète lorsqu'elle eut suffisamment recouvré ses sens pour comprendre ce qui l'entourait. Fiévreusement, ses yeux volèrent de droite et de gauche, à la recherche des assaillants.

\- Les hommes ? murmura-t-elle. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ? Ils sont venus me réclamer.

\- N'ayez pas peur, répondit Thorin. Ils ne peuvent plus vous faire de mal.

La fille les regarda, Dwalin et lui, avec suspicion d'abord, qui se mua en curiosité avant de faire place à l'espoir :

\- Vous les avez tués ? Tous ?

Elle se souvenait du début du combat. Un affrontement féroce, le bruit des armes qui semblait devoir faire éclater son cerveau, la lueur du feu, l'odeur du sang… c'était bien là les images propres à un cauchemar et pourtant elle savait que c'était réel. Elle percevait encore des relents de sang fade dans l'air calme.

\- Tous sauf un, répondit Thorin. Il s'est enfui. Et je ne crois pas qu'il reviendra.

\- Mais s'il le faisait, nous saurions le recevoir, renchérit Dwalin en éprouvant du pouce le tranchant de sa hache.

Dorraël se surprit à sourire. Elle n'avait plus peur du tout.

\- Qui étaient ces hommes ? demanda Thorin.

Le visage pâle (même pour une elfe) de la jeune fille parut blanchir encore.

\- Des brigands, souffla-t-elle enfin. Des pillards.

\- Pourquoi prétendaient-ils avoir des droits sur vous ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et le regarda songeusement. Revenir à ce passé encore si récent lui était pénible, surtout en présence d'étrangers. Puis elle se dit qu'elle devait bien la vérité à ces deux nains qui l'avaient tout d'abord secourue pour la défendre ensuite. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Dwalin : il avait le visage bien abîmé et en garderait toujours la marque, estima-t-elle. Oui, elle leur devait la vérité. Les mots tombèrent de ses lèvres comme autant de pierres s'abîmant dans l'eau :

\- Ils m'ont réduite en esclavage et m'ont enlevé toute dignité et tout honneur.

Sa peau rougit, puis pâlit plus encore qu'auparavant.

\- Hier enfin, après des jours et des jours, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir.

Elle fit une pause avant de poursuivre, presque à contrecœur :

\- Il y a deux mois de cela, mon frère et moi avons été capturés par des orcs. Une troupe isolée.

Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux :

\- Mon frère a été tué. Mais moi… pour moi, ça a été le début de l'horreur. Ils m'ont battue et violée avant de me laisser pour morte. Ce sont ces hommes qui m'ont trouvée.

Elle déglutit péniblement :

\- Ils n'ont pas agi autrement que les orcs. J'avais cru en voyant des hommes… j'avais cru qu'ils pourraient m'aider. Sur le moment je ne comprenais pas. Ce n'est qu'avec le temps que j'ai réalisé qu'ils se cachaient de ceux de leur propre race. Ils attaquaient les voyageurs. Ils ne valaient pas mieux que les bêtes qui ont tué mon frère !

Une lueur de haine fit un instant briller les yeux gris de la blessée.

\- Aussi hier, acheva-t-elle, quand vous vous êtes penché vers moi j'ai cru que…

Thorin hocha la tête :

\- Bien sûr. C'est compréhensible. Mais j'ai du mal à comprendre... vous dites deux mois ? Comment se fait-il que les vôtres ne soient pas venus à votre secours lorsque vous avez disparue ?

La jeune fille secoua tristement la tête :

\- Mon frère et moi nous rendions à VertBois le Grand, où nous avons de la parenté éloignée. Nous devions rester quelques temps là-bas. Les nôtres ne se sont donc pas inquiétés de notre disparition. Si vous saviez comme c'est sinistre de penser que personne ne sait ce que vous êtes devenue, de savoir que personne ne pourra vous aider, de se sentir totalement abandonnée...

La voix de la jeune fille s'étrangla sur les derniers mots.

\- Pourquoi ce pourceau a-t-il dit que lui aviez été vendue ? demanda Dwalin, curieux.

\- Je l'ignore. Peut-être pour justifier le fait qu'il me réclamait.

\- Ça se tient, dit Thorin. Comme je le disais, il ne devait pas avoir très envie que vous racontiez aux vôtres ce qui vous était arrivé. Sans compter que vous en saviez long sur eux et que ça non plus, ils ne devaient pas avoir envie que vous puissiez le dire à quelqu'un. Ils ont dû penser que des nains ne feraient pas de difficulté pour leur livrer une elfe.

\- A moins que tout ça n'ait été une diversion, fit Dwalin. Ils nous avaient encerclés. Je crois qu'ils pensaient nous attaquer de toute façon. Et puis ils ont vu que nous étions armés et que nous les avions entendus.

\- Tu as sans doute raison.

Thorin reporta son attention sur Dorraël :

\- Pensez-vous pouvoir vous lever ?

Elle acquiesça sans grande conviction. Il lui tendit la main, ce qu'il n'aurait cependant pas fait volontiers pour un elfe en temps normal ; mais il estimait ne pas déchoir en apportant son aide à une jeune fille blessée. Une aide qu'elle accepta en souriant intérieurement : quelle ironie, songeait-elle. Que ce soit les ennemis héréditaires de sa race qui lui apportent leur assistance ! Pourtant, sitôt qu'elle fut sur ses pieds elle grimaça de douleur et sa jambe gauche céda brusquement sous son poids. Elle tomba en poussant un léger cri. Elle avait oublié sa blessure. Thorin et Dwalin l'aidèrent à s'asseoir et s'enquirent de ce qui s'était passé.

\- J'ai… j'ai une entaille à la cuisse, souffla-t-elle, gênée. Quand je me suis enfuie, c'était l'aube. Ils dormaient, sauf un qui montait la garde.

A nouveau, une lueur de haine alluma son regard :

\- J'avais caché un couteau, avec lequel j'ai pu me libérer. Avant de m'enfuir, j'ai tué celui qui était de veille pour qu'il ne donne pas l'alarme. Je les aurais tués tous si j'avais pu, tous ! Je les aurais égorgés dans leur sommeil si celui-là ne m'avait pas blessée avant de mourir. J'ai eu peur que les autres s'éveillent et je me suis sauvée. Retrouver ma liberté m'a paru plus important soudain que la vengeance.

Thorin regarda la robe sale de la jeune fille, déchirée en maints endroits. Lui aussi se sentit gêné.

\- Il vaudrait mieux regarder cette blessure, fit-il en se raclant la gorge. Je ne voudrais pas paraître grossier, mais tout de même ce serait plus prudent.

A nouveau, Dorraël rougit.

\- Tu ne vas pas aller regarder sous ses jupes, non ?! fit Dwalin, choqué.

Thorin leva les yeux vers lui :

\- Tu as autre chose à suggérer, gros malin ? Si elle a été blessée par une lame, une lame ayant déjà servi surtout, ça risque de s'infecter. Et si ça l'empêche de se tenir debout, c'est que c'est sérieux. Non ?

Puis, regardant à nouveau la jeune fille il ajouta :

\- Je ne peux pas vous obliger. Mais il serait quand même plus sage de me laisser jeter un coup d'œil à cette blessure.

Dorraël inspira à fond. Il lui sembla que l'air de la forêt lui insufflait de nouvelles forces.

\- Je suis certaine que vous êtes honnête, dit-elle avec hésitation.

L'idée était des plus gênantes mais le nain avait raison : elle sentait la plaie la brûler férocement. Soudain, elle prit une décision :

\- Puis-je vous demander de vous retourner un instant ?

Les deux nains se regardèrent puis, plus amusés qu'autre chose et même un peu flattés dans leur virilité, ils haussèrent les épaules :

\- Si vous n'en profitez pas pour nous enfoncer un couteau entre les côtes...

Elle prit cela pour un acquiescement et ne releva pas. Si la scène avait pu avoir un témoin, sans doute celui-ci l'aurait-il trouvée peu ordinaire : les deux jeunes guerriers nains tournant sagement le dos, le nez en l'air, tandis qu'une elfe en haillons retroussait ses robes. Non assurément, cela ne se voyait pas tous les jours en Terre du Milieu.

Quand Dorraël donna à ses sauveteurs la permission de pivoter à nouveau vers elle, ils constatèrent qu'elle avait relevé sa robe en loques et en avait ramené les pans entre ses cuisses pour préserver son intimité des regards. Ses jambes étaient marbrées de bleu et de noir, la peau de ses chevilles était à vif, comme d'ailleurs celle des poignets, en raison des cordes qui l'avaient longtemps liée, et une vilaine coupure en dents de scie avait tranché la chair pâle quinze centimètres sous l'aine gauche. Du sang séché maculait la peau et la blessure n'avait pas un très bel aspect.

Les nains apportèrent de l'eau puisée au ruisseau tout proche et la firent tiédir auprès du feu.

Dorraël se sentait si faible qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait sans doute s'évanouir à nouveau. Le peu d'efforts et de mouvements qu'elle avait fait, les quelques mots échangés, avaient suffi à épuiser les quelques forces qu'elle avait pu récupérer. Elle songea que la dignité aurait commandé de dire à ces nains qu'elle pouvait s'occuper seule de sa blessure, mais même parler lui paraissait tout à coup un effort impossible à fournir.

Dans une sorte d'état second, elle regarda pourtant, fascinée, les mains du prince nain s'activer, nettoyant délicatement la plaie puis la bandant avec soin. Des mains de guerrier, pensait-elle, des mains qui savent donner la mort, elle en avait elle-même été témoin un peu plus tôt. Des mains couvertes de sang. Y compris du sang d'elfe, sans doute ? Pourtant, en cet instant elles n'étaient que grâce et douceur. Leur contact n'était ni grossier, ni brutal. Elle se rendit compte que Thorin faisait de son mieux pour ne pas toucher sa peau, non pour s'en préserver lui-même mais pour ne pas la gêner. Et dire que son peuple croyait dur comme fer que les nains n'étaient que des rustres, dépourvus de tout raffinement et de toute délicatesse ! Certains disaient même : de sentiment. A bout de force, elle ne put le remercier que d'un regard lorsqu'il eut terminé, car elle perdit à nouveau connaissance. Embarrassés, Thorin et Dwalin discutèrent un instant de ce qu'il convenait de faire :

\- Le mieux serait de la reconduire auprès des siens. Elle est très faible et nous ne sommes pas forcément, ni toi ni moi, très compétents pour lui apporter les soins dont elle a besoin. Son peuple saura s'occuper d'elle.

\- Mais comment les trouver ? Même à VertBois le Grand, que nous connaissons un peu, j'ai toujours entendu dire que sans un elfe pour vous guider il était impossible de trouver la cité de Thranduil. Alors ici... Nous ignorons totalement d'où elle peut venir.

\- Attendons qu'elle revienne à elle. Elle saura nous le dire et nous l'y conduirons.

Dwalin souffla avec force :

\- Et maintenant tu veux nous emmener chez les elfes ! C'est bien la dernière des choses à laquelle je me serais attendu de ta part.

\- Je ne te force pas à m'accompagner. J'irai seul si tu ne veux pas venir.

\- Comme si j'allais te laisser aller seul chez les Oreilles Pointues, grogna son ami. Evidemment que je viens. C'était juste pour dire.

Thorin opina :

\- Je ne me serais pas attendu non plus à me mettre à la recherche des elfes mais que veux-tu faire d'autre ?

\- Rien. Tu as raison. Puisque nous avons commencé, il faut aller jusqu'au bout.

Il apparut toutefois que les deux compères n'auraient pas à chercher bien loin, ni même à attendre que leur protégée reprenne ses sens. Contrairement à ce qui s'était produit lorsque les brigands avaient tenté de les surprendre durant la nuit, ils n'entendirent absolument rien. Pas une brindille de craqua, pas une feuille de remua. Mais soudain ils furent là, leurs arcs tendus et leurs visages de statue impassibles.

\- Que... ?! s'écria Dwalin en sautant sur ses pieds.

Thorin fit un geste vers son épée mais les arcs se tendirent un peu plus, les doigts commencèrent à se déplier, prêts à lâcher les cordes, et les deux nains, prudemment, décidèrent finalement de rester immobiles. Voyant deux de leurs visiteurs (ou fallait-il dire : de leurs agresseurs ?) se diriger vers Dorraël, Thorin eut un mouvement dans leur direction, comme pour les arrêter. Aussitôt, une lame surgit soudain de nulle part et le tranchant se posa contre sa gorge. Celui qui tenait la garde de l'épée n'avait pas spécialement l'air de plaisanter. Il paraissait même parfaitement résolu. Le jeune nain espéra que ces elfes n'appartenaient pas à un clan ennemi de celui de sa protégée et, bien qu'il n'en laisse rien paraître, ce fut avec une certaine inquiétude qu'il les vit soulever la couverture dont Dwalin et lui-même avaient recouvert la jeune fille. Il est toujours difficile de se faire une opinion exacte de ce que pense un elfe, mais ceux-là parurent cependant réagir très mal à ce qu'ils voyaient. L'état pitoyable de Dorraël ne pouvait manquer de leur sauter aux yeux : pieds nus, amaigrie, sale, couverte de haillons, les cheveux poisseux et emmêlés, et par-dessus tout, les ecchymoses qui marquaient son corps fluet. Les deux elfes poussèrent des exclamations de colère dans leur langue et tous les visages se fermèrent à l'unisson. Pour eux, les coupables étaient manifestement tout désignés.

Le visage empreint de pitié, l'un des elfes se pencha vers le corps de l'adolescente et l'examina un bref instant. Lorsqu'il se redressa, ses yeux étaient plus durs que la glace :

\- Vous êtes des monstres ! cracha-t-il en se tournant vers les deux nains toujours tenus en respect. Ce n'est qu'une enfant. Vous n'avez ni honneur, ni cœur, ni entrailles ! Il n'existe pas de châtiment assez terrible pour punir un tel crime.

Les deux nains échangèrent un regard sombre mais ne répondirent pas : ils étaient l'un comme l'autre bien trop orgueilleux pour accepter de se justifier devant des elfes, surtout quand toutes les apparences étaient contre eux. Et puis quoi encore ! De toute manière, ils savaient que les autres ne les croiraient pas. Seule la blessée pourrait les convaincre lorsqu'elle reviendrait à elle. Enfin, si toutefois ses sauveteurs de la veille étaient encore en vie lorsque cela se produirait, car l'un des guerriers posa une question dans sa langue. Celui qui s'était penché vers Dorraël lui répondit en hochant la tête et durant quelques secondes, Thorin et Dwalin pensèrent que les autres allaient bel et bien lâcher leurs flèches et les abattre sur place, leurs beaux visages exprimant tout à la fois le dégoût et la fureur (ce qu'aucun des deux amis ne sut jamais, c'est que celui qui avait brièvement examiné la petite elfe venait de dire qu'en plus du reste elle avait probablement été violée, ce qui avait déclencher la réaction furieuse de ses compagnons).

Après quelques secondes d'incertitude durant lesquelles les deux nains retinrent leur souffle, celui qui devait commander le groupe lança un ordre. De mauvaise grâce, quelques uns des archers rangèrent leurs arcs et leurs flèches et s'approchèrent de ceux qu'ils considéraient à l'évidence comme des ennemis. Lorsqu'ils tentèrent de leur lier les mains, les deux amis sortirent de leur réserve :

\- Ne me touchez pas ! gronda Dwalin en repoussant sans ménagement l'un des elfes. Et laissez mon ami tranquille ! Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire.

\- Et ça m'est égal, répliqua durement le chef dans la langue commune. Vous êtes des criminels et vous serez jugés comme tels.

\- Répète ça, Oreille Pointue ?! se hérissa le jeune guerrier. Répète ça et je t'arrache la langue avec mes dents !

Thorin, qui lui aussi avait résisté jusque là à ceux qui l'approchaient, comprit que la situation allait dégénérer. Or, Dwalin et lui ne pouvaient pas avoir le dessus. En revanche...

\- Dwalin, fit-il d'un ton bref, faisant un effort pour contenir la colère qui bouillonnait en lui. Arrête.

A voix basse il ajouta :

\- La fille leur dira la vérité et j'exigerai des excuses. Mais il faut rester en vie jusque là.

Bon gré mal gré, tout en bougonnant dans sa courte barbe, Dwalin se résolut à suivre les consignes de son ami. N'empêche, il ne reconnaissait plus son Thorin et son caractère explosif. Parce qu'il pouvait déchiffrer sans peine toutes ses expressions et toutes ses attitudes, il sentit toute la répugnance du jeune prince à laisser les elfes leur lier les poignets et les pousser en avant. Thorin se tenait très droit et son visage n'affichait que le mépris, mais il suffisait de regarder ses yeux étincelants pour comprendre qu'il contenait difficilement sa fureur. Dwalin se dit que Thrain aurait été fier de lui : il avait su contrôler son emportement et miser sur l'avenir, de même qu'à présent il cachait soigneusement sa colère. Oui, Thrain, et même Thror, auraient sans doute été satisfaits, se disant que finalement, leur fils et petit-fils avait fini par se rendre maître de son caractère. Peut-être, se dit Dwalin, que la mort récente de sa mère avait changé Thorin, lui avait fait voir l'existence sous un autre aspect. Ou peut-être que tout simplement il s'était dit que se faire tuer ainsi, pour rien, serait vraiment très bête. En supposant bien sûr qu'il y ait une manière "intelligente" de se faire tuer, ce qui restait à prouver.

Ce ne fut que plus tard que Dwalin réalisa aussi que pour la toute première fois, son ami lui avait donné un ordre. Il l'avait fait avec une telle aisance et un tel naturel que le jeune guerrier avait machinalement obéi, sans même se poser la question. Oui décidément, les choses étaient en train de changer.


	15. La prison

Dorraël avait vécu un cauchemar, un cauchemar si long qu'elle avait douté en voir la fin. Lorsqu'elle revint à elle en revanche, elle crut rêver. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, elle perçut l'odeur délicieuse, particulière, des feuillages et des fleurs de la cité qui l'avait vue naître. Ici, même le chant du vent dans les frondaisons était différent. Unique.

Puis elle réalisa qu'elle était allongée sur un lit moelleux qui sentait bon. Aussi ne fut-elle pas surprise, en soulevant ses paupières, de voir le visage anxieux de son père au-dessus d'elle. Le rêve se poursuivait. Elle rêvait qu'elle était de retour chez elle. Et après tout ce qui était arrivé, elle n'aurait pu imaginer un rêve plus doux et plus merveilleux. Elle souhaita aussitôt le voir perdurer, même si cela signifiait ne jamais se réveiller.

\- Mon enfant, fit Artaril d'une voix dans laquelle perçait le soulagement. Enfin. Comment te sens-tu ?

Elle se sentait merveilleusement bien, comme on ne peut l'être que dans un rêve, et elle sourit. Un sourire presque évanescent sur son visage devenu pareil à un masque de chair trop fine collé sur ses os.

\- Je désespérais de te revoir jamais, poursuivit son père. Il y a quelques jours, des émissaires du roi Thranduil ont apporté un message au seigneur Calion. Imagine ce que j'ai éprouvé lorsque, en leur demandant de vos nouvelles, j'ai appris que ni ton frère ni toi n'étiez jamais arrivés à VertBois le Grand ! J'ai crains le pire. Des recherches ont aussitôt été lancées, bien sûr, mais en deux mois la piste était pratiquement effacée. Et voilà que tu me reviens, dans un tel état...

Ses yeux verts se durcirent brusquement :

\- Je jure que les coupables subiront le châtiment qu'ils méritent. Un châtiment exemplaire. Je l'exigerai du seigneur Calion. Et qu'il ne me parle pas de politique ou de je ne sais quoi ! Je me moque de savoir que nous en sommes en paix, je me moque de savoir qui sont ces misérables. Il y a des choses qui exigent réparation, quoi qu'il doive en découler !

Le sourire de Dorraël se fana. Le rêve n'était plus si doux soudain, comme si quelque chose de froid et de tranchant avait pénétré dans ce cocon douillet. Artaril n'aurait pas dû parler de choses dures et déplaisantes comme celles-là. Cela n'allait pas avec son rêve. Il aurait dû dire des mots tendres, des mots d'amour et de réconfort, des choses douces...

Lasse, la jeune fille referma les yeux. Durant un instant, tout lui avait paru parfait. Elle soupira, car finalement tel n'était pas le cas. Puis, confusément, elle se souvint que son existence avait sombré dans le chaos, dans l'horreur, que les choses douces et tendres étaient loin, perdues sans doute à jamais. Une larme glissa doucement sur sa joue trop pâle.

\- Oh ma fille ! fit Artaril en serrant dans les siennes les mains si fines de son enfant, dont il lui semblait sentir rouler chaque os sous ses doigts. Ne pleure pas. N'ai pas peur. Tout est fini. Je n'en parlerai plus, tu pourras oublier. Tu seras à nouveau heureuse et en paix. Ne pense plus à tout cela.

Un nouveau soupir gonfla la poitrine mince de l'adolescente. Oui, oublier. Que tout redevienne paisible. Juste l'odeur des fleurs, la douceur des draps et le chant des oiseaux. Et plus rien d'autre. Plus jamais rien d'autre.

Elle plongea dans une sorte de torpeur qui lui sembla se prolonger très longtemps. Elle ne fit d'ailleurs aucun effort pour en sortir. Elle était bien. A l'abri du monde et de sa cruauté. Pourtant, à son corps défendant, de sombres choses s'agitaient dans les tréfonds de sa conscience. Des choses qu'elle voulait ignorer mais qui étaient là, grouillement infect dans les eaux les plus noires de son esprit. Elle aurait voulu fermer une trappe hermétique sur tout cela et s'efforçait de rester dans les sphères supérieures de son être, les parfums suaves, les trilles mélodieux... Dans un mouvement qu'elle fit, ses doigts heurtèrent le pansement qu'elle avait à la cuisse.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? se demanda-t-elle paresseusement, à demi endormie.

Elle ne sut pas si la réponse venait immédiatement ou longtemps plus tard mais, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux pour la seconde fois, elle était lucide. Tout était net dans sa mémoire. Trop net, même. Aussi éprouva-t-elle un immense soulagement en reconnaissant le décor qui l'entourait. Ainsi, ça n'avait pas été un rêve. Par elle ne savait quel miracle, elle était de retour chez elle.

Doucement, car sa tête tournait à chaque mouvement brusque, elle parvint à s'asseoir. Elle repoussa doucement les draps et releva la chemise propre dont elle était vêtue. Les plaies et les hématomes qui couvraient ses jambes étaient toujours là mais avaient été nettoyés et enduits de baume apaisant. Le pansement qui entourait sa cuisse était propre lui aussi, et il sentait les herbes médicinales. La jeune fille le regarda un moment avec un certain étonnement. Il lui semblait qu'il aurait dû être différent. Elle revoyait des mains, aux os bien trop épais pour être celles d'un elfe, nouant autour de sa blessure un chiffon passablement douteux. Au même moment, une image, non un souvenir revint à son esprit : deux jeunes nains lui tournant poliment le dos et s'efforçant de résister à l'envie de jeter un coup d'œil derrière eux pendant que...

La jeune fille sourit, attendrie. Ils avaient été si gentils avec elle ! Quand elle raconterait ça aux siens ils seraient bien étonnés, certainement. Pensivement, Dorraël rabaissa sa chemise sur ses jambes. Ou étaient-ils, ses nains ? Ils l'avaient ramenée chez elle, apparemment. Etaient-ils repartis comme ça, sans un au revoir ? Elle aurait tant voulu les remercier.

Toujours pensive, l'adolescente laissa son regard errer autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, quel bonheur ! Mais elle y était seule. Son père lui avait-il vraiment parlé ou l'avait-elle rêvé ? Pourquoi l'avait-il quittée ? Soudain, elle éprouva la même sensation de froid que plus tôt -elle ne savait quand- ; les paroles qu'Artaril avait prononcées lui revenaient avec netteté : " _Je jure que les coupables subiront le châtiment qu'ils méritent, un châtiment exemplaire. Je l'exigerai du seigneur Calion. Et qu'il ne me parle pas de politique ou de je ne sais quoi ! Je me moque de savoir que nous en sommes en paix, je me moque de savoir qui sont ces misérables, il y a des choses qui exigent réparation, quoi qu'il doive en découler !_ "

La jeune elfe se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Si les deux nains l'avaient ramenée ici, alors ils avaient dû tout raconter aux siens. Son père devait savoir que les brigands étaient morts. Quant aux orcs, il n'avait pas pu parler d'eux car les orcs ne sont jamais en paix avec personne. Et un orc est seulement un orc. Personne en Terre du Milieu ne s'interroge pour savoir s'il peut avoir une identité. Quelque chose clochait, elle s'en rendait compte, mais elle ne parvenait pas à savoir quoi.

\- Père ? appela-t-elle.

Personne ne répondit.

Doucement, Dorraël repoussa ses draps encore plus loin et tenta de sortir ses jambes du lit. Parviendrait-elle à se lever et à marcher ? Avec précaution, elle posa ses deux pieds sur le sol. Doucement, doucement, s'encouragea-t-elle. Elle prit appui sur ses bras et s'apprêtait à se lever quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit devant son père, qui aussitôt se précipita.

\- Ma chérie, tu dois rester couchée ! s'écria Artaril. Tu es encore trop faible. Le guérisseur a été formel, tu as besoin de repos. Beaucoup de repos.

La jeune fille ne fut pas mécontente de le voir arriver. Cela lui permettrait de souffler un peu : elle se sentait en effet terriblement lasse et plus molle que les boules de sève que les petits elfes s'amusent à pétrir pendant des heures pour leur donner une forme qui perdurera lorsque la substance gluante durcit en séchant.

\- Comme je suis contente de vous voir, Père ! s'écria-t-elle. Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! J'ai tant pensé à vous, si vous saviez !

Un instant, le père et la fille s'étreignirent chaleureusement.

\- Où étiez-vous ? demanda ensuite Dorraël.

\- Auprès du seigneur Calion, répondit Artaril, une note de dureté inflexible dans la voix. J'ai été demander justice.

A nouveau cette sensation de froid.

\- Contre qui ? souffla-t-elle. Les brigands sont morts. Auriez-vous capturé les orcs ?

La pensée même que des orcs puissent être ici, dans sa cité de verdure et de fleurs, suscitait en elle la plus grande répugnance. Comme si les lieux pouvaient être souillés par leur présence. Quand bien même seraient-ils captifs. Quand bien même seraient-ils morts ! Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à penser ainsi et savait donc également qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que ce soit là l'explication des paroles paternelles. A moins que les siens n'aient mis la main sur le dernier brigand ? Les nains lui avaient dit qu'il y avait eu un survivant. La bouche de Dorraël s'emplit de fiel. Artaril de son côté eut un mouvement d'impatience :

\- Je parle de ces nains !

Puis il réalisa ce que sa fille avait dit :

\- Des brigands ? Des orcs ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

Dorraël pâlit brutalement, à tel point que son père la soutint, pensant qu'elle se trouvait mal.

\- Ma chérie !

\- Des... nains ? souffla-t-elle, au bord du malaise. Quels nains ? Pas le prince Thorin et son compagnon, n'est-ce pas ? Père, dites-moi... pas eux ?! Ô Varda, personne ne leur a fait de mal ?

Sa voix était si rauque et son visage si décomposé qu'Artaril prit peur.

\- Un prince ? J'ignore si c'est un prince et je ne connais pas leurs noms mais, ma chérie, rassure-toi. Tout va bien. Ils ne te feront plus aucun mal. C'est fini. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Tu n'auras pas à les revoir et plus jamais ils ne porteront la main sur toi.

La jeune fille poussa un tel cri que son père sursauta avec violence :

\- Que leur avez-vous fait ?! Père, dites-moi ! Ils ne sont pas… ?! Je vous en conjure, dites-moi !

Elle tremblait comme une feuille, ses doigts trop minces s'accrochant fiévreusement aux vêtements de son père, et son regard contenait une telle angoisse, une telle urgence, qu'Artaril comprit confusément que quelque chose d'important lui échappait. Il souleva le corps gracile pour recoucher son enfant, qui cependant se débattit faiblement :

\- Père, dites-moi, dites-moi ! Ces nains... ô bienfaisante Varda, reine des étoiles ! Il ne faut pas... il... je...

\- Chut, chut ! fit l'elfe en la serrant contre lui et en la berçant doucement. Tout va bien.

\- Non, non ! Je dois savoir ! Je ne veux pas que l'on touche à un cheveu de ces nains, Père ! Je leur dois la vie !

\- Mon enfant, raconte-moi tout, dit Artaril avec douceur. Tout depuis le début.

\- Mais les nains ?

\- Ils sont emprisonnés. On ne leur a fait aucun mal. Je te le jure.

Rassurée par cette certitude, Dorraël prit lentement son souffle. Hélas, ses premiers mots étaient bien amers et bien tristes à la fois :

\- Voronwë ne reviendra pas, Père, murmura-t-elle, et des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux au souvenir de son frère mort. Les orcs l'ont tué.

Artaril baissa la tête un instant, terrassé par la douleur. Il avait pressenti le malheur dès l'instant où on lui avait ramené sa fille. Seule. La question lui brûlait la langue depuis que Dorraël avait repris connaissance mais il n'avait pas voulu la poser tout de suite, pour les ménager tous les deux encore un moment. Elle comme lui. Désormais, il savait.

\- Des orcs ? parvint-il enfin à souffler.

Lentement, reprenant régulièrement son souffle entre deux phrases, rougissant parfois de honte au souvenir de jours si sombres, l'adolescente raconta toute sa triste histoire, jusqu'au moment où elle était parvenu à fuir le campement des brigands et que, à bout de force, elle s'était évanouie dans le cours d'un ruisseau pour s'éveiller auprès de deux jeunes guerriers nains.

A vrai dire, même si ce récit lui était pénible et la reportait aux moments affreux qu'elle avait vécus, raconter tout cela à une personne de confiance, une personne dont elle savait qu'elle ne la jugerait pas, lui fit un bien énorme. Il lui parut même que ses forces lui revenaient à mesure.

Très grave, Artaril l'écouta sans l'interrompre, le cœur meurtri, tout en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Lorsqu'elle se tut pour reprendre à nouveau sa respiration, il demanda d'une voix curieusement neutre :

\- Et ces nains, alors ?

Elle secoua la tête :

\- Ils m'ont fait très peur au début, je vous l'avoue. Et cependant ils ont été mon salut, Père. Ils ont pris soin de moi, ils m'ont soignée.

\- Ils t'ont donc touchée ? demanda l'elfe avec dégoût.

\- Il le fallait bien. Mais ils n'ont jamais eu aucun geste déplacé à mon égard.

Elle sourit à nouveau en se rappelant comment ils avaient accepté de se détourner pour ne pas la gêner puis, voyant que son père était intrigué, sinon interloqué par cette brusque apparence de gaieté, elle précisa :

\- Ils se sont conduits en hommes d'honneur, m'ont permis de me chauffer à leur feu et de partager leur nourriture...

Là, ce fut elle qui eut une grimace écœurée : elle avait beau être reconnaissante aux nains, le souvenir de la viande lui levait encore le cœur.

\- … ils ont tenté de me soigner et ont livré bataille aux brigands, quand il aurait été si facile pour eux de les laisser me reprendre. Ils ne me devaient rien mais m'ont protégée contre mes ennemis. Sans eux, je ne serais sans doute plus là. Je ne pouvais même plus me lever, je me traînais comme une bête mourante. Je n'en avais plus pour longtemps, je vous assure. Et si ces hommes avaient remis la main sur moi, alors… oh alors j'aurais vraiment préféré mourir ! acheva-t-elle avec un frisson d'épouvante.

Il se fit un long silence.

\- Nous avons traité ces nains avec une grande injustice, dit enfin Artaril. J'ai honte quand je pense aux paroles que j'ai prononcées devant le seigneur Calion.

La jeune fille sentit aussitôt renaître sa peur :

\- Père... commença-t-elle, une question muette au fond des yeux, le visage tendu.

\- Chut. Il n'est pas trop tard, rassure-toi. Ils vont bien. Ils sont en vie. Et ils le resteront. J'ai été entendu, le conseil est en train de discuter à leur sujet mais aucune décision n'a encore été prise. Je vais de ce pas dire la vérité aux nôtres. Mais aussi pourquoi n'ont-ils rien dit ces deux idiots ? reprit l'elfe avec colère. Enfin quoi, ils devaient se douter que les circonstances étaient contre eux ! S'ils s'étaient expliqués ! Ils ne sont pas muets, non ?

\- Non. Mais s'ils avaient dit la vérité, vous les auriez crus ?

Artaril regarda longuement sa fille.

\- Peut-être pas, admit-il.

\- Je pense qu'ils le savaient, soupira Dorraël. C'est vous-même qui m'avez appris combien les nains sont fiers. Ils ne devaient pas vouloir passer pour des menteurs qui racontent n'importe quoi dans l'espoir de sauver leurs vies.

Artaril soupira à son tour :

\- L'orgueil des nains. Tu as raison, ce doit être cela. Peu importe, il n'est pas trop tard. Repose-toi, mon enfant. Je m'occupe de cela immédiatement.

\- Dites-leur, murmura l'adolescente, qui sentait ses paupières se fermer à nouveau, dites-leur que je leur suis très reconnaissante. Et que je n'oublierai jamais ce que je leur dois.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule. Je crois que je leur dois des excuses.

000

La prison se trouvait sous terre, dont l'odeur humide et lourde saturait l'atmosphère, mais les parois étaient constituées par d'énormes racines enchevêtrées d'une manière qui n'avait rien de naturel. On se demandait bien comment les elfes parvenaient à faire ça. L'endroit était à l'évidence imprégné de magie elfique : Thorin et Dwalin en avaient été témoins, leur cachot s'était refermé tout seul derrière eux. Un elfe avait prononcé quelques mots dans sa langue et de longues racines avaient remué, venant bloquer l'ouverture par laquelle on avait poussés les prisonniers à l'intérieur. Pour le moment elles étaient un peu écartées les unes des autres, comme des barreaux, laissant passer l'air, la lumière des lampes à huile et les bruits éventuels. Pour le moment. Cet endroit flanquait aux deux nains la chair de poule : et s'il prenait fantaisie aux Oreilles Pointues de « dire » aux arbres de clore hermétiquement l'espace étroit dans lequel ils étaient enfermés de façon à les y emmurer (emmurer, enterrer, emboiser... ) vivants ? Ou de se resserrer jusqu'à les écraser ? Si les racines les happaient pour les étrangler ou autre chose du même genre ? Surplus d'imagination ? Oh que non. Les deux amis n'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre des chevaucheurs de chimères. Ils avaient l'esprit rationnel et pour eux une racine n'était qu'une racine. Sauf en ce lieu que la magie des elfes avait détourné de son état originel : ils avaient des yeux pour voir et la réalité était que tout autour d'eux les parois _bougeaient_. Très lentement certes, presque au ralenti, mais de manière constante. Les racines paraissaient être en perpétuel mouvement, frémissant, se tortillant, rampant et se nouant plus étroitement ensemble, à moins que tout au contraire elles ne s'éloignent peu ou prou les unes des autres. Pas beaucoup heureusement, car lorsqu'elles le faisaient, de la terre humide filtrait entre elles et tombait sur le sol (presque malgré eux, Thorin et Dwalin retenaient alors leur souffle, l'idée de se voir ensevelis ici, sous des tonnes de terre molle, s'imposant à eux avec plus de force encore). Parfois même, l'une de ces radicelles monstrueuses s'aventurait, tâtonnante, pareille à un long tentacule de bois, à travers le cachot. Selon l'angle de vue, elle pouvait même alors évoquer une sorte de griffe végétale prête à s'abattre. La cellule ne mesurant pas plus de trois mètres de long sur deux de large, se mettre hors de portée était impossible. Ces choses se mouvaient avec lenteur, d'accord, mais elles étaient longues et robustes et, dans un espace aussi exigu, il serait tout simplement impossible de leur échapper si vraiment elles commençaient à avoir des velléités agressives.

Aucun des captifs n'avait évoqué à voix haute les craintes qu'ils nourrissaient tous deux mais ces idées leur trottaient dans la tête. Aucun nain n'est très à l'aise en présence de la magie, c'est un domaine qui leur est trop étranger. En outre, l'éventualité de mourir victimes d'une nature ensorcelée qui n'était plus ce qu'elle se devait d'être et contre laquelle ils se sentaient absolument démunis et sans défense paraissait aux deux prisonniers la pire des choses envisageables.

Bien que sachant qu'ils n'étaient pas hors de portée, ils s'étaient assis en tailleur au milieu de l'espace libre pour discuter à voix basse, le plus loin possible de ces parois "vivantes" qu'ils surveillaient cependant tous les deux du coin de l'œil. Ils étaient fermement déterminés à trouver un moyen de se sortir de là, rapidement si possible, pourvu que celui-ci épargne leur fierté. Certes, Dorraël (dont ils ne connaissaient pas le nom) demeurait leur plus grand espoir. Toutefois ils commençaient à trouver le temps long. Ils n'auraient su dire avec exactitude combien d'heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils étaient là mais en tous les cas, c'était plus que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé.

\- Et si la fille ne revient pas à elle ? fit Dwalin. Ou si elle ne leur dit rien ? Ou si elle leur ment ? Ou bien encore si les autres refusent de la croire ?

Il y eut un court silence.

\- Qui sait ce qui peut se passer dans la tête des Oreilles-Pointues ? grommela encore le jeune guerrier.

\- Dans ce cas, répondit Thorin, dont les yeux fixaient avec inquiétude une racine dont l'extrémité s'était détachée de la paroi et qui oscillait paresseusement dans l'air non loin de son ami, pareille à un serpent aveugle qui cherche à se repérer, ça m'étonnerait que nous sortions vivants d'ici.

Nouveau silence. Cogitations. Aucun des deux amis n'envisageait de raconter lui-même ce qui était réellement arrivé. Ils savaient qu'on ne les croirait pas. Alors s'abaisser ainsi devant des elfes... non. Inenvisageable. Ce n'était même pas qu'ils se soucient de ce que ceux-ci pouvaient penser : ils avaient trop peu de considération pour ces gens pour s'intéresser à ce qu'ils croyaient. Non, il s'agissait avant tout de leur propre estime de soi. Et en second lieu, si cette histoire venait un jour à être connue au-delà de cet endroit, de ce que pourraient penser les leurs. Ils imaginaient la manière dont le récit, totalement déformé, parviendrait à Erebor. Leurs parents proches ne seraient pas fiers d'apprendre qu'ils avaient été jusqu'à essayer de se disculper devant des elfes ! Surtout en n'ayant rien à se reprocher. Certes, l'idée qu'on les prenne pour des criminels capables de se mettre à deux pour brutaliser et violenter une malheureuse fille déjà bien éprouvée leur déplaisait considérablement. Ce n'était même pas à proprement parler la perspective de ce que les elfes leur feraient, non : ils étaient des guerriers et en tant que tels ils s'étaient faits depuis longtemps à l'éventualité d'une mort violente. Laquelle d'ailleurs était à leurs yeux préférable à ce qu'ils imaginaient pouvoir arriver dans ce cachot. Mais enfin, même s'ils se fichaient de ce que pensaient ces Oreilles Pointues, mourir pour de fausses raisons était un peu dur à avaler. C'est très embêtant quand on se refuse à parler tout en souhaitant que la vérité soit rétablie ! Aussi les deux amis étaient-ils en train de chercher un compromis acceptable à la situation, sans grand succès pour le moment.

Il y avait peut-être une autre solution, songeait pourtant Dwalin. Elle ne les tirerait pas forcément de ce guêpier mais elle pourrait éventuellement leur donner un peu de temps. Le temps, qui sait, que la fille raconte son histoire. Comment savoir ? L'ennui, c'était que là encore Dwalin ne l'aimait pas beaucoup cette idée, toujours un peu pour les mêmes raisons. Il doutait d'ailleurs que Thorin l'apprécie plus que lui. Au bout d'un moment pourtant, il se décida à en parler :

\- Si les choses tournent mal et si tu ne veux pas le faire, je leur dirai qui tu es. Cela les fera peut-être réfléchir. Te toucher ce serait déclarer la guerre à Erebor. Thror brûlerait leur forêt jusqu'au dernier arbre et eux avec. Ils doivent le savoir.

Comme il s'y était attendu, Thorin ne parut pas enthousiaste :

\- Une guerre ne compte pas comparée à l'honneur. Si quelqu'un avait traité ma sœur comme les orcs et ces brigands ont traité cette pauvre fille, je me ficherais de déclencher une guerre. Je voudrais la tête des coupables, à n'importe quel prix.

Une expression étrange passa sur le visage de Dwalin. Thorin s'en aperçut mais poursuivit :

\- De toute façon, si nous mourons ici personne ne le saura jamais. Personne ne sait que nous sommes là et personne ne viendra nous y chercher.

\- Il y a de très bons pisteurs, parmi les nôtres.

\- Oui mais les elfes ne laissent aucune trace derrière eux. Et puis, d'ici à ce que quelqu'un se mette à notre recherche, la piste aura sans doute disparu. J'ai dit à mon père que je ne savais pas quand je reviendrai. On ne nous cherchera pas de sitôt.

Nouveau silence.

\- Mais les elfes ne savent rien de tout cela, observa enfin Dwalin. Cela pourrait nous faire gagner le temps dont nous avons besoin pour nous sortir d'ici.

Un silence.

\- Tu as raison mais je n'aime pas l'idée de me servir de mon nom pour me protéger.

\- Voilà pourquoi je parlerai à ta place.

Nouveau silence.

\- Au fond nous aurions mieux fait de laisser cette fille là où elle était, dans son ruisseau. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on fricote avec les Oreilles Pointues. C'est bien fait pour nous.

\- Si nous l'avions laissée là où elle était, répondit lentement Thorin, ce serait pire. Elle serait sans doute morte pendant la nuit. Les elfes auraient trouvé son corps et suivi nos traces.

Il eut un sourire de dérision et ajouta :

\- Eux aussi ont de très bons pisteurs. Et nous n'aurions aucune issue. Tandis qu'à l'heure actuelle, nous avons encore une chance qu'elle leur dise la vérité.

\- Elle devrait bien se décider, alors, bougonna Dwalin. Elle nous a peut-être complètement oubliés.

Il préféra ne pas ajouter que peut-être aussi la jeune elfe avait sombré dans le comas ou bien était décédée de ses blessures. Faible comme elle l'était, c'était tout à fait envisageable. Il regarda autour de lui et ajouta dans un grognement :

\- Je déteste cet endroit. Il empeste les sortilèges elfiques.

Thorin approuva d'un signe de tête. Lui aussi détestait cet endroit et la manière dont les choses s'y passaient, à l'encontre de la réalité qu'il connaissait. Soudain, une voix affable s'éleva à la porte :

\- Je vous salue, Nains.

Ils ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver et ils furent tous deux pareillement surpris. Les racines qui fermaient leur cachot s'étaient écartées de manière à dégager une ouverture pareille à un judas. Il est impossible de donner un âge aux elfes. Toutefois, à son maintien et à son expression, celui-là devait avoir atteint l'âge mûr depuis longtemps. Il ne portait pas d'arme et s'était adressé à eux d'une voix courtoise.

\- Vous êtes bien le premier, rétorqua sèchement Thorin.

L'elfe ne parut pas en prendre ombrage.

\- Il vous faut comprendre les miens, dit-il. Vous auriez eu la même réaction à leur place.

C'était vrai mais les deux nains n'étaient pas d'humeur à le reconnaître.

\- Nos peuples ne sont pas... disons dans les meilleurs termes, poursuivit le nouveau venu. Trouver une jeune elfe mal en point auprès de vous les a induits en erreur. Mais ma fille m'a tout raconté.

\- Votre fille ?

L'elfe s'inclina légèrement :

\- Oui, Dorraël est ma fille. Je suis Artaril et ma reconnaissance à votre égard est infinie, croyez-le. Je sais à présent quelle aide vous avez apportée à mon enfant. Au nom de tous les miens, je vous présente mes excuses pour ce que j'ai pu penser de vous. Et pour la manière dont vous avez été traités. Vous avez agi avec honneur. Et avec générosité.

\- Ça fait plaisir à entendre, grinça Dwalin tout en écartant d'une bonne tape l'extrémité d'une racine dont l'extrémité était venue frôler son épaule.

\- Oui, très, renchérit Thorin, qui cependant ne quittait pas des yeux les démêlés de son ami avec la végétation locale.

Artaril parut se rendre compte de leur nervosité car il dit en souriant :

\- Vous n'avez rien à craindre. Ces racines cherchent seulement eau et nourriture, elles ne peuvent vous faire aucun mal.

\- Eau et nourriture, hein ? grinça Dwalin.

\- Elles ne sont pas carnivores, vous savez, ajouta Artaril, qui semblait presque amusé.

Ayant passé son existence au contact des grands arbres majestueux de la cité, il les considérait comme des amis. Son peuple entretenait avec la nature des liens étroits et, au contact des elfes et de leur magie, la forêt s'était éveillée. Artaril y étant accoutumé depuis toujours, cela lui paraissait aussi naturel que respirer. Toutefois, les deux nains lui jetèrent un regard tellement noir qu'il se hâta de changer de sujet :

\- Ma fille m'a parlé d'un prince Thorin, dit-il sans pouvoir cacher sa curiosité. Le Thorin de la Montagne Solitaire, le petit-fils du roi sous la montagne ?

\- Lui-même, répondit l'intéressé, assez surpris car il ne pensait pas que son nom puisse être connu si loin de chez lui par un peuple étranger.

\- En ce cas, prince Thorin, vous avez fait honneur à votre lignée. Je vous serais éternellement redevable.

\- Oui, sûrement, intervint Dwalin dans un grognement. Et maintenant, on pourrait peut-être sortir d'ici ? Ce cachot me porte sérieusement sur les nerfs.

Il laissa encore une fois errer un regard morne sur les parois. Artaril sourit :

\- Bien entendu.

Il passa doucement sa main le long des fortes racines qui bloquaient l'entrée en murmurant quelques mots en langue elfique. Docilement, les longs rhizomes se tordirent et libérèrent le passage.

\- Je dois également vous transmettre les remerciements de ma fille, ajouta Artaril.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Thorin d'un ton bourru.

Il avait hésité à poser la question mais le père de Dorraël leur ayant rendu justice, il estimait finalement pouvoir le faire sans déchoir dans sa propre estime.

\- Elle est encore très faible, répondit gravement l'elfe en les invitant à le suivre d'un geste. Sans quoi elle serait ici en personne pour vous exprimer sa reconnaissance. Cependant, sa vie n'est pas, ou plus en danger. Elle se remettra. Avec du temps.

Son visage pourtant était sombre et un pli amer barrait son front, ce que les nains ne purent manquer de remarquer.

\- Vous ne paraissez pas vraiment convaincu, observa Thorin.

Artaril le regarda sans chercher à cacher son chagrin :

\- Je pensais à mon fils. Lui n'a pas eu la chance d'être secouru.

L'espace d'un bref, très bref instant, le regard du prince nain et celui de l'elfe se croisèrent. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, mais Artaril vit que Thorin le comprenait. Thorin qui venait de penser à Illyssia, si récemment disparue. Ainsi donc, pensa le premier, les nains éprouvent des sentiments. Alors finalement, se dit le second, tout aussi surpris, sous leur apparence de marbre, les elfes cachent eux aussi des blessures.

Sans la folie de Thror qui d'ici quelques années à peine allait offenser le roi Thranduil de la pire des manières, amenant ce dernier à se détourner de ses anciens alliés quand ils auraient terriblement besoin d'aide, Thorin aurait pu garder de cette aventure une toute autre vision des elfes que celle qui allait finalement devenir la sienne. Et de toutes autres relations.

Hélas, cela ne serait jamais. Sauf en ce jour ou, après leur avoir rendu leurs armes, plusieurs des habitants de la cité vinrent gracieusement saluer les deux nains, un peu ébahis tout de même par tout ce cérémonial. Leur chef, le seigneur Calion, tint à venir en personne les remercier de l'aide qu'ils avaient apportée à l'une des leurs et s'excuser pour "la manière dont vous avez été traités, mais nous ne pouvions pas savoir".

Enfin, Thorin et Dwalin purent enfourcher à nouveau leurs poneys, non sans remarquer combien les robes de leurs montures avaient été lustrées et en se retenant d'arborer des expressions de dérision en voyant les fleurs entrelacées dans leurs crinières. Enfin ils s'éloignèrent au pas, encore un peu étourdis par toute cette aventure. Ils chevauchèrent deux bonnes heures en silence puis Dwalin demanda enfin :

\- Et maintenant, où est-ce qu'on va ?

Thorin prit la peine de réfléchir à la question avant de répondre :

\- Tu as toujours envie d'aller jusqu'aux Monts Brumeux ?

Son ami haussa ses massives épaules.

\- Nous y sommes, je crois. Enfin quasiment. Même si une forêt en vaut une autre selon moi.

\- En altitude il n'y a plus de forêt, je pense. On raconte en revanche que les Monts Brumeux sont infestés de gobelins.

\- Et qu'il y a pas mal d'ours, aussi.

\- Eh bien, dit Thorin en souriant, je propose que nous allions voir tout ça d'un peu plus près. Rien ne me presse de rentrer à Erebor. Et toi ?

\- Non plus.

Deux jours plus tard, les deux amis engageaient leurs montures sur les sentiers escarpés qui escaladaient les flancs sauvages des Monts Brumeux.


	16. Retour à Erebor

Ainsi, pendant quelques semaines encore Thorin et Dwalin arpentèrent les Montagnes de Brume, chassant, bivouaquant, furetant à leur gré de cols en vallées, respirant à pleins poumons un air vif qui sentait le pin et la résine, sans oublier une odeur minérale propre à cette partie de la Terre du Milieu. Le mélange était plutôt stimulant.

Ils échappèrent de peu à une avalanche de rochers puis se perdirent pendant plusieurs jours, qu'ils passèrent à tourner en rond, jusqu'à ce qu'un chasseur humain leur indique la route à suivre. Ils virent de loin une ourse flanquée de ses deux petits et eurent bel et bien maille à partir avec une troupe de gobelins isolés. Loin de les effrayer, cette nouvelle aventure provoqua chez eux une hilarité longue à se calmer. Ils avaient déjà entendu parler des gobelins, bien sûr, mais ils n'en avaient jamais vu de près. Comment imaginer des créatures aussi difformes ?

\- Je préfère les ours, je crois, pouffait Thorin.

\- Ouais, ils sont moins laids.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard que les deux amis réalisèrent combien ils avaient eu de la chance d'être attaqués par un groupe si restreint : d'habitude les gobelins ne se déplacent qu'en bandes nombreuses, contre lesquelles deux jeunes nains inexpérimentés n'auraient pas pesés bien lourds. Quoi qu'il en soit, un soir ils décidèrent finalement de reprendre au matin le chemin de la Montagne Solitaire.

Malgré l'air froid le soleil brillait et les deux compagnons, comme toujours plutôt silencieux, appréciaient cette belle journée à la fois fraîche et piquante. Dwalin qui sans en avoir l'air observait son ami jour après jour depuis leur départ estimait que Thorin avait désormais maîtrisé son chagrin. La preuve, il voulait rentrer. Bien, très bien, pensait le jeune guerrier. Tout cela en valait la peine. Cela faisait à peu près six semaines qu'ils étaient partis, il en faudrait bien quatre pour revenir. Bah, que sont deux mois dans la vie d'un nain ? Pas grand-chose, quand on y pense. Alors si cela avait permis à son ami de se sentir mieux et d'affronter, à Erebor, le vide laissé par la disparition de sa mère... Certains, bien entendu, lui reprocheraient son départ. Lui reprocheraient d'avoir abandonné sa famille en un tel moment. Ceux-là ne connaissaient pas Thorin. Et au fond, qu'ils disent ce qu'ils veulent.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Dwalin fut totalement pris par surprise quand tout à coup, sans que rien l'ai laissé prévoir, son ami se tourna vers lui, l'air embarrassé, et demanda d'un ton qu'il s'efforçait de rendre neutre :

\- Dis donc, tu te souviens de cette nuit où on est rentrés de Dale saouls comme des cochons ?

\- Vaguement.

\- Et de ce que tu disais à propos de ma sœur ? Tu étais sérieux ?

Fait incroyable, Dwalin rougit soudain comme une pivoine.

\- J'étais ivre mort, protesta-t-il, je ne me souviens de rien.

Il y eut un silence gêné de part et d'autre.

\- J'espère que je n'ai rien dit de... d'insultant, fit encore Dwalin, en se gardant bien de regarder Thorin.

\- Non, pas que je me souvienne. C'est juste...

Le jeune prince hésita. Il ne voulait pas embarrasser son ami. Par ailleurs, les nains voient d'un très mauvais œil que l'on se mêle de leurs affaires privées, même s'il s'agit de l'un des leurs. Tandis que Thorin cherchait mentalement ses mots, Dwalin continuait à regarder droit devant lui, sans jamais tourner la tête ou les yeux vers lui. Au bout d'un assez long moment, il dit soudain, brutalement :

\- Je ne tenterai pas ma chance avec Dis.

Ce fut au tour de Thorin de rougir brièvement.

\- Ecoute, commença-t-il, mal à l'aise, tu sais, cette nuit-là j'étais aussi saoul que toi. Il ne faut pas... il ne faut pas que... quoi que j'ai pu dire...

Thorin n'avait jamais vécu situation si embarrassante et il se maudit de l'avoir provoquée. Mais Dwalin, enfin, se tourna vers lui :

\- Je ne tenterai pas ma chance avec Dis, répéta-t-il fermement. Je ne le ferai pas parce que je ne suis pas fait pour cette vie-là. Tu m'imagines marié, peut-être père de famille ?

\- Non, avoua Thorin, mais je peux me tromper.

\- Dis mérite bien mieux que ça. Elle a besoin d'un mari qui... qui soit... enfin, pas quelqu'un comme moi. J'y ai longtemps pensé, tu sais.

\- Eh bien... Dis commence à avoir pas mal de soupirants, fit Thorin, plus gêné que jamais. Et...

\- Je sais.

Un silence.

\- Dis est mon inspiratrice, dit enfin Dwalin.

Il adressa à son ami un coup d'œil de défi.

\- Je lui dédierai tous mes actes et toutes mes pensées au cours de ma vie. Et cela suffit.

\- Si tel est ton choix, répondit Thorin très doucement.

Toute gêne l'avait quitté.

\- Je voulais seulement que... enfin, je n'aurais pas voulu que tu t'imagines que j'étais un obstacle entre elle et toi. Tu es déjà un frère, pour moi. Tu le sais.

Dwalin inclina simplement la tête pour faire comprendre que le message était passé, et la conversation en resta là.

Aucun peuple en Terre du Milieu ne comprenait cette curieuse manière dont, très souvent, s'exprime l'amour chez les nains. Mais pour eux, peuple si fier et aux attachements si profonds et si ardents, c'est l'évidence même. Un lien charnel ne peut avoir la même force et la même durée que celui qui lie un nain ou une naine à son égérie, homme ou femme. Il est difficile pour deux nains de bâtir un quotidien dans lequel chacun d'eux peut pleinement s'épanouir. Aussi sont-ils nombreux à préférer vouer plutôt chacune de leurs actions et de leurs pensées à celui ou celle qu'ils aiment le plus profondément. Cela les laisse libre d'exprimer le meilleur d'eux-mêmes, de se sublimer en hommage à la personne aimée, sans jamais rencontrer aucun frein ni gêner la liberté de l'autre. Hommage silencieux et souvent ignoré, et cependant bien réel.

000

Les bannières funéraires flottaient toujours au vent le long des parois de la montagne. Erebor pleurerait longtemps celle qui aurait dû un jour être sa reine et que tous, sans exception, considéraient comme une très grande dame.

Le regard de Thorin s'était assombri à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur foyer. Il craignait, lui aussi, que les siens lui reprochent son départ précipité. Ou peut-être qu'en réalité il se le reprochait à lui-même. Sur le moment cela lui avait paru la seule et unique chose à faire. A présent il n'en était plus aussi certain. En réalité, l'accueil de ses proches fut très cordial.

\- Mon fils, fit seulement Thrain.

Puis il tendit les bras vers lui et l'étreignit rapidement.

\- Tu nous as manqué.

\- Vous m'avez manqué aussi, Père. Je suis navré de vous avoir laissé ainsi mais je... enfin...

\- C'était mieux comme ça. Personne ne t'en veut, Thorin.

Même s'il ignorait ce que serait l'avenir, Thrain savait, lui, que Thorin vivait ses dernières années d'insouciance. Mieux valait qu'il en profite. Plus tard il ne le pourrait plus. Tel est le destin des rois. C'était ce qu'aurait dit Illyssia.

Frérin pour sa part se contenta de se croiser les bras sur la poitrine avant de lancer, l'œil provoquant et pétillant de malice :

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Enfin, mon frère bien-aimé décide de rentrer au bercail. Toutes les naines d'Erebor avaient pratiquement pris le deuil. Dis-moi, Monseigneur le futur roi, as-tu conquis de nouvelles contrées ? Nous ramènes-tu un butin qui enrichira encore Erebor ? Ou des alliances qui rendront notre puissance sans égale ? Hein ? Ou bien as-tu passé seulement ton temps dans la débauche, à boire, courir les filles et ronfler ensuite jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi ?

\- Tu en as encore beaucoup comme ça ? grogna Thorin, sur la défensive.

\- Non, répondit Frérin avec un feint sérieux. Mais je peux sûrement trouver.

\- Tu as mis deux mois à préparer ton discours, je parie.

\- Ouais, à peu près, fit le jeune prince en riant.

Puis il serra son frère dans ses bras :

\- Tu m'as manqué. Je n'avais plus personne à qui raconter des bêtises. Mais ce n'est pas drôle, plus le temps passe et moins tu réagis. Il n'y a plus de plaisir.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais grandir un peu, Frérin ?

\- Pourquoi faire ? Tu l'as fait pour nous deux. Et puis moi, je ne suis pas un futur roi.

Thorin considéra le sourire angélique et les yeux malicieux de son frère et sourit à son tour :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Je peux mourir demain et alors ce sera toi l'héritier du trône. J'aurais pu ne jamais revenir et...

Le sourire de Frérin s'effaça :

\- Vous avez été en danger, Dwalin et toi ?

\- Pas vraiment. Quelques malentendus, sans plus. Mais ça aurait pu arriver. Tout peut arriver.

\- Ne me fais jamais ça, murmura Frérin, toute trace de gaieté effacée de son visage. Ne me fais pas ce coup-là, Thorin. Ou je t'en voudrais jusque dans l'au-delà.

\- C'est amusant, ça. Tellement drôle. Tu es toujours aussi bête, à ce que je vois.

\- Et toi toujours aussi arrogant.

Ils se sourirent, leur bonne humeur à tous deux revenue. Les choses avaient repris leur place. Cela n'empêcha pas Frérin, lorsqu'il alla saluer Dwalin, de le remercier en ces simples termes :

\- Tu as ramené mon frère, Dwalin. Merci.

\- Je ne crois pas que je mérite ces remerciements, grogna l'intéressé, embarrassé. Il s'est ramené tout seul, en réalité. Comme il l'aurait fait de toute façon, avec ou sans moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Cette coupure. Tu as reçu un coup d'épée dans la figure ? Vous vous êtes battus ?

\- Ouais. Des brigands. Et une fois des gobelins, mais ça c'était plus drôle.

\- Des brigands et des gobelins ?! Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Pas du tout. Nous avons même sauvé une princesse elfe des noirs desseins d'une bande de rufians sans foi ni loi, si tu veux le savoir.

\- Hein ? Tu te payes ma tête !

\- Oui, j'avoue. Ce n'était pas une princesse.

\- Dwalin, arrête de te moquer de moi !

\- Mais je ne me moque pas. Tu demanderas à ton frère. Pour un peu il revenait à Erebor avec une belle fiancée aux oreilles pointues.

\- Dwalin !

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es sérieux ou... ?!

\- Toutes les bonnes histoires méritent d'être enjolivées, non ?

\- Pfff ! Tu es aussi idiot que Thorin !

\- Merci, c'est un honneur.

\- La prochaine fois, ronchonna Frérin avec envie, je vous accompagnerai. Il n'y a pas de raison que ce soit toujours les mêmes qui s'amusent.

\- Oui, les vallées cachées des Monts Brumeux, quand on ne parvient plus à en sortir, sont très amusantes. Mais beaucoup moins que les cachots elfiques dont les parois remuent toutes seules. On a constamment l'impression qu'il va se passer quelque chose de sinistre. Je n'ai jamais été aussi content de pouvoir m'éloigner d'un endroit que ce jour-là.

\- Si vous partez encore sans moi, assura Frérin d'un ton boudeur, je ne vous adresserai plus jamais la parole de toute ma vie. J'aurais bien voulu voir ça.

Il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois mais aucun d'eux ne le savait. Seule Dis témoigna de l'humeur à son frère aîné. Elle était beaucoup plus jeune et elle lui en voulait effectivement pour cette "désertion" qu'elle ne comprenait pas :

\- Tu es enfin rentré, laissa-t-elle froidement tomber lorsqu'elle le vit. Je commençais à croire que tu avais oublié notre existence.

\- Content de te voir aussi, répondit légèrement Thorin, qui pensait à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Dwalin au sujet de sa sœur.

Pour la première fois, il s'efforça de la regarder vraiment. En tant qu'homme et pas en tant que frère. Qui aurait pu croire que Dwalin s'éprendrait de cette gamine ? Pourtant, il fallait bien l'admettre : Dis n'avait plus rien d'une gamine. Pour Thorin qui n'y avait jamais prêté attention, c'était presque comme si deux mois plus tôt il avait quitté une enfant et qu'il retrouvait à présent une jeune fille.

Laquelle n'était pas du tout disposée à rendre les armes si aisément. Elle ouvrait la bouche pour formuler une remarque acide quand Thorin l'interrompit :

\- Petite sœur, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi aujourd'hui. Inutile de me faire une scène. Si tu tiens à ce que j'ai eu tort de partir, je suis d'accord. Je suis d'accord avec tout ce que tu voudras, mais évitons les affrontements inutiles.

La jeune fille le regarda avec des yeux ronds :

\- Tu es malade ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Tu as été ensorcelé ?

Thorin fronça les sourcils :

\- Je peux savoir où tu veux en venir ?

Le ton était déjà nettement moins aimable.

\- Depuis quand tu m'appelles « petite sœur » ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu es ? Mais si tu n'aimes pas ça…

\- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ça, c'est que c'est nouveau. Et depuis quand tu es aussi conciliant ?

\- Depuis que je sais que ma sœur plait à mon meilleur ami, fut tenté de répondre Thorin.

Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait trahi le secret de Dwalin.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer, répondit-il seulement.

Dis le regarda un instant en silence, en fronçant les sourcils et en se mordillant les lèvres, puis elle se dérida avec un petit soupir :

\- Tu es abominable. J'étais vraiment fâchée contre toi. Et voilà que maintenant je ne trouve plus les mots convenables pour te dire combien j'ai trouvé ton attitude égoïste et déplorable.

\- Bien, tu l'as dit.

\- Tu ne renchéris pas ? fit la princesse, perplexe. Tu ne montes pas sur tes grands chevaux ? Je ne te reconnais pas. Qu'est-ce qui s'est donc passé pendant ces deux mois pour que tu changes comme ça ?

Thorin pensa à sa mère disparue. Dans la foulée il songea à Dorraël, au calvaire qu'elle avait enduré, à son frère mort et à ceux qui le pleuraient.

\- Je crois que j'ai compris ce qu'est une famille, répondit-il évasivement.

000

Les mois qui suivirent furent assez mornes. Peu à peu, à Erebor la vie avait repris son cours habituel. Les bannières de deuil furent retirées. La famille royale pansait secrètement sa blessure et rien, dans les apparences, ne laissait supposer qu'elle n'était pas encore cicatrisée.

Thrain depuis qu'il était veuf s'était beaucoup rapproché de son fils aîné. Lorsque Thorin avait si brusquement décidé de partir après la mort de sa mère, c'était son père qui avait expliqué à Thror, très mécontent, « qu'il lui avait donné l'autorisation de s'éloigner un moment ».

\- Il ne peut pas partir comme ça sur un coup de tête ! avait tempêté le vieux roi. Et toi tu le laisses faire ? La mort de ton épouse t'aurait-elle ramolli le cerveau, par hasard ? Thorin n'a pas le droit d'oublier comme ça les devoirs qui lui incombent !

Thrain avait tenu ce même discours chaque jour sans exception depuis la naissance de son fils aîné. Cette fois pourtant il ne parvenait pas à retrouver en lui la conviction nécessaire. Il n'arrivait même plus à être convaincu de la réalité de ces paroles.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison, avait-il répondu. Mais sa mère m'a toujours reproché d'être trop sévère avec lui. Elle m'a toujours assuré qu'une fois dans ma vie je pouvais faire une entorse à mes principes. Alors il m'a semblé opportun de le faire maintenant.

Thorin ne sut jamais rien de cette conversation et, à son retour, Thror ne revint pas sur le sujet. En revanche, Thorin était le premier surpris de la manière dont les choses évoluaient : son père lui avait toujours paru si... inaccessible. Il se demandait parfois si c'était sa jeunesse qui l'avait empêché de voir le nain qu'il était en réalité ou si Thrain avait changé avec le temps. Peu à peu leurs rapports devenaient cordiaux. Les barrières que l'attitude du prince d'Erebor avait dressées entre ses fils et lui-même s'effaçaient doucement. S'estompaient plutôt, car jamais ils ne seraient très proches : le temps où cela aurait pu être possible s'était irrémédiablement enfui. Il leur restait à tous une réserve qui ne disparaîtrait jamais. Ainsi, Thrain avait beau se dire régulièrement qu'un jour viendrait, oui un jour viendrait où il dirait enfin à ses fils combien il était fier des adultes qu'ils étaient devenus et combien tous deux comptaient pour lui, il était incapable de trouver les mots nécessaires.

\- Un jour je leur dirai, se promettait-il, tout en remettant constamment à plus tard.

Hélas, ce jour ne viendrait jamais.

Il en était un autre à Erebor qui observait Thorin avec un intérêt et surtout une estime grandissante. C'était Balin, le frère aîné de Dwalin. Thorin et lui-même n'avaient jamais été très proches, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de leur différence d'âge. Toutefois, si les années paraissent un gouffre lorsqu'elles séparent un adolescent d'un adulte, avec le temps une telle différence se réduit petit à petit.

Depuis déjà quelques années, Balin secondait son père Fundin comme conseiller du roi Thror. Et comme Thorin désormais devait assumer à temps plein son rôle d'héritier du trône en second, les deux nains avaient de nombreuses occasions d'être ensemble, de discuter et de confronter leurs opinions. Thorin n'avait encore aucun pouvoir de décision mais lorsqu'il l'écoutait parler, Balin songeait souvent que le prince avait l'étoffe d'un grand roi. A dire vrai, bien plus que son père Thrain. Parfois, Balin se réjouissait de penser que lorsque Thrain deviendrait le roi des nains, son fils aîné serait à ses côtés. Thrain d'ailleurs ne manifestait aucun enthousiasme vis à vis de son futur avènement : secrètement, il estimait n'être pas fait pour cela. Il ne songeait pas à se détourner de son devoir mais, s'il avait pu choisir, il se serait abstenu. Sans Illyssia à ses côtés, la royauté lui apparaissait comme un fardeau qui ne ferait, craignait-il en son for intérieur, que le décrédibiliser aux yeux de son peuple. Ah, si son épouse avait encore été là, peut-être... puis Thrain repoussait ces pensées déplaisantes : Thror était toujours le roi et rien ne laissait présager que cela doive changer prochainement.

Dans tout cela, c'était finalement l'amitié de Thorin et Dwalin qui paraissait n'être plus aussi forte qu'auparavant. Par la force des choses ils se voyaient moins. Ce n'était là qu'apparence, toutefois : ils étaient trop liés et trop semblables pour qu'un éloignement, dut principalement à leurs obligations respectives, puisse changer quoi que ce soit.

Ainsi ce fut Dwalin qui un soir mit son ami en garde. Après une audience particulièrement longue et ennuyeuse, Thorin était monté sur les remparts pour respirer un peu et se vider la tête. Il regardait le crépuscule envahir les abords de la montagne quand un pas familier se fit entendre près de lui. Dwalin vint s'accouder aux remparts près de son ami et fit mine lui aussi de s'absorber dans la contemplation du paysage.

Au bout d'un instant, Thorin jeta un coup d'oeil à son compagnon. Il le connaissait suffisamment bien pour comprendre que Dwalin avait quelque chose à lui dire. Comme il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de forcer ses confidences, il chercha quelque chose d'anodin à dire et son regard tomba sur les mains de son ami, en partie couvertes de fer : comme il l'avait dit, Dwalin s'était fait faire de ces curieux "gants" dont le dessus était couvert de métal et il ne s'en séparait plus guère. Lorsqu'il pliait les doigts, des pointes offensives dépassaient, dardant au bord de ses phalanges comme des épées miniatures.

\- Ça ne te gêne pas ? demanda Thorin, curieux, en les désignant d'un mouvement du menton.

\- Au début oui, mais maintenant j'y suis tellement habitué que j'en oublie leur présence.

Le silence retomba. La nuit descendit doucement et les premières étoiles s'allumèrent dans le ciel.

\- On parle de toi, laissa enfin tomber Dwalin, du ton qu'il aurait employé pour dire que la soirée était fraîche.

\- De moi ? fit Thorin, surpris.

\- Ouais. A propos de cette fille. Talia.

Il y eut un silence. Dwalin connaissait si bien Thorin qu'il comprit que ce dernier n'appréciait pas du tout ce que sous-entendaient ses paroles.

\- Je croyais pourtant avoir été discret, répliqua-t-il finalement d'un ton plutôt rogue.

\- Sûrement. Mais il est impossible de garder un tel secret dans une cité comme Erebor. Tu le sais. Surtout pas quand il s'agit de l'héritier présomptif du trône de la montagne.

Thorin fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus irrité.

\- Talia n'est pas... il n'y a rien de bien sérieux entre nous.

\- Ça ne me regarde pas. Mais on vous a vu ensemble plusieurs fois et ça fait jaser. Je voulais te prévenir. C'est tout.

Thorin fulminait. Déjà que les pronostics concernant les amours de Dis faisaient fureur dans toute la cité... il ne manquait plus que ce soit son tour ! Dis avait plusieurs soupirants, dont trois particulièrement assidus et qu'elle semblait apprécier pareillement. Aussi, de nombreux nains s'échauffaient en se demandant lequel elle finirait par choisir (si toutefois il s'avérait qu'elle décide de faire un choix, toutes les naines n'ayant pas la vocation du mariage). Au fond, songea Thorin, de très mauvaise humeur, Dwalin avait pris la bonne décision. Il était épris de la princesse mais il avait choisi d'en faire son égérie. Du même coup il était bien tranquille.

Thorin se mordit les lèvres : lui-même n'avait aucune envie de faire de Talia son... inspiratrice. Lorsqu'il la voyait, il avait bien trop de mal à décrocher son regard de sa taille, de ses hanches et de sa poitrine ronde. Sans oublier sa bouche rieuse et ses yeux espiègles. En outre, elle le faisait rire. Elle était malicieuse et un peu friponne et elle parvenait toujours à le surprendre par ses réflexions. Il l'appréciait et avait de bonnes raisons de penser que la réciproque était également vraie. De là à s'en prétendre amoureux... il avait peut-être bien le béguin pour elle, d'accord, mais sans plus. De quoi donc se mêlaient tous ces gens, à la fin ?

Thorin était d'autant plus agacé qu'il s'était en effet montré discret, pour une raison qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté d'avouer : en fait, il redoutait les moqueries de son frère cadet. Cela étant, Talia et lui-même s'étaient plusieurs fois rencontrés... hum... "par le plus grand des hasards" et avaient bavardé de choses et d'autres. Tu parles d'une affaire ! Ils n'avaient même pas encore échangé un baiser. Thorin sentit la chaleur lui monter au visage lorsqu'il réalisa que son "pas encore" dissimulait la conviction que ce moment ne tarderait plus (en fait, il avait bien embrassé Talia... en rêve. Un rêve dont il était passablement déterminé à faire une prochaine réalité). Et encore une fois, la belle affaire ! Si seulement chacun se mêlait de ses affaires, à la fin !

Pourtant, quelle que soit sa mauvaise humeur à ce sujet, la rumeur était lancée et ne s'arrêterait plus. Le jeune prince fut reconnaissant à son ami de l'avoir mis en garde. Ainsi il ne fut pas pris par surprise quand sa famille fit allusion à "sa fréquentation". Frérin fut bien entendu le premier et, évidemment, prit la chose à la plaisanterie.

\- Figure-toi, dit-il à son frère, les yeux rieurs, que je la connais un peu, cette fille.

\- Ah oui ? répondit Thorin très sèchement.

Frérin ne comprit pas l'avertissement et poursuivit sur sa lancée :

\- Eh bien oui. C'est à dire, tu comprends, je me suis arrangé pour la connaître un peu, depuis que je sais que peut-être elle deviendra ma belle-sœur.

\- Tu es ridicule ! explosa Thorin. C'est déjà bien assez déplaisant que des tas d'imbéciles comme toi ne parlent que de cela, comme si c'était un événement digne de discussion, mais de là à parler de mariage... c'est parfaitement stupide !

\- Eh bien, pouffa Frérin, tu as raison de dire que tout le monde ne parle plus que de cela. Chacun se demande si Talia est l'élue. Quant à moi... le stupide imbécile que je suis est très étonné par la personnalité de cette naine... cher grand frère.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle te gêne, sa personnalité ?

\- Oh là, inutile d'aboyer comme ça, dis donc. Ksss ! Ksss ! Mais c'est qu'il mordrait ! Quel caractère, mes aïeux !

Thorin lui lança un regard meurtrier mais tint sa langue. Il n'avait pas envie de poursuivre cette discussion.

\- Ta belle amie, poursuivit Frérin d'un ton léger, (c'est vrai qu'elle est belle, d'ailleurs je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien te trouver, mais passons) semble avoir du caractère. J'ai l'impression qu'elle adore avoir le dernier mot.

\- Comme toutes les femmes. Et alors ? Ça te gêne ?

\- Non, ça me surprend. Avec ton caractère de chien, j'aurais cru que tu chercherais plutôt une fille soumise qui te tire tes bottes tous les soirs et ne te contredise jamais.

Thorin était exaspéré mais il décida de ne pas répondre et de s'éloigner. Frérin avait manifestement envie de le taquiner, alors il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir d'entrer dans son jeu. Surtout pas au sujet de Talia. Non. C'était totalement privé et, même pour remettre cet effronté à sa place, il se refusait à en parler. Rien à faire.

Si Frérin fut déçu sur le coup, il fut un peu désarçonné dans les jours qui suivirent par le mutisme persistant de son aîné. Pire, Thorin paraissait tout faire pour l'éviter. Frérin en fut peiné et, faisant retour sur lui-même, il dut admettre qu'il avait été un peu loin. Après tout, les affaires sentimentales sont des affaires personnelles. Même lorsqu'il s'agit d'un proche. Il se souvint que Dis, elle aussi, lui battait froid lorsqu'il la taquinait à propos de ses amoureux. Frérin n'avait jamais pensé à mal mais en revenant là-dessus dans le secret de son esprit, il admit qu'il avait eu tort. Il n'avait pensé qu'à plaisanter sans méchanceté mais il convint que certains sujets ne s'y prêtaient pas.

\- Père et Thorin ont raison, admit le jeune prince avec réticence. Je crois qu'il va falloir que je me résolve à grandir.

Il eut un soupir de nostalgie pour l'enfance définitivement enfuie puis se mit en quête de son frère aîné. Qui cependant s'éloigna sans un mot dès qu'il le vit.

\- Thorin, ne t'en va pas, dit Frérin d'un ton presque humble. Je voulais m'excuser.

Thorin se tourna vers lui, l'expression farouche.

\- Pour l'autre jour. Je regrette. Je n'avais pas à me mêler de tes affaires. Cela n'arrivera plus. Je voulais juste te le dire.

Thorin le considéra une seconde en silence, eut un bref hochement de tête et se détourna. Frérin le rattrapa en deux bonds et se plaça devant lui :

\- S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu ne m'en veux pas. Tu ne me parles plus et je... je suis vraiment désolé si je t'ai peiné ou mis en colère. Je t'assure que je ne pensais pas à mal.

\- Parce que tu penses, toi ? Je ne le savais pas.

Mais devant l'air chagrin qu'arborait son jeune frère, Thorin se radoucit :

\- N'en parlons plus, bougonna-t-il. Mais tiens ta langue, dorénavant. Je sais que tu veux juste plaisanter mais en fait, tu n'es pas drôle du tout.

\- Autrefois j'arrivais à te faire rire.

\- Tu confonds avec Dis.

Frérin sourit :

\- D'accord, tu as raison. Toi tu sortais toujours de tes gonds. Alors, tu ne m'en veux plus ?

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

Mais le demi-sourire de l'aîné laissait fort à penser que le cadet était bel et bien pardonné. Pourtant, l'affaire n'était pas terminée. Si Thorin avait espéré que les choses en resteraient là, il se trompait. Un soir, à quelques jours de là, Thrain lui dit qu'il voulait lui parler en privé. Le jeune prince comprit immédiatement de quoi il était question et, dès qu'ils furent seuls, ce fut lui qui entama l'offensive :

\- Alors vous aussi ? grinça-t-il. Vous aussi vous allez me parler de Talia ? On croirait, vraiment, qu'en parlant à une femme j'ai commis un acte propre à renverser le monde !

\- En lui parlant, non. Mais il y a certaines choses qui doivent être prises en compte. Impérativement.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? fit Thorin, très sec.

Thrain soupira. Il était sincèrement embarrassé. Autrefois il lui suffisait de dire à ses enfants : "je t'interdis de..." ou "Tu vas faire ceci, tu vas faire cela". Les choses étaient simples, alors. Il était bien conscient toutefois que ce temps-là était révolu.

\- Mon fils, commença-t-il, je ne te fais aucun reproche. Tout cela est de ton âge. Mais tu sais à quel point... enfin, tu sais que toutes les familles de nains ayant une fille en âge d'être courtisée ont les yeux fixés sur toi. Et dans une moindre mesure, sur ton frère. Simplement, jusqu'à présent tu ne paraissais remarquer aucune de celles qui te font les yeux doux, et pourtant elles sont nombreuses ! Quant à Frérin c'est un papillon, il rit, il plaisante, il vole de ci, de là sans se poser nulle part. Du même coup, depuis que tu sembles rechercher cette fille...

\- Eh bien ?

Le prince d'Erebor fit une pause, durant laquelle il chercha ses mots, puis il poursuivit non sans réticence :

\- Tu sais parfaitement que ce qui est valable pour le commun des mortels ne l'est pas pour un membre de la famille royale.

\- Je pense que vous me l'avez suffisamment répété depuis mon enfance pour que je l'ai retenu, rétorqua Thorin, qui en avait par-dessus la tête de cette conversation qui semblait se reproduire sans arrêt, à chaque fois sur un autre ton. Pourtant vous vous contredisez, Père. Depuis toujours vous me répétez également qu'avoir une descendance est le premier devoir d'un roi. Pour cela il faut une épouse. Comment dois-je trouver une épouse si je ne peux pas échanger trois mots avec une femme ? Talia et moi n'avons même jamais parlé de sentiments.

\- Tu peux parler à toutes les femmes que tu voudras, Thorin. Tu peux, euh... prendre qui tu voudras dans ton lit, hum... mais sous certaines conditions.

\- Mais encore ?

Sincèrement gêné, Thrain détourna les yeux :

\- En aucun cas, je dis bien en aucun cas tu ne peux te permettre d'engendrer un enfant de sang royal en dehors du mariage. C'est l'un des sacrifices auxquels un prince, ou un roi, doit consentir.

Thorin était abasourdi. Sans voix. Profitant de quoi, son père poursuivit :

\- Car si cela arrivait et que la mère refuse ensuite de t'épouser, ce à quoi personne ne pourrait la contraindre, alors... alors nous serions dans une situation extrêmement délicate. Car tôt ou tard certains tenteraient de se servir de l'enfant pour causer du tort à notre dynastie. Voire pour essayer de s'emparer du trône.

Thrain avait cru pouvoir aborder le sujet avec sérénité mais il s'était trompé. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise et il se détourna.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit de ta relation avec cette fille. Mais si les choses, euh... vont si loin, assure-toi, je dis bien assure-toi qu'elle prend ses précautions et qu'elle n'aura pas d'enfant.

Thorin le regarda si fixement que Thrain crut bon de préciser :

\- Si elle ne sait pas quoi faire, qu'elle aille voir Keiri. Ou euh... l'une des courtisanes. Celles-là savent très bien ce qu'il faut faire.

Thorin voulut répondre mais sa voix refusa de lui obéir. Si son père était gêné, le jeune nain l'était plus encore. Jamais au grand jamais il ne se serait imaginé avoir une conversation pareille avec Thrain ! Qu'aurait-il pu dire, de toute façon ? Il n'était tout de même pas si naïf qu'il ignore encore que certaines femmes ne désirent point d'enfant. Et qu'elles savent quelles plantes peuvent les préserver de grossesses non souhaitées. Mais tout de même... le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, Thrain était parti.

Quelques jours plus tard, Talia à son tour fit quelques observations à Thorin, qui se retint de justesse pour ne pas exploser :

\- Tu es si distant depuis quelques jours, fit la naine. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Exaspéré, l'intéressé considéra le frais minois de la jeune fille avant de laisser tomber, plus abruptement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

\- Il y a que tout Erebor parle de nous, voilà ce qui ne va pas. Et ne me dis surtout pas que tu ne le savais pas.

Talia fit la moue. Elle était irrésistible lorsqu'elle faisait cela, et elle ne l'ignorait pas.

\- Disons que je m'en doute. Plus personne ne semble pouvoir me parler sans y faire allusion plus ou moins discrètement. Et des gens à qui je n'ai jamais parlé de ma vie me regardent comme si j'étais une bête curieuse. C'est très agaçant.

\- Oui, très, confirma Thorin entre ses dents serrées.

\- Pourquoi font-ils cela ?

Thorin faillit lui répondre vertement. Mais tout bien considéré, il préféra la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Il serait au moins ressorti quelque chose d'agréable de tout cela, songea-t-il.

 **0000000**

 **Et Thorin a bien raison de profiter des occasions agréables, croyez-moi, même s'il ne s'agit que d'une amourette passagère. Parce que le destin le guette et ne va pas le rater. Ça, vous le savez déjà. Et moi je vais vous donner des détails. Car nous allons aborder, avec nos héros "Le temps des épreuves".**


	17. Smaug

**CINQUIEME PARTIE : LE TEMPS DES EPREUVES**

Près de dix années encore s'étaient écoulées à Erebor. Thorin, Frérin, Dwalin et même Dis étaient désormais pleinement adultes. L'amitié qui liait les trois garçons était toujours aussi vivace, même si l'exubérance de l'adolescence était désormais loin derrière eux. Quant à Dis, elle s'était mariée, ce qui laissait Dwalin parfaitement serein : il avait fait son choix et ne le regrettait pas.

Thorin était désormais parti prenante de la vie politique d'Erebor : il participait aux conseils et avait systématiquement sa place à toute audience, réunion, visite ou cérémonie. Il ne songeait plus à s'en plaindre, encore moins à se révolter, sachant que tel était le devoir que lui conférait son rang et que ses responsabilités ne feraient qu'augmenter au fil des années.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas de trouver encore du temps à passer avec Dwalin et Frérin et tous trois, sans jamais en parler, savouraient ces moments en se disant qu'ils ne pourraient durer toujours.

Hélas, ils ne se doutaient pas à quel point ils avaient raison et combien le temps du bonheur s'enfuyait désormais à tire d'ailes. Leur vie et même l'avenir qu'ils imaginaient tous les trois volèrent en effet en éclats lorsque, par un après-midi ensoleillé qui ne semblait pas avoir quoi que ce soit de particulier, la mort et la destruction s'abattirent d'abord sur Dale, puis sur la Montagne Solitaire, sous la forme du dragon Smaug.

Le monstre commença par survoler la montagne, crachant au passage un long jet de flammes sur les remparts. Plusieurs gardes périrent carbonisés et Balin faillit bien être du nombre : atterré par la taille et l'envergure de la bête, comme hypnotisé, il recula machinalement de quelques pas sans seulement songer à fuir. Thorin surgit soudainement derrière lui et le tira à l'abri quelques secondes avant que les flammes balaient la façade d'Erebor.

Satisfait sans doute de cet avant-goût donné à ses futures victimes, le dragon alors fondit sur Dale. Les nains assistèrent impuissants à l'incendie de la cité des hommes. Ils virent les tours et les murs s'effondrer et entendirent les hurlements des victimes ainsi que le ronflement des flammes.

Ce jour-là, bien qu'il n'en ait nulle conscience lui-même, Thorin dépouilla définitivement celui qu'il avait été jusqu'alors pour devenir un autre nain. Celui qu'il serait dans les années à venir naquit réellement en ce jour funeste. Il comprit très vite que Thror n'était pas en mesure d'organiser la défense d'Erebor : il ne songeait qu'à son trésor et paraissait sourd et aveugle à tout le reste. Quant à Thrain, c'était un diplomate et un guerrier, certes, mais pas un meneur. Il ne l'avait jamais été et ne se l'était jamais caché. A eux deux cependant, le père et le fils rameutèrent en hâte tous les gardes et tous les guerriers qu'ils purent trouver et prirent leur tête.

Thorin avait eu le temps de faire le bilan de la situation : et d'une, en entendant les trompes de Dale sonner désespérément l'alarme, il réalisa quelle terrible faute les nains avaient commis en prenant toujours très à la légère le rôle des tours de guet érigées à Ravenhill. Certes, jour et nuit il y avait là-haut des guetteurs. Mais ceux-ci eh bien... n'avaient jamais guetté grand-chose et tout le monde le savait. Thorin ne pouvait leur reprocher leur manque de vigilance : il en avait toujours été ainsi, personne n'avait jamais réellement cru qu'un danger pourrait un jour menacer la puissante Erebor.

Et de deux, il comprit immédiatement quel était le but du dragon. Le trésor de la montagne. Cela seul pouvait l'avoir attiré ici. En ce moment il s'amusait à détruire Dale. Oui, il s'amusait : il voulait que les nains voient sa puissance et sachent ce qui les attendait. C'était plutôt pervers mais nullement stupide : en insufflant la peur dans leurs esprits, il les affaiblissait avant même de s'en prendre à eux. Erebor était une forteresse. Smaug le savait et usait de toutes les armes et de tous les subterfuges pour parvenir à ses fins.

Déjà en effet, laissant derrière lui une ville transformée en brasier, la bête fondait sur Erebor et vomissait feu et flammes sur le grand portail. Thorin sentait la frayeur des siens autour de lui. Il se demanda où se trouvaient Dwalin et Frérin : cela ne leur ressemblait pas du tout de ne pas être en première ligne lorsqu'un tel péril menaçait. Néanmoins, le jeune prince n'eut pas le loisir de pousser sa réflexion plus loin car déjà le portail de la cité, carbonisé, volait en éclats sous les coups de boutoir de l'assaillant. Thorin découvrit ce jour-là le goût ô combien amer de l'impuissance : aucune arme ne semblait pouvoir ne serait-ce que ralentir la charge de la bête. Le métal le mieux trempé s'émoussait contre ses écailles. Les rangs des nains furent enfoncés en quelques secondes, les guerriers furent piétinés ou happés d'un coup de gueule tandis que le dragon s'enfonçait à l'intérieur de la cité, ravageant tout sur son passage.

Etourdi, Thorin qui avait été jeté à terre se releva en s'efforçant de reprendre ses esprits. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, il fut saisi d'horreur : quelques-uns, comme lui, avaient échappé au pire. Cependant le grand hall était encombré de cadavres, pareils à des poupées ensanglantées et brisées rejetées par le monstre. Thorin fit un effort pour s'arracher à ce spectacle d'épouvante et soudain réalisa que le dragon, attiré par sa soif d'or, devait être en train de se diriger tout droit vers... la salle du trésor.

\- Thror !

000

Dwalin se trouvait aux cuisines et vidait une choppe de bière en compagnie de Frérin et de quelques amis quand la nouvelle lui parvint :

\- Un dragon ! Un dragon nous attaque !

Echevelé, le visage défait, un nain essoufflé s'arrêta une seconde, le temps de reprendre son souffle, et répéta en haussant la voix :

\- Un dragon ! Dale est en feu. Le portail va céder, mettez-vous à l'abri !

Puis il repartit en courant. Aussitôt, la panique envahit les lieux. Il y eut quelques cris, chacun se mit à courir en tous sens, les uns se précipitant à la recherche de leurs familles, d'autres se ruant aveuglément vers la sortie de la cité, d'autres enfin regagnant leurs quartiers au plus vite afin de rassembler en hâte leurs biens les plus précieux avant de chercher à fuir.

Dwalin s'apprêtait à courir vers le portail, dans l'espoir d'aider les défenseurs d'Erebor, quand il vit Frérin s'élancer dans la direction opposée.

\- Où vas-tu ? cria-t-il, stupéfait.

Ce n'était pas le genre du jeune prince de tourner ainsi le dos au danger. Frérin ne se retourna même pas :

\- Ma sœur ! Je dois l'avertir.

Dis était enceinte de son premier enfant et sa grossesse était bien avancée. Elle ne pourrait pas fuir très aisément. Dwalin emboîta le pas à son ami.

000

Plantant là ses infortunés compagnons victimes de la bête, Thorin avait couru jusqu'à la salle du trésor. Même un dragon ne parviendrait pas à convaincre son grand-père, désormais possédé par une folle cupidité qui confinait à la démence, de s'éloigner de son or. Et il ne pèserait rien devant le monstre. Tout en courant, Thorin s'efforçait de trouver un plan. Quelque chose à faire. Une solution. N'importe quoi ! Son bon sens lui fit comprendre que la première chose à faire était de sauver autant que possible la population de la cité, à commencer par le roi. Il fallait évacuer tous ceux qui ne pouvaient pas se battre. Les femmes, les enfants, les vieillards et les impotents. Bref, tous. Ensuite on verrait.

Il arriva juste à temps : comme il l'avait supposé, Thror se trouvait dans la salle du trésor, serrant entre ses mains surchargées de bague son plus grand trésor, celui qui lui avait définitivement ravi son esprit : l'Arkenstone. Que n'avait-il pas fui avec cette pierre ! Mais non, il devait vouloir sauver son or, du moins autant qu'il le pourrait.

Smaug venait de faire irruption sur les lieux et, d'un violent coup de queue, il déséquilibra les piles d'or, de gemmes et d'objets précieux savamment érigées dans l'immense caverne. Ce fut comme une explosion. Sous la violence du choc, Thror perdit l'équilibre et lâcha le Cœur de la Montagne, qui disparut dans la masse dorée. Thorin arriva sur ses entrefaites et n'eut que le temps d'empoigner son grand-père à bras le corps pour le tirer en arrière : possédé par sa folie, le vieux nain allait se précipiter entre les pattes du dragon pour essayer de reprendre son bien.

\- Lâche-moi ! Thorin, c'est un ordre ! protesta le vieillard tandis que son petit-fils l'entraînait de force le long des galeries.

\- Non, Grand-Père. Vous devez sortir d'ici. Notre peuple a besoin de vous. Besoin de son roi.

\- Mon or !

\- Plus tard. Plus tard nous nous occuperons de l'or.

En cet instant, Thorin se fichait de l'or comme d'une guigne et aurait volontiers échangé l'intégralité du trésor contre la sauvegarde de la cité. Mais Thror ne résonnait plus, il fallait lui donner un espoir, comme à un enfant à qui on promet une surprise si... Thorin interrompit le cours de ses réflexions, un peu honteux de nourrir de telles pensées vis à vis de son grand-père, le Roi sous la Montagne.

Il était encore loin de la sortie lorsqu'il croisa un petit groupe de gardes, échevelés, la barbe en bataille et le visage maculé de suie.

\- Votre Majesté ! cria l'un d'eux en voyant Thror. La cité est en feu. Plusieurs galeries sont inaccessibles, il y a encore des gens à l'intérieur, que devons-nous faire ?

Thror ne répondit pas : il semblait être en état de choc.

\- Protégez le roi, ordonna Thorin en le lâchant. Emmenez-le à l'extérieur, à l'abri. Faites vite. Grand-Père, vous devez vous mettre en sûreté.

Thror ne répondit toujours pas mais il suivit docilement les gardes. Thorin quant à lui fit demi-tour, toujours en courant. Il eut tôt fait de comprendre l'ampleur du désastre : tout en avançant à travers les galeries, jusqu'à la salle du trésor, Smaug avait craché ses flammes dans tous les couloirs qu'il avait croisé. La pierre ne brûle peut-être pas, mais les meubles, les tentures, les oriflammes, les tapisseries... oui ! Sans compter les vêtements, songea le prince, le cœur au bord des lèvres en voyant ici et là des corps carbonisés. Les nains tentaient de fuir et à tous ceux qu'il croisait Thorin criait la même chose :

\- Dehors, vite ! Sortez !

Le dragon n'allait pas se contenter de se rouler dans l'or : d'ici peu il allait se mettre en chasse et brûler ou dévorer tous ceux qui auraient le malheur de croiser son chemin. Il nettoierait entièrement la cité, jusqu'à être certain de s'y trouver seul.

\- Thorin !

Le prince s'arrêta si brusquement qu'il faillit tomber : à travers la fumée qui s'épaississait à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la montagne, il aperçut un petit groupe qui ma foi... lui fit chaud au cœur. Frérin portait dans ses bras un enfant terrifié qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, tout en soutenant Dis de son bras valide. Dis qui traînait difficilement son gros ventre et, folle d'horreur devant les cadavres des siens, s'inquiétait pour son mari. Dwalin était avec eux, ainsi que deux ou trois autres naines, dont deux tiraient des enfants par la main.

\- Vous êtes vivants ! soupira Thorin sans chercher à cacher son soulagement.

Puis il revint à la réalité :

\- Vite ! ordonna-t-il. Mettez Dis et ces gens en sécurité. Il faut sortir de la montagne. Dépêchez-vous : le dragon va sous peu commencer à nous traquer et l'incendie gagne en intensité. Ne trainez pas.

\- Tu ne viens pas ?! s'affola Frérin.

\- Je veux d'abord m'assurer qu'un maximum de gens pourront sortir. Allez tous les deux. Allez !

Frérin hocha la tête.

\- D'accord... viens, ma sœur. Allons, viens. Chut fiston, ne pleure pas, tout va bien.

Dwalin quant à lui hésitait : Thorin aurait certainement besoin d'aide. Et puis le laisser seul dans ce chaos lui répugnait. D'un autre côté, Dis suffoquait et pleurait tout à la fois et Frérin ne s'en sortirait pas seul, avec une femme enceinte à demi hystérique et les autres tout simplement terrorisés qui se raccrochaient désespérément à eux. Son regard croisa celui de Thorin, qui comprit aussitôt son dilemme. D'un mouvement du menton, il lui désigna la direction de la sortie :

\- Va, dit-il.

Dwalin se détourna et prit l'une des femmes par le bras. Il n'avait jamais entendu une telle autorité dans la voix de son ami d'enfance. Le premier, le jeune guerrier comprit que Thorin n'était plus le même, qu'il venait peut-être de trouver sa véritable forme et sa véritable identité.

000

Le prince de son côté, tout en continuant à courir à travers les galeries dévastées ou enfumées, sentit l'étau qui comprimait sa poitrine se desserrer un peu :

\- Thror, se dit-il, comptant mentalement. Frérin, Dis. Et Dwalin. Ils sont vivants, j'espère qu'ils vont pouvoir sortir. Où est Thrain ? Et Balin ?

Son père avait été à ses côtés lorsqu'ils avaient tenté de défendre l'entrée de leur cité au dragon. Après s'être relevé indemne, Thorin avait vu Thrain penché sur un nain à l'agonie. Ensuite... Ensuite il s'était lui-même précipité vers la salle du trésor et avait totalement perdu son père de vue.

Et Balin ? Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis le moment où l'assaillant avait craché ses flammes sur les remparts. Thorin réalisa soudain combien il était attaché au frère aîné de son meilleur ami. Connaissant Balin, il était soit au cœur du danger soit en train d'essayer d'aider le maximum de nains. Ou alors... Hélas, le décompte des victimes ne se ferait que plus tard. Combien étaient déjà morts ? se demanda sombrement le jeune nain. Il fallait coûte que coûte évacuer le maximum de gens.

Un hurlement déchirant retentit soudain, quelque part sur sa gauche. A l'écœurant bruit de déglutition qui suivit, Thorin comprit que ses craintes étaient justifiées : après avoir apprécié la réalité du trésor de la montagne, Smaug venait de se mettre en chasse. Il entendit le bruit occasionné par les flammes ardentes qui s'échappaient du gosier de la bête et la chaleur autour de lui monta brutalement. Le dragon devait se trouver tout près de là et Thorin réalisa, la mort dans l'âme, qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour les nains qui avaient eu l'infortune de croiser son chemin. Toujours en courant, il prit un couloir adjacent. Le temps pressait plus que jamais.

\- Pas par-là ! cria-t-il à deux nains qui arrivaient en sens inverse. Le dragon est tout près. Faites demi-tour.

Au même instant, une langue de feu passa au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le monstre les avait entendus, ou sentis.

\- Vite !

Les trois nains prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous.

000

Dis poussa un cri étouffé et détourna les yeux : la grande porte était toute proche mais sa vue même avait de quoi faire peur : à demi carbonisée, défoncée, l'un des battants pendant tristement sur ses gonds.

\- C'est horrible ! souffla Frérin.

Entre leur petit groupe et la sortie, le chaos était indescriptible. Des corps de guerriers jonchaient le sol, certains avaient été piétinés par les centaines de tonnes du monstre et leurs corps n'étaient plus qu'une bouillie sanglante ; des gens couraient vers la sortie, se bousculant et trébuchant, en proie à la panique. On entendait des cris, des pleurs, des appels. Protégées de la bousculade par Frérin et Dwalin, Dis, les quelques femmes et les enfants qui les accompagnaient parvinrent à la sortie. Hélas, les choses ne valaient pas mieux dehors que dedans : des femmes hurlaient, s'arrachaient les cheveux, appelaient leurs proches ou leurs enfants avec des voix hystériques. D'autres personnes, blessées ou choquées, semblaient ne plus savoir quoi faire. C'était effrayant.

\- Il faut s'occuper de ces gens, dit Frérin, très pâle devant l'ampleur du désastre. Les mettre à l'abri, s'organiser… Nous n'allons pas pouvoir rester là. Il faut nous regrouper et... et je ne sais pas, mais en tous les cas il faut... il faut...

Il regardait autour de lui, comme si tout en parlant il cherchait plus précisément ce qu'il y avait lieu de faire.

\- Vas-y, répondit Dwalin. Occupe-toi d'eux et de ta sœur. Ils t'écouteront. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard.

Puis il fit résolument demi-tour.

\- Où vas-tu ? protesta Frérin.

\- Je retourne chercher Thorin. Avec sa tête de mule, il risque de s'attarder à tel point qu'il sera ensuite trop tard.

\- Attends, Dwalin. Je mets Dis en sûreté et je...

Frérin dut s'interrompre pour tousser dans la fumée.

\- ... je viens avec toi.

\- Non. Tu seras plus utile ici. Dis a besoin de toi et eux, eux tous, aussi.

Frérin hésita une seconde.

\- Sois prudent, répondit-il finalement.

Puis il prit sur lui et s'efforça de sourire à sa sœur :

\- Viens. D'abord je vais m'occuper de toi. Tu ne peux pas rester ici à te faire bousculer. Ensuite je m'occuperai des autres.

L'une des femmes qui l'accompagnait, le visage ruisselant de larmes devant le spectacle alentours, renifla et intervint à son tour :

\- Je vais veiller sur la princesse, Altesse. Si vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour nous tous, allez-y.

000

\- A l'aide !

Thorin freina des quatre fers. La voix venait d'une galerie perpendiculaire à celle qu'il était en train de suivre.

Il s'y précipita sans se soucier de savoir si les deux nains croisés un moment plus tôt le suivaient ou non. Un adolescent se trouvait là et soutenait difficilement une vieille femme qui chancelait sur ses jambes.

\- Aidez-moi ! supplia encore le garçon. Elle marche si mal...

La panique perçait dans sa voix. Thorin réalisa du même coup que quelqu'un se trouvait à ses côtés : l'un des nains rencontrés juste avant que le dragon les prenne en chasse.

\- Pour sûr, mon gars, dit-il d'un ton bourru.

\- Chut ! intima Thorin.

On entendait les pas lourds de Smaug sur le sol de la galerie qu'ils venaient de quitter.

\- Silence, chuchota le prince. Ne faites plus un bruit.

Retenant leurs souffles, ils attendirent, tapis contre les parois du couloir. S'ils avaient tenté de fuir en suivant ce dernier, outre qu'ils se seraient enfoncés dans Erebor au lieu de se diriger vers la sortie, ils auraient certainement attiré l'attention de la bête, dont l'ouïe paraissait très fine.

Ils virent, à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux, l'énorme corps écailleux boucher totalement l'entrée de la galerie dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Durant un instant, Thorin imagina des épieux perçant l'armure naturelle du monstre et lui perforant le flanc... mais il était momentanément inutile de nourrir de telles pensées. L'ouverture se dégagea, on vit encore serpenter l'immense queue du dragon, puis plus rien.

\- Attendons un instant, chuchota encore Thorin.

Lorsqu'il pensa que le danger était momentanément écarté, il se tourna vers l'autre nain et lui désigna l'adolescent et sa grand-mère, blêmes de terreur.

\- Vite, ordonna-t-il, aidez-les. Prenez les couloirs les plus étroits : le dragon ne pourra pas s'y engager. Tâchez de sortir au plus tôt.

\- Et vous ? s'effara l'autre. Vous n'allez pas sortir ?

\- Pas tout de suite.

Au loin, de nouveaux hurlements d'agonie retentirent.

\- O Mahal... articula le nain, le visage bouleversé.

\- Vite, sortez !

Thorin s'élança, quoique avec une certaine prudence, sur les pas de Smaug. Pourquoi ? Sa raison lui disait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Mais les cris entendus un instant plus tôt lui semblaient résonner encore à ses oreilles et il espérait, contre toute logique, qu'il restait quelqu'un de vivant, quelqu'un qui peut-être avait besoin d'aide. A mesure qu'il avançait, la fumée devenait plus épaisse. Puis il se mit à trébucher sur des gravats divers et réalisa que le couloir, devant lui, était en partie écroulé : l'énorme masse du dragon et sa puissance dévastatrice étaient venues à bout des parois construites de main de nain à l'intérieur de la montagne. Et soudain, Thorin comprit que tout était inutile : il fallait à présent abandonner les lieux. Ceux qui ne parviendraient pas à sortir très rapidement seraient perdus. Même s'ils échappaient aux crocs et aux flammes de l'assaillant, ils périraient asphyxiés par les relents de souffre qui se dégageaient de la fumée ou emmurés vivants dans les décombres des couloirs. La mort dans l'âme, le prince décida de faire demi-tour et de trouver lui aussi le chemin de la sortie. Périr ici ne servirait à rien et ne sauverait personne.

La fumée était si dense qu'il n'y voyait pas à cinq pas devant lui. Il trébucha à nouveau sur quelque chose et espéra de tout cœur qu'il ne s'agissait pas du cadavre de l'un des siens. Il reprenait son équilibre lorsqu'il lui sembla entendre un faible gémissement. Ce fut pourtant en vain qu'il regarda autour de lui : à travers la fumée, on ne voyait rien.

\- Holà ! cria-t-il (ce qui le fit aussitôt tousser). Il y a encore quelqu'un, par ici ?

A nouveau, le même son très faible se fit entendre. Guidé par le bruit, Thorin fit quelques pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose de mou sous son pied : une main. Il jura et se pencha aussitôt en essayant d'écarter la fumée. Un nain était étendu sur le sol, un faible râle s'échappant encore de sa bouche. Un pan de mur l'écrasait à demi et lui comprimait le thorax.

\- Combien d'autres gisent sous les décombres ? pensa le prince, le cœur serré.

En se penchant davantage pour voir comment il pourrait dégager le pauvre diable, Thorin reconnut soudain... Borgor. Heureusement pour ce dernier, concernant Thorin les révoltes et les rêves de vengeance de l'adolescence étaient bien loin et il tenta de faire basculer la pierre, sans pour autant écraser un peu plus le malheureux qui, brusquement, le reconnut à son tour.

\- Fuyez, murmura le mourant. Fuyez, Votre Altesse. Vous devez vivre.

\- Je n'abandonne personne derrière moi, grinça Thorin, arc-bouté contre le roc.

Mais ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Oh, ragea silencieusement le prince, si Dwalin était avec moi, à nous deux nous parviendrions sans doute à bouger ce sale morceau de mur. Mais seul…

\- Thorin, partez !

Thorin fit la sourde oreille. Non pas qu'il déborde d'affection pour Borgor (en fait, il lui gardait bel et bien une certaine rancune), mais l'ancien précepteur demeurait l'un des siens et Thorin se serait senti déshonoré de l'abandonner ainsi à son sort, tirant ainsi de lui une vengeance ô combien facile et mesquine. Pourtant, il lui fallut très vite se rendre à l'évidence : il ne parviendrait pas à faire basculer le pan de mur pour dégager le blessé. Que faire ?

\- Je reviens.

Il s'éloigna un peu, toussant de plus en plus dans la fumée qui ne faisait que s'épaissir et, à tâtons, finit par trouver une lance abandonnée sur le sol. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait ! Revenant sur ses pas, il se servit de la lance comme d'un levier et parvint, non sans difficulté, à soulever légèrement le bloc de rocher.

\- Vite ! haleta-t-il, les muscles tétanisés par l'effort. Sors de là, dépêche-toi !

Le blessé remua un peu et aussitôt gémit de douleur :

\- J'ai les os brisés...

\- Ça m'est égal ! s'emporta Thorin. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, bouge un peu !

Hélas, le blessé était incapable d'obéir, incapable de ramper. Thorin ne savait plus à quel Valar se vouer quand il perçut une voix ô combien familière dans la fumée, une voix puissante qui, entre deux quintes de toux, appelait à tue-tête :

\- Thorin ? Thorin ?

\- Dwalin ! cria le prince, soulagé au-delà du possible. Ici ! Vite !

Le jeune guerrier accourut aussitôt, le visage ravagé d'inquiétude :

\- Tu es blessé ?

\- Moi non. Lui, oui. Tire-le de là, vite !

Thorin n'aurait jamais avoué qu'il n'en pouvait plus, mais il sentait ses muscles raidis par l'effort commencer à trembler. Et, plus grave encore, il entendait craquer la hampe de la lance, qui ne supporterait plus très longtemps le poids du rocher. Dwalin tira Borgor vers lui, indifférent aux cris étouffés du blessé.

\- C'est bon. Tu peux lâcher.

Thorin ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et les deux jeunes nains soulevèrent alors Borgor pour passer ses bras sur leurs épaules respectives.

\- Sortons d'ici, fit Dwalin. C'est irrespirable.

\- Il doit rester encore beaucoup de gens à l'intérieur.

\- On ne peut plus rien pour eux.

Il sentit l'hésitation de son ami et se tourna vers lui, le visage dur :

\- Thorin, on ne peut plus rien faire. Si nous ne sortons pas maintenant, alors nous ne sortirons plus jamais. Ça me fait aussi mal qu'à toi, mais c'est comme ça.

\- Erebor est perdu, murmura Thorin.

Un élan de douleur le transperça à cette idée mais il n'était pas temps de s'appesantir là-dessus. Pour ne pas se laisser envahir par la peine qu'il éprouvait, il demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire ? grogna Dwalin.

\- Où sont Dis et Frérin ?

\- A ton avis, où sont-ils ? s'emporta le jeune nain. Tu crois que je les aurais abandonnés ? Ils sont en sûreté dehors, si tant est que les abords de la montagne soient sûrs. Et maintenant, filons !

De partout à présent, de tous les couloirs s'élevaient des nuages de fumées, des odeurs de chair carbonisée et des cris, des cris... épouvantables. Plusieurs fois, les deux amis craignirent de ne pas pouvoir gagner la sortie. Peu à peu cependant la fumée se fit moins épaisse et un flot de plus en plus important de nains en déroute apparut, tous courant vers le grand portail.

Le duo, soutenant toujours Borgor, était tout près du porche quand ils avisèrent une tignasse mi-rousse, mi-grise, passablement embroussaillée, reconnaissable entre vingt : Keiri était agenouillée près d'un nain qui se tordait sur le sol en râlant et s'efforçait de l'aider. Keiri qui commençait à se faire âgée mais n'avait jamais perdue la foi en son art.

\- Dwalin, fit Thorin, en la désignant du menton.

Dwalin lâcha Borgor qui faillit tomber et se précipita vers la guérisseuse. Elle mit une certaine mauvaise volonté à le suivre, même après qu'il ait soulevé le blessé sur lequel elle était penchée et qu'il l'eut jeté sur son épaule. Keiri voulait toujours se précipiter vers un autre nain, et les corps ne manquaient pas dans le grand hall.

\- Ils sont tous morts, fit Dwalin d'une voix sourde. Il faut y aller.

Il saisit la femme par le bras et l'entraîna malgré ses protestations.

\- Mais vas-tu me lâcher, grande brute ! glapissait la vieille guérisseuse en frappant inutilement le bras du guerrier. En voilà des façons ! Ou as-tu été élevé ? Je te dis de me lâcher !

Dwalin fit la sourde oreille et continua à la remorquer à sa suite. Thorin de son côté parvenait à l'air libre. Il dut s'avouer qu'il éprouvait un certain soulagement à sortir de ce qui d'ores et déjà était un tombeau en devenir. Regardant autour de lui, il vit quelque chose qui fit bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine et galvanisa soudain son espoir : là-haut sur le promontoire, hiératique sur sa gigantesque monture se tenait Thranduil, le roi des elfes. Derrière lui se pressait une armée nombreuse. Sur le coup, Thorin ne se demanda pas pourquoi le seigneur de Vertbois le Grand se trouvait là avec une _armée_ : ces elfes étaient leurs alliés et, avec un si grand nombre de guerriers, ils pouvaient encore sauver Erebor. Ils pouvaient encore tuer le dragon. Tout n'était pas perdu.

Transporté, il leur fit signe, réclamant leur aide. Thranduil avait entendu, il le savait. Mais son visage demeura de marbre et, brusquement, il fit faire volte-face à sa monture. L'armée suivit le mouvement et les elfes s'éloignèrent dans un ordre impeccable. Thorin mit quelques instants à réaliser. Non, ce n'était pas possible ! L'elfe venait de trahir leur alliance, au vu et au su de tous les siens ?! Thorin était prêt à douter de ses propres sens devant une telle lâcheté, une telle trahison, une telle...

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'il se souvint du collier. Il comprit alors du même coup pourquoi Thranduil s'était trouvé là avec une importante troupe armée. Cela ne calma ni sa colère ni sa rancœur : Thror avait mal agi, certes. Mais condamne-t-on tout un peuple pour la faute d'un seul nain ? Pour une vulgaire poignée de pierres précieuses ?! Thorin était ulcéré et se fichait totalement, en l'occurrence, de démêler les torts de chacun. Il ne retint qu'une chose, une seule : leurs soi-disant alliés venaient de leur tourner le dos au moment où ils avaient le plus besoin d'aide. Condamnant irrémédiablement à mort les pauvres diables qui étaient encore coincés sous la montagne. Condamnant Erebor. Et abandonnant à un sort difficile les survivants hébétés qui à présent se pressaient là, sans savoir que devenir. Il en conçut une rancœur tenace et une détestation durable envers les elfes en général et Thranduil en particulier.

Tandis que Dwalin se mettait à la recherche des siens, son père et son frère, Thorin finit par retrouver Frérin et Dis. Cette dernière était assise sur un rocher et pleurait en regardant Erebor. Frérin de son côté ne perdait pas son temps et s'efforçait de calmer les plus paniqués tout en s'efforçant de convaincre les réfugiés de s'éloigner en bon ordre. Thorin secoua la colère qui le submergeait et les rejoignit. Il préférait ne pas imaginer pour l'instant combien de victimes avait fait le dragon, combien allaient encore périr, prisonniers de la forteresse ou des suites de leurs blessures, et par-dessus tout, il ne voulait pas penser tout de suite à ce qui les attendait tous à présent.

A terme, il s'avéra que le mari de sa sœur, Thrain, Balin ainsi que Fundin, étaient sains et saufs. Mais dans quelle situation !

Ainsi commença le temps de l'errance.


	18. La folie de Thror

Frérin cligna deux fois des yeux, incrédule, abasourdi, horrifié, puis sa voix grimpa brutalement dans les aigus :

\- Au nom de Durin, mon frère ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Au cas où cela ne se verrait pas, répondit Thorin sans détourner les yeux de la flaque d'eau sur laquelle il était penché et qu'il utilisait comme miroir, je suis en train de me couper la barbe.

\- Tu es devenu fou ! Arrête ça, je t'en supplie !

Frérin se précipita et voulut arracher des mains de son aîné le couteau aiguisé avec lequel il avait commencé à procéder au pire sacrilège que puisse imaginer un nain. Mais Thorin le repoussa avec rudesse :

\- Fiche-moi la paix ! J'aimerais autant couper droit si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, alors ne me bouscule pas.

Frérin avait beau être un adulte et un guerrier, il sentit des larmes brûlantes lui piquer les yeux.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée d'émotion. De quoi cherches-tu à te punir ? Rien de ce qui est arrivé n'est ta faute.

D'une voix un peu étrange, un peu lointaine, Thorin répéta lentement, sans pour autant lever les yeux ou cesser de manier son couteau :

\- Non, ce n'était pas ma faute.

Depuis déjà plusieurs années, il avait pris l'habitude de nouer sa barbe en un bouc serré, orné de bijoux à la mode ancestrale des nains. Il l'avait à présent dénoué et soigneusement peigné avant de commencer à le couper d'une main qui ne tremblait pas. En réalité, il n'allait pas jusqu'à la peau -aucun nain n'aurait fait une chose pareille- il se contentait de tailler très court, mais cela n'empêchait pas Frérin d'ouvrir démesurément les yeux : attachée, la barbe de son frère ne paraissait pas très longue, en vérité. A présent libérée, elle s'étalait majestueusement, noire comme l'ébène, plus bas que les épaules de son possesseur. Comment Thorin pouvait-il faire une chose pareille ?! Frérin aurait pu gémir de terreur, sinon d'horreur, chaque fois qu'une nouvelle mèche sombre tombait sur le sol.

\- Thorin... chuchota-t-il encore. Oh Thorin, non. Ne fais pas ça, ne fais pas ça, ne fais pas ça...

Il était bien trop tard cependant. Les dernières longueurs de barbe tombèrent et Thorin entreprit alors d'égaliser l'ensemble.

\- Pourquoi ? murmura Frérin dans un souffle.

Durant l'espace d'un instant, la main qui tenait le couteau se suspendit dans les airs. Le regard de Thorin se fit infiniment douloureux.

\- Erebor est perdue à jamais, répondit-il très doucement. Ou en tous les cas, aussi longtemps que ce monstre décidera d'y rester. Malheureusement, la vie des dragons est infiniment longue. Et puis il y a tous ceux des nôtres qui sont morts depuis ce jour maudit. Pire encore : ceux qui sont encore vivants mais sont prisonniers à l'intérieur de la montagne. Qui connaîtront une mort lente et une agonie plus lente encore. Sans oublier ceux de Dale. Ce ne sont pas les nôtres, bien sûr. Mais nous vivions les uns près des autres, nous...

Il s'arrêta et Frérin songea que son grand frère avait dû sentir vaciller sa voix et avait préféré se taire avant que cela ne devienne évident.

\- Beaucoup vont encore mourir, acheva Thorin sans chercher à celer la peine qu'il éprouvait. Nos émissaires sont revenus : Thranduil refuse de nous aider. Il ne nous donnera pas asile et se fiche que nous crevions de faim avec nos femmes et nos enfants. Alors il me semble qu'un geste de deuil est parfaitement approprié.

Des femmes et des enfants... Frérin songea à sa sœur, qui accoucherait d'ici deux, peut-être trois mois (grand maximum). Pendant ce temps-là, Thorin jetait un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet, qui apparemment le satisfit, puis il se redressa en inspirant profondément. Pour être honnête, ce qu'il venait de faire ne le changeait pas tant que ça : il conservait sur les joues et les mâchoires deux à trois centimètres de barbe, de telle sorte que l'on ne voyait pas tout de suite que son bouc avait disparu. Mais Frérin le savait et ce fut plus fort que lui : il détourna les yeux.

\- A ce point-là ? demanda calmement l'aîné.

Sa voix ne comportait ni colère ni reproche, et pourtant elle cingla le cadet comme un fouet. Comment, se révolta-t-il, comment osait-il faire ça ? Comment osait-il tourner le dos (enfin, presque) à Thorin en un tel moment ? Son frère ne serait-il plus son frère ? Oh, Frérin comprenait son chagrin, et même son geste, à bien y réfléchir. C'était juste que tous deux n'avaient pas la même manière de réagir. Depuis toujours, les siens reprochaient au prince cadet son insouciance. A juste titre, se dit-il sévèrement.

\- Tu sembles ne jamais penser qu'à rire et t'amuser, le grondait sa mère autrefois, avec son calme habituel. Crois-tu vraiment que la vie ne soit qu'une longue partie de plaisir ? Et même si tu ne penses pas à mal, trop souvent tes plaisanteries blessent ceux à qui elles s'adressent, tout cela parce que tu ne réfléchis pas avant de parler.

Et Illyssia ajoutait généralement, en plongeant son regard dans celui de son plus jeune fils :

\- Même si tu n'es pas appelé à avoir les mêmes responsabilités que Thorin, mon enfant, tu as toi aussi un rang à tenir.

Frérin se redressa brusquement, carra ses épaules, plongea résolument son regard dans celui de son frère puis tendit la main :

\- Donne.

Il désignait le couteau que Thorin tenait toujours dans sa main.

\- Pourquoi faire ? J'en ai oublié une partie ? Ce n'est pas correctement coupé ?

\- Oh si. Je veux faire comme toi.

Thorin recula d'un pas :

\- Non !

\- Il n'y a pas de raison.

Là, Frérin prit une longue, très longue inspiration : cette fois il savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire et mesurait parfaitement ses paroles. Thorin et lui-même ne seraient jamais semblables, certes. Mais après tout, où était le mal ? Il pouvait continuer à plaisanter et à tourner les choses en dérision pour moins souffrir, comme lorsque, étant enfant, il lui arrivait de répondre par un éclat de rire à ce qui le blessait le plus profondément. Du moment qu'il y réfléchissait un peu et prenait la mesure des circonstances...

\- Je ne veux pas que tu sois le seul à être ridicule, fit-il sans détourner les yeux mais en souriant. A quoi servirait d'avoir un frère, sans cela ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de rire, Frérin.

\- Tu n'as jamais envie de rire, alors ça ne te change pas beaucoup. Donne-moi ce couteau. S'il te plaît.

\- Non.

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais du mal à trouver un couteau ? Mais le tien paraissait bien aiguisé, c'est pour ça.

\- Frérin, tu n'as plus trois ans pour imiter ce que font les autres.

\- Non et même, je crois que je viens de grandir d'un seul coup d'un seul. J'y tiens, Thorin. Je le ferai de toute façon, mais là je n'ai pas de couteau sur moi. Tu peux me faire gagner du temps, c'est tout.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça. Pas comme ça.

\- Ah, il y a une autre méthode ?

\- Cesse de plaisanter à tout bout de champ, tu veux bien ?

\- Très bien.

Frérin se détourna et s'éloigna. Thorin le rejoignit en deux enjambées. Il paraissait fort mécontent :

\- Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

\- Je vais chercher un couteau. Ma barbe est à moi, j'en dispose comme je veux.

\- Attends.

Thorin saisit son frère par le bras :

\- Ecoute. Réfléchis jusqu'à demain. Moi j'étais sûr de vouloir le faire, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit ton cas. Laisse-toi un délai.

Frérin réfléchis une minute puis il sourit :

\- Non, dit-il enfin. Si nous apparaissons tous les deux comme ça, en même temps, notre peuple saura que nous comprenons et partageons ses souffrances. Cela lui donnera du courage et la force de continuer. Je crois qu'il en a bien besoin. Je ne suis pas l'aîné mais j'ai un rang à tenir, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'y avait rien à redire à cet argument-là. Frérin avait vu juste. Dans les jours qui suivirent, on vit d'ailleurs de nombreux nains les imiter et couper dans leurs barbes, de manière plus ou moins drastique, en signe de deuil.

Dwalin ne fut pas du nombre. Il comprenait et respectait un tel geste mais ne se sentait pas pour autant obligé de l'imiter. Erebor ne revêtait pas pour lui la même importance que pour les autres. Sa décision n'altéra en rien ses liens avec Thorin et Frérin, qui respectaient son choix comme lui le leur.

Seule Talia trouva quelque chose à redire et fit observer à Thorin, sur un ton aigre-doux, qu'il avait eu une idée tout simplement absurde et que "cela ne lui allait pas du tout".

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tant de gens aient fait comme toi, se plaignit la naine. J'ai l'impression que où que se porte mon regard je ne vois plus que des barbes saccagées. C'est déprimant.

\- Si c'est là tout ce que tu vois et tout ce qui te déprime, répliqua Thorin sur un ton cinglant, tu peux te dire heureuse !

Car lui il voyait son peuple affamé et sans abri, il entendait les enfants pleurer de faim et de détresse et voyait les yeux de plus en plus désespérés de leurs mères. Il voyait sa sœur qui accoucherait bientôt et se demandait, la gorge serrée, si son enfant pourrait survivre dans de telles conditions. Avec bien des peines, car le riant paysage qui autrefois entourait la Montagne Solitaire avait été réduit en un champ de pierres nues et en parties calcinées, car les elfes leur avait interdit de toucher aux arbres de leur forêt et que le bois était rare, les nains avaient tant bien que mal fabriqué des travois pour transporter les plus faibles d'entre eux.

Talia bouda durant deux semaines après son échange avec Thorin mais la vérité oblige à dire que ce dernier ne s'en aperçut même pas : il avait en tête d'autres soucis, infiniment plus pressants. Quant à Frérin, il fut le premier surpris de voir à quel point son frère et lui-même avaient réussi, en taillant leurs barbes courtes en signe de deuil, à fédérer les survivants autour de la famille royale : le sacrifice des deux princes avait fait vibrer une corde sensible dans le cœur des nains. Or Mahal savait qu'ils avaient bien besoin de se montrer unis dans le drame qu'ils traversaient et face aux difficultés qui les attendaient !

Un certain nombre des survivants avait décidé de gagner les Monts de Fer. Leurs cousins les y accueilleraient certainement et ils pourraient y refaire leurs vies. Thror quant à lui se refusa absolument à aller demander l'asile à son neveu : il était le roi des nains et n'entendait pas demander quoi que ce soit à qui que ce fut. Il avait déjà piqué une colère mémorable lorsqu'il avait su que Thrain, sans lui en parler, avait envoyé des messagers au roi Thranduil pour lui demander son assistance.

Sa famille demeura à ses côtés. Thrain et ses fils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas très envie, eux non plus, de paraître en mendiants devant les leurs, et nombre de leurs sujets, parmi lesquels la majorité des "barbes mutilées", comme ils s'appelaient entre eux en riant, leur demeurèrent fidèles et lièrent leur sort au leur. Thorin et Dwalin avaient abordé le sujet de loin, en termes courts et concis :

\- Tu sais que tu pourrais aller avec eux, avait dit le premier. Dain serait enchanté de te voir revenir. Moi je dois rester. Ma place est ici.

\- Il me semble que nous avons déjà évoqué ce sujet, même si c'était il y a longtemps, avait répondu le second, laconique. Ma vie n'est plus là-bas, désormais. Dain le sait très bien. Je reste.

Malheureusement, ce qui au début fut réellement bénéfique aux survivants d'Erebor en leur permettant de faire bloc et de se soutenir les uns les autres finit par se retourner contre eux lorsque, trois ans plus tard, Thror dans sa folie décida de reconquérir la Moria. Car si alors davantage de nains avaient refusé de le suivre, la nation naine n'aurait pas été décimée comme elle le fut et bien des pertes cruelles auraient pu être évitées.

000

Les Montagnes Bleues furent le havre des survivants d'Erebor. Mais bien long et bien pénible fut le chemin jusque-là, nombreux furent ceux qui périrent en chemin, et bien sombres furent les premières années qu'ils passèrent dans ce nouveau pays. Démunis de tout, les nains durent travailler pour les hommes afin de survivre, et ce ne fut que très lentement qu'ils parvinrent, petit à petit, à sortir de la misère qui était devenue la leur.

Pour Thrain, ses fils et son gendre cependant, qui jour après jour travaillaient le métal comme n'importe quel ouvrier pour subvenir à leurs besoins, une lueur de douceur et d'espoir était venue illuminer leur existence, devenue bien morne : près de trois ans plus tôt, la princesse Dis avait donné le jour à son premier enfant. La venue du petit Fili avait été comme un baume sur leurs blessures. Souvent, le soir, Thrain prenait son petit-fils sur ses genoux et le laissait tirailler ses moustaches et sa barbe en grommelant pour le principe, ce qui stupéfiait ses trois enfants : jamais de leur vie ils ne l'avaient imaginé dans ce rôle. Quant à Frérin, il était tout simplement fou de son neveu. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait gardé l'enfant constamment avec lui. Même sans cela, il trouvait toujours un moment au moins dans la journée pour jouer avec lui ou l'emmener en expédition dans le pauvre village de rondins que les nains avaient bâti non sans mal pour s'abriter, dans l'attente de jours meilleurs et de logis plus conformes à leurs goûts et leurs besoins.

Ainsi, lorsque Thorin un jour regagna le logis qu'il partageait avec les siens, il trouva son frère cadet à quatre pattes, faisant gravement le tour de la pièce dans laquelle ils vivaient et dormaient (seuls Dis et son mari avaient une chambre à part), le garçonnet juché sur son dos et riant aux éclats. Thorin secoua la tête d'un air consterné :

\- Ah bravo, dit-il enfin. Ah tu as l'air malin ! Tu t'es vu ? Qu'as-tu fait de ta dignité, prince d'Erebor ?

Frérin fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Son frère aîné alla quant à lui s'asseoir près de la cheminée et entreprit de fourbir son épée. Cela le délassait. Il songeait parfois que le marteau de forgeron était désormais sa seule arme et qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il ait à nouveau un jour besoin d'une épée, mais cela lui faisait du bien.

Quelques instants passèrent, rompus seulement par les rires de l'enfant, jusqu'à ce que Frérin en ait assez et décide de se relever. Les doigts dans sa bouche, Fili s'approcha de Thorin, très intéressé par ce qu'il faisait et par le chuintement du métal. Il émit quelques sons rendus inintelligibles par les doigts qu'il suçait et tendit sa main libre vers la brillance de la lame, qui l'attirait.

\- Ne touche pas, Fili, dit Thorin. Ça coupe. Va jouer avec Frérin, je suis occupé.

\- Tu me po'tes ?

L'enfant avait fait un effort pour articuler, sans pour autant sortir de sa bouche sa petite main.

\- Non. Je t'ai dit que j'étais occupé.

\- Ze veux zouer…

\- Grand bien te fasse. Et sors tes doigts de ta bouche, c'est sale.

Frérin grogna : il n'aimait pas que l'on fasse des réflexions à son neveu. Il s'était même un jour disputé avec Dis à ce sujet après être intervenu parce qu'elle grondait son fils. Sa sœur lui avait cependant fait vertement savoir que la manière dont elle entendait élever son enfant la regardait, ainsi que son mari. Et qu'elle ne comptait pas davantage passer au bambin tous ses caprices que permettre à "un écervelé comme toi d'interférer dans mes affaires".

\- Il est encore si petit ! avait protesté Frérin sur un ton d'excuse.

N'empêche qu'il se l'était tenu pour dit. Fili cependant, ayant péniblement extirpé ses doigts baveux de sa bouche, revint à la charge :

\- Tu joues aveu moi ? insista-t-il, parlant toujours à Thorin.

\- J'ai dit non. Et on dit "avec". Répète.

Mais Fili secoua la tête d'un air boudeur tandis que Frérin intervenait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher :

\- Il apprendra à parler tout seul, il a bien le temps. Pour le moment il a envie de jouer, c'est normal. Tu pourrais faire un effort.

\- Tout le monde ne peut pas retomber en enfance, rétorqua Thorin sans même lever les yeux de ce qu'il faisait. Il suffit que ce soit ton cas.

Fili ne se laissa pas décourager pour si peu et tendit à nouveau sa petite main vers l'épée :

\- Tho'in ! Je veux la….

\- Fili ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas toucher à ça ! Va jouer ailleurs ou je vais me fâcher.

Cette fois, Thorin avait levé la tête. Le regard qu'il avait lancé à l'enfant ainsi que le ton de sa voix étaient tels que le gamin, interdit, recula de quelques pas et se mit à pleurnicher. Frérin, qui pour sa part était incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit à Fili, sans même envisager de lui parler avec sévérité, se précipita aussitôt pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Tu n'as pas de cœur ! murmura-t-il pour son frère, fâché à cause des larmes du petit (lesquelles larmes ne témoignaient du reste d'aucun chagrin réel, mais c'était déjà de trop pour lui). J'espère que tu n'auras jamais d'enfant à toi, Thorin : tu serais un père exécrable.

\- Et toi tu ne serais pas un père du tout : tu ne sais que te rouler par terre avec lui comme si tu avais son âge et céder à tous ses caprices.

Ces paroles rappelaient fâcheusement celles de Dis et Frérin en fut d'autant plus outré qu'au fond il savait que c'était vrai. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, tout simplement. Il jeta un regard indigné à son frère mais évita de renchérir et s'éloigna en berçant doucement Fili :

\- Viens là mon mignon, ne pleure plus, on va aller se promener un peu. Oncle Thorin est une grosse brute.

\- C'est ça, marmonna l'intéressé. Allez bouder tous les deux.

Thorin n'avait rien contre l'enfant, tout au contraire. En fait il l'aimait bien. Surtout quand il était silencieux et qu'il se tenait tranquille, pour tout dire. Mais bon, ce gamin avait des parents pour l'élever, non ? Et puis décidément, les mioches et lui, ça faisait deux. Quant à en avoir à lui... Thorin n'était absolument pas pressé. Sérieusement, il avait bien le temps d'y penser. D'ailleurs, était-ce toujours si indispensable ? se demandait-il parfois. D'une part, avec Fili, la lignée royale se poursuivait. Et puis de toute manière, il n'y avait plus de trône dont hériter un jour. Ces pensées amenèrent Thorin à songer à Talia. Il la fréquentait encore, disons plus ou moins. Mais depuis la chute d'Erebor, il n'appréciait plus comme auparavant ni le goût de miel de ses baisers ni son esprit malicieux qui le faisait rire autrefois. En réalité, Talia avait plutôt tendance à l'énerver, à présent. Elle devenait capricieuse et aurait voulu, disait-elle, qu'il prenne une décision. Une décision, allons donc ! Dans la situation qui était la leur, elle n'avait rien de plus important en tête ? Pour tout dire, elle semblait parfois ne pas bien prendre la mesure des changements survenus dans leurs vies à tous. De même qu'elle paraissait incapable de comprendre que lorsqu'on rentre éreinté par une journée de travail à la forge, on n'est vraiment pas d'humeur à entendre des finasseries sans intérêts, encore moins à tenir des propos légers. Thorin pressentait qu'entre eux les choses finiraient par tourner au vinaigre et ne faisait pas de grands efforts pour améliorer la situation : il avait, lui, d'autres chats à fouetter. Et puis bon, soyons honnête : même si à une époque il avait vraiment apprécié ses baisers, ses réparties, le contact tiède de son corps contre le sien (toutes précautions utiles étant prises, que Thrain soit rassuré), s'il avait parfois rêvé d'une intimité plus totale encore avec elle, il n'avait jamais éprouvé pour elle l'amour qui faisait briller les yeux de Dis lorsqu'elle regardait son époux, ou celui qu'il devinait chez Dwalin lorsque son ami regardait la même Dis, avec un air parfaitement impénétrable qui ne pouvait pourtant pas tromper son meilleur ami. Ni d'ailleurs le mari de la princesse. Un autre qu'un nain aurait pu en être jaloux, mais pas quelqu'un qui connaissait cet étrange "amour détourné" dont seul leur peuple est capable. Les deux guerriers entretenaient des relations très cordiales et il n'y avait aucune zone d'ombre entre eux.

Ni Thorin, ni Frérin ni personne d'ailleurs ne pouvait soupçonner, en ce jour pareil à tous les autres jours, que la situation qui n'était déjà pas très brillante allait encore empirer, amenant un nouveau lot de deuils. De même que si à ce moment-là quelqu'un avait pu prédire que Thorin élèverait Fili et son futur frère orphelins de père, et qu'il s'en tirerait parfaitement bien, Dis, Frérin et jusqu'à l'intéressé lui-même auraient eu un peu de mal à le croire. Et d'une certaine manière, mieux valait sans doute pour eux ignorer ce qui les attendait.

Frérin et Fili étaient à peine sortis que deux coups brefs furent frappés à la porte.

\- Thorin ?

\- Entre.

Dwalin entra en riant à moitié.

\- Je viens de croiser ton frère, dit-il. Avec le petit. Il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur.

Thorin soupira :

\- Personne n'est plus jamais de bonne humeur depuis la chute d'Erebor. Mais j'avoue que parfois j'envie Frérin : depuis la naissance de Fili il a retrouvé une... disons une sorte de raison de vivre qui l'aide à oublier le quotidien.

Dwalin hocha la tête :

\- Les enfants sont précieux. Surtout après que tant des nôtres aient trouvé la mort.

\- Ils le sont. Ils représentent l'avenir. Mais pour Frérin, Fili incarne un présent qui est redevenu presque souriant.

\- C'est son caractère.

Ils continuèrent à bavarder tranquillement de choses et d'autres. Une demi-heure pouvait s'être écoulée lorsque soudain la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Les deux amis tournèrent les yeux en direction du bruit et inclinèrent silencieusement la tête en reconnaissant le roi Thror.

\- Ton père n'est pas là ? demanda le vieux roi à son petit-fils.

Thorin remarqua que ses yeux brillaient étrangement. Thror constituait un problème pour sa famille. Depuis le jour déjà lointain où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur l'Arkenstone, Thror n'avait plus jamais été le même. Depuis la chute d'Erebor, les choses avaient empirées. Il n'était pas bien malin de comprendre que le vieux roi se consumait jour après jour à l'idée de son trésor disparu. Thorin avait été élevé dans le respect de ses aînés, comme tous les nains, mais parfois il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son grand-père ne faisait absolument rien pour les aider à surmonter leur situation : en tant que roi, il aurait dû essayer de galvaniser son peuple et chercher à lui donner l'espoir de jours meilleurs, non ? Au lieu de cela il était devenu tyrannique et grincheux, reprochant sans arrêt aux siens de travailler pour les hommes, que ce soit à la forge ou dans les mines de charbon. Lui-même n'avait jamais consenti à faire quoi que ce soit d'approchant. Sans les siens il serait mort de faim ou de froid faute d'abri durant l'hiver. Il passait ses journées à maugréer et à se plaindre, ses soirées à faire des reproches à son fils et à ses petits-enfants.

Thorin ne laissa cependant rien paraître de ce qu'il pensait et répondit avec calme :

\- Non, Grand-Père. Voulez-vous vous asseoir ? Il se passe quelque chose de grave ?

\- Non, non. Je repasserai, fit nerveusement le roi.

Thorin soupira intérieurement mais proposa cependant d'une voix égale :

\- Voulez-vous que je vous prévienne quand il rentrera, Grand-Père ?

\- Quoi ? Ah oui. Oui, je te remercie.

Toutefois, avant que Thror ait atteint la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit à nouveau : Frérin et Fili étaient de retour.

\- Grand-Père.

Frérin s'inclina légèrement devant le roi et déposa l'enfant à terre. Ce dernier fit deux pas un peu hésitants et se raccrocha à la longue tunique de son arrière-grand-père, puis il jeta un coup d'œil à Thorin et Dwalin près de la cheminée. Dwalin lui faisait un peu peur avec sa grosse voix et ses manières bourrues, et Thorin n'avait aucune patience avec lui, alors le petit nain se hâta de se cacher contre les jambes de Thror, qui eut un sourire indulgent et passa sa main sur les cheveux blonds et bouclés du bambin. Ce que voyant, Frérin ne put s'empêcher de jeter à son frère aîné un regard torve :

\- Heureusement que tout le monde ici n'a pas un bloc de métal en guise de cœur et la sensibilité d'une bûche !

Thorin ne lui fit pas le plaisir de renchérir et s'abstint même de le regarder. Dès que Thror fut sorti, il échangea un regard inquiet avec Dwalin. Ils avaient tous deux le même pressentiment et subodoraient que leurs épreuves n'étaient pas terminées.

Malheureusement, l'avenir montra qu'ils avaient eu raison : ce jour-là, Thror était venu informer Thrain de la décision qu'il venait de prendre. Le vieux roi ne supportait plus cette vie qu'il jugeait indigne de lui. Certes, le dragon Smaug retranché dans la Montagne Solitaire était invincible. Mais Thror s'était mis en tête de reprendre la Moria, l'ancien royaume des nains, depuis longtemps aux mains des orcs et des gobelins.

Les yeux luisants de la folie qui l'habitait, Thror mit près d'une année à préparer son offensive, ce qui ne fut pas de tout repos pour les siens, qui devait pourtant bien gagner leurs vies en travaillant, ce que ne cessait de leur reprocher Thror avec une véhémence de plus en plus grande. Il parvint à rassembler une immense armée et, en un jour funeste, il en prit la tête pour gagner la Moria, sans se douter que bien peu de ceux qui le suivaient en reviendraient.

\- A bientôt, mon amour, fit le mari de Dis en embrassant sa femme. Et toi Fili, veille bien sur ta maman.

La princesse posa sa main sur son ventre proéminent : elle attendait un second enfant et de sombres pensées agitaient son esprit :

\- Je n'aime pas cela, dit-elle. J'ai peur.

\- Je n'aime pas beaucoup cela non plus, lui murmura son époux, mais quand le roi a parlé et que la majorité s'est déclarée en sa faveur, il faut obéir. Allons, la séparation ne devrait pas être très longue.

Il l'embrassa, embrassa Fili et s'en alla. Thorin et Frérin, qui avaient assisté à la scène, échangèrent un regard sombre : eux qui depuis plus de quatre ans avaient si souvent souhaité pouvoir troquer leurs outils de forgerons contre des armes, ils ne "sentaient" pas très bien les choses, eux non plus. D'autant moins qu'ils savaient parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir quant aux motivations de leur grand-père : officiellement, Thror souhaitait rendre aux siens un royaume et une vie peut-être moins rude et moins hasardeuse que celle qu'ils menaient à présent. La réalité était que ce qui l'attirait comme un aimant était la richesse sommeillant au cœur de la terre : le mithril, dont regorgeait la Moria, presque plus précieux encore que l'or. Aucun nain n'est insensible aux richesses, certes, mais les deux jeunes princes estimaient en secret que ce n'était pas forcément là un très bon motif pour déclencher une guerre et faire tuer nombre des leurs : tant de nains étaient déjà morts à Erebor ! Les hommes étaient plus utiles ici, et nombre de familles pâtiraient de leur absence s'ils ne revenaient pas. La bataille qui s'annonçait, du reste, n'avait pas été correctement préparée. Thror balayait d'un geste impatient les conseils de son fils, de Fundin ou de Balin à ce sujet. Il estimait que le nombre des nains suffirait à emporter la partie. Et c'était là ce qui inquiétait le plus Thorin et Frérin : dans sa folie, Thror s'acharnerait coûte que coûte, sans se soucier des pertes, et risquait fort de donner des ordres lourds de conséquences pour les siens.

Les deux frères n'en prirent pas moins congé de leur sœur et de leur neveu, sans montrer ce qu'ils pensaient. Quant à Dwalin, il s'inclina devant Dis puis, avant de partir, leva haut l'une de ses haches de guerre en signe de salut et d'hommage.

La princesse en fut glacée : elle eut l'impression qu'il lui disait adieu.


	19. La bataille de la Moria

**Note** **: Un chapitre qui n'a rien de gai, bien loin de là, et qui va nous priver de l'un des protagonistes principaux.**

 **Pour info, les dialogues en italique sont ceux du film.**

 **00000000000000**

Tout n'était plus que carnage, tumulte et fureur. L'odeur fade du sang paraissait emplir le monde. Les râles des mourants se confondaient avec les cris de guerre de ceux qui continuaient à se battre et le vacarme des armes entrechoquées.

Certes, les nains savaient qu'ils auraient à combattre. En revanche, ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce que les orcs soient en si grand nombre. Combien de fois pourtant Balin avait-il soulevé le problème !

\- Nous ignorons combien ils sont, répétait-il, inquiet.

\- Peu importe puisque nous les écraserons ! répondait Thror en balayant cet argument d'un geste de main.

Or, les mines paraissaient avoir vomi des multitudes d'orcs armés jusqu'aux dents, innombrables, comme si chaque pierre du sol s'était transformée en ennemi. Et surtout, surtout, ils avaient un chef ! Un chef digne de ce nom, s'entend. Qui de toute évidence avait eu vent de la venue des nains (une armée comme la leur ne se déplace pas très discrètement, il faut dire) et qui avait anticipé les choses. Thorin avait déjà entendu parler du Profanateur. Il ignorait en revanche qu'il s'était établi en Moria. Force lui était de constater à présent que les orcs, outre le nombre, avaient ce qui manquait cruellement aux nains : quelqu'un pour les diriger, quelqu'un capable de voir les fluctuations du combat et de donner des ordres en conséquence. Thror quant à lui n'avait su donner aux siens qu'une seule directive : "On les massacre et on reprend la Moria". Tu parles d'un plan de bataille !

S'il n'avait dépendu que de lui, Thorin aurait ordonné la retraite. Se regrouper, faire le bilan des pertes, réfléchir un peu, envisager une stratégie, s'organiser. Hélas, il n'avait aucun ordre à donner. Il avait beau voir, clair comme le jour, comment tout cela allait finir, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que se battre jusqu'au dernier souffle. A un moment il croisa fugitivement le regard de Dwalin, au-dessus de ses haches de guerre poisseuses de sang noir. Il lut dans les yeux de son ami le reflet de ses propres pensées. Un instant suspendu dans la fureur du combat. Un orc se rua sur Dwalin qui l'accueillit de son fameux coup de tête, lui fracassant les os de la face. Le combat continuait et sépara momentanément les deux guerriers.

Pendant toute la première partie de la bataille cependant, Thrain, Fundin et leurs fils respectifs furent relativement proches les uns des autres. A portée de vue et de voix, même dans le fracas ambiant. Hélas, très vite tout semblant d'organisation disparut des rangs des nains. Chacun luttait non plus pour un but à atteindre, un but commun, mais pour sa vie, mobilisant toutes ses forces et toutes ses ressources. Oublieux du reste.

Puis à mesure que les heures passaient, que la fureur du combat envahissait chacun de leurs sens, mobilisait chacun de leurs nerfs, il n'y eut plus rien de concret. Ni pensées, ni regrets, ni passé ni avenir. Frapper, frapper encore, parer les coups, frapper et frapper toujours. Tuer. Egorger, transpercer, éventrer. Oublier la fatigue. Frapper. Tout semblant d'existence se résumait à cela. Le poids des armures, l'ankylose qui gagnait le bras, la douleur, tout cela était secondaire. Cela n'existait pas vraiment. Du sang noir, du sang rouge. La peau qui s'ouvre, des membres qui tombent, des têtes qui s'envolent. Des tripes fumantes qui jaillissent, gluantes, de ventres ouverts. Orcs, nains ? Plus d'importance. Des corps qui s'affaissent, qui tombent. La mort est partout. Peut-être sommes-nous tous déjà morts sans nous en être rendus compte. Dans ce maelström de fer et de sang, même la peur liée au désir de vivre, qui est chevillé en tout être vivant, finissait par s'émousser. Frapper. A tour de bras. Continuer encore et encore et c'est tout. Tout se résumait à cela.

La bataille est comme la mer. Elle a ses mouvements propres. Elle ondule, avance, revient. Elle a ses tourbillons, ses creux, ses vagues. On est obligé de suivre. Bouger. Etre ici, être là. Piétiner des corps. Amis, ennemis ? Aucune importance. Faire seulement attention à ne pas trébucher. Moi aussi on me piétinera si je tombe. Tant pis. C'est comme ça. Et dès que le combat cessera, dès que tout ce bruit, toute cette fureur auront pris fin, les corbeaux arriveront. Ce sont toujours les premiers. Ils commenceront à picorer les chairs, indifférents. Orcs ou nains. C'est toujours de la chair morte, bonne à manger pour tous les charognards. Il y a tant de morts que quel que soit le vainqueur on ne pourra pas les chasser, ces volatiles de malheur. Chassez-en un, dix autres s'abattent un peu plus loin. Cela aussi fait partie des batailles.

Tous les nains partageaient en gros ces pensées diffuses et ces impressions. Mais il restait quelqu'un, sur cet immense champ de bataille, qui demeurait lucide. Azog le Profanateur. Lorsqu'il jugea que le combat tournait en faveur des siens, qu'il n'était plus nécessaire pour lui de surveiller l'ensemble des mouvements, il se jeta à son tour dans le combat. La victoire, estimait-il, était d'ores et déjà acquise, mais il allait la concrétiser par un dernier coup porté tant à la motivation des nains qu'à leur orgueil. Et ce coup-là, il se le réservait.

Durant tout le temps qu'il avait observé les mouvements incessants de la bataille et donné ses ordres en conséquence, il n'avait jamais vraiment perdu Thror de vue. Pauvre fou ! Visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Lorsqu'Azog surgit devant lui, après avoir balayé comme fétus de paille les nains qui tentaient de s'interposer entre eux, le vieux roi eut la prémonition de ce qui allait suivre. La certitude de la défaite le paralysa. Et même à ce moment-là, même lorsque la conviction de la fin, quelques secondes avant le coup ultime, l'envahit, tout ce à quoi il fut capable de penser, ce fut aux richesses perdues. Thror avait été un roi digne de ce nom, autrefois. Il avait remporté des victoires et gouverné son peuple avec sagacité, lui apportant au fil du temps une opulence sans pareille. La vie était devenue facile. Les nains d'Erebor possédaient à la fois la puissance et la richesse. Ils étaient heureux et ne songeaient guère au lendemain. Malheureusement, avec le temps la cupidité de leur roi avait atteint une telle ampleur qu'elle avait fini par prendre le pas sur tout le reste, entraînant pour tous des conséquences néfastes. L'Arkenstone, le joyau maudit, avait fait le reste en ébranlant dangereusement la raison de Thror.

Azog savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Il ne laissa pas la tête de sa victime se perdre parmi les corps étendus. Pas tout de suite. Il l'empoigna au contraire par les cheveux et la leva aussi haut que possible. Une stature de géant aide pas mal, dans ces cas-là, il faut bien le reconnaître. Pour être certain d'attirer l'attention de tous, il poussa en outre un beuglement qui attira momentanément tous les regards. Et voilà, le tour était joué.

Il pensait que les nains, privés de leur roi, allaient abandonner et fuir ce terrible champ de mort. On les poursuivrait pour en tuer le plus possible mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, la bataille pourrait être considérée comme terminée (et gagnée, évidemment, mais pour ce qui était de cela, Azog n'avait de toute manière aucun doute et se considérait d'ores et déjà comme vainqueur).

Durant un très bref instant, le temps parut suspendu. Ce fut comme si le fracas des armes et tout le reste cessait momentanément. Comme si le monde entier pénétrait dans un de ces rares et mystérieux instant où une page de l'histoire de tourne, irrévocablement.

Frérin, qui perdait son sang par une bonne dizaine de blessures plus ou moins profondes mais continuait à se battre avec l'obstination des siens, retint son bras une petite seconde. L'horreur du spectacle lui fit perdre tout ses moyens.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! chuchota-t-il.

Et puis soudain, son père fut devant lui.

\- En arrière ! cria Thrain. On se replie. Là-bas, sur la colline ! Allez, Frérin. Dis-le aux nôtre. Emmène-les. Tu les conduis !

\- Très bien, balbutia le jeune prince, un peu perdu.

Thrain n'était plus le même. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été un chef et ne s'était jamais leurré là-dessus. Mais dans les derniers moments de sa véritable existence, avant que la captivité et la torture n'embrouillent définitivement son esprit, il fut roi à part entière. Il fut vraiment le roi des nains. Son règne fut plus qu'éphémère, fugitif. Il n'en fut pas moins.

Là-haut, dans un geste de défi auquel il conféra toute l'insolence dont il était capable, Azog venait de lancer son trophée sanglant au milieu même des troupes naines. La tête tranchée roula, laissant une traînée de sang derrière elle, au milieu des guerriers anéantis. Oh oui, l'orc pâle savait ce qu'il faisait. Il entendit un cri. Très bref.

Il ne sut jamais que c'était Thorin qui avait crié. Car de la même manière qu'il avait soudain surgi devant son fils cadet, Thrain, qui s'était frayé un chemin à coups de coudes parmi les rangs statufiés avait rejoint l'aîné. Il se jeta devant Thorin au moment où celui-ci, fou de rage et de chagrin, voulut s'élancer.

 _\- Non ! Tu restes ici !_

 _\- Père..._

 _\- Reste en arrière !_

 _\- Non, je me bats à vos côtés !_

 _\- Non ! Azog veut tous nous tuer ! Un par un, il détruira la lignée de Durin. Mais sur ma vie, je jure qu'il ne prendra pas mes fils ! Tu restes ici !_

\- Je...

\- Tu te replies ! Là-bas. Frérin est prévenu. Tout de suite, Thorin !

Thrain parlait sagement. Azog connaissait le désir de vengeance qui anime les nains lorsqu'on a attenté à leurs biens ou leur peuple. Ayant tué Thror, il savait que les descendants de sa victime n'auraient pas de cesse avant d'avoir vengé l'outrage. Il lui fallait donc les éliminer tous pour avoir la paix. En outre, "on" lui avait clairement laissé entendre qu'il était préférable que plus personne ne puisse revendiquer le trône d'Erebor. Un jour, lui avait"on" susurré, cela aurait de l'importance.

Mais tout cela, Thorin ne le réalisa que beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard. Et lorsqu'il y pensa, les choses avaient encore changé et Azog désormais n'était plus animé par une froide nécessité mais par une haine absolue envers celui qui l'avait mutilé et privé d"une victoire pourtant acquise... quasiment acquise... presque... en tous les cas si proche !

Tout cela cependant c'était pour plus tard. Dans un premier temps, assuré d'avoir gagné Azog se pencha vers le corps prostré de Thror, indifférent aux flots de sang qui s'échappaient de sa carcasse mutilée, la retourna et examina ses mains. Il fit aussitôt une affreuse grimace. Car il avait aussi pour mission de s'emparer du dernier anneau de pouvoir détenu par le peuple de Durin. Or, Thror ne portait que deux bagues sans intérêt. Impossible ! Qui d'autre que le roi... Azog se reprit vite, toutefois. Le vieux singe avait peut-être supputé sa mort au combat et donc légué l'anneau. A qui ? Pardi ! Son descendant le plus direct. Brusquement, Azog fut content de s'être trompé : une grosse partie des nains se repliait, ainsi qu'il l'avait pensé. Une petite faction tentait, dans un assaut désespéré, de s'emparer de l'une des portes de la Moria. Azog n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Une manœuvre aussi désespérée, aussi audacieuse si elle réussissait, ne pouvait être menée que par un membre de la famille royale. Quelqu'un que les nains respectaient et qu'ils étaient prêts à suivre. Il y avait de bonnes chances pour que ce soit celui qu'il lui fallait.

Il barrit quelques ordres : pourchasser ceux qui fuyaient et en exterminer le plus possible, les autres avec moi ! A la porte !

000

Thorin s'était trouvé face à un dilemme compliqué. Se replier comme son père le lui ordonnait ou rester là pour pouvoir intervenir si le besoin s'en faisait sentir ? Il hésitait. Se faire tuer pour rien n'aiderait personne, évidemment. La perte de Thror était déjà terrible en elle-même, il valait mieux ne pas en rajouter. Le jeune prince aurait toutefois bien aimé que son père donne l'exemple au lieu de foncer dans le tas après avoir demandé aux autres de faire machine arrière.

Il ignorait que pendant qu'il hésitait, son jeune frère, lui, exécutait les ordres paternels et s'efforçait de coordonner un mouvement de retraite vers une petite butte de terrain qui donnerait aux nains un poste de repli plutôt bien choisi, où ils pourraient souffler tout en étant en très bonne position pour se défendre.

\- Repliez-vous, allez ! Là-haut ! criait Frérin sans se lasser. Repliez-vous, repliez-vous !

Au début, ce fut assez facile. Pas mal de nains survivants entendirent ou furent entraînés par leurs compagnons et purent ainsi gagner un répit dont ils avaient bien besoin en rompant momentanément l'engagement.

Seulement, l'ennemi ne leur laissa pas le temps de mener la manœuvre à son terme. Azog avait ordonné à ses troupes de les empêcher de battre en retraite, alors c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils s'abattirent soudain en masse sur les nains exténués. Frérin, qui continuait à encourager les siens, s'efforçant ici d'en relever un, là d'en soutenir un autre, eut l'impression de voir une marée d'orcs surgir et, en un instant, les submerger. Au début ce fut comme une sorte de cauchemar. Tout paraissait s'effectuer au ralenti et même le fracas incessant de la bataille semblait s'être atténué (à force de l'avoir dans les oreilles, le cerveau n'y prêtait plus attention). Il fallut un instant à Frérin pour réaliser que le nain qu'il soutenait pourtant depuis un bon moment était mort, embroché sur une lance, et que ses yeux révulsés qui paraissaient le fixer ne voyaient plus et ne verraient jamais plus. Ce fut un instant de trop. Tandis que le jeune prince regardait fixement ce regard mort et s'efforçait de réaliser que son bras gauche ne maintenait plus qu'un cadavre, quelque chose passa devant ses yeux. Très vite.

Il n'eut même pas mal. Peut-être son corps était-il trop engourdi de fatigue, ou peut-être s'était-il accoutumé à la douleur. Il sentit bel et bien la peau se fendre et les chairs s'ouvrir mais ce fut tout. Sur le coup il pensa même que l'orc avait manqué son coup. Puis il vit la cascade de sang qui ruisselait sur sa poitrine et, machinalement, porta la main à sa gorge. Le flot tiède coula jusque dans sa manche. A ce moment là seulement Frérin commença à suffoquer et tomba sur les genoux.

Sa pensée se bloqua. Il n'avait plus conscience de son corps, ni des horribles gargouillis qui s'échappaient de sa gorge tranchée, ni des hoquets convulsifs qui soulevaient sa cage thoracique. C'était presque comme s'il avait déjà quitté sa carcasse mortelle. Excepté pour une chose : il lui semblait tout voir et tout entendre dans les moindres détails. Il avait l'impression d'entendre chaque murmure jusqu'aux confins de cet immense théâtre de mort et de carnage. De tout voir, chaque détail, avec une précision surhumaine. C'était effrayant. Il vit tomber Fundin, le père de Balin et Dwalin. Il reconnut soudain, à demi enseveli sous d'autres corps, le mari de sa sœur. Il en vit combien d'autres qu'il connaissait bien, qu'il avait toujours côtoyés, avec lesquels il avait ri, bu de la bière et plaisanté. Ceux qui n'étaient pas encore morts paraissaient fauchés autour de lui et tomber comme des mouches. Ivres de carnage, les orcs les massacraient l'un après l'autre. Il semblait qu'aucun nain ne survivrait à cette horrible bataille qui n'était plus qu'une boucherie sans nom.

Les yeux de Frérin s'obscurcirent. Après avoir pendant quelques instants éprouvé la sensation que rien ne lui échappait à des lieues à la ronde, tout alentours parut au contraire s'enfoncer dans le brouillard. Il ne vit pas la victoire de son frère aîné sur Azog. Il n'entendit pas Thorin rallier les siens ni ne vit la charge impétueuse des nains, animés soudain de nouvelles forces, enfonçant les rangs des orcs et changeant le cours de la bataille. Thorin était en tête mais Dwalin et Balin se tenaient juste derrière lui. Comme désormais ils le seraient toujours, pour les décennies à venir.

Frérin se tordait sur le sol sanglant, le corps agité de convulsions, mais il n'en avait pas conscience. Des corps tombèrent sur le sien. Sa main remua encore faiblement. Juste avant que la mort s'empare enfin de lui, il revit trois adolescents riant et chahutant, essayant d'imaginer leur avenir. Pour lui, il n'y avait plus d'avenir. A présent, Thorin et Dwalin ne seraient plus que deux.

Frérin expira sur cette ultime pensée, sans voir le combat changer d'âme et de sens. Quand il apparut certain que les nains avaient remporté la victoire et que l'ennemi était en déroute, le fils cadet de Thrain était mort et déjà froid.

000

Debout sur une éminence qui se dressait au milieu du champ de bataille, Thorin regardait, atterré, le résultat du terrible carnage engendré par l'obsession de son grand-père. Même dans ses pires suppositions il n'avait pas imaginé une hécatombe d'une telle ampleur. Les nains s'étaient fait massacrer. Leurs corps brisés, entremêlés, gisaient sans vie où que porte le regard. Les pertes étaient monumentales. Trois fois pire que lors de l'attaque de Smaug. Et pourquoi ? Pour rien. Certes, ils avaient fini par remporter la victoire. Mais à quel prix ! Et quelle était amère, cette soi-disant victoire ! Elle avait le goût du sang et du deuil. Ceux qui avaient survécu et ceux qui étaient restés en arrière, les femmes et ceux qui étaient soit trop jeunes soit trop âgés pour se battre n'en auraient aucun profit : les orcs qui restaient s'étaient retranchés dans la Moria, bloquant les portes derrière eux. Tout avait été vain. Tant de guerriers valeureux qui avaient perdu leur vie pour rien… pouvait-on vraiment parler de victoire, finalement ? Cela suffisait comme ça.

\- Thorin.

L'interpellé ne se retourna pas. Rien qu'au ton de la voix de Dwalin, il savait ce que ce dernier allait lui dire.

\- Vous avez retrouvé Thrain ? demanda-t-il pour retarder l'échéance.

\- Non.

\- Cherchez encore.

\- Thorin... Frérin et ton beau-frère...

\- Je sais.

S'ils avaient survécu, ils seraient à ses côtés. C'était en partie pour cela aussi qu'il avait gagné sa position actuelle, sa silhouette se découpant sur le ciel. Ne les voyant pas apparaître, il s'était préparé à s'entendre annoncer leur mort.

\- Mon père aussi, fit laconiquement Dwalin.

Thorin serra les poings.

\- Il faut retrouver Thrain, répondit-il.

Dwalin, qui le connaissait bien, ne prit pas ombrage de cette apparente indifférence. Toute sa vie, son ami avait été entraîné à cacher ses émotions. Cela précisément pour qu'en un jour comme celui-ci il puisse rester lucide et, surtout, donner aux siens l'illusion qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir. C'était pour cette raison principalement qu'il se tenait là-haut, son armure ruisselante de sang, cette branche de chêne qui allait lui valoir son surnom à la main, bien en évidence afin que tout le monde le voit. Que tout le monde sache que la lignée royale n'était pas décimée et qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un pour les entraîner de l'avant. Cela paraissait dérisoire. Presque pompeux. Mais qu'est-ce que Thorin pouvait faire d'autre pour son peuple ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui donner ? Les pertes étaient immenses et la catastrophe totale. Alors c'était la seule et unique chose qu'il pouvait encore leur offrir : un peu d'espoir pour l'avenir.

Lorsqu'il s'avéra qu'en dépit de toutes les recherches Thrain demeurait porté disparu, qu'il ne se trouvait ni parmi les morts ni parmi les vivants, Thorin ordonna que les corps soient brûlés. Ce n'était pas là la manière de faire des siens : les nains sont rendus à la pierre, voilà la coutume. Mais devant une telle multitude, il n'y fallait pas songer. Il était impossible de creuser suffisamment de tombeaux pour tous ces malheureux et le temps manquait. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter le désespoir des survivants, bien qu'ils sachent tous qu'il n'y avait aucune autre solution. En fait, malgré une pointe de ressentiment ils en conçurent un respect nouveau pour Thorin, qui avait eu le courage de prendre cette décision.

Il donna l'exemple et les siens furent incinérés comme les autres. Ce qu'il put ressentir en voyant leurs corps se consumer, il était d'autant moins difficile de l'imaginer que tous nourrissaient des sentiments identiques.

Dwalin et son frère Balin assistèrent sans mot dire à la crémation de leur père, bien que l'aîné ne cherche pas à cacher les larmes qui lui mouillaient les yeux. Dwalin, comme Thorin, arborait un visage de pierre, totalement dénué d'expression. Lorsque les bûchers commencèrent à s'éteindre et que les premières cendres s'éparpillèrent au vent, il se borna à échanger un regard avec son ami. Rien d'autre. Personne d'autre que Thorin, sinon Balin, n'aurait rien pu lire dans les yeux du jeune guerrier, mais il savait que son ami d'enfance avait compris, lui. Il ne prononça pas un mot. Ni ce jour-là ni jamais. C'était inutile. Aucun d'eux n'aborda jamais le sujet. Pourtant, à compter de ce jour leur relation changea sensiblement. Ils étaient tous deux conscients de ce que le temps de l'insouciance était définitivement révolu. La mort de son grand-père et la disparition de son père faisait de Thorin le nouveau roi des nains. Roi sans couronne ni royaume, certes, mais dont dépendait tout ce qui restait de son peuple. Il avait également à sa charge, désormais, sa sœur Dis, devenue veuve, son fils en bas âge et le petit qu'elle portait et qui verrait bientôt le jour.

Il se mit à la tâche en silence et ses plus proches amis, Dwalin et son frère Balin, l'assistèrent sans relâche. Les deux adolescents d'autrefois étaient toujours très proches. Ils se comprenaient toujours à demi-mot, voire même d'un simple regard, et leur amitié était toujours bien réelle. Pourtant, quelque chose avait changé. Dwalin avait conscience de ce qu'une distance disons... protocolaire était de mise désormais. On ne chahute pas avec son roi, on ne l'insulte pas pour rire et on évite les familiarités. L'inverse étant également vrai. Les deux amis n'en parlèrent jamais et n'y firent jamais la moindre allusion. C'était inutile. Au-delà de l'amitié, chacun avait suffisamment d'estime pour l'autre pour ne pas ânonner des évidences. Chacun se coula en silence dans son nouveau rôle. Avec le temps, ils se rendirent compte que cela fonctionnait aussi.


	20. L'espoir renait

\- Dwalin.

L'interpellé ne répondit pas. Entre eux, les mots avaient toujours été inutiles. Il se tenait à côté de Thorin qui sentait son courage l'abandonner à la perspective de ce qu'il avait à faire à présent et venait donc de s'arrêter, laissant errer son regard hanté sur le pauvre village qui était le leur depuis près de quatre ans. S'il avait pu choisir, Thorin aurait préféré affronter à nouveau une troupe d'orcs déchaînés plutôt que d'avoir à accomplir la triste corvée qui l'attendait.

Les survivants de la bataille, exténués et silencieux, s'étaient instinctivement arrêtés derrière lui. Une armée de fantômes, les yeux creux, le ventre vide, l'esprit engourdi par le chagrin et le corps exténué par la marche forcée qui les avait ramenés à leur point de départ. Le soir tombait. On entendait ici et là quelques voix, une mère appelant son enfant, deux personnes s'interpellant. L'air sentait la fumée. Ceux qui étaient restés devaient commencer à préparer leur maigre repas du soir.

\- Tu me rendrais un service ?

Dwalin ne répondit toujours pas, tant la réponse lui semblait évidente.

\- Emmène Fili et garde-le avec toi. Je dois... dire à ma sœur... il n'a pas besoin d'entendre ça.

Là quand même, Dwalin cligna deux fois des yeux.

\- Moi ?!

Ce fut tout ce qu'il parvint à répondre sur le coup. Il leva la main et se gratta la tête, arrachant du même coup des croûtes de sang séché qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de nettoyer.

\- Thorin, ce gosse ne me porte pas dans son cœur. Il ne voudra jamais m'accompagner.

Thorin se contenta de plonger son regard dans le sien. Sans un mot.

\- D'accord, soupira Dwalin. Mais s'il hurle, ne t'imagine pas que... enfin bon, d'accord.

Il avait longuement pensé à Dis, tout le long de ce pénible chemin de retour. Son cœur saignait pour elle. Pauvre femme. Presque toute sa famille venait de périr, jusqu'à son époux, la laissant seule avec son petit de cinq ans et celui qui allait naître. Dwalin n'était pas sentimental mais il avait mal pour elle. Il plaignait aussi Thorin, à qui revenait la corvée de le lui annoncer alors qu'il était lui-même en deuil. Et puis le petit Fili... Enfin quand même, Balin, pensa Dwalin, aurait été plu apte que lui à s'occuper de ce gamin pendant que son oncle allait annoncer à sa mère la triste nouvelle. Malheureusement, Balin était à deux jours de cheval de là, avec l'arrière garde dont Thorin lui avait confié le commandement. Avec lui se trouvait un petit corps armé constitué de nains encore à peu près valides chargés de protéger les blessés les plus graves, confiés à leurs soins et à leur garde. Thorin avait déjà envoyé un messager en avant, demandant à Oïn (Keiri était trop âgée pour ça) de venir au plus vite. Il n'allait pas manquer d'ouvrage.

Le nouveau roi des nains prit une longue inspiration. Lui aussi avait longuement pensé à ce moment, tournant et retournant les mots dans sa tête. L'heure d'informer Dis était venu, il ne servait à rien d'atermoyer.

\- Allons-y.

Il savait que tous avaient hâte de pouvoir se reposer, même s'il n'était pas le seul à redouter le moment d'apprendre à tel ou telle que celui, ceux qu'elle, il attendait ne reviendraient pas. Ils reprirent leur marche lente et fourbue, et bientôt un cri retentit dans le village. On les avait aperçus. C'était bien ce que Thorin avait redouté. Sur le seuil de chaque maison, femmes, enfants, adolescents, vieillards, tous ceux qui étaient restés, commencèrent à s'assembler. En silence. Tous fouillaient anxieusement des yeux les troupes exténuées et ensanglantées, affolés avant même de savoir, en voyant leur nombre restreint, cherchant fiévreusement le visage des leurs. Ici et là, un nain se détachait des vestiges de l'armée assemblée par Thror et se dirigeait vers ceux qui l'attendaient. Ceux qui n'avaient personne les imitaient, impatients désormais de trouver un abri et de s'y calfeutrer loin du monde, le temps de reprendre des forces et d'oublier... oublier la guerre, le carnage, les bûchers...

Thorin entendit Dwalin déglutir. Plus touché qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Dwalin qui l'espace d'un instant fut heureux de n'avoir personne à qui annoncer quoi que ce soit. Son père était mort, mais il avait toujours son frère aîné et ce dernier était déjà au courant. Certains de ceux qui étaient ici et scrutaient leurs rangs du regard ne retrouveraient plus personne.

Il regarda devant lui et son cœur se serra plus douloureusement en voyant Dis, tenant son petit garçon par la main. Elle aussi se tenait devant sa porte, se haussant sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir. A ce moment, Dwalin aurait donné cher pour pouvoir éviter à Thorin ce qui l'attendait. Hélas, son ami était le seul à pouvoir dire la vérité à sa sœur. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux, d'un même pas, vers la princesse.

\- Fili, dit Thorin d'une voix creuse qui ne lui ressemblait plus, tu vas avec Dwalin.

L'enfant leva son petit museau vers sa mère, l'air perplexe, manifestement pas du tout convaincu.

\- Père n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il de sa petite voix. Pourquoi je dois m'en aller ?

Dis était devenue très pâle.

\- Fais ce que dit ton oncle, dit-elle en poussant son fils en avant.

\- Mais on va où ?

Fili regardait alternativement les trois adultes, l'air complètement perdu.

\- Ne discute pas, Fili.

C'était Dis qui avait parlé.

\- Obéis, dépêche-toi.

Elle avait serré les poings et se raidissait à l'avance contre ce qu'elle allait entendre.

\- Viens, gamin, grogna Dwalin, tout aussi perdu (qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire de ce gosse ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée). On va faire un tour.

Il s'éloigna avec Fili qui ne cessait de se retourner pour regarder vers sa maison. Thorin, lui, prit sa sœur par le bras et la fit entrer. Avant de refermer la porte, il entendit des sanglots s'élever dans l'air du soir : d'autres qu'eux avaient de mauvaises nouvelles à déplorer.

000

Dis devint si blanche que Thorin tendit instinctivement le bras pour la retenir, craignant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Perdre à la fois un mari, un père et Frérin qu'elle adorait, dont elle avait toujours été très proche, sans même parler de Thror, c'était beaucoup. Surtout pour une femme sur le point d'accoucher.

Alors ce jour-là, pour la première fois de sa vie (du moins avait-il l'impression que c'était la première fois), Thorin serra sa jeune sœur dans ses bras, tout contre lui. Ses vêtements et jusqu'à son corps sentaient à la fois le sang et la sueur, mais Dis s'en aperçut à peine. Très bas, tout bas, Thorin lui murmura des mots qu'il ne redit jamais et auxquels elle ne fit jamais allusion, même s'ils étaient gravés dans sa mémoire.

Il lui dit qu'il ne s'était accordé que quelques heures de deuil et que désormais ce serait à elle, si elle le souhaitait, de pleurer pour les morts. Lui n'en aurait plus le temps, même s'il les portait tous dans son cœur, à tout jamais. Il lui dit qu'il prendrait soin d'elle et de ses deux enfants. Qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait jamais à manquer de rien, pas tant qu'il lui resterait un semblant d'existence. Que si elle le voulait, il l'aiderait à élever ses deux petits désormais privés de père, puisqu'il était le seul mâle survivant de leur famille.

Il dit encore qu'il comprendrait si sa sœur doutait de lui, car il n'avait jamais paru se préoccuper d'elle depuis toutes ces années, mais que les qualités qu'il n'avait pas pour mener sa tâche à bien, il se débrouillerait pour les acquérir en temps voulu.

A ce stade, Dis qui était demeurée raide comme un piquet, pressée contre lui presque sans un souffle, éclata en sanglots. Les pleurs qu'elle retenait depuis qu'elle avait appris toutes les tristes nouvelles de la bataille se libérèrent et déferlèrent comme un fleuve en crue. A mots hachés, blottie contre la poitrine de son frère aîné, elle répondit qu'elle ne doutait pas de lui. Que si elle lui reconnaissait bien une chose, depuis toujours, c'était de toujours faire ce qu'il avait décidé de faire.

Le monologue se poursuivit à voix très basse, les mots s'échappant des lèvres de l'un pour couler dans l'oreille de l'autre. Ils se dirent beaucoup de choses, ce jour-là. Beaucoup. Mais le secret s'en est perdu, car aucun d'eux ne répéta jamais un seul mot à quiconque et eux-mêmes ne les évoquèrent plus jamais.

000

En dépit de ce subit rapprochement entre le frère et la sœur, Dis commença à s'étioler dans les jours qui suivirent. Elle mangeait à peine et, s'efforçant de cacher son chagrin à son enfant dans la journée, elle passait ses nuits à pleurer. Elle était devenue très nerveuse et supportait mal de voir Fili s'éloigner d'elle plus de quelques instants. Fili qui lui-même était un peu perdu et assez perturbé par tout ce qui arrivait. D'abord, sa mère était toujours triste. Puis on lui avait dit que son père, son oncle Frérin et son grand-père étaient partis pour ne jamais revenir, et l'enfant avait beaucoup de mal à en comprendre la raison.

\- Alors ils ne nous aiment plus ? avait-il demandé, perplexe.

Dis avait juste réussi à lui répondre : "Non" d'une voix très brève, sans aucune explication, avant de quitter la pièce en courant. Le garçonnet aurait bien voulu demander une explication à son oncle Thorin, mais ce dernier lui faisait un peu peur : il n'avait jamais de temps pour lui, ne jouait jamais avec lui, au contraire de l'oncle Frérin, et il le rabrouait plus souvent qu'à son tour.

Un jour en fin d'après-midi, un après-midi morose et pluvieux, alors que sa mère, épuisée par sa grossesse et les nuits sans sommeil s'était assoupie un moment, Fili se glissa sans bruit hors de la pauvre cabane qu'ils habitaient.

L'air était humide et froid mais le jeune garçon s'en moquait et il se mit à déambuler au hasard dans ce qui ressemblait plus à un camp de fortune qu'à un village. Le sol était boueux, pratiquement dépourvu d'herbe à force d'être foulé, et le moins que l'on en pouvait dire c'est que rien ici ne respirait l'aisance. Quelques maigres fumées s'élevaient des cheminées, les parois de rondins souvent mal équarris tant ils avaient été dressés et assemblés à la hâte des maisons laissaient passer le bruit des voix et tout paraissait triste, morne et misérable. Ici et là on voyait une naine passer, portant un seau (il y avait une source d'eau claire non loin de là) ou du bois pour alimenter son feu, ou quelqu'un se livrant à quelque travail d'aménagement, mais tous les visages étaient creusés des rides du souci et du chagrin. Fili avait remarqué que beaucoup d'hommes avaient disparu, pas seulement chez lui, et ses petits sourcils se froncèrent tandis qu'une fois encore il se demandait pourquoi ? Une pluie fine se mit à tomber mais l'enfant se sentait trop mal à l'aise à la maison, il continua à se promener au hasard. Puis il entendit des voix s'élever et se dit que ceux qui travaillaient durant le jour à la forge ou à la mine revenaient. Hum... l'enfant réalisa qu'il était mouillé, que ses bottes et le bas de son pantalon étaient crottés et que sa mère le gronderait si elle s'apercevait qu'il était sorti sans sa permission. Ou bien elle crierait comme l'autre jour, quand il s'était brûlé en voulant regarder ce qui cuisait dans la marmite. Dis l'avait secoué pendant quelques instants en criant qu'elle en avait assez, qu'elle ne voulait plus de drame, que ça suffisait comme ça. Pourtant ce n'était pas une grosse brûlure et le jeune garçon n'avait pas bien compris ce qu'il avait fait de si mal, mais en tous les cas il n'avait pas envie que ça recommence. Il courut donc vers la maison. Il y mit tant de hâte qu'il oublia de regarder où il mettait ses pieds. Aussi, il dérapa soudain dans la boue et s'étala de tout son long dans une flaque d'eau brunâtre. Le froid le transperça.

\- Aïe ! gémit-il en se redressant.

Il s'était écorché les mains et les genoux mais, sur le moment, il ne s'en préoccupa guère : il était maintenant trempé et couvert de boue tandis que l'eau froide ruisselait le long de son corps et de ses vêtements. Plutôt difficile à cacher. Sûrement, Dis allait encore crier et le secouer comme l'autre jour.

\- Eh bien Fili, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda au même moment une voix familière. En voilà une tenue.

Thorin et Dwalin s'étaient détachés du groupe des arrivants en l'apercevant et Fili jugea que leurs mines sévères ne présageaient rien de bon.

\- Je suis tombé, couina-t-il.

\- Je vois ça. Où est ta mère ?

\- Euh... à la maison. Elle... elle dort.

\- Et elle sait que tu es sorti ?

\- Euh... j'ai... je sais plus si je lui ai dit...

Thorin secoua la tête d'un air affligé.

\- Viens ici, dit-il.

Fili hésita puis pensa qu'il n'avait guère le choix. Son oncle s'accroupit et essuya les traces de boue qui maculaient le visage de l'enfant avec un pan de son manteau.

\- Dépêche-toi de rentrer. Tu vas prendre froid.

\- Mère ne va pas être contente, murmura Fili, penaud.

\- C'est probable.

\- Eh bien je te laisse, fit Dwalin au même moment. Tu as de quoi faire. A demain.

\- A demain.

Suivi par son oncle qui ne disait mot, Fili acheva de parcourir la distance qui le séparait de sa "maison". Il était un peu étonné de ce que Thorin ne l'ait pas grondé. Encore que cela pouvait toujours venir. Dis s'éveilla en sursaut au bruit de la porte et son regard tomba tout de suite sur son fils, trempé des pieds à la tête et couvert de boue.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?! s'écria-t-elle aussitôt, d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire. Où étais-tu ? Tu étais sorti ? Tout seul ?!

Paralysé, Fili ne sut que répondre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, depuis quelques temps, sa mère criait toujours après lui et paraissait toujours en colère, quand du moins elle n'arborait pas cet air abattu qui lui était devenu familier. Elle n'était pas comme ça auparavant et le petit ne cessait de se demander si tout cela n'était pas de sa faute : le départ des autres, l'énervement de sa mère... elle ne cessait de lui faire des reproches. Etait-ce pour cela que son père, son autre oncle et son grand-père étaient partis ?

\- Il m'a entendu arriver et il a voulu venir au-devant de moi, répondait cependant Thorin d'une voix paisible. Il a fait un faux pas, ce n'est rien. Il sera vite sec et il ne pouvait rien lui arriver.

Dis parut se contenter de cette explication mais la perplexité de Fili augmenta : Thorin ne paraissait pas fâché, lui. Croyait-il vraiment ce qu'il avait dit ? Que son neveu avait seulement voulu courir à sa rencontre ? Fili n'avait jamais fait ça et ne l'aurait pas fait, de crainte précisément de se voir à nouveau rembarré. Décidément, tout était étrange ces temps-ci, les gens comme les choses. En tous les cas une chose était certaine : Dis ne criait pas, ne grondait pas. Que comprendre aux réactions des grands ? Perplexe, il jeta un rapide regard à son oncle pendant que sa mère cherchait des vêtements secs. Thorin lui adressa en retour un léger clin d'œil.

000

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le massacre de la Moria. Dis ne paraissait pas aller mieux. Même sa grossesse ne lui apportait plus aucun sentiment de joie ou de réconfort : lorsqu'elle pensait à l'enfant qui allait naître, elle ne parvenait pas à se dire autre chose que :

\- Il ne connaîtra jamais son père. Qui lui-même ne l'aura jamais vu.

Et elle se sentait alors tellement désespérée qu'elle se laissait tomber sur le premier siège venu, la tête entre les mains en suffoquant de chagrin. Elle se dormait pas et se nourrissait à peine. Lorsque son frère aîné, inquiet, lui conseillait "au moins de manger, car te laisser mourir d'inanition ne ramènera personne", elle répondait qu'elle n'avait pas faim et que la nourriture ne passait pas. Ou bien, si Fili n'était pas à proximité, elle éclatait en sanglots. Ou encore elle s'emportait contre son interlocuteur. Ç'avait été le cas encore le matin même et la naine à présent se faisait des reproches. Pourquoi lui avait-elle répondu comme ça ? Il s'inquiétait pour elle, c'était évident, et elle lui avait hurlé dessus. Elle ne supportait plus rien ni plus personne ces temps-ci. Il allait falloir faire un effort. Thorin avait décidé de ne pas aller travailler en ce jour mais de se rendre tout de même à la forge, avec Fili. Pour lui montrer. Indifférente à l'intérêt qui s'allumait dans les yeux de l'enfant, Dis avait encore trouvé à récriminer :

\- Il n'a rien à faire dans une forge. Il n'a que cinq ans ! Il va se brûler ou se blesser, c'est tout. Je ne veux pas...

\- Me prends-tu pour un demeuré ? s'était énervé Thorin à son tour. Tu crois que je suis incapable de veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien ? Il a besoin de voir autre chose, cet enfant. Autre chose que l'intérieur de cette cabane, en tous les cas. Tu l'étouffes à le garder comme ça avec toi tout le temps.

\- C'est ça ! avait hurlé la princesse sans pouvoir se maîtriser. En plus je suis une mauvaise mère ! Dis-le donc ! Allez, dis-le !

Excédé, Thorin avait seulement levé les yeux au ciel puis, sans répondre, il était parti, emmenant Fili qui paraissait très content de s'éloigner. Deux bonnes heures s'étaient écoulées depuis et, peu à peu, les gestes saccadés de la jeune femme avaient fait place à une sorte d'économie de mouvement. Elle était presque à terme et remuer l'épuisait. Surtout, seule à la maison, elle avait enfin réussi à se calmer et à faire un retour sur elle-même. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Thorin était patient avec elle, il fallait le reconnaître. Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et plus qu'elle ne l'en aurait cru capable. Surtout, il était... présent. C'était le mot qui venait à l'esprit de la princesse. Thorin ne parlait pas beaucoup et ne faisait rien de particulier, mais elle sentait qu'il ne la perdait pas de vue. Il lui évitait tous les gestes inutiles et insistait pour qu'elle ne porte ni bois ni seau plein d'eau. S'il la voyait faire un effort quelconque, il lui prenait des mains ce qu'elle tenait en disant d'un ton bourru :

\- Laisse-moi faire.

Dis n'aurait jamais cru auparavant que l'orgueilleux prince d'Erebor couperait un jour du bois pour le feu avant de l'amener à leur pauvre foyer ou porterait des seaux plein d'eau. Tout cela, au demeurant, sans perdre une once de sa superbe. Certes, il lui laissait les tâches ménagères, la vaisselle à laver ainsi que le soin de cuisiner, mais tout de même. Dis eut un rictus de dérision. Cuisiner... bon, en cinq ans elle avait tout de même fait des progrès. Notamment en demandant conseil aux autres femmes. Hélas, faire la cuisine ne fait pas partie de l'éducation d'une princesse. Pour tout dire, au début "ses hommes" se débrouillaient mieux qu'elle, parce que les chasseurs savent se préparer à manger quand ils bivouaquent au loin. Quant à elle, ses premiers essais avaient été purement calamiteux. Encore aujourd'hui, elle voyait parfois Thorin porter une cuillerée à sa bouche et se figer soudain. Mais il fallait lui rendre cette justice, il avalait ensuite sans sourciller.

Frérin bien sûr aurait agi différemment de son frère aîné. Il aurait été aux petits soins pour sa sœur, lui aurait dit mille gentilles choses, se serait efforcé de la consoler, lui aurait apporté des cadeaux pour essayer de lui faire oublier son chagrin. Frérin lui manquait tellement ! Pourtant, la présence solide de Thorin la rassurait même durant la journée, lorsqu'il était absent. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne le _sentait_ pas absent. Elle savait qu'il pensait à elle et à son enfant. Ses enfants. Il travaillait pour eux, pour eux tous en vérité, tous ceux qui restaient, elle le savait. Elle lui savait même gré de son silence. Elle était si fragile actuellement, parfois un mot même anodin suffisait à lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux. Lui était le roc sur lequel elle pouvait s'appuyer. Le chêne. Elle eut un sourire qui n'avait rien de gai : c'était là le surnom qui lui était donné depuis cette horrible, cette funeste, cette épouvantable bataille. Ecu de Chêne. Ça lui allait bien.

\- Avec ta fichue caboche de chêne, disait parfois Frérin, autrefois, pour taquiner son frère aîné.

Oui, ce surnom lui allait bien. A tous points de vue. N'empêche, autrefois elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pourrait se montrer si gentil avec elle. Voilà qu'aujourd'hui il avait même pris du temps pour s'occuper de Fili.

C'était la première fois depuis la mort des siens que Dis se retrouvait ainsi seule pendant deux heures et cela lui permit de faire un peu le point. Elle menait la vie dure à son frère et à son enfant en ce moment, elle devait le reconnaître. Il n'y avait pas que le chagrin. Elle était morte de peur. Sans pourtant oser l'avouer. Elle avait tellement peur de perdre encore quelqu'un. Il lui restait si peu ! Elle savait bien que c'était irraisonné mais la vérité était qu'elle était à bout de nerfs. Et ce qui n'arrangeait rien, elle avait honte de ce qu'elle appelait "sa faiblesse". Allons, n'était-elle pas une princesse d'Erebor ? Son peuple était un peuple de guerriers, la guerre fait toujours des victimes. Le cœur des nains est endurci à la souffrance, du moins c'était ce qu'on lui avait appris, du moins c'était ce qu'elle se répétait aujourd'hui, du moins...

\- Je dois me reprendre, se dit-elle fermement. C'est dur pour tout le monde. Certains jours, j'ai l'impression que je deviens folle. Ça suffit. Ils n'auraient... aucun "d'eux" n'aurait voulu que je sombre ainsi dans le désespoir.

Elle se répéta plusieurs fois ces paroles, non pas pour s'en convaincre, car elle l'était déjà, mais plutôt dans l'espoir de parvenir à les mettre en application.

\- Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, se dit-elle encore avec conviction, fais-le au moins pour Fili. Thorin a raison, je le rends nerveux ce petit, il ne peut pas comprendre. Oui, il faut que je cesse de...

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une douleur fulgurante. Tandis qu'elle portait instinctivement ses mains à son ventre, une violente contraction lui souleva le cœur. Dis tituba vers la porte et eut à peine le temps de l'ouvrir et de faire un pas au-dehors avant de tomber à genoux et de se mettre à vomir.

Pas très loin de là, Thorin et Fili revenaient à pas tranquilles, l'adulte tenant la petite main de l'enfant dans la sienne. Ils étaient à pieds, car les nains n'avaient plus de chevaux ni d'ailleurs aucun autre animal depuis longtemps, exception faite de quelques chèvres. Fili babillait gaiement, commentant tout ce qu'il avait vu et posant mille questions. Parfois Thorin se laissait aller à sourire devant les commentaires ingénus de l'enfant qui, mis en confiance, se dit qu'il allait peut-être pouvoir parler de ce sujet qui le tourmentait tellement :

\- Dis, oncle Thorin... c'est vrai que Père, oncle Frérin et Grand-Père sont partis ?

Thorin changea si brutalement d'expression que l'enfant prit peur et baissa le nez sans plus articuler un son.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit enfin Thorin d'une voix sourde.

Fili leva prudemment les yeux vers lui. Son oncle paraissait triste mais pas en colère, et l'enfant s'enhardit :

\- Est-ce qu'ils vont revenir un jour ?

\- Non, Fili. Ils sont partis rejoindre Mahal dans les salles de l'attente. Et personne ne revient jamais de ce voyage-là.

\- Mais pourquoi ils sont partis ?

Thorin ne répondit pas tout de suite. Comme s'il cherchait son souffle avant de prononcer des mots qui le blessaient encore lui aussi.

\- Parce qu'ils sont morts au combat, dit-il enfin.

L'enfant médita ces mots, qu'il n'était pas certain de bien comprendre. Pourtant, il se souvenait des animaux qu'il avait vus lorsque les siens revenaient de la chasse ou lorsqu'ils achetaient de la viande aux humains. Lorsqu'il demandait pourquoi ces bêtes ne bougeaient plus, on lui répondait qu'elles étaient mortes. Cette idée lui parut terrifiante.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il y avait du sang partout ? demanda-t-il encore.

Les bêtes mortes portaient toujours des traces de sang. Et lorsque les hommes étaient revenus, infiniment moins nombreux que lorsqu'ils étaient partis, ils en étaient tous couverts également.

\- Oui, Fili, soupira Thorin d'un ton las. Beaucoup de sang a été versé. Beaucoup trop.

Pour le jeune garçon, le lien entre la mort et le sang, confirmé par son oncle, paraissait logique. Pourtant, il comprenait mal pourquoi Thorin lui disait à la fois que les disparus étaient "morts" et qu'ils étaient "partis". Les bêtes mortes restaient là, on pouvait les voir. Alors ? A nouveau il y eut un long silence.

\- Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ? demanda enfin le garçonnet d'une petite voix tremblante.

Sidéré, Thorin s'arrêta net :

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non, voyons. C'est absurde, pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

\- Mère est toujours fâchée contre moi, chuchota Fili très bas, sentant malgré lui les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, oncle Thorin ?

Il paraissait totalement désemparé. Pauvre gosse, pensa Thorin. Non seulement il avait perdu son père mais encore, depuis la bataille, chacun ruminait en silence et pleurait ses morts. Personne n'avait envie de parler de ce qui était arrivé et personne non plus n'avait expliqué quoi que ce soit à Fili. Il était livré à lui-même et ne pouvait comprendre ce qui se passait, forcément. Soudain, Thorin se pencha et prit l'enfant dans ses bras.

\- Ecoute-moi, mon bonhomme, fit-il d'un ton très grave. Ta mère _n'est pas_ en colère contre toi. Elle a seulement beaucoup de chagrin. Ça la rend nerveuse et irritable, c'est tout. Bientôt elle ira mieux. Et puis elle a peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. C'est normal, après ce qui s'est passé. Et tu sais pourquoi elle a peur ?

Interdit, un peu impressionné par cette proximité si nouvelle pour lui (il ne se souvenait pas que Thorin l'ait jamais porté ou pris contre lui auparavant), l'enfant fit "non" de la tête.

\- C'est parce qu'elle t'aime beaucoup. Enormément. Alors elle a peur pour toi. Comme ce matin, tu sais ? Elle ne voulait pas que tu ailles à la forge, pas pour t'en empêcher mais parce qu'elle avait peur que tu te blesses. Tu comprends ?

\- Je me suis pas blessé, répondit fièrement Fili.

\- Non, en effet.

\- Je pourrais un jour aller travailler à la forge ?

\- Bien sûr, Fili. Mais il faudra attendre quelques années quand même, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils arrivaient au village. Thorin avait reposé son neveu à terre et Fili se sentait soudain très joyeux, ses craintes secrètes ayant été dissipées et ses questions ayant reçu une réponse. Ils virent quelqu'un accourir.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? murmura Thorin, inquiet.

\- S...seigneur Thorin, haleta le nain, essoufflé, en s'arrêtant à leur hauteur. Vite ! La princesse Dis... est au plus mal.

\- Occupe-toi du petit ! lança Thorin en s'élançant à toutes jambes.

Il regagna leur pauvre maison en quelques instants et se rua à l'intérieur. Les sanglots terrifiés de sa sœur lui parvinrent aussitôt. Lorsqu'il surgit dans sa chambre, il la vit se tordre de douleur sur son lit, échevelée et le teint verdâtre. Dwalin, presque aussi blanc qu'elle, se tenait à ses côtés, manifestement désemparé.

\- Mahal, que se passe-t-il ?!

Thorin avait presque hurlé sous le coup de la panique.

Entre deux gémissements, Dis pleurait et s'étouffait dans ses larmes.

\- L'enfant... hoqueta-t-elle. Mon bébé va mourir !

000

Dis avait été saisie de vomissements incoercibles pendant un temps qui lui avait paru infini, tout cela pendant que la douleur lui déchirait le ventre. Comme elle n'avait presque rien dans l'estomac, elle avait fini par vomir la bile, dont le goût de fiel lui avait envahi la bouche et avait accentué ses hauts le cœur.

Lorsqu'enfin les soubresauts incontrôlables de son estomac s'étaient un peu calmés et que, péniblement, elle avait pu se redresser et faire quelques pas pour rentrer en espérant que c'était terminé, elle avait senti quelque chose de chaud couler sur ses jambes. Relevant sa robe, elle avait alors constaté qu'elle avait, certes, perdu les eaux, mais surtout qu'un long filet de sang glissait le long de sa peau. Alors, toute raison l'avait quittée et la panique l'avait envahie. Elle avait fait un faux mouvement et était tombée, incapable de se relever, puis s'était mise à hurler et à appeler à l'aide.

Près de sa propre cabane, Dwalin était occupé à fendre du bois. Lui non plus n'avait pas été à la forge ce jour-là, histoire de reconstituer la réserve de bois pour le feu : il est pénible de faire ce travail le soir, après une journée éreintante. A plus forte raison s'il s'est mis à pleuvoir entretemps. Il entendit les cris de la princesse et, lâchant sa hache qui tomba dans la boue, il se précipita pour voir ce qui arrivait.

Soulever la jeune femme au corps déformé par sa grossesse ne fut pas une mince affaire, d'autant qu'elle se tordait en tous sens. Le cœur cognant aussi fort que sa hache un peu plus tôt, Dwalin avait fini par soulever Dis pendant que d'autres nains, attirés par les cris, accouraient.

\- Prévenez Thorin ! leur cria Dwalin. Il est à la forge, vite, allez le chercher ! Et trouvez un guérisseur ! Dépêchez-vous !

Puis il porta Dis jusqu'à son lit, sur lequel il la déposa aussi délicatement que possible. Thorin arriva juste à ce moment-là.

\- Dwalin, fit-il, cours me chercher Keiri, ou Oïn, celui que tu trouveras. Vite ! Et pas d'excuse, il ou elle doit venir immédiatement, tire-le par les cheveux au besoin !

\- J'y vais !

Dwalin avait déjà demandé qu'on aille chercher un guérisseur mais il était trop soulagé d'avoir quelque chose à faire. Il s'élança en courant pendant que Thorin se penchait vers sa sœur.

\- Calme-toi, calme-toi ! dit-il. Ne t'affole pas comme ça. On va s'occuper de toi.

\- J'ai peur, Thorin. J'ai peur ! Je ne veux pas perdre mon enfant ! Pas après... après tout ça... je ne veux pas !

\- Tu ne perdras rien du tout. Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Mais Dis ne raisonnait plus, elle était terrifiée. Elle s'accrocha convulsivement à lui :

\- Promets-moi... promets-moi, Thorin ! Même si je ne suis plus en mesure de parler... même si je perds connaissance... il faut sauver l'enfant en priorité ! Jure-le-moi.

\- Tu ne perdras pas connaissance et tout se passera bien, répliqua Thorin entre ses dents serrées. Je le jure. Tu tiendras bientôt ton enfant dans tes bras. Courage.

\- Si c'est un garçon, murmura encore la jeune femme d'une voix blanche, nous voulions l'appeler Kili...

\- Tout va bien se passer, Dis.

\- Et si par hasard c'était une fille...

Dwalin revint au même instant, remorquant derrière lui Keiri qui avait peine à suivre ses longues enjambées. Quant à Dwalin, il trépignait presque d'impatience, luttant contre l'envie de soulever la guérisseuse de terre et de la porter pour aller plus vite. Lorsqu'il l'avait croisée, elle se hâtait déjà vers la cabane de Thorin et les siens, alertée par un autre nain. Dwalin l'avait seulement prise par le bras pour lui faire accélérer l'allure.

\- En voilà des manières ! protestait la femme, tout en embrassant toute la scène d'un seul regard. Tu seras toujours le même sauvage, toi. Lâche-moi donc, à la fin ! Je suis capable de marcher.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter ni de grogner ! la rabroua Thorin en lui désignant Dis.

\- Oh, c'est vous qui dites ça ? persifla cependant la naine. Qu'il ne faut pas grogner ? J'aurais tout entendu, dans la vie.

Elle leva la tête pour regarder Dwalin, qui était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, et ajouta d'un ton acerbe :

\- Si tu me lâchais à présent ? Je pourrais peut-être m'occuper de la princesse ? Ce n'est pas en me broyant le bras que tu te rends utile, entre nous.

Soudain penaud, Dwalin la lâcha avec brusquerie, comme si les vêtements de la femme étaient soudain devenu brûlants. Tout en hochant la tête d'un air navré en marmonnant sur un ton léger, presque railleur, quelque chose à propos des gens qui feraient bien parfois de se servir de leur tête, elle était déjà au chevet de la parturiente, posait sa main sur son ventre, puis se mettait à chantonner doucement entre deux encouragements prononcés d'une voix très calme :

\- Tout va bien. Vous êtes seulement effrayée à cause de tout ce qui est arrivé. Le petit se présente bien. Respirez. Tout va très bien.

\- Je... je ne veux pas perdre cet enfant, hoqueta Dis. Je ne le supporterai pas. Pas après ce qui...

Une contraction lui coupa la parole et la fit haleter de douleur.

\- Vous ne le perdrez pas, répondit Keiri avec assurance.

La jeune femme paraissait déjà plus calme. Elle chercha le regard de son frère :

\- Où est Fili ?

\- En sûreté. Quelqu'un s'occupe de lui. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Le travail est déjà bien avancé, émit Keiri. Ce ne sera pas très long. Ça va toujours plus vite pour le second.

Elle leva la tête et regarda sévèrement Thorin et Dwalin :

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Vous pouvez vous retirez.

\- Non ! se rebella la princesse. Thorin, reste ! Je t'en prie.

Thorin prit sur lui pour sourire, se pencha vers sa sœur et posa sa main contre sa joue :

\- Je reste là. Juste derrière la porte. Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler si tu as besoin de moi. Et si tu ne peux pas appeler, Keiri le fera. Je suis tout près de toi.

Il déposa un baiser rapide sur la joue de la jeune femme et sortit avec son ami. Une fois la porte de la chambre refermée derrière eux, Dwalin et lui se regardèrent. Ils étaient l'un et l'autre un peu hagards.

\- Merci, dit Thorin. Heureusement que tu étais là.

Dwalin haussa ses massives épaules :

\- Je n'ai fait que la porter sur son lit. Mais je peux t'avouer que j'ai eu peur.

Un cri, derrière la porte fermée, les fit sursauter tous les deux. Ils furent rassurés en entendant Keiri se remettre à chanter sur un ton paisible.

\- Dwalin, je dois rester là. Tu veux bien t'occuper de Fili ?

\- Encore ?!

\- Il est avec Nerk mais il ne le connait pas. Il sera mieux avec toi.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à faire de moi une bonne d'enfant ?!

\- Il ne peut pas venir ici maintenant, Dwalin. Et moi je ne peux pas m'éloigner.

Le guerrier soupira à fendre l'âme.

\- Bon, d'accord. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi, hein !

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte fermée :

\- Et parce que c'est Dis.

000

Lorsque retentit l'appel de Keiri, après une heure particulièrement angoissante au cours de laquelle Thorin avait faillit creuser le plancher de la cabane à force d'aller et venir, il poussa la porte de la chambre avec une certaine appréhension. Adroitement, la guérisseuse ligatura le cordon ombilical et le trancha puis, après s'être assurée que les voies respiratoires de l'enfant étaient dégagées, d'un geste autoritaire elle le tendit à Thorin.

\- Prenez-le.

\- Moi ?!

\- Oui, vous. Dépêchez-vous. Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle fait une hémorragie ? Je ne peux pas m'occuper à la fois du petit et de sa mère.

Un peu dépassé par les événements, Thorin tendit les mains et s'empara donc de ce petit machin visqueux, couvert de sang et d'humeurs, qui braillait à pleins poumons.

\- Tenez-le au chaud, lança Keiri qui s'activait toujours auprès de Dis. Je me charge de la princesse. Elle est terriblement affaiblie. Vous ma petite, ajouta-t-elle sévèrement en regardant la jeune accouchée, vous n'avez pas fait ce qu'il fallait, cela se voit. Vous n'avez pas pris soin de vous. Vous mangez normalement ? Hum ?

Elle paraissait avoir oublié à la fois Thorin et le nouveau-né. Cette femme, pensa le prince, était toujours aussi impossible. Toujours à parler à tout le monde comme si chacun était à ses ordres. Il ne répliqua cependant pas et, n'ayant rien d'autre sous la main, il retira son manteau et y emmitoufla le bébé.

\- Vous ne pouvez plus m'être utile, le houspilla Keiri comme si elle venait de se souvenir de son existence. Sauvez-vous.

Thorin jeta un coup d'œil au visage de sa sœur : il était exsangue, elle avait les mâchoires crispées et l'œil vitreux. Une hémorragie ? Par Durin, il ne manquait plus que cela !

\- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'elle garde l'enfant près d'elle, émit-il. Cela lui donnerait du courage.

\- Pas maintenant. Tout à l'heure. Il faudra d'ailleurs qu'elle le nourrisse. Soyez gentil, sortez d'ici avec ce petit.

Thorin fut sur le point de la remettre vertement en place mais il jugea finalement que cela serait néfaste à Dis, qui n'était déjà pas très vaillante. Un peu dépassé par les événements, il se pencha vers sa sœur et l'embrassa sur le front :

\- Je m'occupe de Kili. Il est superbe et en parfaite santé. Il va très vite s'ennuyer de toi, alors ne me le laisse pas trop longtemps, hein ?

Il se dirigeait vers la porte quand Keiri lui lança encore, par-dessus son épaule :

\- Surtout, faites attention à ce qu'il ne prenne pas froid.

Thorin faillit l'envoyer paître mais se contint encore une fois et quitta la chambre. Il alla chercher sur son lit une chaude couverture et y enroula l'enfant, toujours enveloppé de son manteau. Enfin, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait trouvé l'heure qui venait de s'écouler plutôt éprouvante. D'après Keiri, tout s'était bien passé. Ah bon ? Eh bien, comment était-ce, alors, quand ça se passait mal ? Parce que lui qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte, à entendre les cris de sa sœur il avait failli devenir fou ! Il plaignait sincèrement les pauvres pères qui avaient à endurer cette épreuve lorsqu'il s'agissait à la fois de leurs épouses et de leurs enfants et avait plusieurs fois pensé à son beau-frère, lors de la naissance de Fili. D'autant que ça avait été beaucoup plus long. Et maintenant, cette hémorragie ? Il jeta un regard inquiet vers la porte de la chambre puis soupira. Keiri était insupportable, certes, pour ne pas dire impossible, mais on ne pouvait nier qu'elle était compétente. Dis était entre de bonnes mains et de toutes manières, lui-même ne pouvait plus l'aider.

Thorin ne se sentait pas capable de rester là à ne rien faire et il se dirigea vers la porte. Une fois sur le seuil, il inspira à fond. L'air frais lui fit du bien. Il réalisa soudain qu'il était en sueur. Puis, mû par il ne savait quoi, il écarta doucement la couverture et jeta un coup d'œil au visage du bébé. Honnêtement, il ne l'avait pas encore regardé. Il l'avait vu, bien sûr, mais pas regardé. Il avait assuré à sa sœur que son nouveau né était "superbe" mais c'était uniquement pour l'encourager et lui faire plaisir. Et voilà qu'il se sentit soudain saisi d'une incompréhensible émotion. Pourtant hein, les enfants et lui... mais bien sûr, c'était aussi la première fois qu'il en voyait un venir au monde. Ou presque. A une porte de distance, quoi. Et puis il y avait eu Fili, tout à l'heure, qui paraissait avoir tellement besoin d'être rassuré. Thorin en avait été remué malgré lui. Et maintenant ce petit bout là...

\- Kili, chuchota Thorin.

Il effleura machinalement la joue du nouveau-né, qui soudain referma ses doigts minuscules sur le sien.

\- Eh là ! gloussa son oncle. Il ne faut pas se gêner. Viens mon bonhomme, je vais te présenter à ton clan. Et à ton frère.

Au clan, c'était un bien grand mot. Thorin se borna à se diriger vers la cabane habitée par Balin et Dwalin. Ils y étaient seuls depuis la mort de Fundin. Thorin pensa à ceux des siens qui, travaillant le jour dans les mines de charbon, avaient obtenu des hommes la possibilité de vivre sur place. Ils s'y sentaient mieux que dans des cabanes de rondins sentant encore la résine, mais ce n'était malgré tout qu'un pis-aller. Passant devant la minuscule fenêtre, Thorin jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et ne put réprimer son sourire : Dwalin se tenait accroupi devant la cheminée, les mains levées devant lui, et Fili frappait de toutes ses forces contre ses paumes, le visage rouge mais l'oeil animé.

\- Plus fort, grondait le guerrier. Allons vas-y, mets-y toutes tes tripes, fiston. Imagine que je suis un orc. Encore ! C'est bien.

Thorin attendit d'avoir repris son sérieux avant de se glisser jusqu'à la porte et d'y frapper.

\- C'est ton oncle, dit la voix de Balin.

Ce dernier était donc rentré aussi. En effet, un ton plus haut il ajouta :

\- Entre.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur Thorin lorsqu'il poussa le battant. Dwalin se releva l'air de rien, avant de demander :

\- Comment va Dis ?

\- Hémorragie, répondit laconiquement Thorin, qui ne voulait pas effrayer Fili. Keiri s'occupe d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous amènes là ? intervint Balin pour changer de sujet, en désignant le paquet que son ami portait dans ses bras.

\- Un petit frère pour Fili, commença Thorin en tournant les yeux vers l'aîné de ses neveux.

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit le visage épouvanté de l'enfant ; les cheveux en bataille et les joues rose foncé après sa "bagarre" avec Dwalin, le jeune garçon regardait fixement son oncle, les yeux écarquillés, l'air terrifié. Thorin réalisa soudain que ses mains étaient couvertes de sang pour avoir pris et emmailloté le bébé, ses vêtements tachés.

\- Tiens ça, bougonna-t-il en donnant Kili à Balin qui eut tout juste le réflexe de tendre les bras.

Enfin, il s'approcha doucement de Fili et s'accroupit à son tour pour être à sa hauteur :

\- Allons Fili, n'ai pas peur, dit-il.

Il lui montra ses mains poisseuses et ajouta :

\- Ce n'est rien du tout. Il ne faut pas t'effrayer pour si peu. Un peu d'eau et tout le sang disparaîtra.

\- Est-ce que... est-ce que Maman va mourir, elle aussi ? balbutia l'enfant d'une voix à peine audible. Est-ce qu'elle va s'en aller ? Comme Père et les autres ?

Il avait encore en tête les explications que son oncle lui avait données plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Juste avant que Nerk, très embarrassé, l'emmène avec lui. Ensuite, Dwalin était arrivé et lui avait demandé de le suivre. Fili ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui tout de suite, avait-il expliqué. Pourquoi ? Euh... eh bien... eh bien il demanderait ça à son oncle tout à l'heure, voilà ! Cela avait terriblement angoissé l'enfant mais heureusement, Dwalin avait fini par lui proposer de lui apprendre "à faire la bagarre", ce qui lui avait momentanément fait oublier ses craintes. Et à présent ce sang, synonyme de mort, sur les mains et les vêtements de son oncle...

\- Non, répondit Thorin. Non, ta mère ne va pas mourir. Keiri est avec elle. Tu connais Keiri, n'est-ce pas ?

Fili fit un signe affirmatif. Il connaissait la vieille guérisseuse et l'aimait bien. Elle lui avait remis le genou en place quand il était tombé d'un arbre sur lequel il avait tenté de grimper et qu'il n'avait pas pu se relever. C'était avant que tout le monde devienne aussi bizarre mais il se souvenait que la naine l'avait consolé et il était certain que si elle ne s'était pas occupée de lui si rapidement, il aurait sûrement été grondé pour avoir commis une imprudence.

\- Les générations passent, rien ne change, avait marmonné la femme.

Fili n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle voulait dire par là mais il la trouvait très gentille.

\- Eh bien, fit Thorin, elle t'a apporté un petit frère. Viens le voir.

Ledit petit frère devait avoir faim, ou alors il n'aimait pas son environnement, car il hurlait de fureur et Fili hésitait à s'en approcher.

\- Il s'appelle Kili, dit encore Thorin.

Puis il éclata de rire devant la moue, parfaitement éloquente, de son neveu : Fili n'avait pas envie de s'extasier, il n'aimait pas les cris du bébé et il trouvait que son prénom ressemblait beaucoup trop au sien. Un petit frère, vraiment ? Bah ! Et d'abord, à quoi ça sert un petit frère ?

Il posa la question à voix haute et Thorin rit à nouveau, avant de l'attirer dans ses bras (un peu plus tard, il s'étonna lui-même de la facilité et du naturel avec lequel il avait accompli ce geste. Le naturel surtout) :

\- Tu verras, dit-il sur un ton complice. Un petit frère ça prend beaucoup de place dans une vie. Certains jours sans doute tu le maudiras, mais il y aura encore davantage de jours où tu seras heureux de sa présence à tes côtés. Vous inventerez vos propres codes, vos propres jeux, vos propres règles. Vous aurez vos secrets et vous rirez ensemble de plaisanteries que vous seuls comprendrez. Vous vous disputerez et vous vous réconcilierez, et un jour tu réaliseras que ta vie aurait été différente, mais moins gaie et moins entière s'il n'avait jamais été là.

Fili n'était pas franchement convaincu mais cependant un peu rassuré. Il se souvenait à présent qu'avant que les hommes partent, avant que sa mère et ceux qui étaient revenus deviennent tous si sombres, Dis avait commencé à lui expliquer quelque chose de ce genre en lui disant qu'elle portait un bébé dans son ventre.

Content de l'attention que Thorin lui portait, Fili s'assit sur ses genoux et laissa tomber un regard un peu condescendant sur le ballot que tenait toujours Balin.

Il ne vit pas que les yeux de son oncle s'étaient assombris et ne perçut pas la cassure de sa voix. Oh oui, songeait Thorin, ça prend beaucoup de place dans une existence, un petit frère. Mais hélas, il y a un revers à cette médaille : car lorsque cette place devient subitement vacante, lorsqu'on perd cette présence et cette complicité faite de mille souvenirs bons ou mauvais, lorsqu'on oublie toutes les disputes pour ne plus garder en mémoire que la complicité partagée, qu'ils sont lourds, alors, le sentiment de solitude et l'impression d'arrachement qui s'emparent de vous ! Les cendres de son petit frère à lui n'étaient pas encore froides, mais combien il lui manquait cependant !

Thorin détourna la tête et serra les dents, formant des vœux silencieux pour que Fili ne connaisse jamais une telle épreuve.


	21. La compagnie de Thorin

**Et voilà, nous abordons la dernière partie, comprenant trois chapitres, de cette fic. La trame générale, vous la connaissez déjà. J'espère parvenir cependant à vous intéresser jusqu'au bout.**

 **0000000000000**

 **SIXIEME PARTIE : MON FRERE, MON CAPITAINE, MON ROI**

\- Tu es absolument sûr, Thorin ?

\- Oui, absolument. Les choses sont stables, notre peuple a retrouvé la prospérité, la paix règne dans les montagnes. On n'a pas besoin de moi ici en ce moment. Depuis trop longtemps je prête l'oreille à ces rumeurs sans pouvoir aller me rendre compte sur place. Je pars. Balin, Dis et toi veillerez sur les nôtres et prendrez toutes les décisions en mon absence.

\- Fili et Kili...

\- Ils sont bien trop jeunes, ne sois pas idiot. Ils n'ont aucune expérience. Je ne peux pas leur imposer de telles responsabilités dès à présent.

\- Non, je veux dire : ils voudraient sûrement t'accompagner.

\- Pas question.

\- Je serais plus tranquille si tu ne partais pas seul.

\- Quelle mère poule tu fais ! ironisa Thorin. Je t'assure que je suis très capable de veiller sur moi-même.

\- Balin et Dis suffiraient à veiller au grain ici. Je pourrais venir avec toi.

Buté, Thorin secoua la tête :

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un garde du corps, Dwalin. Et c'est une affaire personnelle.

Dwalin n'objecta plus rien. Il savait que la décision de son ami était prise et que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Bien sûr, en un sens Thorin avait raison : cela faisait plus de soixante-dix ans à présent que les nains d'Erebor, chassés de chez eux, s'étaient établis dans les Montagnes Bleues. A force de labeur, ils avaient réussi à retrouver la prospérité et l'abondance. Certaines barbes et chevelures avaient grisonné ou blanchi (celle de Dwalin l'avait en grande partie abandonné et il l'avait remplacée par des tatouages), certains s'étaient mariés, les enfants avaient grandi. Les vieilles blessures avaient cicatrisé et la vie avait repris ses droits. Thorin, lui, n'avait jamais jugé bon de prendre épouse. Sans Erebor, cela n'avait plus aucun sens et de toute façon, Fili et Kili, qu'il considérait presque plus comme ses fils que comme ses neveux, perpétuaient la lignée. Fili et Kili... comme promis, il avait aidé sa sœur à les élever, tenant pour eux le rôle du père qu'ils n'avaient plus. Au début il avait pensé que ce serait pour lui une contrainte. Il avait été le premier surpris de constater que tel n'était pas le cas et quelle place ces deux garnements prenaient dans sa vie. Et dans son cœur.

Cela faisait bien des décennies qu'il avait définitivement rompu avec Talia, sans le moindre regret. Elle n'était définitivement pas une compagne pour lui. Frivole et même un peu capricieuse, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre que Thorin avait désormais bien trop de travail et bien trop de soucis en tête pour s'occuper d'elle. Il ne fallait pas compter sur elle pour l'appuyer ou le soutenir : tout ce que Talia désirait, c'était que l'on s'occupe d'elle et qu'on soit aux petits soins pour sa tendre personne. Elle n'avait pas et n'aurait jamais l'étoffe d'une reine. Avant que les nains puissent recouvrer un peu d'aisance et de confort, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à se plaindre de "cette vie de chien". Tout lui était prétexte : la faim, la pauvreté, le froid. Le travail ingrat et harassant de la mine ou de la forge. Elle reprochait aux siens d'être toujours sales et toujours grincheux. Un jour elle avait été trop loin, en laissant aigrement entendre que Thorin semblait trouver normal qu'elle "s'échine toute la journée à la mine" alors qu'il s'était arrangé pour que Dis "ne fasse rien de toute la journée". Talia estimait qu'il aurait dû avoir pour elle les mêmes égards. Cela avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Thorin lui avait rappelé en termes très vifs que Dis gardait deux jumelles de trois ans en plus de ses propres enfants, car la mère des petites elle aussi travaillait à la mine toute la journée, aussi dur qu'un homme, pour subvenir aux besoins de ses filles. Dis faisait la cuisine, la lessive, le ménage. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus enceinte, elle avait repris à son compte les corvées d'eau et de bois, les deux petites filles accrochées à sa robe tandis que Fili, qui n'avait pas six ans, avait appris à garder son petit frère (très fier au demeurant de cette mission de confiance, sa mère ayant su lui expliquer combien elle comptait sur lui et la chance qu'elle avait de l'avoir pour remplir une mission si délicate).

Dis s'occupait de son foyer et de celui de Teslia, la mère des jumelles, qui ne pouvait pas tout faire. Plusieurs autres femmes faisaient comme elle, gardant les enfants des autres et faisant en sorte qu'elles trouvent à souper le soir ainsi que des vêtements secs et un lit propre. En ces temps de misère, l'entraide était nécessaire.

Vexée, un peu effrayée peut-être par la colère de son "soupirant", Talia n'y était plus revenue. Elle avait même carrément pris ses distances. Cela n'avait pas chagriné Thorin, qui avait vraiment trop d'affaires autrement importantes en tête. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si il avait été réellement amoureux de cette naine, n'est-ce pas ?

Et voilà qu'à présent il souhaitait partir -seul- à la recherche de Thrain.

\- Thrain est mort, disaient la plupart des nains.

\- On n'a jamais retrouvé son corps, rétorquait Thorin, obstiné.

En revanche, depuis plus de soixante ans maintenant, de loin en loin des rumeurs lui étaient parvenues, affirmant que le fils de Thror aurait été vu, errant seul dans les terres de l'ouest.

\- C'est très peu probable, estimait Balin tristement. Je crains que tu ne nourrisses de faux espoir, Thorin.

\- Cela mérite d'être vérifié, répliquait l'intéressé. S'il y a une seule chance, même sur des millions, pour que ce soit vrai, je dois y aller.

Thorin avait toujours éprouvé la sensation que son père avait disparu juste au moment où, peut-être, tous deux allaient pouvoir enfin passer sur les obstacles qui les séparaient depuis trop longtemps. Il en éprouvait une irritation qui ne s'était jamais altérée. Qui était vraiment Thrain ? Il n'était pas sûr de le savoir et cela le perturbait. De toute manière, il lui restait bien trop peu de famille pour pouvoir se permettre d'ignorer l'opportunité d'en retrouver un membre.

000

Lorsque Thorin revint dans les Montagnes Bleues, plusieurs mois plus tard, il était aussi seul que lorsqu'il était parti. Ce qui ne surprit personne car personne n'avait cru à sa quête solitaire. En revanche, ses yeux brillaient d'un feu nouveau et il avait peine à cacher son exaltation. Il raconta qu'au cours de son périple il avait rencontré un magicien errant, celui-là même que Thrain avait été consulter en secret, bien des décennies plus tôt, avant le drame de la Moria. Et ce magicien lui avait proposé son aide pour reprendre l'arkenstone et donc, à terme, Erebor.

Dwalin n'eut besoin d'entendre que les premiers mots pour comprendre : il avait toujours su que son ami ne rêvait que d'une occasion et qu'il avait toujours cherché un moyen de reprendre "sa" montagne. Si son peuple était désormais heureux de son sort ici, tel n'était pas le cas de Thorin.

\- Comment vois-tu les choses ? demanda simplement Dwalin.

Il savait pertinemment bien que rien ne retiendrait son ami. Il espérait au moins qu'il avait un plan et que ce dernier était à peu près réalisable.

\- Un petit groupe. Le magicien doit nous trouver un cambrioleur qui se glissera à l'intérieur de la montagne pour reprendre l'arkenstone.

Un silence. Dwalin se gratta pensivement une oreille, que l'on distinguait à peine sous d'épaisses touffes de cheveux grisonnants.

\- Tu es sûr qu'un petit groupe a une chance ? demanda-t-il enfin.

\- Une troupe nombreuse serait trop repérable et surtout, trop lente. Nous partirons en petit nombre, vingt ou trente au maximum. Une fois que nous aurons l'arkenstone, je rassemblerai les 7 armées des nains, nous donnerons l'assaut et nous tuerons la Bête.

Résigné, Dwalin garda le silence. Rien ne ferait revenir Thorin sur sa décision, il le savait. Il n'y avait plus qu'à faire avec. Remarquant sa réaction, Thorin parut sur le point de prendre la mouche :

\- Je ne forcerai personne à venir. Je veux des volontaires. Le voyage sera difficile et dangereux. Il me faut des gens déterminés, conscients des difficultés et prêts à les affronter au jour le jour sans se plaindre sans cesse qu'ils auraient mieux fait de rester chez eux, ou décidant de tourner les talons sans crier gare.

Le roi déchu n'avait parlé à personne des mercenaires qui le suivaient durant sa quête dans des intentions sans équivoque, ni de l'avertissement de Gandalf. Quelqu'un voulait sa mort ? La belle affaire. Si ce monde avait été un jardin paisible, cela ce serait su. Le danger était partout et constant, alors s'il avait fallu s'arrêter à si peu ! Pourtant, l'attitude de Dwalin l'interpellait. Certes, son ami ne parlait jamais beaucoup. Il n'avait jamais été un grand bavard et plus il vieillissait moins il éprouvait le besoin de bavasser. N'empêche. Thorin s'était attendu à une autre réaction. Il en conclut que son vieil ami désapprouvait totalement sa décision et il en éprouva malgré lui un petit pincement au cœur. Il avait espéré avoir Dwalin à ses côtés et la présence d'un tel guerrier au sein de son groupe (bon, il allait falloir trouver un nom précis pour le désigner) aurait été un sérieux atout. Tant pis. Il faudrait s'en passer.

\- Dis prendra ma place ici, reprit-il. Elle est très capable. Et puis elle pourra toujours compter sur toi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non.

Thorin manqua s'étrangler de stupeur. Dwalin n'était plus lui-même, ma parole ! Certes, il n'avait jamais craint de dire ce qu'il pensait, peu importait à qui il s'adressait, mais jamais de manière aussi laconique. Surtout pas à lui. Enfin, qu'il refuse de seconder Dis était tellement inattendu que... enfin voyons, _Dis_ ?

Dwalin s'étira et fit craquer ses os, nullement perturbé par la mine farouche qu'arborait son ami et les étincelles de mauvais augure qui s'amoncelaient dans ses yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée et je me méfie par principe des magiciens, dit-il, mais comme je sais que tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête... allons, tu crois vraiment que je vais rester ici ? Dis se passera très bien de moi. Comme tu viens de le dire toi-même : elle est très capable et n'a besoin de personne. Ne crois pas partir à nouveau sans moi. Où tu vas je vais, tu devrais le savoir. Toujours ensemble, jusqu'au bout. N'était-ce pas notre serment de jeunesse ?

Thorin se détendit et sourit.

\- C'était il y a longtemps, observa-t-il d'un ton redevenu léger. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis.

Dwalin ne répondit pas et laissa son regard se perdre dans les flammes de la cheminée. Thorin n'ajouta donc rien, mais son sourire persista.

\- Bon, sérieusement, reprit Dwalin au bout d'un instant, tu crois que tu vas trouver trente nains, ou même vingt, répondant à tes exigences et prêts à tout lâcher, tout ce qu'ils ont enfin réussi à regagner ici, pour se lancer dans une telle quête ? Ceux qui ont connu Erebor et qui sont encore en vie ne sont plus très nombreux. Et plus très jeunes non plus. Quant aux autres, hormis quelques légendes, ce royaume ne doit pas vraiment représenter grand chose pour eux.

\- Nous verrons bien. Je me contenterai de ceux que je trouverai. Mais je ne renoncerai pas.

\- Comme si je ne le savais pas, grogna Dwalin.

Il n'était définitivement pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Mais à quoi bon discuter ? Thorin ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. De sa vie il n'était jamais revenu en arrière. Dwalin réfléchit un moment puis poursuivit :

\- Tu devrais demander l'aide de Dain.

\- Dain ?

\- Il a succédé à son père, tu le sais, depuis déjà plusieurs années. Son aide serait précieuse. Si tu ne trouves pas suffisamment de volontaires ici, il pourrait te fournir le complément. Et son soutien ne serait pas négligeable.

Thorin réfléchit un instant, pesant le pour et le contre.

\- Je lui demanderais, dit-il enfin. Ça ne coûte rien.

Dès le lendemain, il commença par faire connaître son projet aux siens et fit savoir qu'il recherchait du monde pour monter une compagnie. Comme l'avait prévu Dwalin, cela fit beaucoup causer, et sur tous les tons. Mais les volontaires ne se précipitèrent pas. Dans la même journée, le guerrier eut une conversation houleuse avec son frère Balin :

\- Si seulement tu m'avais parlé de ça avant que Thorin ne rende l'affaire publique ! tempêtait le vieux nain.

Officiellement, il était le conseiller de Thorin comme son père avait été celui de Thror. Malheureusement, Thorin n'était pas exactement perméable aux conseils. Balin désapprouvait totalement son projet de reconquête et avait tenté de le faire savoir, en vain.

\- Ce n'était pas à moi d'en parler, répondit Dwalin tranquillement. Et même si tu l'avais su, ça n'aurait rien changé. Tu devrais le savoir. Il est inutile de discuter avec Thorin, surtout pas au sujet d'Erebor. Il attend une opportunité de ce genre depuis trop longtemps. Il va bel et bien partir, rien ne le retiendra.

\- Et toi tu l'encourages !

Agacé, Dwalin se leva pour partir.

\- Je ne suis pas le genre de nain qui perd son temps pour l'impossible. Les causes désespérées ne m'ont jamais attirées. Il part et je pars avec lui. C'est tout.

\- Vous allez partir tous les deux ? C'est ridicule ! Il ne s'agit plus d'aller musarder dans les Monts Brumeux comme lorsque vous étiez jeunes !

\- Je pense que d'autres se présenteront. Peut-être pas beaucoup, mais quelques uns quand même. J'ai réussi à convaincre Thorin de s'adresser à Dain. Il a envoyé un corbeau : il y aura une réunion dans les Monts de Fer. Chacune des sept familles enverra des parlementaires.

\- Aucun n'acceptera de s'enrôler là-dedans !

\- Dain est fidèle à Thorin ! se rebiffa Dwalin. Et c'est son cousin. D'ailleurs plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que cette tentative a une chance de réussir. Une chance sur combien je ne sais pas. Mais une chance tout de même.

Mais Balin secoua la tête d'un air excédé :

\- Erebor est une cause perdue pour les nôtres. Ils ne viendront pas.

Dwalin avait horreur des dialogues de sourd. Il quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter, laissant son frère aîné tourner de long en large. Pour finir Balin s'arrêta, fixant le mur sans le voir.

\- Des fous ! soupira-t-il.

Oui, des fous. Il connaissait trop bien le caractère de Thorin. Et celui de son frère cadet. Ces deux-là une fois lancés dans une opération quelconque ne reculeraient pas quoi qu'il arrive, quand bien même ils devraient se faire tailler en pièces. Pouvait-il décemment les laisser faire ? Thorin et Dwalin n'étaient-ils pas, après tout, les deux êtres qu'il chérissait le plus au monde ? Balin soupira à nouveau puis il sortit à son tour et alla trouver Thorin.

\- Tu es toujours décidé, rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne te fera changer d'avis ? demanda-t-il en préambule, connaissant d'avance la réponse à sa question.

\- Non, rien.

\- Alors je viendrai aussi.

\- Je croyais que tu désapprouvais ?

\- Honnêtement, oui. Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser partir comme ça. Si je peux être utile, alors je viendrai.

Dans un élan très rare chez lui, Thorin serra brusquement son vieil ami entre ses bras :

\- Ceux qui se joindront à moi, dit-il, seront les meilleurs parmi nous. J'aurais dû me douter que tu serais du nombre.

Balinn ne répondit pas mais il n'en pensait pas moins :

\- Les meilleurs, se disait-il, les meilleurs... ou les plus fous ?

Mais comme il venait de rejoindre ces mêmes fous, il valait mieux ne plus s'attarder là-dessus et s'efforcer plutôt de commencer les préparatifs. Désormais, les dés étaient jetés.

Si Thorin avait été positivement ravi de l'adhésion de Balin, il hésita très, très longuement à accepter les deux suivants à se présenter. Non pas qu'il doute de leur valeur, bien au contraire : ils étaient parmi les meilleurs guerriers du clan. Mais il s'agissait de ses deux neveux, Fili et son frère Kili, à peine adultes. Thorin était déterminé mais il ne se cachait pas les périls qui attendaient ceux qui le suivraient. Les deux garçons étaient-ils vraiment suffisamment aguerris ? Pour l'heure, ils étaient totalement surexcités à l'idée de se lancer à la reconquête de leurs terres ancestrales. De jour en jour Thorin reportait sa décision mais les deux garçons le harcelaient sans relâche pour qu'il accepte.

\- Demandez donc à votre mère ce qu'elle en pense, disait Thorin.

\- Ce n'est pas Mère qui mènera cette compagnie, mon oncle.

\- Nous ne lui serons pas utiles ici. Alors que toi, nous pourrons t'aider.

\- Nous sommes des guerriers, nous avons conscience des risques.

\- Et nous avons l'habitude de t'accompagner en expédition.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Thorin un après-midi. Fili peut-être, il faut que je réfléchisse. Mais toi Kili, tu me parais vraiment jeune pour ça. De toute façon, il vaudrait mieux que l'un de vous au moins reste près de votre mère.

Que n'avait-il pas dit là ! Les protestations fusèrent :

\- Kili est très capable et tu le sais. Thorin, tu ne peux pas le laisser en arrière !

\- Il a raison, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Je veux vous accompagner. Je ne suis plus un enfant, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne viendrais pas !

Et devant le silence de son oncle, le cadet avait ajouté, retrouvant comme par magie le regard chaviré, porteur de toute la détresse du monde, qu'il utilisait enfant pour l'attendrir :

\- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Tu crois que je serais un fardeau ?

Aussi, lorsque Thorin finit par accepter leur présence à tous les deux, les garçons laissèrent tant et si bien éclater leur joie qu'il dut immédiatement les rappeler à l'ordre :

\- Je ne veux pas de jeunes fous dans ma compagnie, compris ? lança-t-il sévèrement. Je n'ai pas besoin de deux écervelés qui courent dans tous les sens et s'agitent inutilement. Si vous voulez venir il faudra tenir votre rang, obéir aux ordres et vous servir de votre tête. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Fili et Kili se calmèrent aussitôt et promirent d'être exemplaires à chaque instant de la quête.

Une scène quasiment identique s'était déroulée à un autre endroit de la cité. Car le temps que Thorin prenne une décision à propos de ses neveux, le temps aussi qu'il refuse quelques candidats qui, il le savait, n'étaient qu'intéressés que par les richesses d'Erebor mais nullement désireux de se battre réellement pour elles si les choses tournaient mal, deux autres nains de valeur s'étaient portés volontaires. Le premier n'était autre qu'Oïn. Ce dernier portait, comme d'ailleurs de nombreux autres nains, une grande admiration à Thorin qui avait su relever leur peuple abattu. Il voulait donc lui apporter son soutien de manière concrète. En outre, ayant interprété les présages et les ayant déclaré favorables à l'opération projetée, il lui semblait avoir sa place dans le groupe.

\- Et puis un guérisseur pourra vous être utile, conclut-il.

Son frère Gloïn s'était également proposé, bien qu'il soit marié et père d'un adolescent. Thorin avait été enchanté de sa candidature : Gloïn, dit-il à Dwalin qui l'approuva, était fort, loyal et courageux. Il se vit immédiatement nommer trésorier de la Compagnie et, en tant que tel, fut chargé de s'occuper des vivres, des montures et de voir combien d'argent il serait possible d'emporter : Thorin ne savait pas combien de temps il serait absent et il ne voulait pas laisser sa sœur dépourvue de toute ressource.

Toutefois, Gimli, le jeune fils de Gloïn, voulait lui aussi, à toute force, accompagner son père, qui quant à lui refusa catégoriquement.

\- Tu es bien trop jeune, décréta-t-il. Il ne s'agit pas d'une promenade de santé. Il faudra traverser les Monts Brumeux et la Forêt Noire, bivouaquer par tous les temps et affronter nombre de dangers. C'est hors de question.

\- Vous doutez de moi, Père ? Je vous jure que je ne me plaindrai pas et que je ferai ma part.

\- Tu vas rester ici, auprès de ta mère, jusqu'à mon retour. Et j'espère bien en effet que tu éviteras de te plaindre à tout bout de champ.

Lorsqu'il fut officiel que Fili et Kili étaient désormais membres de la compagnie, Gimli revint à la charge.

\- J'ai dit non ! explosa son père. D'une part, Fili et Kili sont adultes. D'autre part, ce que décide Thorin pour ses neveux ne me concerne pas. Tu resteras ici et il n'y a pas à discuter.

Obstiné comme le sont tous les nains, l'adolescent ne se tint pas pour battu et décida de s'adresser d'abord à son oncle Oïn puis, ce dernier lui ayant signifié que cette affaire ne le regardait pas, à Thorin lui-même. Gimli savait bien que Gloïn serait fou de rage s'il l'apprenait mais, pour l'heure, sa priorité était d'être admis dans le groupe. Si Thorin disait oui, Gloïn ne serait-il pas forcé de s'incliner ? Malheureusement, là encore le garçon se heurta à une fin de non-recevoir.

\- Tout le monde ne peut pas partir, lui dit gentiment Thorin. Il faut bien qu'il reste du monde ici. Erebor est notre quête aujourd'hui mais qui sait ce qui nous attend demain ? Considère que tu fais partie de la réserve. Un jour viendra où l'on aura besoin de toi, sois-en sûr.

Cela ne consola nullement le garçon mais il ne voyait plus quoi tenter pour obtenir gain de cause. Entretemps, la compagnie avait accueilli un nouveau volontaire, nommé Nori. Ce dernier commençait à être assez mal vu dans les Montagnes Bleues, du fait de ses talents particuliers. Prendre le large et se faire oublier lui semblait donc une excellente idée. Nori avait les pieds sur terre et ne se cachait ni le danger ni les difficultés que rencontrerait l'expédition de Thorin. Mais il avait l'habitude de se heurter aux difficultés, qui représentaient pour lui autant de défis à relever. Quant au danger, il était partout, ici comme ailleurs. De toute façon, Nori avait toujours vécu assez dangereusement, donc cela ne le changerait pas vraiment.

Thorin n'ignorait rien des occupations parfois assez peu orthodoxes du nain. Il l'avait même rappelé à l'ordre un certain nombre de fois. Toutefois, il reconnaissait aussi ses qualités : Nori était solide, rusé et plein de bon sens. Il savait se battre. Il constituait une bonne recrue.

\- Je ne sais pas, Thorin, fit Dwalin. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il commence à y avoir des problèmes au sein de la compagnie. Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Nous devrons tous nous serrer les coudes si nous voulons réussir.

\- Je vais lui parler. Je pense qu'il se tiendra tranquille.

Ainsi fut fait. Thorin eut un entretien privé avec Nori et lui signifia clairement qu'il voulait bien fermer les yeux sur certaines choses mais qu'il n'accepterait aucun litige au sein du groupe qui l'accompagnerait. Comme il le supposait, Nori lui répondit tout aussi clairement qu'il était conscient qu'une petite entité vivant en cercle fermé pendant des mois devait impérativement être unie pour survivre. Personne n'aurait à se plaindre de lui, assura-t-il.

Plus personne ne paraissait disposé à ajouter foi au projet de reprendre Erebor, que de nombreux nains considéraient comme une folie, quand trois nouveaux personnages se présentèrent. Deux frères et leur cousin, respectivement nommés Bofur, Bombur et Bifur. Contrairement à tous les autres, ceux-là n'étaient pas issus de l'aristocratie naine. Ils venaient de familles de mineurs et les deux frères étaient des artisans qui fabriquaient des jouets. Ils souhaitaient changer de vie, dirent-ils, et faire fortune dans les terres de l'est. Comme tous les leurs, ils avaient entendu raconter monts et merveille à propos du trésor d'Erebor, cela les faisait rêver. En contrepartie, ils promettaient de soutenir l'expédition de leur mieux et en toutes circonstances. Le danger ne leur faisait pas peur.

\- Mon frère Bombur cuisine très bien, assura Bofur. Vous aurez besoin d'un cuistot pour bivouaquer.

\- Vous savez vous battre ? demanda Thorin, amusé.

\- Eh bien, oui. Un peu. Nous ne sommes pas à proprement parler des guerriers, non, dire cela serait mentir, quoique Bombur ne se débrouille pas trop mal. Pas mal du tout, à vrai dire. Mais s'il faut se battre nous serons de la partie, soyez-en sûr.

Thorin se souvint que le cousin de Bofur, Bifur, avait déjà rencontré les orcs et qu'il avait su s'en tirer vivant. Bien qu'il en ait gardé une sale blessure : Oïn n'avait jamais osé lui retirer le fer de hache enfoncé dans son crâne, de peur que le cerveau vienne avec. Certes, Bifur avait quelques soucis cérébraux depuis, mais quand même, survivre à une telle rencontre et une telle blessure n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

\- C'est entendu.

Ils seraient donc onze à partir. Thorin estimait qu'il valait mieux onze volontaires déterminés, quelles que soient leurs raisons personnelles, plutôt que trente personnes pas suffisamment impliquées ou motivées. Les préparatifs furent promptement menés puis Thorin s'apprêta à partir, seul, vers les Monts de Fer comme promis.

\- Tu superviseras les derniers détails, dit-il à Dwalin. Nous nous retrouverons tous à Bree, à l'auberge du Poney Fringant. C'est là que le magicien doit nous attendre avec son cambrioleur.

\- Espérons qu'il sera au rendez-vous, grogna le guerrier en réponse. Fais bon voyage et salue Dain de ma part.

Thorin était déjà à cheval lorsque soudain il vit quelqu'un accourir ; il retint donc sa monture, pensant à une difficulté de dernière minute, à moins que Dwalin ou Dis aient oublié de lui dire quelque chose. Celui qui se précipitait vers lui comme s'il avait une légion de gobelins à ses trousses était un jeune nain, rouge d'avoir couru, que Thorin connaissait bien car c'était un lointain cousin qui avait très souvent, étant enfant, partagé les jeux de ses neveux. Il se nommait Ori et n'était rien de moins que le benjamin de Nori.

\- Seigneur Thorin ! Monseigneur !

Ori fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle puis, haletant, il débita tout d'une traite :

\- Permettez-moi de me joindre à votre compagnie. Je vous promets que vous ne le regretterez pas. Mon frère puîné vous accompagnera, je veux venir aussi.

Thorin ne s'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas attendu à cela et il hésita :

\- Toi ? Tu es sûr ? Je te croyais plus attiré par les livres et les arts que par l'aventure.

\- Justement, je... j'ai besoin de... de voir autre chose. De m'aguerrir un peu.

\- Tu ne sais pas te battre. Que feras-tu si nous sommes attaqués ? Les Monts Brumeux grouillent de gobelins et il est impossible de faire un si long voyage sans rencontrer des ennemis en cours de route.

\- Je ne reculerai pas, je vous le jure. S'il faut se battre, je me battrai. S'il faut mourir, je mourrai.

\- Je n'en demande pas tant. Même si nous ne pouvons être certains d'arriver tous à destination. En revanche, je voudrais être certain que tu sais à quoi tu t'engages. Pour le moment c'est l'été mais nous ne pouvons pas espérer arriver à Erebor avant la fin de l'automne ou le début de l'hiver. Il faudra bivouaquer par tous les temps et tout le monde devra mettre la main à la pâte. Personne n'aura droit à un régime de faveur, quelles que soient les circonstances.

\- Je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra. Je ne demande pas de faveur.

Thorin sourit. Davantage que ses paroles, le regard du garçon était éloquent. Il était manifestement déterminé et affichait la mine résolue de celui qui a longuement pensé à son affaire avant de se décider. Très bien. Thorin ne voulait pas d'un écervelé agissant sur un coup de tête dans sa troupe, mais quelqu'un capable de réfléchir sérieusement et de prendre une décision en conséquence lui convenait.

\- Alors soit. Va voir Dwalin et dis-lui que tu seras du voyage. Ensuite, va préparer ton baluchon.

\- Merci, Monseigneur.

Le jeune nain rayonnait. Toutefois, au moment où il tournait les talons Thorin le rappela :

\- Ori.

Le garçon tourna la tête, inquiet, espérant que son interlocuteur n'avait pas changé d'avis.

\- Puisque tu intègres la compagnie, fais-moi le plaisir d'oublier le "monseigneur"'. "Thorin" suffira. Nous nous lançons dans une quête pour reprendre notre royaume, pas pour faire de vaines politesses. Entendu ?

Thorin estimait qu'un groupe aussi restreint qui allait traverser toute la Terre du Milieu, avec tous ses dangers, avant même de parvenir à la Montagne Solitaire où il faudrait se jouer du dragon, devait avant tout être uni. Chacun devait savoir qu'il pouvait en permanence compter sur tous les autres. La cohésion était primordiale et se sentir proches les uns des autres ne pourrait qu'y aider. De toute manière, comme il venait de le dire, les politesses ne seraient pas de mise au cours du voyage. Bouche bée, Ori sentit ses joues s'empourprer tout en faisant un signe affirmatif. Mais en lui-même il n'était pas du tout certain d'oser... Quoi qu'il en soit, il oublia vite sa gêne pour ne plus penser qu'à son prochain départ. En fait il avait une autre raison, pour vouloir se joindre à la compagnie, que celle qu'il avait donné à Thorin. Il resta très discret sur le fait qu'il s'était enrôlé parmi ceux qui allaient s'en aller et fit ses bagages en secret. La réalité était qu'Ori voulait fuir la tutelle de son frère ainé, Dori, qui semblait toujours le considérer comme un enfant en bas-âge. Même Nori ne fut pas mis au courant.

\- Je partirai en avant, avait dit Ori à Dwalin. J'ai euh… quelqu'un à voir. Vous me rattraperez facilement.

\- Tu es sûr de connaître le chemin ?

\- Oui, oui.

Dwalin n'était pas certain que Thorin avait eu raison d'enrôler ce garçon, qui lui paraissait eh bien... disons un peu fragile pour une telle expédition, mais il était trop tard pour revenir là-dessus. Quant à Ori, s'il voulait partir en avant c'était surtout pour ne pas être repéré. Il n'avait personne à voir, en revanche il ne voulait pas, lui, être vu. Contrairement aux autres, il ne souhaitait faire ses adieux à personne. Toutes ses précautions furent d'ailleurs vaines car son frère aîné les rattrapa sur la route, alors que le reste de la compagnie avait finalement rejoint Ori et qu'ils chevauchaient tous ensemble. Nori avait évidemment été très surpris sur le coup, mais il n'avait pas fait de commentaire particulier. Contrairement à Dori d'ailleurs. Ce dernier exigea le retour au bercail de son benjamin. Ori refusa. Dori voulut l'entraîner de force en se saisissant de la bride de son poney.

\- Lâche ça, cria Ori en tâchant de dégager sa monture. Laisse-moi tranquille. Je vais où je veux, ça ne te regarde pas !

\- Il a raison, intervint Nori. Laisse-le. Ce n'est plus un bébé, il est libre d'aller à sa guise.

Les trois frères commencèrent alors à se disputer si vivement que Dwalin intervint : ils perdaient du temps, dit-il, pour une question qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Dori ne faisait pas partie du groupe et embêtait tout le monde. Il était donc instamment prié de leur fiche la paix et de les laisser poursuivre leur route. S'ensuivit une violente altercation.

\- Ça suffit ! tonna finalement Dwalin. Ori est adulte et Thorin l'a accepté. Tu n'as rien à dire.

Tout le monde savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop échauffer les oreilles à Dwalin, qui avait le don de la formule qui frappe juste et fort pour remettre en place les importuns et dont la patience était notoirement restreinte. Dori se calma et tenta encore de convaincre Ori, essayant cette fois la persuasion, tandis que le groupe remettait ses montures en marche et poursuivait son chemin. Le jeune nain refusant d'écouter, Nori continuant de prendre son parti, Dori finit par repartir au galop. Ce ne fut toutefois que pour mieux revenir deux heures plus tard, un baluchon ficelé sur sa selle.

\- Je viens aussi, décréta-t-il.

Dwalin ne répondit pas. Pourquoi pas ? Au fond il n'était pas fâché que quelqu'un puisse veiller sur Ori. Et puis Dori n'était pas un mauvais bougre quand il ne jouait pas les mères poules. Certes il était un peu précieux, un peu maniéré. Mais il ne manquait pas de sang-froid et il tiendrait certainement sa place dans un combat. Non, pas tellement le genre à reculer, Dori. On pouvait lui faire confiance. Enfin, se dit Dwalin, au pire des cas, Thorin le renverrait lorsqu'il les rejoindrait à Bree s'il ne voulait pas de lui. Même si lui-même doutait que ce soit le cas.

Ainsi fut définitivement constituée la Compagnie.


	22. Ainsi finit la quête

**Le début de ce chapitre ne vous apprendra rien de nouveau, puisqu'en fait il ne fait que revenir sur des passages du film. J'ai meublé avec les pensées des personnages pour que vous ayez quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent jusqu'à la seconde partie. S'agissant de l'amitié de Thorin et Dwalin, je ne voyais pas comment passer à côté de passages aussi si ça vous gonfle, vous pouvez sauter directement à la suite.  
**

 **Encore une fois, les dialogues en italique sont ceux du film.**

 **00000000000000**

Dwalin n'avait jamais été un grand bavard. Il n'avait jamais craint de dire ce qu'il pensait à quiconque mais encore fallait-il qu'il estime que cela en valait la peine. Pour l'heure, c'est à dire depuis leur arrivée à Erebor, il était plus silencieux que jamais. Presque aussi muet que Bombur dont on entendait la voix une fois tous les tremblements de terre, et encore.

Dwalin était inquiet. Depuis si longtemps, il croyait pourtant connaître Thorin aussi bien qu'il se connaissait lui-même. Ses colères, ses silences, sa manière de paraître dire une chose qui en signifiait une autre. Mais aujourd'hui, il était perdu. Ou peut-être que c'était Thorin qui s'était perdu, en fait. En tous les cas, Dwalin ne reconnaissait plus en lui son ami de toujours. Que s'était-il donc passé ?

\- Le mal du dragon, répondait Balin d'une voix étouffée par le chagrin. Comme son grand-père avant lui.

Cela avait pourtant bien commencé. Contrairement à toutes leurs craintes, à Esgaroth ils avaient obtenu de l'aide. En échange d'une promesse, certes, mais tout de même. Dwalin avait un souvenir si net de ce soir-là, après qu'ils aient tous été arrêtés pour avoir tenté de cambrioler l'armurerie de la ville. Une fois encore, les sages conseils de Balin avaient été négligés : il avait pourtant préconisé de partir avec le bric à brac fourni par cet humain. Au final tous s'en étaient bien tirés, mais ç'avait été à un cheveu. Même s'ils savaient tous que le plus difficile restait à faire, depuis qu'ils avaient vu la Montagne Solitaire si proche tous les nains se sentaient de retour chez eux. Comme si leur quête avait d'ores et déjà abouti. Un si long chemin et tant de périls, et enfin ils touchaient du doigt le but qu'ils s'étaient fixé. Erebor était là, avec ses trésors et ses perspectives d'avenir. Aussi, Dwalin avait été fier de se faire le porte parole de son roi et ami face à ces hommes ; d'autant que le ton insultant de ce rat d'égout vêtu de noir lui chauffait sérieusement la bile !

 _\- Une bande de mercenaires prêts à tout,_ avait-il dit.

Pour qui se prenait-il, celui-là ?

 _\- Taisez-vous donc ! Vous ne savez pas à qui vous parlez._

Le ton rogue et la voix abrupte de Dwalin avaient eu le mérite de faire taire tout le monde.

 _\- Ce n'est pas d'un vulgaire criminel. Il s'agit de Thorin, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror !_

Oui, Dwalin était fier de parler au nom de son vieil ami. Et fier de ce dernier également : car en cet instant, lorsqu'il avait subjugué la foule en parlant du temps jadis et de ce qu'il voulait faire de l'avenir, Thorin était vraiment devenu le Roi sous la Montagne, de retour de son long exil. Il avait promis aux hommes de leur donner assez d'or pour rebâtir leur ville en ruines et c'était une bonne chose. Oui, une bonne chose. Autrefois, les nains et les hommes vivaient en paix et même en très bon voisinage. Thorin, avaient pensé les nains, était en train de renouer ce lien, pour le profit de tous. D'après les légendes, il y avait tant d'or dans la montagne qu'en céder une partie dans un but aussi profitable ne devait poser aucune difficulté.

Oh oui, jusque là tout allait bien. Il n'était pas jusqu'au hobbit qui n'avait joué son rôle dans cette histoire. Dwalin avait senti grandir son affection pour le petit homme devant sa chaleureuse intervention, lorsque le rat d'égout avait à nouveau, par ses paroles perfides, menacer de tout fiche par terre :

 _\- Moi ! Je réponds de lui. J'ai fait un très long voyage avec ces nains, un voyage périlleux,_ _et si Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne fait une promesse, il tiendra parole._

C'était fièrement dit. Les nains, eux aussi, étaient fiers de leur cambrioleur. Peut-être avaient-ils tous eu des réticences au début, mais ce hobbit avait depuis déjà un certain temps conquis sa place non seulement en tant que membre à part entière de la compagnie mais encore dans le cœur pourtant rude de ses compagnons de voyage.

Les choses avaient commencé à se gâter au matin, quand ils s'étaient tous embarqués. Après un bon repas et une bonne nuit, vêtus de frais après leur long voyage, nantis d'armes et d'outils de bonne facture. Si certains comme Dori paraissaient enchantés d'être acclamés comme des héros par une foule en liesse, cet aspect des choses agaçait Dwalin. Hélas, très vite il avait eu d'autres soucis en tête. Thorin avait évincé Kili du groupe. Sans état d'âme. Alors certes, l'état du jeune nain justifiait totalement sa décision. Kili avait le teint gris, il grelottait de fièvre et tenait à peine sur ses jambes. L'emmener aurait en effet compromis l'expédition. Il ne pourrait suivre et la Compagnie ne pouvait s'encombrer d'un blessé en un tel moment. Quant à Fili qui promettait de "le porter s'il le fallait", il ne se rendait pas compte des difficultés à venir.

Ce n'était pas le fait lui-même qui était choquant, mais la manière dont les choses s'étaient passées :

 _\- Nous ne pouvons compromettre cette quête par égard pour un nain. Même si c'est nos parents._

Cela avait jeté un froid sur le groupe tout entier. D'une part parce que jamais les nains n'auraient cru que Thorin puisse abandonner ainsi l'un de ses neveux, blessé et fort mal en point, dans une ville inconnue, sans auparavant s'assurer qu'il ne manquerait de rien et que quelqu'un prendrait soin de lui. Heureusement qu'Oïn, puis Fili, avaient décidé de rester avec lui. Ensuite parce que si depuis le début la Compagnie avait été soudée face à tous les périls, toutes les difficultés qu'elle avait eu à surmonter, voir Thorin agir si froidement vis à vis de son neveu, qui plus est celui dont il avait toujours été le plus proche, avait fait très mauvaise impression. S'il abandonnait Kili, qu'en serait-il des autres ? Cela signifiait-il que si quelqu'un d'autre était blessé, il serait à son tour abandonné à son sort ?

Eh bien oui. Car une fois la montagne atteinte, une fois la porte secrète difficilement ouverte, une fois enfin que le cambrioleur se fut enfoncé dans les profondeurs d'Erebor, Thorin avait manifesté la même froideur à son égard :

\- _Je ne compromettrai pas cette quête pour la vie d'un cambrioleur_.

Alors là, Dwalin était tombé de haut. Laissant à Balin le soin de protester, il avait gardé le silence, comme toujours. Mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Pourtant, il avait été témoin de l'amitié grandissante de Thorin pour ce hobbit. Et personne n'aurait plus prétendu à présent que ce dernier n'était qu'un fardeau inutile. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait, le courage et même l'héroïsme dont il avait fait preuve au cours du voyage. Bilbon était l'un des leurs. Tous avaient de l'affection pour lui et même, de l'estime. Comment Thorin pouvait-il envisager de le sacrifier de cette manière ?

 _\- Tu n'es pas toi-même ! Le Thorin que je connais n'hésiterait pas à entrer._

Dès cet instant, Dwalin avait commencé à être vraiment inquiet. Balin avait raison. Lui non plus ne reconnaissait pas le Thorin de jadis dans cet inconnu dont le cœur paraissait s'être gelé en même temps que la conscience. Où était celui qui avait autrefois affronté les flammes pour tenter de faire sortir son peuple de la Montagne Solitaire lors de l'attaque de Smaug ? Où était celui qui (bon, d'accord, il était vraiment très jeune à cette époque, mais quand même) avait un jour secouru une jeune elfe en détresse ? Et mille autres exemples accumulés depuis des décennies, au cours de leur vie dans les Montagnes Bleues.

A partir de là, tout avait été de mal en pis. Certes, lorsqu'il avait fallu affronter le dragon, la Compagnie à nouveau s'était trouvée soudée. Thorin paraissait être redevenu lui-même. Après qu'il se soit -enfin- décidé à pénétrer dans la montagne pour voir si le cambrioleur avait besoin d'aide (c'était du moins ce qu'avaient pensé ses compagnons sur le coup, mais avec le recul, Dwalin se demandait s'il n'y était pas allé uniquement pour l'Arkenstone), les autres n'avaient pas tardé à le rejoindre : ils n'allaient pas laisser leur roi affronter le péril tout seul, quand même ! Le prestige de Thorin auprès des siens était encore intact.

Quand, traqués par le monstre, ils avaient tenté de trouver une issue et découvert les corps momifiés des leurs, dont une majorité de femmes et d'enfants piégés ici soixante ans plus tôt, l'émotion avait été générale. Thorin lui aussi paraissait retrouver les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvé ce jour-là, si longtemps auparavant, lorsqu'il avait été jusqu'à couper sa barbe en signe de deuil.

Ensuite ils s 'étaient tous séparés, dans l'espoir d'égarer le dragon, mais lorsque Dwalin avait réalisé que Smaug pourchassait son ami d'enfance et son frère aîné, il s'était précipité à sa suite. De loin, il avait entendu leurs voix :

 _\- Par là ! C'est plus court !_ criait Balin.

Un ton plus haut :

 _\- J'ai dit par là !_

Puis la voix fluette de Bilbon :

 _\- Thorin !_

Enfin, Thorin lui-même :

 _\- Suivez Balin !_

Il avait attiré le monstre à sa suite et ne lui avait échappé que de justesse en se jetant dans un puits de mine. Oui, ça c'était le vrai Thorin. Même si Dwalin avait eu la peur de sa vie et avait bien cru, pendant un instant, avoir perdu son ami de toujours.

A ce moment-là, on aurait pu croire que tout était redevenu normal. Mais pas du tout, hélas. Fou de rage, Smaug s'était envolé vers Lacville et bientôt, les nains regroupés sur une hauteur à quelques distances d'Erebor avaient vu la cité lacustre s'embraser. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas beaucoup d'affinités avec les humains, mais tout de même. Ces derniers n'étaient pas non plus leurs ennemis et leur avait apporté leur aide. Ils ne méritaient pas ce déluge de feu, eux qui possédaient déjà si peu. En fait, personne ne méritait cela. Et puis surtout, quatre nains étaient encore là-bas ! Gloïn, Bifur et Bombur étaient horriblement inquiets pour leurs proches, à juste titre. Tous les autres nains se faisaient du mauvais sang pour leurs amis. Tous ? Non. Thorin, le visage tourmenté, ne regardait que la montagne. Pouvait-il oublier que Fili et Kili étaient en danger ? Apparemment oui. Il avait paru aussi indifférent à leur sort à ce moment-là qu'à leur retour, sains et saufs, un peu plus tard. Seuls désormais paraissaient compter à ses yeux le trésor de son grand-père et l'Arkenstone, ce joyau que Dwalin commençait secrètement à détester à mesure que l'obsession de son ami grandissait.

Non, Thorin n'était plus lui-même. Il suffisait d'ailleurs de voir son regard halluciné pour s'en rendre compte.

000

Dwalin avait gardé le silence trop longtemps. Il avait rongé son frein sans rien dire mais là, la mesure était comble. Il n'aurait jamais cru, non jamais cru avoir honte de Thorin, pourtant c'était le cas. Cela avait commencé lorsqu'il avait refusé de tenir la promesse faite aux habitants de Lacville. Thorin piétinant son honneur et se parjurant lui-même, ça faisait mal à voir et à entendre, vraiment. Ne parlons pas de son entêtement forcené face à l'armée des elfes et des hommes. Cela faisait des décennies que Dwalin voyait son ami faire passer toujours son peuple avant lui-même. Et aujourd'hui, il ferait massacrer ses compagnons pour _rien_ ?! Ils n'avaient aucune chance de l'emporter, à treize (quatorze si on comptait le hobbit) contre une armée. Même en étant retranchés dans Erebor. Ils ne pourraient pas tenir la place, n'importe quel crétin pouvait le comprendre du premier coup. Dwalin ne portait pas à proprement parler les elfes dans son cœur, mais il ne les sous-estimait pas pour autant. De toute façon, leur nombre leur assurait d'ores et déjà une victoire totale. Ensuite il y avait eu cet épisode terriblement dérangeant, sinon choquant, avec le cambrioleur.

Dwalin s'y connaissait en courage, il avait été impressionné par celui du hobbit. Oser dire en face à Thorin qu'il avait donné l'Arkenstone à ses ennemis... fallait-il qu'il ait des tripes, le petit bonhomme ! De bonnes grosses tripes bien solides et bien accrochées. Oui, Dwalin reconnaissait très volontiers son courage, et l'estime qu'il lui portait avait encore grandi. Au contraire hélas de celle qu'il éprouvait, pourtant depuis si longtemps, pour son frère de cœur. Cependant, cette fois encore Dwalin avait gardé ses pensées pour lui-même. Mais là, là vraiment, la coupe débordait. Il traversa la salle du trône à grands pas, sentant sa colère augmenter à chaque foulée.

 _\- Depuis quand abandonne-t-on les nôtres à leur sort ?! Thorin, ils meurent, dehors !_

Sa voix tonna dans la salle, porteuse tant de colère que de mépris. Dwalin aurait été furieux (et écœuré, il fallait l'admettre) de toute façon. Les choses étaient encore pires du fait que ce n'était pas n'importe quels nains qui se faisaient tuer pour eux devant les portes closes d'Erebor ! C'était Dain, son autre ami d'enfance, qui opposait une résistance aussi héroïque que désespérée aux troupes d'Azog. Un ami pour lui, un parent pour Thorin... Dwalin se sentait une furieuse envie de lui coller des gifles, à Thorin ! Qui sait, cela lui aurait peut-être remis les idées en place ? Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà été si en colère contre lui depuis leur adolescence, depuis le jour fameux où ils avaient failli s'entretuer et où cependant les germes de leur future et réciproque estime s'étaient formés. Il leur était arrivé de se disputer depuis, mais jamais les choses n'avaient été si loin.

\- _Tu n'as pas entendu ?!_ vociféra t-il devant l'indifférence du roi. _Dain est encerclé !_

Il fit un effort pour essayer de retrouver son calme mais sa voix vacillait néanmoins lorsqu'il précisa :

 _\- Ils se font massacrer, Thorin._

Il avait encore devant les yeux les images affreuses du carnage auquel se livraient les orcs et les créatures monstrueuses qui avaient grossi leurs rangs. Sa voix était lourde de douleur et contenait une fêlure qu'elle n'avait sans doute jamais comportée. Mais Thorin y était sourd.

 _\- Ce trésor vaut plus que tout le sang versé !_

Il aurait été difficile de décrire les sentiments de Dwalin en cet instant. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que le nain qui se tenait près de lui n'était plus celui qu'il suivait depuis si longtemps et qu'il considérait comme son second frère. Non, plus maintenant. Il était tellement anéanti qu'il n'accorda aucune importance aux larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et qui troublaient sa voix :

\- _Tu es là dans cette vaste salle, avec une couronne sur la tête, pourtant tu n'as jamais été aussi peu digne de respect._

Ni aussi peu royal d'ailleurs, pensait Dwalin, le cœur en berne. Oh non, il ne voyait nullement un roi dans cette caricature qui ne songeait qu'à l'or dormant dans les profondeurs de la montagne. Thorin ne tenait même plus sur ses jambes, ivre d'une certaine manière, sans que l'alcool y soit pour rien puisqu'il n'avalait presque rien depuis des jours :

 _\- Je suis ton roi !_

Il avait chancelé si fort en hurlant ces mots que Dwalin avait un instant pensé qu'il allait bel et bien tomber. A tous les sens du terme.

 _\- Tu as toujours été mon roi. Tu le savais, autrefois._

Autrefois, oui. Dans une autre vie, autant dire. A ce moment-là, tandis qu'il rebroussait chemin en trainant un fardeau plus lourd que les tonnes de rocs qui constituaient la montagne, Dwalin pensait que Thorin était définitivement perdu. Dehors, Dain allait mourir avec ses hommes, lui qui s'était pourtant porté à leur secours quand il avait reçu l'appel de son cousin. Puis les orcs se lanceraient à l'assaut d'Erebor et ce serait la fin. Ils se battraient tous, naturellement, il n'est pas dans la nature des nains de se laisser tuer sans se défendre, mais l'issue était déjà écrite. Au point où en étaient les choses, de toute façon... Dwalin ne tenait de toute façon pas à voir se poursuivre la déchéance de son meilleur ami. Ou plutôt disons de celui qui pendant si longtemps avait été son meilleur ami. Il regrettait quand même pour les plus jeunes, qui auraient mérité mieux après tous les efforts fournis, et il se promit de tomber avant eux, pour les protéger au besoin. Tout de même, lorsqu'il imagina les orcs faire irruption dans la salle du trône où Thorin se trouverait seul désormais, prisonnier de sa folie, tous ses amis morts à l'extérieur, il sentit son cœur se tordre. Malheureusement, il ne serait pas à ses côtés à ce moment là. Tout simplement parce qu'il serait déjà mort lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner les autres. Même pour Thorin. En définitive, Dwalin espéra que le hobbit s'en sortirait. Lui au moins. Même si rien n'était moins sûr dans les circonstances présentes.

000

Mornes et désœuvrés, les douze nains de la compagnie se morfondaient de tristesse et d'ennui. Penser que derrière les pierres que leur roi les avait forcés à entasser pour clore Erebor se déroulait une sanglante bataille dont les leurs étaient les premières victimes les remplissait d'amertume et de honte à la fois. Non, ce n'était pas pour cela qu'ils avaient fait tout ce chemin et affronté tous ces périls. Par ailleurs, celui qu'ils avaient suivi envers et contre tout n'étant plus lui-même, ses actes commençant à leur donner la nausée, leur humeur était des plus maussade et leur moral au plus bas. Dwalin avait tenté de lui parler tantôt, il était revenu au bout de quelques minutes, le visage fermé et d'une humeur massacrante. Personne n'avait rien osé lui demander. Ils restaient tous là, devant cette muraille dressée par leurs propres soins, n'ayant rien à faire et pas grand-chose à espérer quand soudain un mouvement attira leur attention. Thorin venait vers eux et un seul coup d'œil dans sa direction fit ressurgir l'espoir en eux. Ils n'osaient pas encore y croire et pourtant... Thorin s'était débarrassé de sa lourde armure dorée et de la couronne de Thror, il tenait son épée à la main, sa démarche, son maintien et surtout son regard avaient changé. Etait-il possible... ?

Kili ne fut apparemment pas très sensible au changement survenu, ou alors il ne voulait plus risquer de faux espoirs, car il sauta soudain sur ses pieds pour apostropher son oncle et lui exprimer une bonne fois ce que tous pensaient. Les nains ne comprirent pas tous la réponse, formulée d'une voix douce, mais en voyant Thorin étreindre son neveu, ils sentirent leur espoir grandir.

Dwalin lui était fixé. Il était plus proche que les autres et il avait tout entendu. Et surtout, il lui était impossible de se tromper au regard, redevenu lucide, de son ami. Du même coup, il sut ce que Thorin était venu faire et ce qu'il allait dire. Sa colère tomba aussitôt. Sans un mot, il se plaça aux côtés de son roi, à peine décalé d'un pas vers l'arrière : sa manière de montrer aux autres de quel côté il se trouvait, quoi qu'ils puissent décider de leur côté. Et sa manière aussi de faire comprendre à Thorin que tout était oublié, la folie, la défection, les dures paroles et même les menaces. Il savait que Thorin comprendrait. Tous deux s'étaient toujours compris sans parler et leur amitié était trop solide et datait de trop longtemps pour ne pas pouvoir résister à ce... disons : ce passage à vide.

Dwalin fut heureux, quoique pas vraiment surpris, de voir Kili l'imiter et se placer à la droite de son oncle. Par certains côtés, Kili ressemblait beaucoup à Frérin. Dwalin se dit que ce dernier aurait agi exactement de la même manière : il aurait dit à son frère sa manière de penser, tout en se tenant prêt à le soutenir contre le monde entier, surtout en constatant son revirement.

Il fut également heureux de voir que tous leurs compagnons paraissaient partager leurs sentiments, lorsqu'ils se levèrent de manière solennelle pour signifier leur accord à la demande de Thorin : oui, ils le suivraient. Encore et toujours, et jusqu'au bout. Car il était redevenu leur roi. A tous les sens du terme.

000

Thorin avait vite compris que leur seule et unique chance de l'emporter face à une telle multitude était de frapper directement à la tête. Sans personne pour les diriger, les armées ennemies seraient déjà infiniment moins efficaces. Avec un peu de chance, elles abandonneraient même le combat. Il fallait reconnaître cela à Azog : il était réellement un chef de guerre, efficace et doué. En s'installant là haut à Ravenhill, avec son sémaphore, il avait une vue d'ensemble sur le champ de bataille et pouvait sans difficulté envoyer ses troupes ça et là, au gré des circonstances. Oui, ce serpent savait comment mener une guerre. Sans lui les autres seraient totalement désorganisés, car Thorin ne pensait pas que quelqu'un puisse le remplacer, surtout pas comme ça au pied levé.

Tandis qu'il galopait vers Ravenhill, il avait même oublié sa propre rancœur contre l'orc pâle et le vieux contentieux qui les opposait. Dans l'immédiat, tout ce qui comptait était de sauver Erebor et les nains survivants.

 _\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça_ , avait protesté Dain. _Tu es notre roi !_

 _\- C'est pourquoi je dois le faire._

Il avait joué au roi assez longtemps, perdu qu'il était dans sa folie. Maintenant, il lui fallait agir réellement en tant que tel. Quel que soit le prix à payer.

C'était là ce que Thorin pensait, et il continua à le penser jusqu'au moment où il vit Azog jeter Fili dans le vide après l'avoir embroché par derrière. Alors soudain, il réalisa qu'il y avait peut-être finalement un prix qu'il n'était pas si disposé que cela à payer pour la victoire.

\- Kili ! hurla-t-il.

Il se rua en avant. Il avait oublié tout le reste. Kili était un bon combattant, mais face à Azog... Pas question de le perdre lui aussi. Non, pas question !

Le temps de traverser la rivière gelée, il avait repris son emprise sur lui-même : surtout, ne pas perdre son sang-froid. Il repoussa son chagrin et sa peur tout au fond de lui-même et se força à garder la tête froide. Il serait temps plus tard de pleurer. Dans l'immédiat, il fallait rester lucide et ne plus rien laisser le distraire du combat.

 _\- Thorin... non !_

Thorin n'avait pas entendu le cri de Dwalin et n'avait donc pas perçu la peur dans sa voix. D'ailleurs Dwalin n'avait peur de rien, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant si. En l'entendant crier le nom de son neveu survivant, Dwalin avait été envahi par la peur. Thorin se précipitait dans le piège, bien qu'il ait très bien compris que c'en était un. Azog n'avait pas tué Fili sous ses yeux pour le seul plaisir de le narguer et de le faire souffrir, bien qu'il y ait sans doute eu aussi un peu de ça : Azog savait très bien ce qu'il faisait, il voulait déstabiliser Thorin et l'obliger à entrer dans cette tour où ses orcs se tenaient aux aguets, prêts à se jeter sur lui. Il avait d'ailleurs très bien réussi son coup. Alors que Kili était peut-être déjà mort.

Mais à l'instant même où Dwalin se précipitait sur les traces de son ami, une nuée de chauves-souris géantes envahit soudain le ciel et passa au-dessus de sa tête. Il regarda derrière lui pour voir une nouvelle armée d'orcs surgir soudain entre les murs en ruines. Les troupes commandées par Bolg étaient arrivées. Le guerrier nain vit alors le cambrioleur, totalement désemparé, seul face aux monstres qui se précipitaient vers lui. Bilbon avait tiré sa courte épée, miroitante de sa lueur bleue que le décor de neige rendait plus pâle, mais malgré tout son courage il ne tiendrait pas une seconde et, à voir son visage, il en était parfaitement conscient.

Tout se joua en une fraction d'instant : même dans les années qui suivirent, Dwalin ne fut jamais capable de décider si oui ou non, à cet instant fatidique, il avait fait le bon choix. S'il avait abandonné Bilbon Sacquet à la mort, les choses auraient-elles tourné autrement ? Thorin et Kili auraient-ils survécu ? Comment le savoir ? En tous les cas, Dwalin prit sa décision le temps d'un ou deux battements de cœur et se précipita au secours du hobbit. Ce dernier avait davantage besoin de son aide que Thorin, qui était un guerrier confirmé. Et Bilbon était lui aussi son ami, après tout. Un ami qui venait de risquer sa vie pour les avertir, malgré la manière dont Thorin l'avait traité un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il n'était pas impossible que d'une certaine manière, Dwalin veuille aussi réparer le tort qui avait été fait au semi homme.

Pendant un long moment, il n'eut plus le loisir de penser à autre chose qu'au combat qu'il menait : lui aussi savait faire le vide dans son esprit au cours d'une bataille. Qu'étaient devenu Balin, abandonné face aux wargs, Thorin et Kili dans la tour ? Bilbon qu'il avait vu étendu inerte sur le sol était-il encore en vie ? Dwalin n'avait la réponse à aucune de ces questions et ne pouvait se permettre d'y songer à présent. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : rejoindre Thorin. Que Bilbon soit mort ou vivant, il ne pouvait plus rien pour lui dans l'immédiat. S'il était encore en vie, les orcs ne s'arrêteraient pas pour l'achever, pas avant la fin de la bataille. Alors, à coups de hache, le guerrier se frayait un chemin vers la rivière. C'était comme si ses bras se mouvaient seuls. Frapper, frapper, frapper, éliminer toute cette vermine alentour, avancer. Espérer qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

L'espace d'un bref instant, le chemin devant lui fut libre et son regard vola aussitôt vers la rivière gelée et l'autre rive. Alors, Dwalin éprouva la sensation que tout son sang se figeait dans ses veines : il vit Thorin étendu sur la glace, Azog se tenant au-dessus de lui et, lentement, irrémédiablement, commencer à forcer sa résistance pour le transpercer de la broche métallique qui prolongeait le moignon de son bras gauche. La même arme qui avait déjà tué Fili. Thorin avait réussi à bloquer le coup avec la lame de son épée placée en travers mais il faiblissait. Dans sa position il n'avait pas l'avantage, il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps. Et un coup d'épée en pleine poitrine, ça ne pardonne pas.

\- Thorin...

Ça n'avait été qu'un murmure. Pour Dwalin, tout parut s'obscurcir alentours et le temps changea de cours. Il se rua en avant, mais déjà les orcs revenaient à la charge. Son bref instant d'inattention faillit lui être fatal : sa hache lui fut arrachée des mains, il trébucha et tomba sur un genou. Mais un tel influx nerveux s'était répandu dans tout son corps en voyant son ami en danger que les orcs n'eurent pas le temps d'en profiter : Dwalin tira le large couteau passé dans sa ceinture et se releva.

\- Thorin !

Cette fois c'était un cri. Qui malheureusement ne put s'élever au-dessus de la rumeur de la bataille : Thorin ne l'entendit pas. Dwalin avait livré maints combats dans sa vie et plus d'une fois les choses avaient paru tourner mal, mais jamais il n'avait combattu de cette manière. Avec cette fureur née du désespoir. Avec cet oubli total de tout ce qui l'entourait, l'oubli du passé, de l'avenir, plus rien n'existait que l'obsession d'arriver à temps. Il pouvait déferler encore mille ou cent mille orcs, le monde pouvait se fissurer, tout lui était égal, tout lui serait égal jusqu'à ce qu'il ait rejoint Thorin.

Il eut envie de crier "Tiens le coup, j'arrive !" mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Peut-être était-il trop occupé à tuer tout ce qui remuait autour de lui. Même respirer était presque une perte de temps. Il fallait qu'il se dégage de cette masse grouillante, il le fallait ! Plus tard, curieusement, ce fut ce moment-là qui le hanta. S'il avait crié, si Thorin avait su qu'il était si proche de lui et qu'il allait venir à son aide, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de se sacrifier comme il l'avait fait. Pourquoi, pourquoi s'était-il tu ? De tous les événements petits ou grands de sa vie, ce serait celui-là qu'il se reprocherait toujours.

Mais il n'y avait encore rien à regretter puisque rien n'était encore arrivé, et Dwalin combattit donc au corps à corps, avec une furie qu'il ne se connaissait pas lui-même, les mains éclaboussées de sang noir jusqu'aux poignets, frappant encore et encore, les yeux rivés sur le duo, là-bas... L'espace d'un court instant il crut avoir réussi. Il crut qu'il pourrait arriver à temps. Les rangs des orcs s'espaçaient devant lui, la voie était presque libre. Il allait y arriver.

Et Thorin retira soudain son épée, dans un geste étonnamment fluide qui ne pouvait qu'être réfléchi et volontaire, livrant autant dire sa vie à son ennemi. Dwalin eut l'impression de voir la scène au ralenti. Il lui sembla que cela durait des heures, des heures durant lesquelles il avançait avec peine, se frayant péniblement un chemin à travers la masse des orcs. Il eut envie de hurler :

\- Ne fais pas ça !

mais sa langue était collée à son palais.

Il vit distinctement la lame meurtrière plonger dans la poitrine de son frère de cœur, et ce fut comme si la nuit tombait brusquement. Dwalin ne vit plus rien, alors. Car tout était terminé. Leur quête avait échoué, pire elle avait été inutile, et le monde ne serait plus jamais ce qu'il avait été.

\- Non...

Ce n'était qu'un souffle rauque qui s'était échappé de sa gorge. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'approcher davantage pour savoir que tout était fini. Il avait vu suffisamment de champs de bataille et de blessures dans sa vie pour savoir qu'on ne survit pas à un tel coup. Si Dwalin avait été en mesure de réfléchir en cet instant terrible, il aurait sans doute pensé que plus rien n'avait d'importance désormais et qu'il se fichait complètement, quant à lui, de vivre ou de mourir. Pourtant, en entendant derrière lui de nouveau pas précipités, son corps prit le relais sur son esprit. Ses réflexes de combattant jouèrent et il fit face à nouveau à ses ennemis. Mécaniquement. Il n'avait plus aucun but et se fichait totalement désormais de l'issue du combat.

Il continua à pourfendre et transpercer tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, presque sans s'en rendre compte. Lorsque les orcs commencèrent à s'enfuir il ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi mais il les poursuivit. Il voulait en tuer le plus possible. Ou peut-être se demandait-il inconsciemment pourquoi il n'était pas encore mort, lui aussi ? N'était-ce pas ainsi que cela devait finir ? Thorin et lui-même n'avaient-ils pas juré autrefois de tomber ensemble ? Tout cela était très confus pour le guerrier. Il frappait sans sentir l'engourdissement gagner son bras et ne pensait plus à rien.

Lorsqu'enfin il ne trouva plus personne devant lui ni aux alentours, plus personne à exterminer, il reprit un peu ses sens et revint à pas lents vers le lieu du drame. Un bref instant, il eut un fugitif espoir en voyant que le corps de Thorin ne gisait pas là où il pensait le retrouver. A sa place, Azog était cloué sur la glace, Orcrist enfoncée dans sa poitrine presque jusqu'à la garde. Pourtant, Dwalin avait distinctement vu... Son espoir s'évanouit avant même qu'il ait aperçu Bilbon, là-bas, près de la cascade. Bilbon et Thorin. Le hobbit se relevait péniblement et s'éloignait d'une démarche pesante. Il se tenait voûté comme un vieillard et se traînait plus qu'autre chose, un pas après l'autre, comme s'il avait porté aux pieds de très lourdes chaînes.

Dwalin le laissa aller son chemin et se dirigea vers Thorin. Il savait que ce dernier était mort. Peut-être avait-il eu la force de se traîner encore jusqu'à l'endroit où il gisait à présent, mais Bilbon ne l'aurait pas abandonné s'il avait été encore en vie. Confusément, Dwalin espéra que ces deux-là avaient pu s'expliquer, qu'avant la fin ils avaient pu dissiper les malentendus qu'il y avait entre eux.

Dwalin ne vit pas Balin apparaître au sommet du sentier qui menait à Ravenhill, ni les autres membres de la Compagnie qui arrivaient derrière lui. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour la silhouette immobile sur le sol. Mort, Thorin paraissait plus grand. Mais quelle importance ? Qu'est-ce- qui avait encore la moindre importance, désormais ?

L'un après l'autre, dans un silence écrasant, les nains survivants se regroupèrent autour de la dépouille. Ils paraissaient tous abasourdis, comme si jamais ils n'avaient pu imaginer qu'une telle chose puisse survenir. Etait-ce parce que le chagrin le faisait chanceler, Balin s'agenouilla près de son roi mort, et presque tous les autres l'imitèrent pour un dernier hommage. Seuls restèrent debout Dwalin et Gloïn, tellement anéantis qu'ils ne voyaient plus rien de ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Dwalin se sentait étrangement engourdi. Même les sons lui parvenaient amortis, comme au travers d'un épais cocon. Ce n'était peut-être pas un mal, après tout : la douleur elle-même paraissait avoir reflué, se lovant en lui comme un serpent endormi. Un serpent glacé et lourd, lourd, si lourd que le nain pensait par instant que son cœur allait se décrocher sous le poids et tomber.

Lorsqu'on emporta le corps de Thorin pour le ramener à Erebor, Dwalin ne le suivit pas. Pas tout de suite. Il fit lentement demi-tour et se dirigea vers la dépouille d'Azog. Le visage sans expression, il referma sa main poisseuse de sang sur la poignée d'Orcrist et s'arc-bouta pour la retirer de sa gangue de glace et de chair. Puis il s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière. Comme pour le narguer, sa mémoire lui restitua soudain les paroles qu'il avait un jour dites à Thorin, très, très longtemps auparavant, alors que tous deux étaient encore très jeunes et rêvaient d'un avenir qui ne serait jamais :

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit des épées ? Qu'une bonne lame ne peut servir deux maîtres.

Celle-là était indubitablement une bonne lame puisque, volée par les elfes, elle était cependant revenue à son maître. Elle ne devait donc pas en être séparée à nouveau.

000

Les trois corps reposaient sur leurs socles funéraires et les nains de la Compagnie, ainsi que Bilbon Sacquet, lentement, passaient de l'un à l'autre. Certains, comme Balin ou le hobbit, pleuraient ouvertement. Dwalin, lui, avait les yeux secs. Des yeux qu'il ne pouvait détourner du visage exsangue de Thorin. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Non, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment les choses pouvaient se terminer ainsi. Thorin et lui étaient aussi unis que les doigts de la main depuis tant et tant de décennies, ils avaient vécu tant de choses ensemble et surmonté tant d'épreuves, comment imaginer que leur tandem puisse prendre fin de cette manière ? Et si brutalement ? Dire qu'il avait fallu qu'ils reviennent à Erebor, c'est à dire là où tout avait commencé, pour que ce malheur arrive. Le sort a de ces ironies.

Il n'était pas dans le caractère de Dwalin de s'apitoyer sur lui-même, pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire désormais. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché une partie de lui-même, à tel point qu'il se sentait mutilé. Comme un oiseau aux ailes brisées ou un cheval qui ne peut plus courir.

Un sentiment qui persista, toujours aussi froid et pesant, durant les jours, puis les semaines qui suivirent. Dwalin n'avait plus aucun but. Son chagrin, il pouvait le supporter. Il le faudrait bien. Mais cette atroce sensation de vide, ce désœuvrement qui parfois, dans le silence, le prenait à la gorge et se colorait tout aussitôt de culpabilité... Il aurait pu rechercher la compagnie de ses proches et de ses amis pour essayer de surmonter son malaise mais la compagnie, quelle qu'elle soit, l'insupportait. La dernière fois qu'il s'était joint aux autres nains, ç'avait été au soir des funérailles. Erebor endeuillé avait suivi la tradition séculaire. Avec les moyens du bord, on avait organisé une fête qui avait duré toute la nuit. Une fête qui avait à la fois pour but de consacrer le nouveau roi et d'honorer l'ancien. Comme Balin l'avait expliqué à Bilbon. Les chansons et les histoires s'étaient succédées jusqu'à l'aube. Dwalin en connaissait des histoires, oh que oui, il pouvait en raconter sur Thorin plus que n'importe qui, depuis si longtemps qu'il avait lié sa vie à la sienne. Il y avait les multiples épisodes de la Quête, qui pourtant finissait si mal. Il y avait toutes les années passées dans les Montagnes Bleues. Il y avait les périodes noires de l'arrivée de Smaug et de l'errance, et plus loin encore, le temps désormais si lointain de leur jeunesse.

Mais après cette fameuse nuit, Dwalin s'était délibérément éloigné des autres. Ce n'était pas leur faute, ils ne faisaient rien de mal. C'était lui qui ne supportait plus personne.

Il se mit au travail, comme tout un chacun, pour rebâtir Erebor. Il travaillait même avec une sorte de rage, comme s'il cherchait à s'épuiser physiquement pour se vider la tête, mais sans jamais desserrer les lèvres. Lorsque l'ouvrage qu'il s'était assigné était terminé ou lorsqu'il titubait tellement de fatigue qu'il lui fallait bien s'arrêter, il allait prendre à la cuisine un morceau de pain, un morceau de viande, ce qu'il trouvait, un pichet de bière ou d'eau claire selon le cas et se retirait ensuite, solitaire, dans le coin qu'il s'était aménagé dans une aile encore désaffectée de l'immense cité en ruines. Le plus loin possible des autres. Balin plusieurs fois tenta de lui parler, de le tirer de son mutisme et de son isolement, sans aucun résultat. Dwalin répondait par monosyllabe et finissait par se détourner en silence, refusant de poursuivre le dialogue. Très inquiet pour son frère, Balin résolut de demander de l'aide.

Ainsi, un jour qu'il s'était retiré dans son "antre" pour prendre un peu de repos, tandis qu'il mangeait sans conviction en regardant le feu qu'il avait allumé davantage par habitude que par envie, Dwalin entendit des pas s'approcher et maudit en silence celui qui venait ainsi troubler sa solitude.

\- Eh, l'ami, fit la voix rocailleuse, reconnaissable entre mille, de Dain, on ne te voit plus guère, en dehors du temps que tu passes à remettre les lieux en état. Est-ce que tu comptes finir tes jours ici en reclus ?

Dwalin soupira d'ennui et regarda ailleurs. Dain vint s'asseoir près de lui, apparemment guère gêné ni par cet accueil si peu chaleureux ni pas le confort très relatif des lieux : une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait la presque totalité des anciens meubles, excepté là où l'occupant de la pièce marchait ou s'asseyait. Le lit ayant moisi durant le règne du dragon, Dwalin s'était installé deux couvertures à même le sol et s'asseyait sur un tabouret qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. La cheminée elle-même n'était que partiellement débarrassée de la poussière et des toiles d'araignées.

\- Tu pourrais au moins me regarder, dit Dain au bout d'un instant.

\- Je connais ta figure, répliqua Dwalin, laconique.

Un silence.

\- Autrefois nous avons été des amis proches, reprit le nouveau roi sous la montagne. Tu as vécu et vieilli avec lui, mais tu as grandi avec moi.

Il était évidemment inutile de préciser qui était "lui". Dwalin tourna lentement la tête pour croiser le regard de son vieil ami.

\- Et alors ? fit-il abruptement.

\- Et alors tu me parlais un peu plus, autrefois. Tu n'as jamais été une pipelette, mais maintenant tu es devenu une carpe !

\- Autrefois je n'avais pas raté toute mon existence. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait encore quelque chose à dire quand on en arrive là.

Et Dwalin à nouveau se détourna.

\- Alors c'est ça, fit tranquillement Dain.

Il abattit sa main sur le bras de son ami, assez rudement.

\- Regarde-moi.

De mauvaise grâce, le guerrier tourna les yeux vers lui. Il cherchait manifestement une répartie agressive à formuler mais Dain le prit de vitesse.

\- On se connait assez tous les deux pour ne pas faire de chichis. Alors regarde-moi en face et dis-moi sincèrement : je sais que je ne suis pas le roi que tu espérais, je sais que tu as fais ton choix il y a très longtemps, mais je voudrais savoir si aujourd'hui tu m'en veux d'être là et d'avoir pris "sa" place.

\- Non, répliqua Dwalin, cette fois sans détourner son regard. C'est à moi que j'en veux. Le trône te revenait puisque...

Sa voix se fêla et, à nouveau, il se détourna.

\- La mort de Thorin, Fili et Kili est une tragédie. Qui aurait pu s'imaginer qu'ils tomberaient tous les trois ? C'est la pire des choses qui pouvaient arriver. Tout le monde est d'accord là-dessus, moi le premier. En revanche, tu es le seul à t'en rendre coupable.

Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard. Des regards aussi durs l'un que l'autre. Dain n'allait pas prononcer de vaines paroles de réconfort et il n'était pas là pour s'attendrir, Dwalin le comprit. De son côté, il n'avait pas l'intention de se plaindre de quoi que ce soit et ne souhaitait pas que quiconque fasse preuve de complaisance envers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il sans ambages.

\- Je suis venu te dire que j'avais besoin de toi. Et je voulais savoir si tu allais m'accorder ton aide ou non.

Dwalin le regarda d'un air soupçonneux :

\- Tu as besoin de moi ? Pour faire quoi ?

Dain se leva.

\- Pour te battre. Il reste des orcs, dans la région. J'ai envoyé un messager dans les Monts de Fer, bientôt d'autres nains, avec leurs familles, reviendront s'établir ici. Des femmes, des enfants, des artisans qui ne savent pas se battre. Nous avons besoin d'être sûrs qu'ils seront en sécurité.

Dwalin le regardait fixement, sans mot dire.

\- J'ai du monde ici pour déblayer les gravats et rebâtir les murs, expliqua Dain. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. Je préférerais que tu prennes la tête d'un groupe de guerriers et que tu me nettoies la région. Fais-moi savoir ce que tu auras décidé.

Le roi des nains quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière, laissant son vieil ami pensif. Au bout d'un moment, Dwalin se leva à son tour. Dans un coin de la pièce, il ramassa ses haches de guerre, abandonnées là depuis la bataille des cinq armées. Puis, revenant s'asseoir près de son feu, il entreprit de les affûter.

Pour diverses raisons, l'idée de nettoyer la région des derniers orcs qui pouvaient encore s'y cacher lui convenait tout à fait. Dans Erebor, les souvenirs étaient présents à chaque coin de mur. En sortir et passer un certain temps hors de la montagne ne pourrait que lui faire du bien. A vrai dire, c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin, lui qui précisément ne savait plus quoi faire de lui-même. Hum. Dain était malin. Il avait toujours su très exactement ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi, et il n'avait manifestement pas changé. Il serait certainement un très bon roi, pensa encore Dwalin avec un cruel pincement au cœur. Même si lui-même et tous ceux de la Compagnie en auraient préféré un autre. Et il restait un très bon ami. La preuve. Ce n'était pas un hasard s'il était venu le trouver ici pour lui faire cette proposition. Thorin était irremplaçable, certes. Leurs deux vies étaient si inextricablement entremêlées depuis si longtemps, ils avaient vécu et partagé tant de choses depuis le temps lointain de leur adolescence commune, ils se ressemblaient tellement et étaient si proches, jamais plus les choses ne seraient ce qu'elles avaient été. Pourtant la vie doit continuer, n'est-ce pas ? Dwalin fit la grimace. Il était en train de se mentir à lui-même et il ne l'ignorait pas. Mais comme pour le moment il ne voyait rien de mieux à faire, il repoussa cette pensée et se concentra sur le tranchant de ses armes.

 **00000000000**

 **Et le combat cessa faute de combattants ? Non, il reste l'épilogue, alors ne vous sauvez pas tout de suite.  
**


	23. Epilogue

**Pfoû... pour tout vous dire, j'ai eu bien du mal à terminer cette fic. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que je me suis rendue compte que j'avais déjà écrit la fin, de manière "indépendante" si l'on veut, il y a déjà un bon bout de temps.**

 **Eh oui, s'agissant de l'histoire de Thorin et Dwalin, je ne pouvais pas laisser le dernier planté là, il fallait quand même que je raconte ce qu'il était devenu après la mort de son frère de cœur. Mais voilà, oh surprise, j'ai déjà traité ce sujet dans** _ **Le survivant**_ **.**

 **J'ai donc revu ma copie. Ce chapitre ne reprend pas le texte intégral de mon vieil OS : je l'ai beaucoup modifié et adapté pour qu'il "colle" au plus près avec cette fic dont il devient la conclusion (en plus, quand je l'avais écris à l'époque je n'avais pas encore vu la version longue de** _ **La bataille des cinq armées**_ **, donc certains détails n'étaient pas raccords). Mais bon, il y a quand même des passages qui restent identiques.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **00000000000000**

Le vieux nain s'approcha avec peine du fauteuil placé devant la cheminée et s'assit en grimaçant de douleur. Toutes ses articulations lui faisaient mal. Même assis ou allongé, ses os lui faisaient mal. Un des effets de l'âge.

Il étendit ses jambes devant le foyer et les entendit craquer. Décidément, c'était une chose absurde que de devenir si vieux. De se trouver pris au piège d'une carcasse souffrante et quasiment inutile. De ne plus servir à rien. De ne plus pouvoir aller nulle part ni rien faire, ou quasiment.

Et surtout, de n'avoir plus rien ni personne autour de soi. Plus rien que des souvenirs. De bons souvenirs ? Non, même pas... les souvenirs de Dwalin étaient sombres. Ils n'étaient constitués que de tous ceux qu'il avait vus tomber ou disparaître au fil du temps. Des jeunes et des moins jeunes. Des proches et des moins proches. Des amis, des parents... Oh oui, il en avait vu mourir, des nains, depuis toutes ces interminables décennies ! Et lui était resté. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi justement lui ? Plus le temps passait et plus cette question lui taraudait l'esprit.

Pourquoi moi ?

Pourquoi sont-ils tous partis et que moi j'ai traversé les années, les décennies et les siècles ? Non sans dommages, certes : il était couvert de cicatrices et certaines de ses douleurs d'aujourd'hui provenaient d'anciennes blessures que l'âge rendait particulièrement sensibles.

Mais il était toujours en vie.

Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de l'avoir risquée, sa vie ! Il n'avait pas toujours été aussi mal en point qu'aujourd'hui. Il avait brandi ses célèbres haches de guerre sur bien des champs de bataille et fauché nombre d'ennemis. Et il avait survécu. Toujours. Il avait eu tant d'occasions de mourir ! Mais non. Les autres mouraient autour de lui, il restait.

Il était l'éternel survivant.

Celui qui ramasse les corps brisés. Celui qui soupire devant tant de vies gâchées. Celui qui partage le chagrin de ceux qui restent. Celui qui finalement se retrouve seul, quand tous les autres ont quitté cette terre depuis longtemps.

Même la vieillesse, si elle l'accablait de tous ses maux, paraissait incapable d'avoir raison de lui. Dwalin avait déjà vécu bien plus vieux que tous les nains qu'il connaissait ou avait jamais connu. Il approchait des 340 ans ! Qui aurait pu croire une chose pareille ? Parfois, Dwalin voyait cela comme une malédiction. Mais pourquoi ? se demandait-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait donc à expier ? Il n'avait pas la prétention d'être parfait, encore moins innocent, certainement pas ; il connaissait ses fautes et ne songeait pas à les nier ; et, bien entendu, ses mains étaient rouges de sang. Comme celles de n'importe quel combattant. Alors pourquoi ? Quand donc serait-il enfin autorisé, lui aussi, à franchir le dernier passage et à retrouver tous ses proches, tous ses amis, tous ceux qu'il avait aimés au cours de sa si longue existence ?

Les yeux fixés sur les flammes, Dwalin dévidait, une fois encore, la longue, l'interminable pelote de ses souvenirs.

00OO00

\- Alors tu ne viens pas, mon frère ? Tu es bien décidé ?

\- Oui.

Un simple grognement, ce "oui". Mais Balin ne s'en formalisa pas. Au lieu de cela, il étreignit chaleureusement son cadet, qui lui rendit la pareille.

\- Tu es absolument sûr ? insista une dernière fois Balin, bien que sachant que c'était inutile.

\- Ma place est à Erebor, répondit Dwalin, bougon.

\- Auprès d' "eux", pensa-t-il tout bas.

Balin hocha la tête. Bien que son frère n'ait pas formulé ses raisons à voix haute, il les connaissait. En cela, tous deux réagissaient différemment. Balin étouffait, à Erebor. Quand il pensait à ce qui aurait pu être, ce qui aurait _du_ être, aux raisons qui les avaient tous fait venir jusqu'ici au prix de mille difficultés et en bravant mille dangers... et ce qu'il en était réellement... Naturellement, il n'avait pas donné ses véritables raisons au roi Dain, qui appréciait sa sagesse et ses conseils et avait vainement tenté de le retenir. Mais décidément, le sol sanglant d'Erebor lui brûlait les pieds.

\- Sois prudent, dit enfin Dwalin. Donne de tes nouvelles.

\- Entendu.

Puis ils se serrèrent les mains et se donnèrent une dernière accolade. Curieusement, à ce moment-là ils eurent tous deux la même intuition : celle qu'ils ne se reverraient jamais.

\- Oïn et Ori ont décidé de m'accompagner, dit encore Balin.

\- Je sais.

Ori, lui non plus, n'en pouvait plus. Pas d'Erebor, mais de la tutelle écrasante de ses frères, notamment celle de Dori. Autrefois, lorsqu'il avait fugué pour s'engager dans la compagnie de Thorin, son frère aîné l'avait suivi. Aujourd'hui Dori était passablement amoureux de son confort et plus guère enclin aux aventures. Et puis surtout, cette fois-ci Ori lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne tolérerait plus d'être traité comme un enfant.

Dwalin et Balin se séparèrent enfin. Et en effet, ils ne se revirent jamais. A Erebor, nul ne sut avec exactitude ce qui s'était passé. Durant cinq ans, Balin avait parfois donné des nouvelles. Il avait repris la Moria, ce lieu de funeste mémoire, mais la paix ne régnait pas : les gobelins leur livraient une guerre acharnée.

Un jour, il n'avait plus donné signe de vie. D'Oïn et Ori, on ne savait plus rien non plus.

Mais si Dwalin ignorait quand, comment et pourquoi, il savait depuis longtemps que son frère aîné n'était plus de ce monde.

000

Dis aussi avait fini par s'éteindre. Dwalin avait perdu le compte du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis. A sa mort, la princesse n'était depuis longtemps plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle avait été.

Elle aussi avait fini ses jours seule. Si seule ! Avec ses souvenirs. Comme lui. Pauvre femme. La vie l'avait dépossédée de tout. Tout ce à quoi elle avait tenu, tous ceux qui avaient compté pour elle, tout ! Chaque chose, chaque être lui avait été arraché bien avant l'heure. Où était-elle, la petite fille espiègle et un peu boudeuse qui refusait d'apprendre à broder ? A son corps défendant, Dis avait été obligée d'apprendre à faire bien des choses au cours de sa vie. Elle avait aussi dû apprendre le poids du chagrin et des regrets. Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il ainsi, et de manière aussi cruelle, sur cette malheureuse ? Avait-elle quelque chose à payer, elle aussi ? Etait-elle coupable d'avoir aimé ? Dwalin s'était mille fois posé la question mais n'avait jamais trouvé de réponse.

Il avait longtemps craint que Dis décide de faire le long voyage depuis les Montagnes Bleues jusqu'à Erebor mais, à son grand soulagement, elle était restée là où elle était. Il la comprenait. Pourquoi aurait-elle voulu revenir ici ? Pour les souvenirs ? Ah ! Quels tristes souvenirs ! Chaque pierre de la Montagne Solitaire lui rappellerait tous ceux qu'elle avait perdu : ses parents, ses grands-parents, ses frères... ses fils.

Là-bas dans les Ered Luin, dame souveraine de son peuple, elle était utile. Par ailleurs, les souvenirs qu'elle y avait étaient bien plus heureux. Elle pouvait se rappeler de ses garçons bien en vie, de leurs rires, de leur enfance insouciante. Ici, elle n'aurait trouvé que la dalle froide qui fermait leur tombeau et qui n'aurait fait qu'aviver son chagrin. Un rappel perpétuel de tout ce qu'elle avait perdu, des espoirs brisés, des promesses rompues. De la solitude qui était désormais la sienne. Là-bas, elle pouvait entretenir l'illusion qu'ils respiraient tous, encore, quelque part sous le ciel.

Dwalin avait été soulagé de sa décision. Jamais il n'aurait pu affronter le regard de Dis. Jamais. Jamais il n'aurait pu lire dans ses yeux la vérité : il était encore en vie alors que son roi et ses princes étaient morts. La princesse était la dernière personne au monde qu'il voulait voir. Sa seule présence serait pour lui le rappel perpétuel de sa défaite. Sa première mais ô combien cruelle et terrible défaite ! Il n'avait pas su protéger ceux pour lesquels il aurait dû verser son sang, pour lesquels il aurait sans hésiter donné sa vie. Si longtemps plus tard, Dwalin ne comprenait toujours pas comment la situation avait pu lui échapper ainsi, comment les choses avaient pu finir de cette manière. Mais rien ne pouvait changer les faits : il avait échoué dans la principale mission de son existence.

Alors non, il n'aurait pas pu supporter la vue de cette femme, son regard, ses reproches. Car elle ne pouvait que lui en vouloir et ce n'était que justice. Elle ne pouvait que le condamner, le mépriser. Et il tenait encore bien trop à elle pour pouvoir le constater de visu en croisant ses yeux ou en voyant sa peine par lui-même.

Parce qu'elle avait représenté bien trop, pour lui, à une certaine époque. Parce qu'il l'avait sincèrement aimée. Parce que, bien qu'il s'en défende, il l'aimait encore. Elle était celle à qui il avait décidé de dédier sa vie et tous ses actes. Du coup, avoir laissé mourir ses proches s'apparentait à une épouvantable trahison. Pire encore, une sorte de perversion. Ne lui avait-il pas promis de veiller sur eux ? Il se souvenait d'elle le jour de leur départ. Il était venu lui faire ses adieux, navré au fond de lui de voir l'effort qu'elle fournissait pour se tenir si droite, pour ne pas laisser éclater les craintes qu'elle nourrissait pour ses enfants et son frère aîné. Juste au moment où il s'éloignait, elle avait laissé fuser les paroles qu'elle devait retenir depuis un moment :

\- Ramenez-les moi, Dwalin. Tous les trois. Je n'ai plus qu'eux au monde...

Thorin avec sa tête de mule et son caractère de chien, Fili déjà si responsable, et Kili, joyeux et insouciant, Kili qui avait toujours été un rayon de soleil pour tous ses proches.

\- ... et que vous sur qui compter.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux, avait répondu Dwalin, extrêmement touché malgré lui.

Elle lui avait fait confiance. Et il les avait laissés mourir. Tous les trois.

Parfois Dwalin se faisait la réflexion que s'il avait fait un autre choix jadis, si quand tout était encore possible il avait tenté sa chance auprès de Dis et si elle l'avait accepté... alors... tous deux auraient été moins seuls... après. Ils auraient vieilli ensemble. Mais non. Ils n'auraient sans doute fait qu'additionner leurs peines, qui n'en auraient été que plus lourdes. Allons, c'était absurde.

Lorsque la nouvelle de la mort de Dis était parvenue à Erebor, Dwalin avait été surpris d'en éprouver un si vif pincement au cœur. Après toutes ces années ! Alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais revue. Eh oui. Ce jour-là, il s'en souvenait, il s'était demandé :

\- Et moi ? Languirais-je encore longtemps ? Combien de temps encore avant que je les rejoigne tous dans les forges de Mahal ?

Tant d'années avait passé depuis et il était toujours là. Toujours là.

L'éternel survivant.

000

Après la bataille des Cinq Armées, Dwalin avait rapidement fait son choix. Il resterait à Erebor. Il resterait auprès de Thorin et de ses neveux, là où il estimait qu'était sa place.

Après que Dain lui ait demandé de se mettre à l'ouvrage pour s'assurer que la région était redevenue sûre, Dwalin avait repris l'apparence d'une vie normale. L'apparence seulement.

Ni lui ni le nouveau roi n'étaient dupes. Dwalin avait perdu quelque chose qu'il ne retrouverait jamais. En fait, il s'était perdu lui-même. Tout ce à quoi il avait voué son existence avait disparu et cette existence elle-même lui paraissait désormais inutile.

Tant que ses forces avaient perduré, il avait toutefois réussi à se donner le change. A s'illusionner. La vie continue, se répétait-il. C'était un beau mensonge. Mais parfois, se raccrocher à un mensonge est la seule opportunité qui vous reste.

Comme il l'avait pensé, Dain s'était révélé être un bon roi. Erebor n'avait peut-être pas retrouvé la splendeur et la puissance qui avaient été la sienne autrefois mais il aurait fallu être de bien mauvaise foi pour nier tout ce que Dain avait accompli. Il avait tissé des liens solides avec les hommes de Dale et leurs deux peuples avaient retrouvé leur prospérité. Bard et Dain avaient travaillé main dans la main et pouvaient être fiers des résultats obtenus. Thorin n'était pas mort pour rien, songeait parfois Dwalin. Son rêve s'était réalisé. Le rêve de presque toute une vie, qu'il avait payé de la sienne. Peut-être devait-il en être ainsi. Même si cela ne consolait absolument pas son ami.

Ils avaient tous connu une longue période de paix après que les derniers orcs aient été exterminés. Mais rien n'était plus pareil pour autant. Dain avait demandé à son ami d'enfance s'il acceptait de continuer à être le maître d'armes des jeunes générations. Dwalin avait refusé. Non, plus jamais. Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à perdre des garçons qu'il aurait entraînés et vus grandir. Désolé.

Au fil des décennies, il avait lui-même eu l'occasion de combattre encore. C'était après tout la seule chose qu'il savait faire. Et puis quelque part, secrètement, il espérait toujours que ce serait la dernière fois et qu'il demeurerait couché parmi les morts. Mais non. Il avait survécu. Toujours. Même après les temps troublés qui avaient à nouveau menacé l'équilibre du monde.

On parlait d'une obscure menace, loin de là, sur les terres du Mordor. On prétendait qu'une fois encore les orcs s'étaient multipliés et qu'ils infestaient à nouveau les terres des peuples libres. A nouveau la guerre avait montré son hideux visage. Jusqu'aux portes d'Erebor. Les hommes de Dale et les nains de la montagne avaient combattu ensemble, en une bataille aussi féroce qu'acharnée. L'assaillant avait fini par être vaincu mais une fois encore, à quel prix ! Car Dain Pied d'Acier, Roi sous la Montagne, était tombé lors de l'offensive, lui qui malgré son grand âge avait combattu vaillamment, tué nombre de ses adversaires et protégé des hordes ennemies le corps de son ami le roi Brand, seigneur de Dale, petit-fils de Bard l'Archer.

C'en était trop pour Dwalin. Il avait participé à deux batailles au pied de la Montagne Solitaire et chacune s'était terminée par la mort d'un roi nain. Ses deux amis d'enfance avaient rougi cette terre de leur sang et reposaient à présent dans les catacombes de la montagne. Le vieux guerrier se souvenait de sa révolte ce jour-là. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ? Tant de nains étaient morts à nouveau lors de ce funeste jour, pourquoi donc lui était-il toujours là, vieux et inutile, rongé par le chagrin et le doute ? La mort ne semblait pas vouloir de lui. En revanche, elle fauchait sournoisement tous ceux qui lui avaient été chers en ce monde.

Après cette dernière épreuve, Dwalin avait laissé ses haches de guerre prendre la poussière dans un coin. Le temps avait passé. Les années avaient continué à se succéder.

Dwalin était considéré et même honoré, à Erebor : non content d'avoir été l'ami du roi Dain, auquel son fils avait succédé, n'était-il pas l'un des compagnons du légendaire Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne ? N'avait-il pas contribué à vaincre le dragon et à reprendre la Montagne Solitaire ?

Lorsque la conversation arrivait sur ce sujet, Dwalin haussait les épaules et s'en allait. Foutaises que tout cela ! Comment tous ces imbéciles ne comprenaient-il pas qu'il ne tirait aucune gloire de ces événements ? Dwalin maudissait le magicien qui avait jadis convaincu Thorin de se lancer dans cette aventure, il aurait voulu que cela ne soit jamais arrivé. Jamais ! Tant de choses avaient été irrémédiablement brisées et perdues à cause de cette soi-disant quête.

Peu à peu, les décennies s'ajoutant aux décennies, le vieux guerrier avait vu mourir tous ses anciens compagnons. Tous les nains qui avaient constitué la Compagnie de Thorin. La plupart étaient nettement moins âgé qu'il ne l'était lui-même aujourd'hui.

Mais lui était toujours là.

L'éternel survivant.

000

La veille, s'appuyant de tout son poids sur sa canne, Dwalin s'était décidé à descendre les interminables marches qui menaient à la nécropole de la Montagne Solitaire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y était plus allé, car si descendre toutes ces marches lui était devenu pénible, remonter était dix fois pire. Il savait aussi que ce serait la toute dernière fois qu'il descendrait.

Il faisait très froid là en bas, et son souffle, haletant d'avoir fourni cette longue descente, se condensait en vapeur devant sa bouche.

Soufflant et ahanant, le vieux guerrier s'était arrêté devant une paroi travaillée et enluminée avec tout le savoir-faire des meilleurs tailleurs de pierre. Trois noms étaient gravés dans la pierre et rehaussés d'or martelé qui étincelait dans la lumière de sa torche. Comme toujours, Dwalin sentit sa gorge se serrer. Depuis tout ce temps, pourtant... Mais la blessure était toujours vive au fond du cœur. Une blessure qui refusait de se refermer.

Derrière cette paroi de pierre qui se fondait dans le roc se trouvait la raison pour laquelle il avait toujours refusé de s'éloigner d'Erebor depuis que la Montagne Solitaire avait été reprise. Le tombeau de Thorin Ecu de Chêne et de ses deux neveux.

Sa place était ici, à "leurs" côtés. Ou alors rien n'avait jamais eu de sens.

Il n'y voyait plus très bien Dwalin, car ses yeux chargés d'ans commençaient à se recouvrir d'une taie opaque, mais il connaissait par cœur chaque détail. Chacune des runes qui évoquaient ceux qui avaient été ensevelis là-derrière. Il fit légèrement courir ses doigts sur la surface gravée, à droite, puis à gauche du texte central, le plus travaillé et le plus décoré.

\- Les garçons, murmura-t-il.

Dwalin s'était longtemps demandé pourquoi la mort des deux jeunes nains l'avait affecté à ce point. Au point que lui, le combattant endurci, le dur des durs qui en avait déjà vu mourir tellement n'avait pu faire autrement que détourner les yeux quand Fili était tombé, transpercé par derrière. Au point qu'il avait senti les larmes lui brûler les yeux devant le corps de Kili. Si jeune. Tellement trop jeune.

Depuis, il avait eu le temps de mieux comprendre. C'était les fils de Dis. Rien que pour cela, ils avaient plus de valeur pour lui que tout autre. Mais c'était aussi un peu les fils de Thorin.

Presque. Ses fils adoptifs en tous cas, liés à lui par le sang autant que par les sentiments. Comment ne les aurait-il pas affectionnés lui aussi avec une telle ascendance ?

Accessoirement, c'était également deux gamins auxquels il avait personnellement enseigné les arts guerriers durant des années. C'était lui qui avait fait d'eux des combattants accomplis, les meilleurs de leur clan. Et tout cela pourquoi ? Pour en arriver là.

\- Mon vieil ami...

Dwalin posa toute la surface de sa paume au centre de la plaque de pierre froide. Il sentait sous sa peau les ciselures de la roche, qui racontaient quel grand guerrier et quel roi avait été Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, qui avait guidé les siens après qu'ils aient été chassés de chez eux par le dragon, les avait sauvés lors de la bataille de la Moria, leur avait permis de retrouver leur dignité autant que l'aisance d'une nouvelle vie. Celui enfin qui avait reconquis Erebor et rendu aux nains leur royaume. Et à quel prix, songeait amèrement Dwalin. Le temps passant, tout cela lui paraissait presque futile. Pas les actes accomplis en eux-mêmes, non. Jamais il n'aurait outragé la mémoire de son ami en estimant que ce qu'il avait accompli au cours de son existence, au prix de tant de larmes et de sang, n'avait aucune valeur. Simplement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu que Thorin ne fasse rien de tout cela et se contente de s'occuper de sa sœur et de ses neveux. Sauf que bien sûr, dans ce cas, il n'aurait pas été celui qu'il était.

\- Je suis bien las, tu sais.

Depuis de nombreuses années, si nombreuses qu'il en perdait le compte, et tout en riant de lui-même, le vieux nain venait parfois "discuter avec ses morts" et leur raconter les dernières nouvelles :

 _\- L'épouse de Dain a donné le jour à un fils. Imagine-toi qu'ils l'ont appelé Thorin ! ../.. J'ai eu des nouvelles du cambrioleur, il se porte bien. ../.. Balin a repris la Moria. C'est encore loin d'être la paix, là-bas, mais tout de même, hein ?_ etc.

Dwalin ne parlait jamais des morts. Uniquement des vivants. Oh, bien sûr que tout cela était un peu ridicule ! Une marotte de vieillard, ironisait Dwalin pour lui-même. Mais ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il avait eu encore tant de gens bien vivants avec qui parler. Toutefois, lors de cette ultime visite, il n'avait plus rien de neuf à raconter :

\- C'est la dernière fois, mon frère, murmura-t-il. Je n'aurais plus la force de revenir. J'espère que tu me pardonneras. Je ne suis plus le nain que j'étais. J'espère seulement que mon propre chemin arrive enfin à son terme. Que nous nous retrouverons bientôt de l'autre côté. Cela fait si longtemps... j'aimerais entendre ta voix à nouveau. Ta voix et pas seulement ton nom. Car on parle toujours de toi, tu sais. Les enfants d'ici apprennent ton nom presque immédiatement après celui de leurs parents et le récit de tes exploits les accompagne dès qu'ils sont en âge de parler.

Cela faisait longtemps que Dwalin appelait son vieil ami son frère. Il savait que Balin n'y aurait vu aucun mal. Thorin et lui-même n'étaient-ils pas liés aussi étroitement que s'ils avaient été du même sang, sinon plus ? Allons. Ils s'étaient mieux compris que ne se comprenaient Thorin et Frérin et que lui-même n'avait jamais compris son frère de sang.

Chaque fois qu'il parlait ainsi à mi-voix devant cette paroi de pierre, Dwalin croyait presque voir, à travers la pierre, la luminescence incomparable de l'Arkenstone enfermée à l'intérieur. Le plus merveilleux joyaux que l'on ait jamais pu contempler de mémoire de nain. C'était assez amusant qu'il s'imagine cela car la légende, bizarrement, paraissait avoir oublié la pierre fabuleuse. Elle affirmait en revanche que si la Montagne Solitaire était un jour menacée, Orcrist, l'épée elfique, jetterait une telle lumière à l'intérieur du tombeau que celle-ci traverserait la pierre et avertirait ainsi les nains du danger. Dwalin sourit en pensant à cela.

\- Ta légende est de celles dont on fait les grandes épopées, mon ami, dit-il encore. Certaines variantes que j'ai entendues affirment aussi que si un jour le peuple de Durin venait à courir un grand péril, tu ressortirais toi-même du tombeau, Orcrist à la main, pour le protéger. Tu imagines cela ? Dans certaines version, on affirme que tes fils se lèveront en même temps que toi et te suivront, comme de leur vivant. Oui, car dans la légende Fili et Kili sont devenus tes fils. Ça sonne mieux, tu comprends. De toute façon, ce n'est pas si éloigné que cela de la vérité.

Dwalin sourit un peu plus largement et récita de mémoire :

\- _... à la chevelure blonde,_

 _Ses épées fendant l'air,_

 _Et l'archer à la flèche de lumière..._

\- Mais pour moi... pour moi...

Son sourire s'évanouit.

\- C'est toi que j'aimerais retrouver. Toi seulement. Pas la légende. Seulement le vrai Thorin. Celui avec lequel j'ai grandi. Celui avec lequel j'ai combattu. Celui pour lequel je m'étais juré de mourir s'il le fallait.

Il grimaça car le froid des catacombes mordait ses os.

\- C'est le seul serment auquel j'ai jamais manqué. Je ne sais comment j'ai pu échouer là-dessus. Et tu vois, je n'ai jamais pu me le pardonner. Jamais. C'est pourquoi je n'aurais jamais pu affronter Dis.

Dwalin soupira.

\- C'est peut-être ce que je paye. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que nos retrouvailles sont pour bientôt. Il serait temps. Grand temps. Garde-moi un peu de bière. De la bière des fontaines d'éternité.

Péniblement, le vieillard entreprit de remonter jusqu'aux niveaux supérieurs d'Erebor. Il était à bout de souffle et ses articulations le faisaient affreusement souffrir quand il croisa un nain (il ignorait son nom, il ne connaissait plus personne à Erebor, désormais) qui offrit de l'aider. L'aider, lui ! Dwalin accepta pourtant, car il n'en pouvait plus, mais il songea avec tristesse qu'il y avait eu une époque où il aurait trouvé offensant que l'on propose de l'aider à marcher.

\- Mais d'où venez-vous donc comme ça ? demanda le nain. Vous êtes gelé et épuisé.

Dwalin ne répondit que par un grognement. De quoi se mêlait ce freluquet ! Il n'avait sans doute pas plus de 150 ans, je vous demande un peu. Enfin, il était serviable, on ne pouvait pas lui retirer ça. Le "freluquet" le raccompagna jusqu'à ses appartements et demanda s'il pouvait encore se rendre utile.

\- Non, grommela Dwalin. Ca va, merci.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Oui, oui ! fit le vieux nain en congédiant l'autre d'un geste impatient de la main.

Dès qu'il fut seul, grognant tant et plus à cause de ses membres douloureux, Dwalin retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil près de la cheminée et soupira. Voilà tout ce à quoi se résumait désormais son existence : attendre sans rien faire une fin qui se dérobait sans cesse, en ressassant des souvenirs jaunis par le temps. A quoi bon vivre si vieux si c'était pour cela ?

000

Sa vie continua à s'étioler ainsi durant encore huit longs mois. Dwalin ne quittait quasiment plus ses appartements et presque plus son fauteuil non plus. Pour aller où et pour faire quoi ? Un après-midi, tandis qu'il somnolait, languissant, il se sentit soudain terriblement oppressé. Il songea à se lever pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau mais en fut incapable. Il aurait pu appeler, il le savait, car le Roi sous la Montagne, qui éprouvait pour lui respect et considération, avait mis un jeune nain à son service, auquel il avait donné pour consigne de ne jamais beaucoup s'éloigner, sans pour autant se montrer envahissant : les vieillards aiment leur tranquillité et Dwalin n'aurait pas supporté d'avoir toujours quelqu'un collé à lui comme une tique après un chien. Toutefois, il préféra s'abstenir. Son malaise s'accentua. Toute la pièce parut se déformer, le feu lui-même était… le feu était… oh là là… un spasme parcourut le corps du vieux nain.

Deux heures plus tard, son petit domestique vint frapper à sa porte. Ne recevant aucune réponse il entra doucement, pensant trouver Dwalin endormi.

Il était mort.

Renversé en arrière dans son fauteuil, sa vieille main ridée pendant le long de l'accoudoir. Mais son visage blanc et froid était serein et ses lèvres livides souriaient.

 **FIN**

 _ **Et avons-nous fait avec la guerre, à la fin ?**_

 _ **Oui, nous avons eu de la chance, tous les deux,**_

 _ **Nul besoin de serment ni de voeu**_

 _ **Pour sceller notre belle amitié,**_

 _ **Qu'un lien plus étroit a déjà nouée.***_

 _ *** Poème de Robert Graves**_


End file.
